


Can you play me a memory

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Case Fic, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинк-феста, после выхода второго сезона - АУ. "Большая игра", во время взрыва в бассейне Мориарти ударяется головой и теряет память…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you play me a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстраций - [~pakost](http://pakost.deviantart.com)  
> К фику существует фанмикс со всеми песнями, слова которых используются в эпиграфах:  
> [Диск 1](http://narod.ru/disk/36124691001/Can%20you%20play%20me%20a%20memory%2C%20CD%20%231.rar.html)  
> [Диск 2](http://narod.ru/disk/36125140001/Can%20you%20play%20me%20a%20memory%2C%20CD%20%232.rar.html)

  
[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/2481340/1c0738f059574b30cdb6c766b285d17f/1200/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-16-43/i7-2481340/582x733-r)

# Пролог

 

В начале была Боль, и Боль была во всем Мире, и Боль была Мир.

Все через Нее начало быть, и без Нее ничто не начало быть, что начало быть.

В Ней была жизнь, и жизнь была звук, свет, мысль.

И разум во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его.

— Очнулся, — голоса, голоса, отчего так громко? Произношение — лондонский выговор, но родом из провинции, Корнуолл или Девоншир, нет, Корнуолл, Корнуолл, он южнее, там ярче солнце, господьчертовбог, слишком ярко!

— Реакция зрачков нормальная, — хочучтобытыумер, прекратите! Сейчас взорвется голова и вы все умрете, взорвется… это уже.. было? Нет, больно, не помню, слишком больно.

— Сообщите мистеру Холмсу.

 

# Глава 1

_Пусть все сегодня за вином_

_Не ту играют роль,_

_И шут пусть станет королём,_

_И будет шутом король._

_Сегодня умный будет глуп,_

_И будет умён дурак,_

_И всё не то, и всё не так,_

_Но что есть «то» и «так»?_

_У. Шекспир, "Двенадцатая ночь"_

Джон привык находиться в больнице в качестве врача, а не в качестве пациента, но не слишком возражал против внепланового реабилитационного курса. Сломанная рука — сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть, лучевая кость в запястье срастается быстро и беспроблемно. Шерлок вообще отделался царапинами. Но Майкрофт настоял на полном обследовании, и Джон поддержал эту инициативу.

Шерлок больницы ненавидел. Всю неделю он лез на стены от скуки, изводил придирками врачей и медсестер, пачками слал смс Лестрейду, каким-то неведомым образом получая информацию о текущих делах (Джон подозревал, что Майкрофт на время предоставил брату доступ к своей осведомительской сети). От побега его удерживало только присутствие Джона. Похоже, это тоже был один из тактических ходов старшего Холмса. Тот навещал их уже несколько раз, и во время последнего визита Ватсон поинтересовался судьбой Мориарти. Майкрофт упоминал, что консультирующий преступник выжил, но больше не сообщил никаких подробностей. На этот раз разговор оказался гораздо более плодотворным.

— Он вас не побеспокоит, — элегантный зонт, непринужденно прислонившийся к ноге хозяина, казалось, кивнул в подтверждение.

— Он в тюрьме?

— Вообще-то, он в этой же больнице. Легкая черепно-мозговая травма.

— Сотрясение?

— Совершенно верно. И еще кое-что, — Майкрофт бросил взгляд на Шерлока, старательно делающего вид, что ему не интересно. — Ретроградная амнезия. Интеллектуальные и другие способности не пострадали, только память.

Джон нахмурился:

— Что он не помнит?

— Все. Даже свое имя.

Шерлок резко распахнул глаза и вопросительно уставился на брата.

— Он может притворяться, — заметил Джон. — Я уверен, что он притворяется. Амнезия такого рода после легкого сотрясения? Да и причины должны быть скорее психологические, чем физиологические. Стресс, шок…

— Ну, психику мистера Мориарти я бы не назвал здоровой.

— У него  _был_  шок, — раздался хриплый голос Шерлока. — Он не знал, что взрывчатка настоящая.

Изумленная тишина ментоловым холодком обдала присутствующих.

— Поэтому ты подал людям инспектора знак, что можно стрелять, — полуутвердительно сказал Джон.

— Именно.

— Мориарти переиграл кто-то из его подручных?

— Это самое логичное предположение.

***

На фоне белых стен больничного коридора Майкрофт казался вырезанным из другой реальности силуэтом, резким и острым, подойди слишком близко — раскроит надвое. Полноватый лысеющий мужчина в белом халате стоял рядом и тщетно пытался скрыть собственную нервозность. Он говорил уверенно, но часто моргал и чересчур крепко сжимал в руках бумаги.

— Все клинические тесты подтверждают…

— Вы не знаете, с кем имеете дело. Этот человек может сфальсифицировать результаты любых тестов, даже анализов крови и мочи.

— Послушайте, это правительственный госпиталь и я не зря работаю здесь больше двадцати лет. У нас первоклассное оборудование, а по вашей милости теперь еще и лучшие специалисты-нейропсихологи. Простые смертные сюда не попадают, все наши пациенты в той или иной степени выдающиеся личности. Если я называю диагноз, значит, я уверен в этом диагнозе на сто процентов.

— Этого мало, доктор, — Майкрофт растянул губы в фальшивой грустной улыбке. — Вы даже не представляете,  _насколько_  выдающаяся личность досталась вам на этот раз.

— Мистер Холмс, я знаю, что по уровню интеллекта этого молодого человека можно назвать гением. Но его психическое состояние…

— Вас совершенно не касается. Позвольте мне побеседовать с пациентом.

Хотя приказ был изящно замаскирован под просьбу, это был, без сомнения, именно приказ. Врач прошел вдоль ряда дверей и с неохотой приложил палец к сканирующему устройству на одной из них. Дверь мягко открылась под тихий гул извилин электронного мозга.

Палата — одноместная, светлая, с большим окном и даже телевизором — просто кричала о нормальности. Дизайнер, похоже, лез из кожи вон, чтобы создать впечатление обыденности и хорошо продуманной небрежности обстановки. Как раз это рвение и настораживало.

— О мой дорогой, о мой дорогой, о мой дорогой мистер Холмс! — нежно пропел на мотив «Моей дорогой Клементины» лежащий на кровати Джеймс Мориарти. Он был бледен, осунулся, левую половину лица покрывали зажившие ссадины и царапины, но в целом выглядел относительно здоровым. — Я гадал, когда же вы посетите меня.

— Вы называли при нем мое имя, — констатировал Майкрофт, обращаясь к доктору.

— Только один раз. Поразительно, что он запомнил.

— Да, моя память — чертовски интересная штука, верно? — Мориарти впился взглядом в своего посетителя. Его глаза прилипли к Майкрофту как две черные блестящие пиявки, и тот едва подавил желание брезгливо отряхнуться. — Настолько интересная, что о моем прошлом осведомлены все, кроме меня. Я что, какой-то секретный правительственный эксперимент?

Майкрофт почувствовал, что если он немедленно не сменит выражение лица, то рискует лишиться годами выстраиваемой репутации. Потому что Джеймс Мориарти в качестве секретного правительственного эксперимента вызывал у него желание глупо захихикать. Хотя мысль, конечно, интересная… Старший Холмс решил, что вернется к ней позже.

— Значит, не попал. Печально, это была хорошая версия, — с преувеличенно тяжелым вздохом сказал Мориарти, опуская глаза. — Могу я узнать хотя бы свое имя?

— Джеймс, — Майкрофт запретил врачам разглашать любую информацию, касающуюся личности консультирующего преступника. — Джеймс Мортон, — этот псевдоним он использовал в Бартсе.

— Мне нравится. Джеееймс, Джей, Джеймиии, — Мориарти зажмурился от удовольствия, перекатывая имя на языке, лаская, пробуя на вкус. — Джим… Джим мне нравится еще больше. Можно меня будут звать Джим, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожаалуйста! — он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и уставился на Майкрофта глазами нищего ребенка, ждущего чуда в рождественскую ночь.

— Это ваше право, — пожало плечами персонифицированное британское правительство.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — Джим мило улыбнулся. — А можно мне пойти домой? Вы знаете, где мой дом, я вижу.

— К сожалению, в данный момент это невозможно. Предупреждая ваш вопрос — нет, раскрывать другие сведения о вашем прошлом пока тоже нецелесообразно.

— Мистер Мортон, — вмешался врач, — Ваше состояние нестабильно, мы еще не провели все исследования, а учитывая характер амнезии…

— Чушь собачья, — ласково перебил его Джим, продолжая улыбаться. Но от этой улыбки в животе у врача что-то начинало скручиваться в тугой дрожащий комок. Скручиваться и скулить, как щенок от удара ногой.

— Поверьте, Джеймс, это для вашей же пользы, — Майкрофт тоже улыбнулся и в упор посмотрел на оппонента. В палате сгустилось напряжение, врачу послышались приближающиеся раскаты грома и щелчки электрических разрядов. Молчание длилось около минуты, затем Майкрофт оборвал зрительный контакт и направился к двери, бросив на ходу:

— До встречи, Джеймс. Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления.

— Ублюдок, — услышал Холмс уже в коридоре.

«Амнезия действительно есть, а вот личность и способности деформации не подверглись», — подумал он. — «Осталось понять, как это можно использовать».

***

— Нет, Шерлок, — Лестрейд был непоколебим, как скала.

— Да ладно, здесь же нет твоих выкормышей, только мы с Джоном, а от нас никто ничего не узнает.

— Я инспектор полиции. Я не собираюсь устраивать… балаган.

— Как инспектор полиции, ты обязан приложить все силы к раскрытию преступления. А ты не хочешь спеть фальцетом пару тактов этого… Имперского марша! Я же объяснял: Мориарти зашифровал все записи, я не могу ничего узнать без нужной комбинации, очевидно, комбинация складывается из особенностей преломления звуковых волн определенной мелодии, спетой фальцетом, в данном помещении. Хозяин слышал именно Имперский марш, следовательно, мне нужно исполнение этого марша! У нас с Джоном нет голоса. Остаешься ты. Даже не пытайся отнекиваться, я знаю, что в младших классах ты пел в церковном хоре.

Инспектор посмотрел на Ватсона с такой тоской во взгляде, что доктор решил из сострадания попытаться направить мысли Шерлока в другое русло. Лучше бы он этого не делал…

***

После больницы активность детектива увеличилась в несколько раз — видимо, он отыгрывался за неделю вынужденного простоя. Но вся бурная деятельность сводилась не к расследованию случайных дел, как раньше (мысленно Ватсон прибавлял «до бассейна»), а к конкретной глобальной цели: Шерлок хотел найти тех, кто занял место Мориарти в центре любовно сотканной криминальным гением паутины. Иногда Джону казалось, что это месть за прерванную игру, за неоконченный разговор, за то, что Джиму теперь нет дела до своего бывшего врага. Шерлок неистовствовал, выкладывался до предела, отсутствовал дома всю ночь и возвращался под утро с совершенно безумным взглядом. Джон стал опасаться, что мрачное пророчество Салли Донован может оказаться правдивым. Когда беспокойство достигло критической отметки, он заявил, что на этот раз не отпустит друга бродить в одиночестве по темному Лондону: они пойдут вдвоем. Получив в ответ надтреснутый смешок и расценив его как согласие, доктор был вынужден до шести утра, не смыкая глаз, лежать под кустом в Гайд-парке и следить за ближайшей скамейкой. На вопрос «зачем это было нужно, если ничего не произошло?» Шерлок разразился тирадой об «имбецилах», которые без «умелого руководства» не могут провести простейшую операцию и срывают план собственной поимки. Под «умелым руководством» он, похоже, имел в виду Мориарти.

— С ним что-то не так, — сказал однажды Ватсон угрюмо разглядывающему очередной труп инспектору.

— С ним? — Лестрейд кивком указал на труп. — Ах, вы имели в виду  _с ним_ … Не обращайте внимания, доктор. Бывало и хуже. Ломка это всегда хреново.

— Он чист!

— Я не про наркотики.

Оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Шерлока, который обнюхивал найденный на месте преступления галстук. Детектив полностью игнорировал моросящий дождь и колкий ветер, сосредоточенно втягивая ноздрями воздух. Прозрачные глаза подернулись какой-то мечтательной дымкой.

— А может, у него просто… авитаминоз? — отчаянно предположил Джон. Он понимал, какую чушь только что сморозил, но лучше уж эта чушь, чем та, на которую намекал инспектор.

Лестрейд поглядел на него со странной смесью жалости и любопытства.

— Иногда, доктор, вы мне кажетесь таким же ненормальным, как Шерлок.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

— Для него или для вас?

— Для общества.

Инспектор усмехнулся:

— Плюньте на общество, оно и так не пропадет. А вот одному подсевшему на гениального маньяка типу ваша помощь просто необходима.

— Это лаванда, понимаете? Лаванда! — провозгласил тем временем Шерлок, радостно потрясая галстуком.

— Трава? — нахмурился Лестрейд.

— Именно!

— Определенно, травка… — сухо подытожил Ватсон и похлопал внезапно закашлявшегося инспектора по спине.

Этот разговор состоялся за несколько дней до знаменательного собрания в небольшой хаммерсмитской квартирке — пустой, тесной и на удивление подозрительной. Джон ежился и оглядывался по сторонам: его не оставляло ощущение, что болотно-зеленые стены шепчутся за спиной, а паркет пытается подставить подножку. Единственное достоинство этого жилья заключалось в личности квартиросъемщика. По словам хозяина дома, Джим Мортон был очень милым парнем, никогда не задерживал квартплату, не устраивал шумных вечеринок, не превращал помещение в приют для бездомных животных и вообще являл собой идеал арендатора. Только вот исчез внезапно… Шерлок на это описание презрительно фыркнул, побродил по комнатам, позаимствовал на кухне нож и стал методично вскрывать пол в гостиной.

— Что вы делаете?! — возопил хозяин. Джон вздохнул. Обычно такие ситуации заканчивались быстрым бегством или долгими объяснениями. Очень долгими. Хорошо, что на этот раз у них был ордер на обыск. И инспектор. Который отвел хозяина в сторонку и с профессиональной четкостью дал понять, что долг каждого честного гражданина — оказывать полиции любую посильную помощь. А если сил нет вообще, то хотя бы не мешаться под ногами. Иначе, не приведи господь, затопчут. Хозяин немедленно ретировался.

— Ага! — Шерлок вытащил что-то из проделанной между досками дыры и победно протянул трофей Лестрейду. Тот с недоумением уставился на два CD-диска без опознавательных знаков. — Я знал, что он перестраховался. Пять минут, и информация у нас в руках.

… Два часа спустя в руках у инспектора и Джона было по чашке кофе. Шерлок мрачно возвышался над ноутбуком и, видимо, пытался испепелить несчастный прибор взглядом.

— Лестрейд, ты упрям, как осел.

— Я не буду петь, вопрос закрыт.

— Джон…

— Шерлок, послушай, может, есть другой способ? В конце концов, сюда можно привести кого-то еще, это не проблема. Главное, чтобы он согласился спеть.

— Я не могу рисковать! — детектив запустил руку в волосы и стал наматывать круги по комнате. — Чем больше людей здесь побывает, тем больше шансов, что о дисках станет известно…

— Известно кому? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Змее без головы! Тем, кто теперь дергает за ниточки вместо Мориарти!

— Шерлок, успокойся, — мягко посоветовал Ватсон. Он давно не видел друга в таком состоянии: натянут, как струна, задень неосторожным движением — лопнет.

Неожиданно кружение прекратилось. Детектив остановился, как будто наткнувшись на липкое непредвиденное препятствие.

— Это все, что осталось, понимаешь, Джон? — вдруг тихо и печально произнес он. У доктора перехватило дыхание, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие заныло внутри, потому что Шерлок говорил не об уликах. Болотно-зеленые стены зашептались громче, скрипнул-хихикнул пол. Шерлок повернулся к инспектору и продолжил тем же тусклым тихим голосом:

– Лестрейд, эти люди не остановятся на мелких кражах. Мориарти их сдерживал, контролировал. Теперь в криминальном мире начнется борьба за власть — кровавая. Невинных жертв будет много, о, да. А у меня нет зацепок. Ни одной. Чертовой. Зацепки.

От свежевыкрашенных стен пахнуло плесенью. Из-под паркета заструилась могильная сырость.

Деловитый зуд Блэкберри заставил всех троих вздрогнуть.

— Майкрофт, в чем… О, Боже. Боже, да. Да! Присылай машину, — Шерлок бросил телефон обратно в карман пиджака и обвел присутствующих искрящимся взглядом. — Джон, мы едем в больницу.

Доктору такая мгновенная смена настроений показалась подозрительной.

— Ту самую? — уточнил он, и, осознав возможные варианты, с ужасом добавил: — Только не говори, что…

— Джим пропал, — в воздухе повисло недосказанное «игра началась».

 

 

# Глава 2

_It's harder starting over_

_Than never to have changed…_

_With Blackbirds following me_

_I'm digging out my grave_

_They close in, swallowing me_

_The pain, it comes in waves_

_I'm getting back what I gave_

_Linkin_ _Park_ _, "_ _Blackbirds_ _"_

Как надоело. Все незнакомое, новое, и одновременно — протухшее, старое. Джим помнит только последние три недели своей жизни, поэтому получается, что всю жизнь он провел в этой палате. Стены давят и болит голова, свет разъедает глаза. Но боль неважна, Джим не обращает на нее внимания. Он даже наслаждается ею — боль приходит как старый друг, как давний доброжелатель, это такое знакомое чувство, такое до сладости родное. У него больше нет ничего родного. А было? Ему кажется, что было, но он не знает точно. И никто не может сказать, ублюдок Холмс мог бы, но не скажет, нет, он хочет поиграть. Джим слышал это в его тошнотворно вежливом тоне, видел за металлом взгляда, чувствовал в дрожи собственных пальцев. Джим тоже не прочь сыграть — здесь так скучно! — но он знает, что будет не равным соперником в игре Холмса, а всего лишь козырной картой. Одной из колоды. Это не его роль, он почему-то уверен. Почему?..

Особенно резкая вспышка боли прошила висок и вышибла воздух из легких. Джим со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ему представилось, что в мозгу бьется большая черная птица и не может расправить крылья. Именно черная, с лоснящимися перьями. Она стучит по нежным извилинам клювом, пытаясь вырваться, тук-тук-тук, кто там? Это я, память, а ты кто? Мы с тобой знакомы? Выпусти меня, и я все расскажу! Не могу-не могу-не могу, прости, я бы очень хотел, ты знаешь, пожалуйста, не терзай меня, я что-нибудь придумаю, я уже придумал, уймись, успокойся, или я сверну тебе шею. Нет, подожди, я не это имел в виду, останься! Не уходи, ты мне нужна. Мне нужно… знать, что внутри меня что-то есть.

Птица притихла. Джим похолодел от страха — неужели он ее спугнул? Когда птица продолжила раз за разом вонзать клюв в серые клеточки, он тихо рассмеялся.

— Вы сегодня в хорошем настроении, мистер Мортон, — сказала вошедшая медсестра, немолодая женщина с усталыми глазами. — Мигрени нет?

— Нет, Глэдис, — птица била крыльями в унисон с ударами сердца, — Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Это очень кстати, — женщина улыбнулась и вдруг зашептала жарко, отчаянно, — Я принесла все, что вы просили. Надеюсь, это поможет. Охрана ничего не заметила, иначе они бы уже были здесь.

«Глупая курица. Глупая доверчивая курица».

— Отлично. Ты спасла мне жизнь, Глэдис, я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь тебя отблагодарить, — Джим взял из подрагивающих рук медсестры небольшую коробку. — Лучше исчезни из больницы как можно скорее. И из города. Я бы даже советовал покинуть страну, они могут добраться до твоей семьи.

— У меня нет семьи. Был только Дэнни, а он… — Глэдис рвано вздохнула и сморгнула подступившие слезы. Джим аккуратно поцеловал ее в шершавую щеку, подсчитывая про себя, через какое время обнаружат его отсутствие. Вечерний обход через четыре часа, раньше никто ничего не заподозрит — камеры он перенастроил уже давно. Все должно получиться. Выждав положенные двадцать минут, Глэдис ушла, напоследок пожелав ему удачи:

— Будь осторожен, мой мальчик, и да хранит тебя Господь.

— Тебя тоже, Глэдис.

«Похоже, я атеист».

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась. Джим встал с кровати, тщательно проверил содержимое коробки и почувствовал, что птица в голове забилась яростнее.

— Никто никогда до меня не доберется, — прошептал он. На вкус эти слова тоже были родными.

***

— Я не представляю, как ему это удалось! Это просто… невероятно, это невозможно, — жалобно сказал врач.

Шерлок закатил глаза:

— Не вижу смысла в отрицании очевидного факта. Если только Джим не превратился в невидимку, в палате его нет. Кто контактировал с ним последним?

— Глэдис, медсестра. Но она вне подозрений, она работает у нас уже много лет, за все время не получила ни одного замечания, прекрасный специалист.

— Мне нужно с ней поговорить.

— Ее сейчас нет в больнице.

Шерлок подался вперед, сканируя собеседника взглядом:

— Это интересно. Рабочий день еще не закончен, почему она ушла?

— Отпросилась, сказала, что плохо себя чувствует. Вы же знаете, сейчас в городе эпидемия гриппа…

— Вы пытались связаться с ней?

— Да. Телефон не отвечает, видимо, отключен. Я могу дать вам адрес.

— Понятно. Адрес не понадобится. В Лондоне ее уже нет. Хотя, сообщите адрес в Скотланд-Ярд, инспектору Лестрейду. Пусть проверит квартиру.

Врач кивнул. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее. Это был первый случай исчезновения пациента из госпиталя, тем более,  _такого_  пациента. Высший уровень слежения, пуленепробиваемые окна, камеры, датчики движения и температуры, сканер отпечатков пальцев на двери, черт подери! КАК этот Джим Мортон смог обмануть все приборы и пройти незамеченным мимо охранников? Он что, просто растворился в воздухе? Даже если ему помогала Глэдис, что само по себе поразительно…

— Эта медсестра. У нее есть молодые близкие родственники мужского пола?

— Нет, сейчас нет. Хотя был сын, но он погиб около двух лет назад.

— Все ясно, благодарю, — Шерлок стремительно развернулся и направился в сторону выхода. Навстречу ему спешил Джон, который, судя по кислому выражению лица, не узнал ничего полезного или обнадеживающего. Он сбавил шаг, поравнявшись с детективом, и мрачно сообщил:

— Либо это чудо божественного вознесения, либо Джим Мортон — наша коллективная галлюцинация, которая наконец выветрилась. Персонал ничего не видел и не знает, люди Майкрофта прочесали всю близлежащую территорию — безрезультатно.

— Он не мог далеко уйти, — Шерлок невозмутимо всматривался в экран телефона. — Майкрофт в бешенстве.

— Я не сомневаюсь.

— Ты не понимаешь. Он хотел использовать Джима в своих целях, а тот улизнул прямо из-под носа моего дорогого всезнающего братца. Какая ирония, — детектив хмыкнул. Джон покосился на него с подозрением:

— Тебя, похоже, радует, что теперь на свободе разгуливает потенциальный маньяк, террорист и убийца.

— Он не на свободе.

— Неужели… А где тогда? Ты уже нашел его?

Шерлок убрал телефон, посмотрел на друга взглядом серии «ты опять не видишь очевидного» и пояснил:

— Его не нужно находить. Он не покидал здание. Простое правило: если хочешь спрятаться, выбери место, где тебя никогда не станут искать.

— В детстве с тобой, видимо, было сложно играть в прятки, — пошутил Джон, но, наткнувшись на недоуменное выражение лица, прибавил, — Я имею в виду, прекрасный вывод, Шерлок. А где конкретно в здании он находится?

— Подумай. Что ему нужно?

— Захватить мир?

— Думай как врач, а не как солдафон. Что нужно человеку с амнезией больше всего?

Ватсон пожал плечами:

— Вернуть воспоминания, полагаю.

— Точно.

Проходящий мимо медбрат был атакован властным вопросом:

— Где хранятся сведения о пациентах?

Бедняга даже не успел понять, кто и зачем интересуется такими специфическими деталями, ответ выскочил автоматически:

— В компьютерной базе.

— И проще всего туда проникнуть из кабинета главврача. Идем, Джон, — Шерлок взлетел по ступенькам, на ходу натягивая перчатки. — Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.

***

Ничего нет, ни намека, ни подсказки, ни малейшей крупицы информации! Чертов Холмс, наверняка это он позаботился.

Джим расстроено пнул системный блок. Он зря потратил драгоценное время на поиск собственной биографии. Этот провал можно было предвидеть, но не принять, не сдаться. Что делать теперь? Очевидно, бежать отсюда. У него должны быть друзья или хотя бы знакомые там, в большом мире. Кто-то, кто его знает и может, наконец, сказать, кто такой Джеймс Мортон, чем он занимается и почему оказался в такой заднице…

Да, нужно отсюда выбираться как можно скорее. Джим знал, что по его следу уже пустили собак и времени катастрофически не хватает. Но ни одна из этих гончих не разгадает его план. Пока они возьмут верный след, он уже будет далеко.

Черная птица затаилась где-то в глубине сознания, проливая слезы по недостигнутой свободе.

— Не плачь, детка, папочка что-нибудь придумает, — вздохнул Джим, и удивленно обернулся на скрип распахнувшейся двери. Какого черта? Он ведь поставил сигнализацию. Кто-то смог обойти ловушку?

… В первую секунду Шерлок просто замер, обожженный недоумением в знакомом взгляде. Затем он медленно вошел в кабинет, стараясь показать, что не вооружен и не представляет опасности. Так ведут себя с диким животным. Так ведут себя с отчаявшимся человеком. Степень отчаяния в помещении зашкаливала.

— Джим. Ну здравствуй.

— Я знаю вас? — нахмурился консультирующий преступник, инстинктивно отступая к стене. Открытая смена эмоций на его лице обескураживала. — Я знаю вас.

— Да. Мы хорошо знакомы, — в груди поднялась волна ликования, предвкушения схватки с равным противником. Но Мориарти… нет, не Мориарти, Мортон, смотрел неправильно, не так, как раньше. Чего-то не хватало. Ненависти? Азарта? Ответной радости от встречи? «Ну же, скажи, что ты выжжешь мне сердце, зажаришь селезенку и сваришь потроха, скажи что-нибудь!» — Я скучал.

— А я — нет, — неожиданно Джим рванулся вперед, сжимая в руке тяжелое пресс-папье в виде лягушки и намереваясь пробить им череп детектива. Шерлок скользнул в сторону. Джим по инерции пролетел до противоположной стены и хотел второй раз броситься в атаку, но жесткий приказ заморозил его на месте:

— Не смей.

Джон Ватсон стоял в дверях с полицейским пистолетом. От него по периметру осязаемо расходилась холодная ярость. Воздух заиндевел — казалось, было слышно, как трутся друг о друга кристаллы льда и нарастают айсберги.

Лед треснул, когда в комнату протиснулись два дюжих охранника. Они профессионально скрутили бывшего криминального консультанта, но тот истерично забился в их хватке:

— Нет! Я не вернусь туда! Лучше сдохнуть!

Изловчившись, он укусил одного пленителя.

— Дрянь! — укушенный вскрикнул, довольно чувствительно заехав кулаком в живот Джима. Мориарти согнулся пополам и закашлялся.

Шерлок поднял затянутую в перчатку руку:

— Стойте. Отпустите его.

— Но, сэр...

— Я сказал, отпустите его. И выйдете из кабинета.

— Но…

— Вон!

Охранники переглянулись, разжали руки и вышли в коридор.

— Закрой дверь, Джон.

— Шерлок, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Просто закрой дверь. Спасибо.

Щелчок замка отрезал кабинет от остального мира.

Джим стоял у стены, пошатываясь и тяжело дыша. Он не представлял, чего ожидать от сообразительного сукиного сына в пальто и его психованного оруженосца. В первом — Шерлок, верно? — было что-то знакомое, он уже встречался с кем-то похожим. Жесты, повадки… И это не внушало доверия.

— Джеймс Мортон, — отчетливо произнес Шерлок, глядя прямо в настороженные черные глаза своего бывшего врага. — Хакер, последнее место работы — Школа медицины и стоматологии Бартса и Лондона, IT отдел. Близких родственников нет. Сотрудничал с правительством. Любит клубнику, аллергия на цитрусовые.

— Любит клубнику, — медленно, будто заворожено, повторил Джим, и вдруг осел на пол.

Джон дернулся. Врачебный долг и природная гуманность боролись в нем с отвращением к Мориарти, но в конце концов он на автомате бросился к упавшему телу, над которым уже склонился Шерлок.

— Обморок, — сообщил доктор непривычно обеспокоенному другу. — Скоро очнется.

— Великолепно. Джон, у нас ведь раскладной диван в гостиной?

— Ты хочешь сказать… нет, только не это! Мне не нужен убийца-психопат в гостиной!

— Можем постелить ему в ванной, если ты против гостиной.

— Я не против… то есть, я вообще против того, чтобы он появился в нашем доме! Это сумасшествие.

— Тебе давно говорили, что я псих, — фыркнул детектив. — Джон, он мне нужен.

— Отлично, значит, я тебе в ближайшее время не понадоблюсь. Поживу у Сары, не буду мешать вашей семейной идиллии. И не говори, что он не опасен, он только что пытался прикончить тебя лягушкой! Даже не помня!

— Джон, ты мне тоже нужен.

Ватсон вздохнул. Он с самого начала знал, что спорить с Шерлоком бесполезно.

***

_Я его забираю_

_ШХ_

_Ты с детства тащил в дом всякую гадость_

_МХ_

***

Асфальтово-серые глаза наблюдали, как черная машина выехала за пределы больницы. Опоздал, очень жаль. Слишком много времени ушло на поиски этого секретного госпиталя. В квартире Шерлока Холмса достать Мориарти и уйти незамеченным будет гораздо труднее. Но способ найдется всегда, не так ли?

Наблюдатель задумчиво погладил снайперскую винтовку.

______

Иллюстрация к главе 2:

 _Ему представилось, что в мозгу бьется большая черная птица и не может расправить крылья..._  

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/2481365/8651af1e9b3bc2c670e9dc331d50cf5f/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-16/i7-2481365/379x439-r)

# Глава 3

_А Пиноккио — датский принц,_

_Пиноккио — черный мавр,_

_Пиноккио — Мистер Икс,_

_У него миллион глаз,_

_У него миллион лиц._

_Пиноккио — великий артист!_

_Крематорий, "Пиноккио"_

Миссис Хадсон, конечно, никто не собирался сообщать, что к ней в дом привели Наполеона преступного мира с амнезией. Джима представили гостем Шерлока, который «поживет у нас некоторое время, если это возможно». В процессе знакомства Джон мысленно прокручивал совсем другую фразу («Вот самый главный враг Шерлока, вы его должны помнить, он недавно взорвал тут рядом квартиру») и старался сдержать рвущийся наружу истерический смех.

Джим вел себя на удивление прилично, даже вызвался помочь домовладелице с приготовлением чая. В процессе выяснилось, что он умеет печь замечательные блинчики. Джон, правда, от блинчиков хотел отказаться, но, получив особенный  _взгляд_  от Шерлока, рискнул попробовать. Угощение оказалось даже вкусным, и Ватсон прибавил готовку к многочисленным талантам их нового соседа. Сам Шерлок еду игнорировал. В общем и целом доктор чувствовал себя участником кэрролловского безумного чаепития: его друг, его враг и его… миссис Хадсон сидят за одним столом, едят блинчики, приготовленные самым опасным криминальным гением современности, и мило болтают. Болтали, правда, Мориарти (Мортон, надо привыкнуть называть его Мортоном!) и миссис Хадсон. Шерлок над чем-то размышлял и периодически скользил взглядом по лицу Джима. Джон пытался сохранить здравый рассудок.

У него не укладывалось в голове, как демоническое создание с горящими глазами, с которым они ехали в машине, превратилось в этого милого парня. Джим настолько быстро переключался между разными режимами и личинами, что доктор не успевал засечь эту метаморфозу. Удивительное, невообразимое умение прятать свою истинную сущность пугало и влекло, как привлекает публику в балаган толпа ярмарочных уродцев. Джим походил на хамелеона, но если хамелеон меняет исключительно цвет, то Джим менял и цвет, и форму, и голос, становился по собственной прихоти правшой или левшой. Похоже, он одинаково хорошо владел обеими руками.

В машине Шерлок на ходу сочинил довольно подробную биографию Джима Мортона, искусно смешав правду и вымысел. По его версии Мортон был хакером, который связался с экстремистской группировкой. В результате их совместных действий погибли люди. Мортон отказался от дальнейшего сотрудничества с террористами, но к тому времени на него уже вышли люди из МИ-5. В обмен на снятие всех обвинений он стал тайным агентом разведки в стане врага, но закончилась эта шпионская деятельность печально: взрывом, в результате которого Мортон и потерял память. Однако навыки, как показали недавние события, остались при нем, и это может помочь в расследовании деятельности группы, главари которой до сих пор не пойманы.

Скорее всего, Джим этому монологу не поверил. Но он совершенно точно понял: существует только два варианта — сделать вид, что он согласен помочь Холмсу, или вернуться обратно в госпиталь. Конечно, он выбрал первый.

***

Лестрейд выслушал новость о прибавлении на Бейкер-стрит стоически.

— Шерлок, признайся, — сказал он после продолжительного молчания, — ручной злой гений — это мечта твоего детства?

— У меня был Майкрофт. Уверяю тебя, с ним не сравнится никакой злой гений.

— И брошюра «Руководство по обращению с беспамятным убийцей» тоже имеется?

— Джон мне напишет.

Инспектор шумно вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и помассировал виски.

— Вот что. Я отдам тебе диски и даже не стану посылать к вам домой отряд быстрого реагирования с психиатрической бригадой. При одном условии: держи Мориарти в узде. Меня не волнует, что вам с Джоном придется для этого предпринимать, можете посадить ублюдка на цепь в подвале, можете приковать его наручниками к батарее, можете действовать более мягкими методами. Но если я услышу хотя бы крошечный намек, одно словечко о том, что он принялся за старое — он отправится в камеру. Если доживет. Клянусь Богом, Шерлок, я всегда придерживаюсь буквы закона, но в этом случае сначала пристрелю подонка, а потом найду повод.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Кстати, ты уверен, что оставлять с ним наедине Джона безопасно?

— Совершенно. Джон ему нравится.

Лестрейд, который как раз сделал глоток кофе, подавился и закашлялся. Ему показалось, или в голосе детектива действительно мелькнули обиженные ревнивые нотки?

***

Бойтесь злодеев, блины вам пекущих... Или что-то подобное. Бойтесь — это в любом случае. Мориарти провел в квартире 221Б уже три дня, и  _отсутствие_  криминальной активности с его стороны нервировало куда больше самой активности.

Джон чувствовал себя попеременно сиделкой, шпионом, охранником, объектом для препараций и голосом разума. Последнее — исключительно с Шерлоком. Остальное — с Джимом. Все роли у него выходили из рук вон плохо, но он старался. В утреннем разговоре Шерлок даже почти прислушался к его словам.

— Это слишком опасно. Он может все вспомнить, а если не все, то достаточно, чтобы самому домыслить остальное.

— Даже если он вспомнит — это поможет делу. Мориарти заинтересован в поимке предателя не меньше нас.

— Только послушай себя! Мне кажется, ты просто жаждешь вернуть ему воспоминания.

— В некотором роде. Его загадки меня развлекают. Но ситуация с амнезией тоже забавна.

Джон покачал головой, не зная, что удручает его больше: желание Шерлока развлечься за счет больного (во всех смыслах) человека или наличие этого человека у них дома. Жизнь на пороховой бочке была бы менее рискованна.

— Хорошо. Отдай ему диски.

— Не волнуйся, оба сразу я ему не предоставлю.

— Это, конечно, утешает, — съязвил доктор и вышел из комнаты, в коридоре столкнувшись с предметом разговора. Предмет выглядел невыспавшимся и взъерошенным.

— А, доктор Ватсон.

Джона передернуло: последний раз он слышал свое имя, произнесенное этим журчащим голосом с певучим ирландским акцентом, в бассейне. Непосредственно перед тем как тот взлетел на воздух. Возникло ощущение противной тяжести жилета со взрывчаткой. Джон даже как будто случайно провел рукой по груди, чтобы убедиться, что на нем только свитер.

— Доктор Ватсон? С вами все в порядке? Вы побледнели.

— Нет, все… прекрасно, просто нужен свежий воздух. Да, немного воздуха.

Джим открыл ближайшее окно.

— Так лучше?

— Да, спасибо. Кстати, называйте меня Джоном. Мне так будет привычнее.

Легкий кивок и вопрос под дых:

— Это из-за Шерлока, верно? И я как-то тоже связан.

— Что? — Джон встретился взглядом с внимательными шоколадными глазами. «Господи», — мелькнуло в голове доктора, — «Надеюсь, он не читает мысли. И не умеет гипнотизировать. А если умеет, то забыл об этом». Глаза засверкали детским любопытством. В глубине, у зрачка, притаилось какое-то темное чувство. Джон моргнул.

— Да, мы говорили о вас, — уклончиво ответил он.

— На будущее: у меня отнялась память, а не мозги. Благодарю за откровенность, доктор… Джон, — с этими словами Мортон изобразил полупоклон и удалился в сторону ванной.

«Бедлам», — подумал Ватсон, поборов искушение ущипнуть себя за что-нибудь.

Он разрывался между двумя взаимоисключающими желаниями: держаться от Джима как можно дальше (присутствие Мориарти, его голос, жесты, манера разговора вызывали оторопь и рефлекторный импульс взяться за пистолет) и защитить Шерлока (а значит, постоянно находиться в обществе жертвы амнезии). Джона беспокоило, что эти двое слишком много времени проводят рядом. Он даже выпросил на работе очередной отпуск за свой счет — начальство согласилось подозрительно быстро, наверняка не обошлось без протекции Майкрофта — и посвятил все время бдительной слежке за соседями по квартире. Разговаривали они редко, чаще просто сидели рядом и молчали. При этом между ними совершенно точно шла какая-то коммуникация, но Джон не мог понять, по какой системе они общались. Один раз он застал Джима сидящим на полу возле кресла Шерлока и медитирующим под какое-то классическое скрипичное сочинение. Кажется, это был Моцарт*. Детектив впервые на памяти Джона играл что-то подобное. Может, в конце концов, Мориарти не так уж плохо на него действует? Или за те несколько суток, что Джим гостит на Бейкер-стрит, он успел вживить всем постоянным обитателям какой-нибудь контролирующий сознание чип…

«Я становлюсь параноиком», — решил доктор. — «Новый диагноз: адреналиновый параноик. Великолепно. Просто великолепно. Теперь в доме вообще нет нормальных людей».

Миссис Хадсон в концепцию нормальности тоже не вписывалась: если в квартире живут три психа, у хозяйки дома с головой совершенно точно не все в порядке. Но ее, в отличие от Джона, это абсолютно не беспокоило.

____________

*Ориентировочно Шерлок играл Джиму вторую часть пятого скрипичного концерта Моцарта. Вот тут (http://youtu.be/ZwhCueJ7mI4) можно послушать (естественно, представлять придется скрипку соло, без сопровождения; и не думаю, что Шерлок настолько хорошо владеет инструментом). Солист вступает с 1:37.

 

 

# Глава 4

_You've got bones in your closet,_

_You've got ghosts in your town,_

_Ain't no doubt, dear, they're gonna come out,_

_They're waiting for the sun to go down._

_You can't hide from your demons,_

_Feel them all lurking around,_

_You're runnin' scared_

_'Cause you know they're out there,_

_They're waiting for the sun to go down._

_Little Big Town, "Bones"_

Часть 1

Весенний вечер скатывался в осеннюю (судя по температуре воздуха) ночь. Путь от здания Нового Скотланд-Ярда до Бейкер-стрит занимал не так уж много времени, но нетерпение вытягивало жилы.

Шерлок напряженно вглядывался в окно кэба, представляя реакцию Джима на диски. Жажда. Азарт. Злость на отсутствие нужных воспоминаний. Все, что он сам испытывал бы в подобной ситуации. Иметь рядом кого-то подобного себе, кого-то, кто может не просто понять, а войти под кожу, наблюдать за процессом рождения мысли как через прозрачное стекло — о, это фантастика. Раньше Шерлок считал, что такое под силу только Майкрофту.

Перед старшим братом он словно ощущал себя голым, лишенным защиты, и ожидал удара в спину в любой момент. Точнее, он не знал, чего ожидать от Майкрофта: тот всегда оперировал понятием общего (или более личного) блага, но Шерлок упрямо отказывался причислять себя к средствам его достижения. Майкрофт — вечный зуд в затылке, скользкие щупальца, аккуратно перебирающие мысли. Тотальный контроль.

С Джимом было иначе. Он не только понимал, но и принимал: он не пытался изменить Шерлока, пришел бы в ужас от самой подобной мысли. Его искренняя симпатия и своеобразное восхищение льстили. Похвала от равного всегда ценится выше обывательских восторгов. Конечно, был еще Джон, чудесный верный Джон, но Джон… это кусочек чего-то отсутствующего, дополнение, недостающая деталь. А Джим — почти двойник, искаженный, перевернутый с ног на голову, но восхитительно родной.

Джон был откровением. Джим был проклятьем. Кривым зеркалом, в которое невозможно не посмотреть. И все же не идентичным, что добавляло интереса к его личности. Жаждой власти консультирующий преступник походил на Майкрофта, но, в отличие от брата, ставил Шерлока на одну ступень с собой. И это тоже приятно ласкало гордость. Так приятно, что младший Холмс готов был урчать от удовольствия, когда один за другим разгадывал эксклюзивные ребусы. А еще с Мориарти было не скучно. Впрочем, этого амнезия не изменила.

Молчаливое противостояние, разговор без слов, спор на ментальном уровне. Они сидели рядом и пытались прочесть друг друга по микроскопическим деталям. Шерлок отметил след от ожога, выглядывающий из-под ворота рубашки. Захотелось провести по нему пальцем, увидеть шрам полностью. Бессмысленное желание. Воссоздать картину получения травмы легко и без дополнительных сведений... Но вдруг там, под одеждой, скрывается что-то... более интересное? Бред. Состояние кожных покровов Джима вполне очевидно — судя по расположению верхнего ожога, есть небольшое количество шрамов на груди и животе (взрывной волной бросившегося на пол Мориарти отшвырнуло назад и протащило по обломкам), гематомы уже сошли, раны затянулись, представляют только эстетическое неудобство.

Эстетическое... Мама и Майкрофт часто говорили, что у Шерлока извращенное чувство прекрасного. Должно быть, это действительно так, потому что шрамы на теле Джима будоражили в мозгу какую-то зону наслаждения. Их хотелось почувствовать, к ним хотелось прикоснуться, подтвердить теоретические выкладки эмпирическим познанием.

Джим поймал эту мысль еще до того как она успела сформироваться.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы с вами были знакомы  _настолько_  близко, — ухмыльнулся он.

Иногда его проницательность раздражала…

Шерлок вышел из машины и ворвался в дом порывом ураганного ветра.

— Джон, я… — начал он, но осекся. В квартире никого не было. Воздух звенел пустотой и опасностью.

***

_Где они?_

_ШХ_

_Джон — в Королевском Госпитале, легкое огнестрельное ранение, Мориарти — в Риджентс-парке, я бы советовал сначала найти его_

_МХ_

***

Ночью Мортон не спал, неизвестно по какой причине. Впрочем, причина была одна: кудрявая, социопатическая и не желающая тратить время на сон. В результате Джону тоже пришлось перейти на почти круглосуточный режим бодрствования. Поэтому после ухода Шерлока, увидев, что Джим прикорнул на диване, он с облегчением поднялся к себе и попытался заснуть. Попытался. Вместо блаженной пустоты подсознание подсовывало изощренные и до жути реальные кошмары. Как могли обернуться события в бассейне? Версия, где он погибал, заслонив Шерлока от пули, была самой оптимистичной. Пятый раз просыпаясь от собственного хриплого вскрика, Джон почувствовал приступ иррациональной злобы на Мориарти. Подонок слишком легко отделался. Его не мучают ни угрызения совести, ни плохие воспоминания. Что это — везение или сделка с Дьяволом?

Проворочавшись в постели часа два, доктор спустился вниз, чтобы выпить воды. Уже на лестнице он понял, что стал не единственной жертвой кошмаров этим вечером.

Джим беспокойно метался по дивану. Голова его была запрокинута, лицо блестело от пота. Подушка уже давно валялась на полу, сброшенная дергаными нервными движениями. Глаза ерзали под веками, кулаки бессильно сжимали простыню. Дыхание вырывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы со всхлипами, а периодически Мортон что-то бормотал.

Джон остановился в нерешительности. Ему стало неловко за свои недавние размышления. Может быть, чувство вины было причиной его следующих действий, а может, этот Мориарти — спящий, беззащитный и страдающий — слишком отличался от образа рептилиеподобного монстра, который Джон выстроил у себя в голове.

— Эй, — доктор легко потряс беспокойного сновидца по плечу. Тот судорожно дернулся и чуть не скатился с дивана на пол. Еще минута ему понадобилась, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на окружающей действительности.

— А, это вы, Джон, — прозвучало почти с облегчением.

— Плохой сон?

— Нет… Не знаю… Я… не могу вспомнить.

Он растерянно провел ладонью по лицу. Джон машинально подумал, что такое выражение — смесь недоумения, гнева и обиды — бывает у Шерлока, когда мир отказывается следовать его логической схеме. «Стоп, они с Шерлоком абсолютно разные, не надо их сравнивать», — панически вмешался здравый смысл. — «Шерлок помогает людям, а Мориарти…»

А Мориарти в данный момент помогает Шерлоку. Нет, не Мориарти. Мортон. Так все это выглядит менее дико.

Джон вздохнул и осторожно предложил:

— Послушайте, раз уж мы оба не спим… может, по чашке чая?

— С удовольствием.

Чай заваривал Мортон. Ватсон еще раз отметил его несомненный талант к готовке. Эта положительная черта омрачалась только мыслями об убитой собственным братом девушке-китаянке, главной страстью которой была забота о старинных глиняных чайниках. Похоже, Джим заметил перемену в настроении соседа. Для хладнокровного убийцы он был потрясающе чуток к эмоциям других людей.

— Джон, вот у вас точно был плохой сон. Который до сих пор вас не отпускает.

— Старые раны, — поморщился доктор, по привычке избегая пристального взгляда собеседника.

— Есть военные, есть более свежие, не так ли? У меня тоже много ран. Только я не знаю, откуда они взялись. Точнее, знаю, но… это не то.

— Я понимаю, — разговор свернул в неприятное русло, и Джон поспешил сменить тему. — Вы не хотите прогуляться? Тут рядом парк.

Выразительное лицо Мортона осветила улыбка:

— Да, конечно. Здесь слишком скучно, — он не добавил «без Шерлока», но Ватсон уловил это в интонации незавершенности, сопровождавшей фразу.

Часть 2

Бежать, скорее, пульс бьется в горле, срывается дыхание. Нужно спрятаться. Не оглядываться, нет, только бы успеть. Адреналин портит кровь, уши закладывает, в голове пусто, тело действует на автомате. Оно знает, куда бежит, по крайней мере, Джим на это надеется.

Он давно свернул с асфальтированной дорожки, чтобы не изображать легкую мишень. Почему тут нет людей? Это же парк, вечером люди гуляют в парке! Маленькие винтики в чужой системе, заводные игрушки, инструменты с запрограммированными алгоритмами, они всегда гуляют в парке по вечерам! Он точно знает… нет, он ничего не знает. Но здесь должны быть люди! Кто-то хорошо поработал над ловушкой и оградил под нее часть территории. Восхитительно, какое внимание к персоне скромного хакера.

Джим все-таки оглядывается, время замирает на краткий миг — позади никого нет. Кажется, оторвался, но точно сказать нельзя. Можно только бежать дальше.

Серая в сумраке парковая зелень пролетает мимо фоном, яростно хлещут листья и ветки. Вперед, туда, где больше деревьев, там сложнее заметить одинокую фигуру. Нога скользит в весенней грязи — дьявол! — и Джим падает, захлебываясь воздухом, судорожно подтягивает тело к небольшому оврагу, скатывается вниз. Мокрая одежда противно липнет к коже, фу, какая гадость! Во рту вкус перегноя, везде земля и прелые листья. Холодно. Пахнет сыростью. Слишком похоже на могилу. Под закрытыми веками плещется красное — чужая кровь. Как знакомо… Черная птица сверлит извилины взглядом.

Джим неловко переворачивается на спину, игнорируя ноющую ногу. Адреналин отступает, медленно наваливается ощущение собственного тела — это неприятно, это нужно переждать.

«Я только полежу здесь немного. Совсем немного. Пока не пойму, куда идти дальше», — Мортон предпочитает не думать о том, что совершенно не ориентируется в городе. Его колотит крупная дрожь. — «Ох, Джонни. Мне очень жаль. Мне действительно очень жаль».

***

Парк дышал спокойствием и умиротворением. Остров природы в мире стали, стекла и камня, врачующий человеческие души. Тут и там попадались парочки, занятые друг другом. Для мамаш с детьми было уже поздновато, но и они изредка возникали в поле зрения.

Однако природа не всегда помогает. Некоторые души повреждены слишком сильно.

— Вы с Шерлоком давно знакомы? — спросил Джим. Он вычислил ответ еще два дня назад, но рассчитывал выяснить что-нибудь интересное по реакции доктора.

— Не так чтобы очень… — замялся Джон. — Но иногда мне кажется, что я знаю его целую вечность, — тяжелый вздох.

«Ага. Малыш Джонни расстроен, в последнее время гадкий Шерлок доставлял ему неудобства. Больше, чем обычно», — Джим решил усилить напор. В Датском королевстве определенно попахивало тухлятиной.

— Он спас вам жизнь?

— Скорее, я ему, — Ватсон передернул плечами.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — черные брови Мортона взлетели вверх, в голосе появилась томная вкрадчивость. — Джон, вы отличный специалист и прекрасный человек. Зачем вы тратите время на неблагодарного заносчивого позера? Он как-то жил без вас тридцать лет, вполне проживет и дальше. Я понимаю, вы считаете его исключительным явлением, единственным в своем роде, бла-бла-бла… Но ведь есть предел терпению. Любите риск? Уверен, вы найдете его не только рядом с Шерлоком.

— Он мой друг.

— Правда? — интонация игриво поднялась и опустилась обратно. — Вы так считаете. А он? Не отвечайте, я вижу. Боюсь, вы не понимаете, что у вашего соседа по квартире очень искаженное представление о дружбе… О, даже так? Все-таки понимаете? Неужели нравится чувствовать себя восторженным верным щенком?

— Послушай, ты!.. — Ватсон резко остановился, сжав кулаки и с трудом удержав ругательства на кончике языка. Проходившая мимо парочка шарахнулась в сторону. — Ты его мизинца не стоишь! Ты ничего не знаешь о его отношении ко мне и о моем — к нему! Поэтому закрой рот и не смей рассуждать о нем подобным образом, иначе кроме амнезии получишь пару других диагнозов! Очень неприятных.

Джим отступил назад и поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте:

— Я задел больную тему? Прошу прощения, доктор. Просто хотел предостеречь вас. От разочарований. Вы встречались с его братом?

Джон сделал видимое усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки, но следующую фразу произнес уже почти нормальным тоном:

— Майкрофт… у них… сложные отношения, — он прикрыл глаза и потер лоб. — Извините. В последнее время меня слишком легко вывести из себя.

— О, ну что вы. Это я был бестактен.

Они возобновили прогулку молча.

Они шли рядом, словно прикованные друг к другу невидимыми наручниками. Лицо доктора выражало мученическую покорность в сочетании с упрямой решимостью. Джима это забавляло. Ватсон вообще его забавлял: если в Шерлоке Мортон чувствовал себе подобного, то Джон представлялся занятным дополнением из совершенно другого теста. Преданным, опасным в этой слепой преданности, но очень полезным. Для Шерлока. Поразмыслив, Джим решил, что ему тоже пригодится такой зверек. Почему нет? В последнее время Ватсон испытывал к нему симпатию. Следующий шаг — направить мысли доктора в нужное русло, а дальше… дело техники. Мортон еще в больнице понял, что владеет этой техникой в совершенстве, не хуже чем компьютерной.

Даже самому себе Джим не хотел признаваться, что просто боится остаться один на один с окружающим миром. Его память работала очень избирательно: иногда она подкидывала совершенно ненужные факты, вроде устройства каких-то ракет, а иногда он не мог вытянуть из собственного мозга информацию о самых элементарных вещах. Как завязывать галстук, например. Или с каким гарниром он предпочитает есть мясо. Или откуда у него привычка запоминать музыку с помощью математических формул…

Последнее выяснилось, когда Шерлок играл на скрипке. Такие простые слова: Шерлок играл на скрипке. На самом деле все было сложно. С Шерлоком всегда было или очень просто, или очень сложно, и ощущение казалось успокаивающе-привычным. Как головная боль. Птица в тот день неистовствовала особенно сильно, и Джим решил проверить, не угомонит ли ее музыка. Он не просил сыграть, просто вынул скрипку из футляра и медленным ласкающим движением провел по корпусу. Шерлок следил за ним голодными глазами. Джим вложил инструмент в требовательно протянутую руку, и в мир пришла Гармония. Правда, всего на пару часов. От постоянной Гармонии можно сойти с ума — обычный хаос гораздо интереснее.

По мере удаления от центрального входа парк становился пустыннее и темнее.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — сказал Джон своему спутнику, нервно оглядываясь вокруг.

— Простите, — к ним подбежала взволнованная молодая женщина, — Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Всего пара минут, я вас умоляю! Моя дочь… прошу вас, скорее, скорее!

— Что… — начал было Джим, но Ватсон уже шел за женщиной, и Мортон, нахмурившись, направился следом.

У него было плохое предчувствие. Маленькие фонари, развешанные на деревьях, раздражали глаза. Почему здесь так безлюдно? Ни подростков с бушующими гормонами, ни любителей вечерних пробежек. Очень подозрительно.

Женщина подхватила доктора под руку и влекла вперед, щебеча какую-то бессмыслицу. Они вышли к небольшой поляне.

— Где же ваша дочь? — спросил Джон, но вместо ответа получил направленный в голову пистолет.

— Не дергайся. Нам нужен только он, — женщина оскалилась, кивнув на Джима. Это было ее ошибкой: нельзя отвлекаться, когда стоишь так близко к потенциальной жертве. Неопытная. Прекрасно.

Мортон отработанным ( _интересно, когда?_ ) движением выбил из ее руки оружие и бросился на землю, услышав плевки выстрелов. Ловушка. Стреляли с глушителями и почему-то с разных сторон.

— Джим! — голос Ватсона раздался слева, тоже с уровня земли.

— Здесь две или даже три группы!

— Я знаю! И по крайней мере одна из них на нашей стороне!

— Надо выбираться с поляны, нас здесь пристрелят, как чертовых уточек в тире!

Перед глазами мелькнула тонкая женская фигура. Пистолет, она нашла пистолет, дьявол, надо было его подобрать, а не болтать с доктором.

Джим скорее почувствовал, чем увидел направленное на него черное дуло. Птица в голове закричала, готовая вырваться из плена.

«Стреляй, сука! Давай же!» — он даже закрыл глаза в предвкушении, вот сейчас, сейчас, он хотя бы в последний миг вспомнит…

Чужое горячее тело оттолкнуло его в сторону. В воздухе разлился запах крови, два крика и два выстрела слились воедино. Пули перестали сновать над поляной, все участники сцены затаились в предвкушении развязки. Джим приподнялся: бездыханный женский силуэт элегантно раскинулся у его ног. Рядом раздавалось тяжелое хриплое дыхание.

— В ту же… руку… мне только что сняли гипс, — простонал Ватсон. Когда Мортон наклонился к нему, доктор зашептал:

— Сейчас опять начнется. Они охотятся за тобой. Уходи, быстрее, пока еще тихо. Ну? Чего застыл? Сматывайся!

Джим на секунду замешкался, ошеломленный, сбитый с толку, но инстинкт самосохранения включился в полную силу и отдал ногам приказ бежать. Вовремя — тихие пули вновь танцевали в сумраке смертельный балет.

***

Асфальтово-серые глаза проводили удаляющуюся фигуру одобрительным взглядом. Мориарти не выйдет из парка, предпочтет укрыться где-то здесь. Найти его будет легко. Для того, кто хорошо знает повадки этой лисы.

 

 

# Глава 5

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Long time ago_

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Covered with flowers every one._

_When will we ever learn?.._

По госпиталю летел трепет. По госпиталю неслись слухи. По госпиталю шел высокий человек с элегантным зонтом.

— В последнее время я слишком часто по долгу службы бываю в подобных учреждениях, — пожаловался он семенившей рядом медсестре. Та слабо улыбнулась, понимая, что от нее не требуется поддерживать разговор. — Должен сказать, у вас тут очень мило.

От скупой похвалы на белых дверях палат выступил легкий румянец. Косяки приосанились. Лампы вспыхнули ярче.

— Система безопасности, конечно, страдает, но ведь это всего лишь больница. Кто будет требовать от больницы новинок в области охранных технологий, не так ли?

— Конечно, сэр, — вежливо ответила медсестра. Ей показалось, что джентльмен с зонтом хмыкнул, но, скорее всего, это был какой-то посторонний звук: когда она украдкой вскинула глаза на интеллигентное лицо, оно оставалось спокойным и преисполненным достоинства. — Сюда, сэр, — она провела элегантного посетителя в одну из палат и тактично вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Благодарю, моя дорогая. Добрый вечер, Джон.

Ватсон полулежал на кровати.

— Вы считаете его добрым? — морщась, спросил он. Его левая рука была забинтована чуть ниже локтя, одежда превратилась в грязные мокрые лохмотья, а волосы торчали в разные стороны упрямым ежом. Его привезли пять минут назад и успели только перевязать, когда персонал попросили покинуть палату.

— В высшей степени. Вы живы, Мориарти тоже, разве вы не считаете, что добро восторжествовало?

— Вы себя называете добром?

— А у вас есть сомнения? — Майкрофт с преувеличенной значительностью поиграл бровями. Джон вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.

— Меня привезли сюда ваши люди. Отличные ребята, сработали очень оперативно. Но все-таки, что произошло в парке? Кто хотел убить Мориарти?

— Его не хотели убить, Джон. Его хотели выкрасть.

— Да кому он нужен с амнезией?

— Вы очень удивитесь, если узнаете, скольким людям нужен Мориарти с амнезией, — что-то темное, хищное промелькнуло в лице Майкрофта. Прозрачная полуулыбка неприятно резанула Джона по живому, почему-то засосало под ложечкой. Нет, он не хотел знать, кому и зачем нужен беспамятный криминальный гений, материала для ночных кошмаров и так хватает с избытком. — Право, Джон, неужели вы думаете, что опытному снайперу сложно попасть в две такие ясные и удобные цели? Они специально промахивались.

— Хорошо, допустим, его собирались выкрасть. Но как они узнали, что это Мориарти? Он же параноик, он же даже голос свой никому не демонстрировал, я уже не говорю про внешность.

— Вероятно, похищение организовал кто-то из близкого окружения. О, да, тот самый предатель, вижу, вы уловили мысль. Мои люди допросили оставшихся в живых стрелков из парка. Так вот: они не знают, кто тот человек, которого им приказано сбить с толку и украсть. А самое интересное, что в парке было не две группы — мои люди и стрелки предателя — а три. Третья — это тоже подчиненные Мориарти. Но им было велено, наоборот, не допустить похищения.

— Бред, — фыркнул Ватсон, нахмурившись. — Расслоение в организации? Борьба старого и нового режимов?

— Вполне возможно. Я не знал о ловушке, поэтому мои люди действовали не так оперативно, как хотелось бы. Мы слишком поздно перекрыли парк, и большая часть нападавших скрылась. Но пару раненых они оставили для допроса. Вы застудите зубы, Джон.

Ватсон закрыл рот и посидел молча около минуты, собираясь с мыслями.

— А где Мориарти сейчас? — наконец спросил он. — Здесь же, в госпитале?

— Я решил предоставить ему возможность побыть наедине с собой.

— То есть? Вы имеете в виду… О, нет, он все еще в парке?

Старший Холмс небрежно отряхнул с зонтика невидимую пылинку.

— Ему ничто не угрожает. Мы контролируем входы и выходы, похитители пойманы или убиты. Все в полном порядке и под контролем.

Джон почувствовал, как внутри него вскипает ярость. Он спасал жизнь этому поганцу вовсе не для того, чтобы тот растерял последние мозги во время блужданий по перекрытому парку!

— Вы оставили без поддержки и без объяснений человека, которого только что пытались убить… не надо напоминать мне, что снайперы всего лишь разыгрывали спектакль, Мортон об этом не знает! Как вы…

— Достаточно, — Майкрофт предостерегающе поднял руку. В его глазах и голосе заиграла сталь, тон сделался опасно обеспокоенным. — Очень странно, доктор, что вы так рьяно защищаете убийцу и террориста, с которым знакомы всего три дня. И даже называете его вымышленным именем… Мне это не нравится. Я начинаю бояться за ваше психическое здоровье. Он ведь собирался убить вас всего три недели назад, неужели об этом так легко забыть? Или у вас тоже проблемы с памятью? Могу порекомендовать прекрасных специалистов, профессионалов своего дела. — Холмс сел на стул и переплел пальцы на ручке зонта знакомым шерлоковским жестом. Его взгляд смягчился. — Поймите, Джон, Мориарти — великолепный манипулятор, амнезия этого не изменила. Сегодня вы ловите предназначавшуюся ему пулю, а завтра сами стреляете в неугодных ему людей. Я не преувеличиваю, это совершенно реальный вариант развития событий. Что бы ни думал обо мне Шерлок, я лишь пытаюсь защитить его. И вас. Поэтому, прошу, будьте осторожны с… Мортоном. Он не то, чем кажется. Я надеялся на ваше здравомыслие, когда разрешил Шерлоку привести в дом монстра.

Ватсон хмуро кивнул. Он и сам понимал, что Мориарти заслуживает большего, много большего, чем шоковая терапия попыткой убийства, но где-то в глубине души он воспринимал Мортона и Мориарти как двух разных людей. Один ничего не знал о пороках второго, и оставлять его, беспомощного, испуганного, в парке казалось подлостью. Майкрофт, похоже, проследил направление его мыслей.

— Я делаю это не из садистских наклонностей и не из мести, Джон. Мориарти нужно подготовить к сотрудничеству, ситуация подходит для этого как нельзя лучше.

— Вы хотите его сломать.

— Всего лишь подтолкнуть к осознанию необходимости работы с Шерлоком. Через десять минут мой брат будет в парке. Через пятнадцать он обнаружит Мортона. Через двадцать они выйдут из западных ворот и поедут сюда. Таким образом, через 33 минуты в невредимости Мортона вы сможете убедиться лично.

Холмс с завуалированным интересом наблюдал смену эмоций на лице Джона. Тень беспокойства, неприятия. Сомнения. В правдивости его слов? Нет, в собственных чувствах, вызванных этими словами. Облегчение. Досада. Ах, доктор, у вас проблемы доверия не к окружающим, а к себе самому. Едва ли это станет критическим фактором, но обязательно даст Мориарти искомую лазейку.

Майкрофт мысленно жирно подчеркнул пункт «Усилить наблюдение над объектами» в воображаемом блокноте срочных дел.

— Между прочим, я удивлен, что вы не обеспокоены судьбой своих родных и близких.

— Что? — Джон встрепенулся и закусил губу от вспышки боли в раненой руке. — О чем вы?

— Если известно, что Мориарти и Мортон — одно лицо, и лицо это постоянно живет в вашей с Шерлоком квартире…

— Гарри, — хрипло выдохнул Ватсон, оседая обратно на подушки. Понимание тяжелым грузом вдавило его в матрас, пронзило внутренности раскаленным прутом. Совесть жалобно взвыла под кнутом чувства вины. Если с Гарри что-то случится, это произойдет из-за него. И Сара… — Сара!

Холеная рука успокаивающе легла ему на плечо. Неожиданно робкая, деликатная.

— Все в порядке, не нужно так волноваться. Обе сейчас на одном малоизвестном широким массам тропическом курорте. Выигрыш в лотерею… знаете, такое случается.

Джон устало взглянул на невозмутимое лицо антропоморфной персонификации Британского Правительства. Правительство ему подмигнуло. Джон замер, пытаясь осознать, не начались ли у него галлюцинации. Или это Правительство постепенно сходит с ума от напряжения?

— Я безумен только при норд-норд-весте; когда ветер с юга, я отличаю сокола от цапли*, — процитировал Майкрофт и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. За… Гарри и Сару. И за меткость ваших людей.

— В ответ я потребую от вас одну услугу.

Ватсон вопросительно вскинул голову, гадая, что может быть нужно от него самому влиятельному человеку в Англии.

— Не позволяйте Мортону затмить в вашем сознании Мориарти. Мне будет очень больно, если мой брат лишится единственного друга, — сказав это, Майкрофт поднялся и преувеличенно вежливо пожал Джону здоровую руку. — До свидания, Джон. Кстати, комплимент меткости моих людей был сделан незаслуженно: женщину с пистолетом застрелил кто-то из снайперов Мориарти. С очень интересной модификацией снайперской винтовки.

— Вы его не нашли?

— Мы нашли саму винтовку среди мертвых тел. Как вы понимаете, выяснить у мертвецов, кому из них она принадлежала, довольно сложно. Но мы работаем над этим.

Майкрофт вышел из палаты, оставив после себя эхо мрачных предостережений и едва различимый аромат симпатии.

____________

*У. Шекспир, «Гамлет»

 

***

«Надо двигаться, надо уйти отсюда», — думает Джим и с ужасом понимает, что не может встать. Ощущение, что тело превращается в желе и постепенно впитывается в грязь, охватывает его целиком. Конечности расползаются мерзкой жижей. Это шок, приходит в голову запоздалая мысль. Джим пытается сопротивляться бессилию, пытается вновь почувствовать каждую клеточку своего организма. Ногам холодно... И этот слабый отклик возвращает его в реальность: руки трясутся, кожу на лице стягивает засохшая грязь, спину жжет от чьего-то пристального взгляда. Но кто может смотреть из-под земли? Только мертвецы, мертвецы, зачем они пришли за ним, зачем смотрят белыми глазами? Он еще жив. А. Они пришли не за ним. Им нужен тот, кем он был раньше.

— Я не знаю, где он, — шепчет Мортон и бросает тело набок. Радость проносится по жилам взрывной волной: он может двигаться! Окрыленный, Джим садится в овраге. Нога продолжает противно ныть, и его охватывает злость: как она смеет мешать его планам?!

А какие у него планы? Они есть, они обязаны быть. Надо только успокоиться и подумать. Вот так, вдох-выдох, вдох…

Под тяжестью какой-то птицы хрустит ветка, и Джим мгновенно ныряет обратно в овраг, проклиная собственные глупые рефлексы. А потом ему становится жутко: что если его все еще ищут? Что если он выберется и опять попадет в ловушку?

«Не будь идиотом, они бы уже давно тебя нашли. Их кто-то задержал, даа. Они хотели поиграть в кошки-мышки, а я больше люблю прятки. Но с ними сыграл кто-то другой. В кошки- _мишки_. Это был крупный хищник, зубастый. И они его разозлили», — Джим злорадно улыбается, но улыбка выходит скорее нервной. Он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

***

От усталости веки наливались свинцом. До прихода Шерлока можно было немного подремать, однако сон не шел. Свежая одежда, удобная кровать, предупредительная сиделка — что еще нужно для счастья? Но Джон никогда не умел наслаждаться простыми вещами. Еще с детства, с тех пор как умерла бабушка, он чувствовал себя неуютно, лежа на свежем постельном белье.

Бабушка упала на пол в ванной. Потом врачи сказали — разрыв аорты, мгновенная смерть. К десяти годам Джон уже прекрасно знал, что такое смерть, но у него не укладывалось в голове, как бабушке не холодно и не жестко лежать на кафеле. Взрослые немедленно увели его в другую комнату, а он еще долго просил: «Я только принесу подушку, можно? Ее любимую, с кресла. Пожалуйста». Той ночью, как и много ночей спустя, он не мог уснуть, переживая, что валяется в мягкой кровати, с подушками и под одеялом, а бабушку оставили даже без пледа на холодном полу.

Усилием воли Джон прогнал горькие воспоминания и сосредоточился на настоящем времени.

Теперь погрузиться в здоровый сон ему не давали мысли о Мортоне-Мориарти. Он слишком отчетливо помнил взгляд, который тот бросил на него, прежде чем убежать прочь. В сумерках трудно что-то рассмотреть, но этот взгляд впечатался в сетчатку глаз Джона яркой вспышкой. Там было отчаянье, такое густое, что его хотелось вычерпать столовой ложкой, и сожаление, горькое, как разбившаяся мечта. У Джеймса Мориарти не могло быть такого взгляда. Джеймс Мориарти не мог сожалеть о том, что ему пришлось бросить кого-то, чтобы спастись самому.

«Майкрофт прав, этот мерзавец как-то на меня влияет. Но…» — взгляд был искренним, Ватсон не раз видел такие в Афганистане, когда своих приходилось оставлять под обстрелом. Сыграть это нельзя.

Доктор попробовал разобраться в своих чувствах. Когда Майкрофт сообщил, что Мориарти ничего о себе не помнит, Джон этому не поверил. И не верил еще долго, до того момента, как тот бросился на Шерлока с пресс-папье. Шерлок был для криминального гения чем-то вроде личной грязной фантазии, обсессии, любимой игрушки. Просто прикончить его пресс-папье — нет, это не могло прийти в голову Мориарти с его извращенной фантазией и страстью к театральным эффектам. Либо у консультирующего преступника окончательно поехала крыша, либо он действительно ничего не помнил. И Джон склонялся ко второму варианту, потому что сумасшедшим Мориарти не выглядел.

Последние три дня показались доктору тремя годами, но утешало хотя бы вернувшееся в норму (норму для него, конечно) поведение Шерлока. Впервые за суматошные две недели, прошедшие с выхода из больницы, детектив стал похож на себя прежнего. В отличие от Мориарти, который на себя был совершенно не похож. Это сбивало с толку. Это ставило в тупик. Это… ладно, это совершенно нормально для дома, где в холодильнике можно найти отрезанную голову.

Нет, Джон не собирался возносить осанну самому опасному преступнику современности и с удовольствием позволил бы прикончить его. А вот Джим Мортон смерти не заслуживал. Пока. Поэтому сейчас он скрывался где-то в парке, а сам Джон лежал в больнице с простреленной рукой.

Рука зудела от повязки и лениво пульсировала болью. Мысли столь же лениво, но упрямо вертелись вокруг атмосферы на Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Как ни странно, появление Джима не принесло хаос и разрушение. Напротив, оно умиротворяло. Шерлок был занят и не порывался от скуки палить по стенам. Стандартное недопонимание между ним и доктором удачно сглаживалось новым соседом, который расшифровывал Шерлока слишком хорошо и охотно делился сведениями с Джоном. Подозрительно охотно.

Ватсон тихо хмыкнул. Ну да, не хватало еще поверить той чуши, которую Мортон нес о Шерлоке и его отношении к дружбе. Конечно, Шерлок иногда ведет себя так, будто Джон — это его бесплатное приложение, но, Бога ради! Это же Шерлок! Его лицо, там, в бассейне, лучше любых слов говорило о том, как на самом деле консультирующий детектив привязан к своему блоггеру. Воспоминания согревали. Однако... В последние недели Шерлок отдалялся. Инспектор прав, «ломка — это всегда хреново», но Джон подставил эти равнодушные слова к ситуации из одного плохого сна и содрогнулся. В том кошмаре Ватсон погиб, а Мориарти остался жив. Картинки замелькали в голове, такие реальные — смс-ка на Блэкберри: «Веселее, Шерли, дорогуша, ломка — это всегда хреново. ДМ». Насколько Шерлок действительно дорожит им, Джоном?

О, да хватит уже! Это обезболивающее туманит мысли, всего лишь обезболивающее…

«Мортон знает его лучше кого бы то ни было. Они как две стороны одной монеты. Ты все еще считаешь, что в его словах нет никакого смысла?» — прошептал где-то внутри мурлыкающий голос с интонациями Мориарти. Ватсон вздрогнул и от души пожелал ему заткнуться.

***

Джим привалился к стволу роскошного каштана, собираясь с силами перед выходом в город. Руки все еще немного тряслись, но это не имело значения. Ночной воздух вселял бодрость и приносил манящие запахи, где-то неподалеку продавали вкусную еду. Кафе, ресторан… какая разница. Главное — там много людей, там он будет в безопасности.

Что это? Мортон примерз к месту и затаил дыхание. Сзади послышался шорох: кто-то шел сюда, к нему.

— Спокойнее, сэр, — Джим развернулся на звук ровного голоса и щелчок предохранителя. Опять пистолет. Никакой фантазии. Скука. Но этот человек профессионал, видно уже по тому, как он держит оружие. Тем временем обладатель голоса рассматривал его безмятежными серыми глазами. — Что они с вами сделали?

— Брось оружие и отойди в сторону, — о, а этот голос Джим был рад слышать всегда. Шерлок замер в паре ярдов от них, сжимая в руке полицейский браунинг. Мортона посетило ощущение дежавю: как будто он уже был в похожей ситуации.

— Рад наконец познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Холмс, — сероглазый приветственно кивнул. — В бассейне мне отводилась только роль наблюдателя. Себастьян Моран, к вашим услугам. Я бы хотел обсудить кое-какие деловые вопросы. С удовольствием избавлюсь от досадной помехи в виде своего пистолета, если вы уберете свой.

— Даже так? — Шерлок перехватил браунинг поудобнее. — Очень мило с вашей стороны, я сейчас надену венок из одуванчиков и мы споем дуэтом «Обнимитесь, миллионы!»

У Джима перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, он уже не слышал, какими фразами перебрасываются Холмс и Моран, лоб и виски сдавливал сужающийся обруч. Слишком знакомо, такое уже было. Что было? Пистолет, двое, и третий между ними…

— Ненавижу светские любезности, — пробормотал он и рухнул на колени, не в силах побороть приступ головокружения.

— Сэр? — донеслось откуда-то издалека перед тем как мир провалился в темноту.

 

 

# Глава 6

*Прим. автора: это ретроспективная глава, действие в ней происходит за несколько лет до основных событий.

_Если снова без крови окончится спор,_

_И домой возвращаешься цел,_

_Там, за волнами наспех задернутых штор,_

_До утра ощущаешь прицел._

_Но даже те, что в прицелы глядят на нас_ —

_Попросту люди не нашего круга._

_Вряд ли они ненавидят нас_

_Так же как мы ненавидим друг друга._

_Александр Баль, "Прицел"_

Полосатый шарф трепал ветер, винтовка привычно покоилась на левой руке. С колена стрелять не так удобно, как лежа, но иначе не получится хорошо прицелиться — черт бы побрал эти дизайнерские окна.

Двадцать пять минут неподвижности и полной сосредоточенности. Концентрация на объекте и его действиях мало способствовала терпению. Но надо дождаться, пока он уйдет в ванную и займет нужное положение. Мразь. Эти девочки годятся ему в дочери. Идиотки. Давай, ходячий труп, двигай тушу в направлении своей судьбы, а то у судьбы затекут конечности и ты скончаешься в муках от раны в горле, вместо того чтобы получить аккуратную ровную дырочку в затылок.

Нет. Профессионал никогда не причинит жертве лишних страданий. Если это заранее не оговорено с заказчиком.

Вот оно. Задержать дыхание на естественном выдохе, плавно нажать спусковой крючок... Идеально.

Моран снял с плеча винтовочный ремень и позволил себе расслабиться. Всего пара секунд отдыха, уступка сведенным мышцам. У него мало времени — переполох в доме напротив начнется довольно скоро, надо успеть скрыться до этого момента. Винтовка, подчиняясь уверенным хозяйским рукам, распалась на составные части и послушно легла в потертый чемодан.

— Браво, — Себастьян обернулся на звук аплодисментов. — Браво, дорогой полковник, вы были великолепны. Работа профессионала. Это так... возбуждает.

В дверном проеме стоял Дорогой Костюм. Лощеный хлыщ с замашками испорченного мальчишки. Моран взялся за рукоять армейского пистолета, но хлыщ покачал головой:

— Нет-нет-нет, в это играют по-другому, — и значительно кивнул на телефон у себя в руке. — Я скажу слово, и разноцветные огоньки полицейских машин замерцают под окном гораздо раньше, чем вам бы этого хотелось.

— А если слово не прозвучит? — Моран все-таки вытащил пистолет. Хлыщ округлил глаза в притворном ужасе:

— Тогда огоньки замерцают еще раньше. Будет очень грустно. Может быть, вы даже станете плакать. Не люблю, когда мужественные люди плачут. Ах, солгал — на самом деле, люблю. Но зачем такие сложности? — яркие брови озадаченно взлетели к корням волос, интонация понизилась до доверительного шепота. — Вы прекрасны, полковник, я готов облизать ваши пальцы. Ммм, они так искусны с винтовкой и взрывчаткой... На них столько крови, что не нужен никакой соус. Деликатес.

«Сейчас я его убью», — четко подумал Себастьян и поднял пистолет выше.

— Кстати, — манерный тон превратился из игривого в по-деловому сухой, наждаком шваркнул по барабанным перепонкам, — почему вы не заложили взрывчатку, как планировалось раньше?

Моран в замешательстве опустил оружие. Нет, не может быть. Этот придурок — один из людей мистера М? Поистине, первое впечатление обманчиво. Или мистер М вовсе не то, что о нем думают.

— Я посчитал этот способ более эффективным.

Хлыщ вскинул на него блеснувшие черным пламенем глаза.

— Мистер М платит не за расчеты. Вы получили приказ и выполнили его по-своему. Аах, это больно, когда тебя считают идиотом твои собственные инструменты, — нижняя губа хлыща задрожала. В сочетании с диким тяжелым взглядом исподлобья впечатление было комично-жутким. — Но мистер М всепрощающ, как Иисус, поэтому у вас есть две минуты, чтобы объясниться. Тик-так, время пошло.

— Тратить взрывчатку на такое дело — все равно что глушить рыбу ядерным зарядом. Бесполезно, опасно и создает лишние трудности. И лишние жертвы.

— О, мудрец пред нами! — хлыщ сделал вид, что падает ниц, и продолжил шелковым тоном, — Полковник, милый, я напишу на вашем надгробном камне «Здесь лежит парадокс — умная отвертка». Для мистера М вы — отвертка, которой он изредка пользуется. Так КАКОГО ДЬЯВОЛА, — Моран не заметил момент, когда хлыщ оказался рядом, а в висок уткнулось холодное дуло. Черные глаза выжигали клеймо на щеке, ухо дразнило чужое дыхание:

— Человек — такое хрупкое создание. Его легко сломать. Сломать вас, полковник? Ваши умелые пальцы, косточка за косточкой, ваш тактический ум, извилина за извилиной? Это так просто, ауч, я даже слышу хруст и чмоканье. Интересно, можно ли считать отвертку живой? Труп отвертки — малыш, не плачь, мы купим тебе новую, — голос мурлыкал с невыразимой нежностью. — Метафора, уловили? Мистер М разочарован, а когда он разочарован, умирают люди. Медленно, — последнее слово прозвучало в инфразвуковом диапазоне, упругой волной прокатившись по телу и подняв дыбом мелкие волоски.

Себастьян криво усмехнулся:

— В план мистера М не входило подорвать весь дом, так что я принял верное решение. Видимо, он не потрудился изучить конструкцию вживую, а не по чертежам. Строители схалтурили, эффектного взрыва в отдельной квартире не получилось бы.

Дуло вжалось в висок до боли. Моран стиснул зубы. Если это проверка — он, черт возьми, пройдет ее, потому что не имеет привычки отступаться от принятого решения. Что бы ни выкинул псих со стволом, в этой схватке может быть только один победитель: здравый смысл. Здравый смысл мистера М, который не стал бы пускать в расход ценного исполнителя. А если удача все-таки повернулась к Себастьяну задом и мистер М — ебанутая недальновидная тварь без мозгов и логики, то лучше сдохнуть сейчас, чем перестать уважать себя потом, унизившись работой на такого засранца. Моран всегда умел отвечать за собственные поступки.

Рядом раздался смешок, и дуло исчезло.

— Поздравляю, полковник. Не буду предлагать пенни за ваши мысли, они слишком хорошо видны… с этого ракурса. Вы единственный, кто решил задачу правильно. Так много разочарований, так много кандидатов, ммм… Кладбище? Или два? Похороны нас бы просто разорили. Хорошо, что их не было. Какие похороны без тела, правда?

Хлыщ отошел обратно к двери. Отошел, впрочем — неверное слово. Отдалился. Впитался в темноту разверстой пасти косяка и застыл на грани восприятия. Телефон растворился где-то в рукавах черного с искрой пиджака, куда пропал пистолет и существовал ли он вообще — было непонятно.

Себастьян невозмутимо наблюдал клоунаду Дорогого Костюма. Он уже понял, что это, скорее всего, одно из самых опасных существ, которых когда-либо рождала ирландская земля. Ирландская — судя по акценту. Акцент тоже мог быть лицедейством.

— Мистеру М нужен верный человек. Верный и не обделенный умом. Мистер М не любит пачкать руки, поэтому грязная работа достанется вам. Она будет интересной, гарантирую, а размер вознаграждения покроет любые ваши расходы. Я знаю, что вы не нуждаетесь в деньгах, но мистер М заботится о своих работниках. Вы будете получать задания либо по почте, как и раньше, либо от меня. О, мои манеры, как я мог забыть представиться: Смитсон. Просто Смитсон, без имени. Итак, мы поняли друг друга?

Себастьян меланхолично пожал плечами:

— Боже, храни мистера М.

Смитсон мелодично расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— Это начало очень тесного сотрудничества, милый полковник, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — А теперь нам пора убираться отсюда. Да, еще одно: запомните, прежде чем выработать план, мистер М изучает  _все_  детали. Всегда.

Моран кивнул. Теперь он в этом не сомневался.

«Что вы за тварь, мистер Смитсон? Королевская кобра или приблудный хамелеон? Боюсь представить самого мистера М, если у него такие доверенные лица».

***

Головы молодых людей забиты идеалами, мечтами и прочим мусором, который со временем превращается в гнилую смердящую кучу и мешает принять жизнь такой, какая она есть. Себастьян Моран осознал это довольно поздно и болезненно. Его собственная куча разлагалась медленно, плавно и практически незаметно, пока два события не ускорили этот процесс до невыносимого темпа.

Первое — конечно, те сведения об отце. Блестящее образование и гибкий ум легко могли обеспечить молодому Себастьяну место в МИ-6, но из-за отца он не захотел связываться с этой «протухшей» структурой. В юности мир кажется проще. В юности мир кажется сложнее. В юности кажется, что есть более и менее честные занятия. Отец так и не понял, почему вместо продуманной и запланированной карьеры Себастьян выбрал армейское прозябание.

Огастес Моран воспитывал сына в строгости и дисциплине. С детства готовил его к военно-дипломатической карьере (в тех ведомствах, где работал сам) и прививал «истинно британские ценности». Чего стоили только прогулки с заполненными до краев стаканами на двух вытянутых руках! Огастес знал, что в старину аристократы доверяли наследникам огнестрельное оружие только после того, как мальчики могли уверенно переходить из комнаты в комнату, не пролив ни капли. «Баланс, Себ. Во всем должен быть баланс, запомни». Маленький Себастьян довольно быстро выполнил это условие. Довольный отец стал возить его на стрельбища, так что с винтовкой будущий полковник сросся еще в детстве. Отец был гордостью, примером для подражания, недостижимым идеалом. До  _серьезного разговора_. Себастьян тогда учился в колледже и дома появлялся только по праздникам, но как-то неожиданно заявился вне графика — взять нужные вещи, и стал случайным свидетелем разговора отца с незнакомцем. Он услышал мало, но даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы позже (не без противозаконных поисков в архивах и папках с надписью «совершенно секретно») восстановить полную картину. Отец работал на иностранную разведку. Работал долго и плодотворно, когда был послом в Иране.

Идеал родителя рассыпался в прах, и даже спустя двадцать лет этот прах не рассеялся окончательно.

Мечты умерли позднее, вместе с половиной отряда его людей. Мечты о славе родины, благородных целях, офицерской чести и воинском братстве оказались растоптаны парой идиотов, по недоразумению считавшихся его командирами. Дело замяли, эти двое не получили даже дисциплинарного взыскания. Воистину, связи решают все. Какая мерзость.

«Баланс, Себ. Баланс, а не идеализм. Перестань заниматься глупостями и займись наконец делом».

_Горем здесь измучен ты,_

_Не сбылись твои мечты._

_Там же нет борьбы с судьбой,_

_Там воскреснешь ты душой!_

_Да,там нет борьбы с судьбой,_

_Там воскреснешь ты душой!_

_Ко мне вернись, ко мне вернись,_

_Вернись скорей!_ *

Вернуться. К праху?

Предатель в собственном доме. Идиоты, командующие армией. Колоссальные потери из-за непродуманных операций. Бессмысленность вооруженных конфликтов. Зачем хранить верность присяге, которая опозорила себя? Безумно хотелось уйти, сбежать, дезертировать, забиться в неприметный угол мировой карты и тихо выть над трупами воздушных замков. Но это была непростительная слабость.

Позже Себастьян осознал настоящую цель жизни: делать то, что нужно, чтобы получить выгоду. Однако мусорная куча в голове еще давала о себе знать, сформировав принципы, которые он свято соблюдал. Наиболее важными из них были защита своих людей и верность нанимателю — при условии, что тот соблюдает установленные правила. Армию Ее Величества Моран не считал достойным нанимателем, поэтому спокойно выполнял  _просьбы_  сторонних организаций, которые нуждались в его услугах. Несколько таких услуг столкнули его с таинственным мистером М. От этого человека (или организации) расходились круги во все стороны, но увидеться с ним лично еще никому не удавалось. Самому Морану  _просьбы_  мистера М передавались либо через третьих лиц, либо анонимно, по электронной почте. Задания всегда были четкими, лаконичными и гениально продуманными.

Выйдя в отставку после достаточных для получения пенсии восемнадцати лет службы, Себастьян продал отцовский особняк и купил небольшую квартирку в Кенсингтоне. Он действительно пытался приспособиться к мирной жизни. Действительно пытался. Но вокруг была та же грязь, в которой все дружно искали выгоду, и руки зудели от желания сделать что-то, к чертовой матери перетряхнуть эту грязную действительность. Он хотел быть полезным, хотел куда-то применить себя, лез на стенку от чувства вакуума внутри и снаружи. Ему казалось, что тело и мозг покрываются плесенью — плесенью, которой провоняла сама государственная система.

А еще Себастьян должен был чувствовать себя живым. Его окаменевшая душа требовала жертв на свой алтарь — опасности, риска, ситуаций, когда лишнее движение может привести к гибели. Тогда она трепетала и пела. Тогда наступала весна и именины сердца.

Тогда приходила очередная  _просьба_  от мистера М.

____________

*русский текст арии Жермона ( _Di Provenza il mar_ ) из оперы Джузеппе Верди «Травиата».

 

***

Воздух оставлял во рту металлический привкус.

— Спасибо, Басти, душка, — сказал Смитсон, переступив через пару тел на полу. Открытые глаза бессмысленно отразили черную подошву. Ручеек крови подобрался к стильным ботинкам, но испуганно свернул в сторону, так и не коснувшись блестящей кожи.

Моран разбирал винтовку медленнее, чем обычно, украдкой восхищаясь замысловатым механизмом. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что владеет этим чудом оружейного производства: мистеру М пришлось дернуть за очень хитрые ниточки, чтобы разжиться специальной правительственной разработкой. И потревожить еще пару марионеток — чтобы слегка модифицировать ее. Пули для пуленепробиваемого стекла сегодня очень пригодились, парни даже не ожидали нападения с этой стороны. А еще окно послужило отличным входом. С сигнализацией и камерами пришлось повозиться, но это был и правда самый безопасный способ проникнуть в помещение. Такой нарочито доступный, что его даже не рассматривали как серьезную угрозу.

Полковник и сам считал, что воспользоваться заведомой ловушкой может только полный идиот. Или гений. К счастью, мистер М был именно гением.

— Почему сюда не выслали группу? — спросил Себастьян, заняв позицию у двери и вытащив пистолет. — Против отряда охраны мне не выстоять, а он примчится по первому сигналу. Тут все напичкано аппаратурой. Мы обезвредили большую часть, но сюрпризы могли остаться.

— Оу, мой рыцарь, такой заботливый, — ловкие пальцы тщательно прощупывали каждый миллиметр стены, выискивая что-то. — Займи рот, чтобы не болтать глупостей. Мм, есть пошлая идея… но нет, не сейчас. Можешь взять блинчики у меня в сумке, вчера от скуки я испек целую гору. Знаешь, помогает организовать мысли.

Себастьян всмотрелся в сосредоточенное лицо Смитсона. Он ведь серьезно. Действительно стоял у плиты и пек блинчики. Наверняка еще что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, раздумывая, как лучше подобраться к кабинету председателя правления банка, где совершенно случайно оказались уникальные драгоценности. Совершенно случайно. Председатель поленился переправить их в хранилище, потому что спешил к неожиданно заболевшей дочери. Какая преданность семье. А Симтсон выливал на сковородку жидкую массу и решал, кого нужно убить, кого — просто изолировать. Может, еще считалочкой это определял — в случае Смитсона Моран бы ничему не удивился. Мистер М, похоже, отдавал ему полный контроль над операциями с его личным участием.

— Попробуй, дорогуша, а то я обижусь. И мне будет плохо. Тогда я сделаю плохо тебе — ненавижу страдать в одиночестве.

Моран сдался и запустил руку в кожаный портфель, почти сразу нащупав объемистый сверток. За год совместной работы полковник успел неплохо изучить своего периодического напарника. Чаще всего задания не требовали больше одного исполнителя, иногда Морана ставили во главе оперативного отряда. И совсем редко он взаимодействовал со Смитсоном — непредсказуемым истеричным психопатом с манией величия и улетевшей на другую планету крышей. Но что-то в нем очаровывало. Да, Смитсон умел быть очаровательным, когда этого требовали обстоятельства. Моран со смесью восхищения и омерзения вспоминал, как за десять минут он выудил у молоденького клерка распорядок работы в учреждении (естественно, информация считалась неразглашаемой), и хладнокровно приказал пристрелить парня на обратном пути: «Чтобы не ходить дважды, милый полковник». Мистером М Себастьян тоже восхищался, но на другом уровне — эта полумифическая личность была великолепным командиром и гениальным стратегом.

Добраться до блинчиков Моран так и не успел.

— Эврика! — воскликнул Смитсон, когда часть стены отъехала в сторону, открыв блестящий стальной сейф. Тут же часы полковника замерцали красным.

— Тревога, — Себастьян выругался и стал озираться в поисках путей к отступлению. — Надо сматываться.

— Время еще есть, — возразил Смитсон. От усердия он закусил губу с видом ребенка, которому не дается дурацкий паззл. Подушечки пальцев ласкали циферблат, с выверенной точностью подбирая код. — Я не уйду отсюда, пока не получу то, за чем пришел.

— Тогда вас вынесут вперед ногами! — за дверью нарастал звук приближающихся шагов. Моран ухватил напарника за пиджак и потащил к окну, не обращая внимания на возмущенное шипение своей «ноши». — Быстро! — он перебросил гибкое тело через карниз, предварительно убедившись в возможности уцепиться за что-то.

— Я вырву тебе ногти, — гневно выплюнул Смитсон, повиснув на пожарной лестнице. Дорогой пиджак был безнадежно испорчен.

— Позже, — Себастьян нырнул обратно в помещение, куда уже ворвались люди в военной экипировке, на ходу вбрасывая вперед газовую гранату и напяливая противогаз. Рюкзак с винтовкой пришлось снять, чтобы он не стеснял движений. В мутном мареве полковник проскользнул мимо выкашливающих легкие противников до сейфа и закрепил на нем взрывчатку. Прекрасный способ открыть эту штуковину без кода. Отлично. Теперь надо отойти на безопасное расстояние и…

Пуля обожгла плечо. Конечно, одинокая фигура на фоне блестящего металла — отличная мишень, даже для слезящихся глаз. Зарычав, Себастьян откатился назад, уперся головой в стальную дверцу и осознал, что загнал себя в ловушку: газ надолго не задержит охрану, они уже начали пальбу (пока не слишком прицельную), а если хоть один заряд попадет в сейф, с половиной головы можно будет проститься.

Он не успел понять, откуда посыпались молчаливые убийцы в черном, которые стали методично отстреливать охранников. Избиение младенцев (так это выглядело) продолжалось около трех минут, а потом наступила сюрреалистическая тишина. Остатки газа желтоватым туманом плыли в воздухе, щипало царапину на плече. Себастьяна грубо поставили на ноги и толкнули к окну.

— Что я говорил тебе в нашу первую встречу о планах мистера М? — бархатный тон Смитсона, который продолжал висеть на лестнице, разъедал слизистую не хуже ядовитых паров.

— Мистер М изучает все детали, — хрипло повторил Себастьян, стянув противогаз.

— Хороший мальчик. Запомнил урок. Или стоит закрепить материал? — кивок куда-то за спину Морана, и полковник ощутил резкий толчок. Он едва удержался на подоконнике, выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы. Просить пощады он не собирался. — Оооукееей. Знаешь, я успел бы вскрыть сейф. Конечно знаешь. Ты еще не передумал насчет блинчиков?

Резкий перевод темы заставил Морана непонимающе моргнуть.

— Столик накрыт наверху. Присоединяйся. Твою винтовку, кстати, тоже туда доставили, — с этими словами Смитсон стал забираться на крышу. Себастьян рассудил, что лучше последовать за знакомым психом, чем остаться с неизвестным отрядом адских стрелков, и полез следом. Не обременяя себя вопросами, что будет с сейфом, его содержимым, охранниками, и почему до сих пор не поднялась тревога. Это не его дело.

На крыше действительно был столик. И блинчики. И даже чайник. Моран спокойно уселся напротив Смитсона, приняв большую чашку с дымящимся напитком и надписью «Мышьяк — лучший заменитель сахара». Подумаешь, всего лишь ланч на крыше одного из самых строгоохраняемых зданий в городе. Ничего особенно. Не более странно или опасно, чем Смитсон, пекущий блинчики. Кстати, вкусно. Плечо назойливо жаловалось на свое состояние где-то в другой реальности.

— Я все никак не могу понять, мой дорогой рыцарь, — начал Смитсон, сияя расслабленной улыбкой, — это мне с тобой повезло или тебе со мной? Итонский колледж, Оксфордский университет, участие во всех военных компаниях последнего времени, дважды упомянут в списках отличившихся, автор двух книг… не слишком сочетается с работой на криминальную структуру.

Моран отставил чашку.

— Плохая наследственность, — усмешка вышла больше похожей на гримасу. — Когда-то я хотел изменить мир, мистер Смитсон. К сожалению или к счастью, это невозможно. Я могу только играть по правилам, которые мир задает.

Смитсон с интересом склонил голову набок, улыбка стала стеснительной.

— У мистера М собственные правила.

Себастьян глухо рассмеялся:

— Тогда я буду играть по правилам мистера М. Кажется, я начинаю получать о них представление.

— Нет-нет, ты не представляешь, — так мурлычет кот после сытного ужина, но когда мурлычет рептилия, становится жутко. — Никто не представляет. Они завязли в своих крошечных камерных реальностях, поэтому видят всего лишь иллюзию. В их маленьких головках нет места для настоящей жизни. А мистер М дарит им эту жизнь, практически безвозмездно. Дарит им вселенную, вселенную новых возможностей и открытых дорог, если, конечно, у них хватит смелости пойти этим путем. Бедные рабы морали и нравственности! Они не знают, что значит быть свободными, они связаны с рождения и вечно ищут себе новых хозяев. Они просят связать их сильнее, еще сильнее, о, да, детка, так!

Именно в этот момент у Морана мелькнула  _мысль_. Бредовая и сумасшедшая, он даже не хотел обдумывать ее, но глубокие черные глаза напротив успели схватить  _мысль_  за хвост, препарировать, распихать внутренности по баночкам и снабдить каждую аккуратными надписями на латыни: mentis actio vulgaris — contentus cardinalis*…

— Тсс, — Смитсон перегнулся через столик, приложил палец к губам Себастьяна и прижался своим лбом к его. — Мы никому не скажем, да, милый?

« _Я_  точно никому не скажу. Да и кто такому поверит. А вот зачем  _ты,_ черт возьми, сказал мне?» — подумал Моран. Два образа никак не могли слиться в один. Непредсказуемый очаровательный псих и виртуозный гениальный руководитель организации.

— Попробуй так, — мягкая рука закрыла ему глаза. — Есть ли разница?

«Хочешь связать меня посильнее? Гиблое дело. Я и так не уйду, здесь я… на своем месте. Здесь все так, как должно быть — без розовых очков и прочей подобной чуши. Здесь все по-честному. Забавно — падать дальше просто некуда, и мне это нравится».

— Разницы нет,  _сэр_.

— Я так и знал, — удовлетворенно протянул Мориарти, откидываясь назад. — Про похороны без трупа ты тоже помнишь, я уверен.

Моран отсалютовал ему чашкой.

____________

*мысль обыкновенная — основное содержание

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/4213016/4d849742d12caee682533406183ce478/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-21/i7-4213016/500x293-r)

 

 

# Глава 7

_I'm a victim of my symptom,_

_I am my own worst enemy._

_You're a victim of your symptom,_

_You are your own worst enemy,_

_Know your enemy._

_Green Day, "Restless Heart Syndrome"_

Майские дожди в Лондоне тоскливее апрельских. Май — месяц с двойным дном, месяц-оборотень. Он теплый и солнечный с лицевой стороны, но сумрачный с изнанки. Он скребет по сердцу мягкой весенней лапой и рвет душу в клочья молниями лютых гроз. Он может ударить ливнем внезапно, без предупреждения, посреди ясного погожего дня, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь. Он коварен, как любовь, и безжалостен, как время. Но прекрасен, боже, как он прекрасен!

Кровь била в жилах электрическими разрядами, от переизбытка энергии покалывало кончики пальцев. Или от холода? Несущественно. Пиджак и рубашка впитали ледяную морось, пока Шерлок пересекал парк с неотвратимостью быстродействующего яда, но это было хорошо. Это было великолепно — снова стоять на краю пропасти. Тайна. Восторг. Там, впереди, зияла бездна по имени Джим Мортон, упоительная и притягивающая. Заглянуть в нее, разобрать каждую молекулу — мечта, и Шерлок дрожал от предвкушения. Эксперимент в реальных условиях, великолепно! Покушение на жизнь вряд ли впечатлило бы Мориарти в нормальном состоянии, но как на это отреагирует Мориарти с амнезией?

Детектив ухмыльнулся уголком губ и прибавил шагу. Никогда не знаешь, что посмотрит на тебя из бездны в ответ.

Через несколько минут он резко остановился, заметив поодаль две фигуры: одна направляла пистолет на вторую. Вытащив браунинг, предусмотрительно захваченный у Лестрейда (естественно, без ведома инспектора), Шерлок осторожно подошел ближе. Что-то сжалось внутри при виде ломкой позы бывшего гения криминального консалтинга. Он не должен быть таким уязвимым. Это аномально. Появилось странное желание потребовать у мира компенсацию за такую нелепость. Когда человек с пистолетом стал надвигаться на Мортона, Холмс не выдержал.

— Брось оружие и отойди в сторону, — четко приказал он, выйдя вперед. Человек с пистолетом (профессиональный военный, офицер, служил долго, звание достаточно высокое, но не слишком, не стремился выслужиться — с большой долей вероятности  _полковник_ ) не удивился его вмешательству. Ждал? Так и есть.

— Рад наконец познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Холмс. В бассейне мне отводилась только роль наблюдателя. Себастьян Моран, к вашим услугам. Я бы хотел обсудить кое-какие деловые вопросы. С удовольствием избавлюсь от досадной помехи в виде своего пистолета, если вы уберете свой.

— Даже так? — Шерлок на ходу анализировал одежду, прическу, интонации, манеру держаться. Нет враждебных намерений. Говорит правду. По крайней мере, пока. — Очень мило с вашей стороны, я сейчас надену венок из одуванчиков и мы споем дуэтом «Обнимитесь, миллионы!»

— Я обделен музыкальным слухом, к сожалению, — Моран глухо рассмеялся. Звук вышел треснувшим, оборванным, как будто этот человек привык запрещать себе слишком яркие эмоциональные реакции и подавлять их. — Но на чувство юмора не жалуюсь. Вы, как я вижу, тоже.

— Жаловаться не в моих привычках,  _полковник_ , — Шерлок не двигался, перебирая в голове разные варианты действий. Диалог выигрывал ему время. Этот Моран что-то знал, что-то очень ценное — о бассейне, о плане Мориарти, а может, и больше. О предателе? Пришел предупредить? Максимум через десять минут подоспеют люди Майкрофта, а пока надо постараться вытащить какую-нибудь информацию.

В этот момент Мортон, на которого перестали обращать внимание, с невнятным бормотанием покачнулся. Шерлок в странном ступоре наблюдал, как бездна по имени Джим рухнула на землю бессмысленной кучей плоти.

— Сэр? — раздалось в унисон с его мысленным «Какого черта?»

Они с Мораном переглянулись, и последний показательно отбросил пистолет в сторону. Нет, это далеко не единственное его оружие. Шерлок не спешил расставаться с браунингом и до скрипа стиснул зубы, чтобы удержать порыв проверить состояние бесчувственного тела у своих ног.

— Мистер Холмс, могу я посмотреть, что с ним? — спросил Моран. Серые глаза потемнели от беспокойства. Долг? Привязанность к руководителю? Мориарти умеет подбирать исполнителей.

— Обморок. Всегда, когда он пытается что-то вспомнить, — коротко пояснил детектив. Рука устала держать браунинг, взгляд в сотый раз обрисовывал контуры неудобной позы, в которой лежал Мортон. Желание дотронуться прожигало внутренности. Распухшая щиколотка — растяжение, других повреждений не видно, но нужно проверить. Кто выбирал эту одежду? Мятый джемпер, простецкие джинсы… Это нужно сжечь. Праймери* против Вествуд, смешно.

— Я свяжусь с вами, — вдруг сказал Моран. В ответ на вопросительное выражение лица Шерлока он пояснил, — Сейчас тут будут люди вашего брата.

— Блестящее умозаключение.

— У меня есть информация, которая спасет мистеру Мориарти жизнь. И не только ему. Я не могу позволить этим сведениям попасть в руки правительства. Но остаться в стороне тоже не могу. Поэтому — я свяжусь с вами.

— Полковник! — Шерлок поспешно окликнул удаляющегося Морана, все еще надеясь получить намеки, с которыми можно будет работать. — Откуда такая забота?

— У меня есть принципы, мистер Холмс, — ответил тот, растворяясь в тенях.

— У меня тоже, — прошептал детектив, опустившись на землю рядом с Мортоном и проводя дулом браунинга по небритой щеке. Веки Джима дернулись, но он не очнулся. Тогда Шерлок убрал пистолет и неловко ощупал распухшую щиколотку. А потом он сделал странное, не понимая сам, что на него нашло: бережно обнял узкими длинными ладонями голову гениального преступника и поцеловал горячий лоб. Когда-то в детстве мама «лечила» так любые болезни. Пальцы медленно теплели, пропитываясь жаром чужой кожи, и убирать руки не хотелось.

***

«Вы попались на крючок, мистер Холмс. Я видел, как вы смотрели на него. Как та девочка из морга, Мэри? Нет, Молли. Каждому нужна своя наживка. Шеф столько времени потратил, чтобы найти вашу, а нужно было просто хорошенько треснуться головой. Похоже, это даже пошло ему на пользу. Только он сам об этом не знает. Рыбалка удалась, теперь главное — не дать улову сорваться. Об этом я позабочусь. Вам нужна игра? Игра будет, ставки сделаны, господа, ставок больше нет. Я обязательно свяжусь с вами, мистер Холмс».

***

Собственный голос визгливо орал на задворках сознания: «Ты слабак, Джимми, малыш! Ты лу-узе-ер, милый. Валяешься в отключке и позволяешь какому-то дерьму тыкать тебе в нос пушкой — христианское смирение, о, радостный день, господь, пастырь мой, подставь другую щеку! Может, ты еще и задницу свою подставишь? А неплохая идея. Как там было — отымей врага своего? Нет, какая-то другая формулировка… Просящему у тебя дай, вот это точно было. Что ты можешь дать, бедняжка? Бедный маленький осколок, ты сам себя режешь. И тебе это нравится, верно? Всегда нужно делать то, что нравится, так что продолжай скулить и ползать на брюхе! Джимми плохо себя вел, святой отец, накажите его построже…»

Мягкий холод обжег щеки. Снег? В мае не может быть снега, и снег бы растаял, а щекам не мокро. Мортон зацепился за это удивительное ощущение, пытаясь выбраться из забытья, всплыть на поверхность, оставив позади визгливые оскорбления и ломоту в висках. Он коротко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Все хорошо, — уверенно произнес знакомый голос.

— Мне так не кажется, — возразил Джим, опознав источник успокаивающей прохлады. — Убери руки.

— Я только…

— Знаю.

Прохлада исчезла. Зато появились планы по возвращению этого неожиданно приятного чувства. Джим сдержал улыбку: он только что открыл уязвимое место своего… интеллектуального соперника.

____________

*Сеть магазинов Праймери — одно из самых дешевых мест в Лондоне для покупки одежды.

 

Иллюстрация к главе 7: 

 _А потом он сделал странное, не понимая сам, что на него нашло..._  

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/2481372/af09c96714cdc9a6c3d34b6a48ccfb7c/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-23/i7-2481372/375x444-r)

 

# Глава 8

_I am the fly who dreams of the spider,_

_The path to the web becomes deeper and wider._

_I dream of the silk that is tangled inside you,_

_And know that I want to be somewhere beside you…_

_I'm drawn to you._

_I'm caught in you._

_October Project, "Paths Of Desire"_

Кто придумал красить потолок в белый цвет? Это просто издевательство. Все равно что огромный киноэкран, на который проецируются мысли.

Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком. Джон ловил его кончиком носа. Тело плавало в тупой тяжелой расслабленности, зато сознание свободно парило над больничной действительностью. Аморфное. Вязкое. Думать в таком состоянии нельзя, это Джон знал как врач, но мысли все равно атаковали мозг.

По организму мутной волной циркулировало обезболивающее, и рука уже не беспокоила. А жаль. Она хорошо помогала отвлечься.

Шерлок должен появиться через несколько минут. Не только Шерлок — Джим Мо… Мортон будет с ним, Майкрофт обещал.

Джон верил Майкрофту. Джон не должен был верить Мортону. Это стандартный «правильный» ход, верно? Завести собаку, а не тарантула. Отличать белые грибы от мухоморов. Не выбирать для прогулок темные переулки. Такому учат с детства.

Только есть «правильное», а есть правильное. Джон всегда слишком четко видел разницу, и это заставляло его действовать вопреки здравому смыслу.

Это заставляло жить с невыносимо гениальным социопатом и кипятить себе мозг вопросами, на которые не существует однозначных ответов. Сделать «правильно» или правильно? Последовать советам Майкрофта или… Вот опять, чтоб его.

Перед глазами стоял испуганный взъерошенный человек в джемпере и джинсах, который не хотел оставлять Джона под пулями.

Картинка вгрызлась в память и разбивала вдребезги привычные убеждения.

Ватсон не обладал наблюдательностью братьев Холмс, но прекрасно чувствовал людей. Он мог поймать волну скрытых переживаний, увидеть отблеск чужого внутреннего состояния. Это часто помогало в работе с пациентами. Настроиться на Шерлока было не так уж сложно. Сложнее оказалось удержаться на его волне — блуждать без указателя по минному полю его логических выкладок, схватывать его эмоции по резким отрывочным проявлениям на грани восприятия. Настраиваться на Мортона Джон не желал, но мерзавец ухитрился пролезть в душу без спроса.

Вспышка, выстрел, затравленный взгляд…

«Оставь меня в покое», — приказал Джон воображаемому Мортону. Тот виновато развел руками. Ватсон мысленно взвыл.

Сомнение раздирало остатки разума на лоскутки. Мысли бегали по кругу навязчивой каруселью, туда-сюда, вверх-вниз, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь почти до полной остановки. Хотелось с кем-то поделиться, выговориться. В конце концов, наорать на Шерлока и хорошенько встряхнуть его.

Схватить детектива в охапку и залечь на дно, на время уехать из Лондона. Майкрофт был бы только рад помочь.

«Правильное» решение, вот оно. Сбежать и оставить Мортона в одиночку разбираться с демонами своего прошлого.

Вспышка, выстрел, взгляд…

«А как же демоны Шерлока?» — ненавязчиво вмешался внутренний голос. С чертовым ирландским акцентом.

Джон обдумал. Майкрофт хотел оградить брата от Мориарти-Мортона… или от самого себя. Только первое и второе — это по сути одно и то же. Демоны Шерлока обрели вполне определенную физическую форму еще в бассейне. А теперь они преследовали и Джима Мортона. Призрак Мориарти стоял у него за спиной, выжидая удобного момента.

«Боже, я словно в реалити-шоу “Почувствуй себя экзорцистом”. Такое наверняка любит смотреть миссис Хадсон».

Тропки вариантов разбегались в разных направлениях. Джону упорно подсовывали только два: сторону Майрофта и сторону Мортона. Хорошо. А где сторона Шерлока? И где во всем этом бедламе его, Джона, сторона?

Ватсон со стоном натянул одеяло повыше.

— Рука беспокоит, доктор? — спросила миловидная сиделка, откладывая книжку.

— Нет. Да. Все в порядке, просто неловко лег, — ответил Джон. Ему нужно время. Конечно, ему нужно время. Чтобы решить, стоит ли обретать врага в лице целой британской государственной машины. Ради чего? Вот тоже хороший вопрос.

***

— Зачем? — Шерлок искренне не понимал. — Тебе нужны горячая ванна и отдых. Грязная одежда, шок и растяжение связок — не повод для госпитализации. Зачем ехать вместе со мной в больницу к Джону? Это лишняя трата времени и сил. — Он наигранно раздраженно скрестил руки на груди, чтобы пресечь желание поддержать шатающегося Мортона. — Ты не его друг и не его родственник. На тебя ведется охота. Ненужный риск. Сначала отвезем тебя на Бейкер-стрит, а потом я один поеду к Джону.

Джим, вздохнув, замер у открытой дверцы черной машины и спокойно произнес:

— Не марай логикой мои добрые чувства.

Детектив недоверчиво хмыкнул. У него было несколько теорий, и ни одна из них не включала «добрые чувства» как решающий фактор. Нет, только не с Мориарти. Скорее всего, он хотел как-то перетащить Джона на свою сторону. Бесполезные усилия, в Джоне Шерлок был уверен.

— Если ты настаиваешь, едем вдвоем.

Джим кивнул и рухнул на кожаное сиденье. Он чувствовал себя полностью выжатым и держался на чистом упрямстве. Дикая усталость лениво текла по венам. Рядом уселся концентрированный сгусток энергии, тошнотворно-бодрый, дразняще-теплый. Джим подавил дрожь, когда Шерлок накинул ему на плечи свой пиджак. Низкий голос в тесноте салона прозвучал неожиданно интимно:

— За неимением одеяла.

Пиджак был из какой-то последней модной коллекции и стоил внушительных денег. Мортон поймал себя на странном чувстве зависти: он тоже хотел иметь такие костюмы. Он тоже хотел знать, что просто едет в больницу к другу, а не преследует какие-то далеко идущие цели. Он, черт возьми, хотел иметь брата, который может одним движением пальца стереть с лица земли небольшое государство. Майкрофт Холмс мог, судя по тому, что крайне неохотно проронил о нем Шерлок. С таким братом трудно сосуществовать, зато им можно гордиться. А еще он очень, очень полезен, если нажимать на нужные кнопки. Джон Ватсон тоже полезен.

— Он спас мне жизнь.

— Да, это в его стиле, — Шерлок смотрел в сторону, мелькающие за окном огни высвечивали глубокую складку на перламутровом лбу.

«Милый, не старайся закрыться от меня. Я все вижу».

Сюрприз-сюрприз, Джон Ватсон не просто домашний зверек. Доктора с детективом связывало симбиотическое сотрудничество. Или даже нечто большее. Джим понимал, что в нем самом зарождается неведомая симпатия к Ватсону. Опасное ощущение, непривычное, как неразношенные ботинки… на два размера меньше. Конечно, доктор спас ему жизнь, но ведь за тем и нужны окружающие — использовать их для собственных надобностей, прикрываться их телом, если кто-то направит на тебя пистолет, или играть с их чувствами, чтобы добиться результата. Исключением был только Шерлок. Шерлок сам казался большой жирной целью, соблазнительной спелой клубникой, выглядывающей из омута сливок. Он одним фактом своего существования призывал к действию, к борьбе, к танцу тет-а-тет на остром лезвии. Они встречались раньше, совершенно точно. И Мортон был уверен, что танец тоже в какой-то форме присутствовал. А еще за эти несчастные три дня Шерлока хотелось убить ровно четырнадцать раз. Джим специально считал. Четырнадцать раз из черных перьев складывалось слово «невыносимо».

«Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, вышел Шерлок погулять… Шерлок Холмс. Ты не ценишь того, что у тебя есть. Даже не понимаешь, зачем это нужно, правда? Но, самое главное, ты забрал себе  _мои_ воспоминания. Хватит сказок про хакера, мне надоела эта игра. Мелкий воришка скоро отдаст все, что ему не принадлежит. Сам отдаст. Будет умолять меня забрать это».

Пиджак пах озоном. После грозы всегда пахнет свежестью. Джим зарылся в мягкую материю и привалился к плечу попутчика. Мускулы под тонкой рубашкой на секунду напряглись, но тут же расслабились.

— Не спи. Подъезжаем, — прошелестело над ухом.

— Вижу.

За окном мелькнула вывеска: «Королевский госпиталь».

***

— Нет! Со мной все в порядке. Я сказал, все в порядке! — мягкий ирландский акцент прокатился по коридору рычанием.

— Нужно было сразу ехать домой, — насмешливо протянул второй голос.

Сиделка занервничала и выскользнула из палаты, оставляя Ватсона наедине с посетителями.

Джон несколько раз моргнул. Их вид… внушал опасения. Мортон — едва держащийся на ногах, облепленный листьями и грязью — цеплялся за накинутый на него пиджак Шерлока, похоже, не осознавая, что делает. Сам детектив выглядел подозрительно довольным. Он внимательно изучил взглядом забинтованную руку друга, безмятежно оперся о спинку стула и заявил:

— Врач сказал, что тебе не обязательно оставаться здесь. Так что мы можем все вместе отправиться домой.

— Гхм, это прекрасно. Но, знаешь, я… пожалуй, переночую тут, — Джон натянуто улыбнулся. — Не хочу лишний раз тревожить рану.

Неприятное чувство, что он бросает этих двоих на произвол судьбы, противно скреблось у сердца. Он беспокоился за Шерлока. Он беспокоился за… Мортона. По-разному и в силу разных причин, но оставлять их наедине на всю ночь казалось плохой идеей. Что-то произошло между ними в парке. Они держались на расстоянии друг от друга, как будто намеренно выстраивали невидимую стену. И Джон не хотел играть роль этой стены. Он надеялся, что им хватит ночи для выяснения отношений. Что Шерлок потеряет к Мортону интерес. Что Мортон не начнет испытывать интерес к Шерлоку. Что на Бейкер-стрит не будет второго взрыва. Может, идея предоставить этим двоим квартиру на одну ночь не так уж плоха. Правда, в доме будет присутствовать миссис Хадсон… Что может сделать миссис Хадсон? Нет, лучше бы миссис Хадсон отсутствовала, она может многое сделать для ухудшения ситуации.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил Шерлок, оставив в покое стул. В его всегда упругих движениях мелькнула странная скованность.

— Да… да, конечно. Приеду завтра днем, не беспокойся.

Джон стыдился смотреть в глаза другу, потому что чувствовал себя предателем. Пусть даже всего лишь в мыслях. Ему необходима была спокойная ночь здорового сна, чтобы привести душевное состояние в порядок. Чтобы найти свою сторону.

— Тогда до завтра, — детектив в некотором замешательстве посмотрел на Ватсона и вышел.

Мортон задержался, комкая в ладонях ткань пиджака. Наконец, он вскинул на Джона лихорадочный взгляд и тихо сказал:

— Спасибо, доктор Ватсон.

— Я просто сделал то, что нужно было сделать, — Джон сглотнул. Благодарный криминальный гений. Только этого не хватало. — И я просил называть меня по имени.

— Я помню, — по измазанному землей лицу скользнула тень улыбки. — Как приятно что-то помнить, если бы вы знали… Спасибо, Джон. Я не забуду ни вашего имени, ни вашего поступка, обещаю.

Качнувшись вперед, Мортон присел на краешек кровати. Во взгляде появилась странная серьезность.

— Вы пострадали из-за меня. Остались там, хотя вас могли пристрелить. Почему? Я вам неприятен, это очевидно. Тогда почему?

«Потому что человек — это не муха, которую можно прихлопнуть просто из-за назойливого жужжания. Потому что я сначала действую, а потом думаю. Потому что нельзя прервать чью-то жизнь из чистой прихоти. Потому что Шерлоку будет легче разобраться с демоном снаружи, а не внутри. Потому что я видел слишком много смертей. Потому что ты, черт тебя дери, лучше, чем я о тебе думал. Потому что это несправедливо. Потому что… я не могу иначе».

Джон не произнес вслух ни одного слова из этого внутреннего монолога, но Мортон удовлетворенно склонил голову набок и кивнул:

— Я так и предполагал. Я обдумаю эти доводы. До встречи, Джон, — и он побрел к двери, прихрамывая на одну ногу.

— Джим! — окликнул Ватсон. — Берегите себя, — он не добавил: «и Шерлока», но Мортон наверняка домыслил эти слова.

— Я постараюсь.

Доктор откинулся на подушки. Кажется, благодарили его не только за спасение жизни. Как бы одна спокойная ночь не вылилась в череду кошмаров. Интересно, Мориарти, обдумывающий гуманистические догмы, это страшнее, чем Мориарти, приглядывающий за Шерлоком?..

 

# Глава 9

_When she embraces,_

_Your heart turns to stone._

_She comes at night when you’re all alone._

_And when she whispers,_

_Your blood shall run cold._

_You better hide before she finds you!_

_Within Temptation, "Ice Queen"_

 

Кабинет тонул в мягкой оранжевой полутьме. Оранжевый абажур на настольной лампе — единственная вольность, которую Майкрофт позволил себе привнести в выверенный модным дизайнером интерьер.

У светлых глаз есть интересное свойство: они меняются в зависимости от освещения. Оранжевый флер придавал обычно свинцовому взгляду почти романтическую мечтательность. Поворот к ноутбуку — и жемчужное сияние возвращало серо-голубым глазам свинцовый оттенок.

По экрану двигалась точка.

Наблюдение за наблюдающим. Изящный ход. Классика. Никогда не устаревает.

Точка с инициалами СМ покинула парк и направлялась к...

Сигнал отсутствует.

Майкрофт нажал несколько кнопок. Экран продолжал растерянно возвещать об исчезнувшем сигнале.

Так, хорошо, спутник его не видит. Жучок с одежды он тоже снял (прекрасный специалист, а ведь кадровая проблема сейчас стоит довольно остро). Есть другие способы.

Отследить, что и куда передает лишняя камера в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит — всего лишь стандартная процедура. Кто и когда установил это оборудование — другой вопрос.

Майкрофт иногда жалел о согласованной политике невмешательства, которая позволяла неприязни Шерлока балансировать в разумных пределах. Это означало, что брат больше не исправлял текст проекта договора с ядерными державами, вставляя туда ехидные реплики и заменяя канцеляризмы французским матом, а Майкрофт не посылал за ним три машины со специально обученными людьми, если родственник отсутствовал в «поле зрения» больше двух часов. Само «поле зрения» тоже изрядно сократилось, и вот результат. Неучтенная камера. Поставлена около шести месяцев назад, наверняка по приказу Мориарти.

Майкрофт помассировал переносицу. Совершенно в духе Шерлока: отыскать и вывести из строя всю следящую аппаратуру заботливого брата, но оставить единственный «глаз» психованного преступника. Он сделал это специально, можно не сомневаться. Мориарти рассчитывал на такое развитие событий, иначе не стал бы рисковать. Однако у этого человека свое понимание риска. Личное появление в бассейне было неожиданной глупостью с его стороны. Просчитанной и оправданной, но все же глупостью. Стремясь увлечь Шерлока, Мориарти попал в свою же ловушку.

«Я слишком долго тянул. Он почуял опасность и решил играть по-крупному. Мальчишки расшалились, а я не проконтролировал», — под ребрами встрепенулся страх: тянущий, скрытый, постоянный. Детский. Сделать что-то не так. Подвести. Потерпеть поражение. Не успеть. С появлением младшего брата страх оформился почти в фобию.

В первую секунду после взрыва Майкрофт действительно думал, что поседел. Успело даже мелькнуть нелепое сожаление: инспектору, который закаменел в нескольких метрах от него, серебристая шевелюра определенно шла больше…

Производится сканирование. Пожалуйста, подождите.

«Жду», — чтобы занять время, Майкрофт углубился в аккуратную темно-зеленую папку. Он знал ее содержание почти наизусть, хотя получил только сегодня вечером. Фотографии, счета, письма, объяснительные, результаты медицинских экспертиз, даже пара детских сочинений — задокументированная жизнь полковника Себастьяна Морана. В электронном виде информации было еще больше.

Майкрофт взял один из снимков, стараясь представить, как именно этот человек мог взаимодействовать с Мориарти.

Моран выше своего нанимателя, значит, при личных встречах Джим наверняка старался застать его врасплох, чтобы получить психологическое преимущество. Поджарый. Резкие морщины у крыльев носа. Глубже — с левой стороны, левая часть лица подвижнее. Волосы пыльного цвета. Не только волосы, такое ощущение, что он пропитан… не пылью, прахом? Или пеплом? А может быть, порохом.

Операция выполнена. Точка вывода данных установлена.

Порохом. Взрывоопасный субъект. У него хватило наглости обосноваться в двух кварталах от Бейкер-стрит.

Майкрофт расслабленно прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Спать сегодня ночью не придется. Джон остался в больнице (предсказуемое решение, доктору нужно расставить приоритеты), Моран будет следить за Мориарти. Если — а точнее, когда — Шерлок воспользуется отсутствием соседа и начнет экспериментировать над нестабильной личностью Джима Мортона, полковник будет действовать при первом же признаке опасности. Майкрофт примерно представлял себе его возможный план и последствия этого плана. Недопустимо. Связка Моран-Мориарти не должна пересекаться со связкой Шерлок-Мортон, иначе все надежды собрать информационный кубик-рубик и оставить его в своих руках пойдут… порохом. Именно так.

«Поэтому Моран будет следить за Мориарти, а я буду следить за Мораном. Все по-детски просто», — Майкрофт не успел додумать эту мысль, когда экран выплюнул новое сообщение:

Держите своего брата в руках, мистер Холмс. Думаю, нам обоим это выгодно. С уважением, СМ

Да. Мориарти отлично решает кадровые вопросы. Впрочем, Антея тоже прекрасная ассистентка.

Оранжевые блики высветили в свинцовой радужке рыжие искры удовольствия.

***

«Басти, птенчик, знаешь, кого бы я задушил собственными руками? Зигмунда Фрейда. Старикашка дал право неудачникам считать, что они счастливее меня, потому что у меня наверняка было ужасное детство. Еще я, по их мнению, с трехлетнего возраста хотел трахнуть мамочку. И других родственников, за компанию. А ведь все было совершенно не так. Родственников я хотел просто убить. О, вру, конечно, не просто, а самыми изощренными способами».

Этот монолог шефа звучал у Себастьяна в голове, когда он размышлял о взаимоотношениях братьев Холмс. О своем взаимодействии с Шерлоком шеф никогда не говорил открыто, но Моран подозревал, что выражение «любовь до гроба» придумали именно для таких случаев. Правда, хотелось бы уточнить, до чьего гроба.

Без винтовки было непривычно. Руки сжимали пустоту. Но Майкрофт Холмс любезно вернет любимое оружие назад, если Себастьян верно понял его мотивы…

Святые небеса, что за грохот? Что там у них происходит?

Смс на телефоне материализовалось мгновенно:

_Ничего страшного. Пока только бьют посуду_

_МХ_

Моран приготовился к напряженной ночи. Слово «пока» открывало ужасающие перспективы.

________   
Иллюстрация к главе 9 - Полковник   
[](http://piccy.info/view3/2481370/d63d9f0c7caa69caabdcf44b1399adad/)[](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-24/i7-2481370/411x406-r)

# Глава10

_Must be something they're hiding,_

_Must be reasons that no one will dare to tell,_

_Must be something inside me,_

_But I don't think so anymore…_

_It's hurting again now,_

_And I don't need friends when I have foes like you,_

_It's hurting again now,_

_It's killing me to be here all alone…_

_Seether, "World Falls Away"_

Гладкая черная машина вальяжно плыла по Слоун-стрит. Капли блестели на ее корпусе как пот на боках породистого вороного скакуна. Сытое урчание двигателя убаюкивало. Салон обволакивал мягкими сидениями, кутал в полумрак, заботливо приглушая уличные огни тонированными стеклами.

Тяжесть на плече, которая постепенно съезжала на грудь, мешала думать. Шерлок отклонился назад, чтобы не уткнуться носом в короткие черные волосы. Тяжесть тихо засопела, почувствовав перемены положения «подушки», и придвинулась ближе. Детектив машинально попытался отстраниться, в результате чего сонное тело медленно сползло на колени. Мягкое скольжение и жар чужого дыхания на икре вызвали недвусмысленную физиологическую реакцию.

«Сомнофилия* — практически разновидность некрофилии. Великолепно. Джон бы сказал, что теперь он понимает, зачем мне нужны череп и голова в холодильнике. А я бы ответил, что меня возбуждает мозг, неважно — в живом или в мертвом состоянии», — Шерлок улыбнулся, проигрывая про себя сценарий дальнейшего диалога. Вес на коленях то ли всхлипнул, то ли хмыкнул. Тени сгустились сильнее. Из глубин подсознания кипящей лавой поднялось подозрение и хлынуло в мысли, прогнав улыбку.

Поведение Джона в больнице настораживало. Шерлок не мог пока восстановить полную картину произошедшего в парке, но не сомневался, что жизнь его друга была в опасности. Снова. Зачем он полез под пули? Мортон ему настолько дорог? Определенно нет. Но их разговор… Так мило, что становится тошно. Как будто пару дней назад никто не выражал бурных протестов наличию преступника в доме.

К подозрению присоединились недоумение и паника. Джон сравнивал Мориарти с ним, Шерлоком? И каков результат? Кто выиграл? Он отказался поехать домой, почему он отказался? Все дело в Мортоне. Но раньше Джон не хотел оставлять их наедине. Что изменилось?

«Черт возьми, Джон, мне надо с тобой поговорить. Так обычно решают подобные вопросы, наверное», — руки вцепились в черную кожу сиденья, вес на коленях раздражал и одновременно доставлял удовольствие. Запоздалый страх за друга и злость на его самопожертвование закружились огненным вихрем в сердце. Хотелось как-то выплеснуть эти непривычные эмоции. Выплеснуть на кого-то. Рука оставила сиденье в покое и зависла над головой Мортона. Ударить? Дернуть? …Невесомо прошлась по коротким черным волосам. Мягкие. Странно.

Джим полулежал, бесцеремонно оккупировав все доступное пространство, и никак не реагировал на прикосновения. Слишком измотан.

«Он виноват, что Джона чуть не убили. Нет. Нет, стоп. Это я виноват. Я привел его. Неверно. Я привел Мориарти, я не приводил Мортона. Мориарти не должен беспечно разлеживаться на чьих-то коленях, это скучно. Как появился Мортон? Я его создал. Кажется, я схожу с ума. Какая потеря для человечества. Хотя оно все равно редко ценило мой гений», — рука легла на талию Мортона. Да, так гораздо лучше. — «Дорогой Джим, что мне теперь с тобой делать? И с одним, и с другим тобой. Тот же, но другой, парадоксы человеческого сознания. Мне интересны оба».

Ясно, почему Джон так проникся Мортоном. Совершенный ум без несовершенств характера. Шерлок отлично знал, как его воспринимает абсолютное большинство окружающих — фрик, странный тип, бесцеремонный хам. Такое отношение давно перестало казаться проблемой, но по сравнению с обаянием Джима его харизма была неконкурентоспособна. Это вызывало чувство, похожее на обиду. Или зависть. Или ревность. Или…

Сверлящее беспокойство свернулось в области живота, там, куда нагло привалился бок Мортона. Едва заметное движение чужих мускулов при дыхании — электрический импульс, заставляет дергаться как выпотрошенная лягушка на столе Луиджи Гальвани. Жалкое зрелище.

Шерлок уставился в тонированное стекло. Слабые вспышки за окном помогали абстрагироваться, их можно было сравнить с химическими реакциями. Бледно-голубая — так горит магний на открытом воздухе, ярко-желтая — кальций, оранжевая — фосфор, а туман получается, если растереть с серой бертолетову соль... Он не заметил, как стал дышать в унисон с теплым телом на коленях. Пульс зачастил, стук сердца отдавался в ушах, но он упрямо делал вдох, когда бок Джима слегка втягивался, и медленно выдыхал, когда тепло под мятым джемпером прижималось к животу плотнее.

Слишком близко. Он никогда не думал, что Мориарти окажется так близко. На расстоянии Джим был загадкой. Детектив предполагал, что рядом загадку будет слишком просто разгадать и интерес к ней потухнет. Но как разгадать то, чего не знает сама загадка? Мортон — шкатулка с секретом. Что окажется внутри: отравленная игла? Чертик из табакерки? Однополярные магниты не должны притягиваться, поэтому не могут быть так близко друг от друга. Раз законы природы перестали действовать, законы логики тоже не работают. Но их можно  _заставить_  работать.

Шерлок со странной улыбкой одной рукой обнял Мортона крепче. Что будет, если немного нажать? Попробовать  _выдавить_  Мориарти? Нужно проверить.

Джим пробормотал что-то сквозь сон.

— Чшш. Мы скоро приедем.

Скоро начнется эксперимент.

____________

*Сомнофилия: стремление индивида к совокуплению со спящим, находящимся в бессознательном состоянии или коме человеком.

 

***

Вода приятна. Но когда грязь смывается, остается только кожа, пустой каркас. И биение крыльев в венах — тихое, выжженное на периферии сознания.

Джим просто стоял под душем, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, как вода утратит цвет. Сначала она была серой. Серый рассвет, серые листья деревьев на обочинах дорог, серый дым над полуразрушенным зданием — серое казалось уютным. Это должно быть с чем-то связано. Или с кем-то.

В венах застучало сильнее, и Мортон рывком перевел мысли на другой предмет. Интересно, если долго стоять под душем, можно ли проскользнуть в водосток вместе с прозрачными струями? Абсурд.

Поток стремился вниз, не обращая внимания на препятствие в виде Джима. Конечно, зачем реагировать на скорлупу без содержимого...

«Добро пожаловать, бредовые концепции! Нет, спать все-таки надо больше. А еще не мешает поесть».

Мортон не глядя схватил с полочки гель для душа. Открыл. Принюхался… и, поморщившись, поставил флакон обратно.  _Этим_  Шерлок точно не воспользуется, слишком резкий запах для его развитого обоняния. Чем вообще он пахнет? Нужно запомнить этот вопрос и выяснить. Запах может многое рассказать о человеке… Нужно  _запомнить_.

Джим втянул носом воду и закашлялся, прислонившись к кафельной стене. Кашель перешел в надтреснутый смех, который выплескивался из легких вместе с усталостью.

— У тебя все в порядке? — поинтересовались из-за двери. Кажется, искренне обеспокоено.

— Неет, — проскрипел Джим, увеличивая напор воды и с наслаждением вслушиваясь в действующий на нервы шум. — Зайди и проверь.

— Когда закончишь играть в кораблики, приходи в гостиную. Я приготовил тебе подарок.

— О, люблю сюрпризы! — Мортон отлепился от стены и, чертыхнувшись, поймал равновесие за секунду до того как врезался носом в кран. Поврежденная нога дрожала.

Душ плавит кости и разжижает ум. Нужно было включить холодную воду, но Джим так замерз там, в парке, что наплевал на последствия и позволил себе расслабиться. Двадцати минут сна в машине хватило, чтобы более-менее восстановить силы. Детектив оказался удобным плюшевым мишкой.

«И одежда у него хорошая», — снова отметил Мортон, накидывая любезно одолженный халат. Шелковое фиолетовое одеяние было слишком длинным, учитывая разницу в росте, но цвет Джиму шел. Материал нежно скользил по коже, не раздражая многочисленные царапины. Зато пояс заставил повозиться — руки промахивались мимо специальных дырочек (садистское изобретение, надо взять на заметку).

«Зеркало, зеркало на стене...»

Запотевшее стекло показывало туман.

Перед тем как идти в гостиную Мортон завернул на кухню. Джон наверняка оставил что-то съедобное где-то в ящиках. Микроволновку доктор старательно игнорировал, а холодильник использовал только в случае крайней необходимости.

— Еда, выходи, где бы ты ни была! Я все равно найду-у!

Чай, посуда. Где же съестное?

— Верхний справа, — Шерлок нарисовался в дверном проеме так неожиданно, что Джим вздрогнул и уронил тарелку. Она разлетелась на куски с погребальным звоном.

— Спасибо. Убирать будешь ты.

— Убирать будет миссис Хадсон.

— Ты все-таки бесчувственная скотина.

— Да, мне многие это говорили.

Мортон мягко улыбнулся. Кухня разделилась на сектора как военная карта, перед мысленным взором замелькали разноцветные стрелки наступлений.

— Джон не стал бы такого говорить. Но думал, правда? Восхищаюсь его выдержкой. Знаешь, тяжело копить в себе негативные эмоции, они выплескиваются, и… БУМ! Могут быть жертвы, — Джим с серьезным видом покивал головой. Грубый ход, но так приятно задеть нужную струну. Теперь пусть звенит, пока не лопнет.

— Ночные прогулки в парке тоже не обходятся без жертв, — струна намеревалась лопнуть в опасной близости от лица. Шерлок вытянулся у единственного выхода каменным идолом. Он провоцировал, замыкал внимание на себе. Живой барьер на пути к информации, интригующий, но Джим так устал сегодня. Жажда вырвать память вместе с горлом пульсировала в кончиках пальцев. Вот он, рядом, только протянуть руку… Нельзя. Терпение, терпение.

«Придется перешагнуть через тебя. Перешагивать через живое тело интереснее, но тут уж как получится», — Джим вытащил нужные продукты и стал сооружать сэндвич. — «А теперь будет прямой вопрос и кривой ответ. Мы начнем медленно. Кто задает ритм? Я задаю ритм. Всегда».

— Прогулки, разговоры — прямо романтический вечер. О чем вы ворковали с тем милым отставным полковником, пока я был в отключке?

— Это ревность? — дразнящая интонация. Джим преувеличенно аккуратно отложил нож и зафиксировал взгляд на собеседнике. Отсутствие доктора начинает приносить плоды, о, да. Он бы непременно отвел Шерлока в сторонку и объяснил, что дразнить хищника в клетке негуманно и опасно. Хорошо, если тебя просто сожрут. А вдруг случится что-то более страшное? Принадлежность к одной породе только разозлит сильнее. Маленькие мальчики не должны гулять по зоопарку без родителей, детка.

— А есть повод?

И вот оно, наконец! Крупица прошлого. Но пахнет ловушкой.

— Этот человек хорошо тебя знает.

— Я уже понял, что в определенных кругах очень популярен.

— Он обещал связаться, — Шерлок наблюдал. Прозрачный взгляд скользил по коже кусочком льда, раздражая, посылая сонмы мурашек.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Мортон, надкусив сэндвич.

— Нет.

— Тогда не смотри на меня как на блюдо дня.

Детектив часто заморгал и усмехнулся:

— Каннибализм мне еще не приписывали.

— Люди просто мало понимают в каннибализме, — заверил его Джим.

— Уверен, твой опыт в этом вопросе обширен и ярок.

— Думаешь? Интересное хобби. Да, наверное, я мог бы попробовать. Была какая-то сказка… — Мортон внезапно сменил тему, бросив взгляд на асимметричные останки тарелки. — Мальчик делал что-то глупое, собирал слово…

Шерлок просканировал свой мозг на предмет этой информации.

— Сказки — не моя область.

— Разумеется, — Джим устало провел рукой по лбу. — Джон бы понял.

Обида хлестнула лицо детектива огненным бичом. Мортон продолжил, глядя мимо него:

— Из осколков можно сложить слово «Память».

Шерлок с усилием вернул себе контроль над мимическими мышцами. Он допустил ошибку. Иногда — как пару секунд назад — амнезия казалась всего лишь фарсом. Специальным представлением, гениальной пьесой, спешите купить билеты, аншлаг обеспечен. Но это новое неизвестное создание временами очень мало походило на Мориарти. Ничего, впереди вся ночь, чтобы отыскать в новом следы старого. Волна предвкушения омыла внутренности: радость гончей, почуявшей дичь.

— Жду тебя в гостиной, — сказал детектив и вышел.

Мортон дожевывал сэндвич, продолжая смотреть на осколки. Он представлял, как пальцы младшего Холмса покрываются мелкими порезами, как яркая кровь контрастирует с белым стеклом. Никаких серьезных повреждений, это неэстетично — алых следов на коже будет вполне достаточно. Просто идеальное состояние для «Поэмы» Шоссона. Шерлок ведь умеет играть «Поэму». Умеет, правда? Наверное, сложно попасть в лад, если гриф скрипки измазан кровью. Кровью какой группы, интересно?.. О, черт. Почему он помнит Шоссона и не помнит даже свое любимое блюдо? Пусть любимым блюдом будут сэндвичи. На время.

***

  
_Приближается гроза_   
_СМ_

 

_Сигнал надежен_   
_МХ_

 

_Они — нет_   
_СМ_

 

_Это угроза?_   
_МХ_

 

_Это факт_   
_СМ_

 

_Полковник, работайте на меня_   
_МХ_

 

_Сказал паук мухе_   
_СМ_

 

_Вы путаете: паук сейчас под наблюдением_   
_МХ_

 

_Я не биолог_   
_СМ_

 

_Вы лучше_   
_МХ_

________

Иллюстрация к главе 10 - _Гладкая черная машина вальяжно плыла по Слоун-стрит..._  

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/2481375/316e009ee1664cf56f38e5406d95da71/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-25/i7-2481375/476x351-r)

 

# Глава 11

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me,_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

_Sonata Arctica, "Replica"_

Гостиную освещал только ночник. Он не раздражал глаза и обрисовывал мягкие масляные тени как искусный художник. Он выхватывал из темноты сидящего в кресле детектива, небрежными мазками подчеркивал сведенные брови, размывал завитки волос. Ноутбук на коленях Холмса поблескивал глянцевым корпусом.

— Итак, что я забыл? Нашу годовщину? Первое свидание? Сто дней с того момента как ты познакомил меня с родителями? — Мортон плюхнулся в кресло напротив Шерлока и демонстративно положил ноги на кофейный столик. — Хм, кстати, о родителях ты мне ничего не рассказывал. Так по какому поводу подарок?

— Просто решил сделать тебе приятное, — детектив язвительно улыбнулся поверх сложенных домиком ладоней и протянул серебристый диск. — Здесь информация, которую нужно расшифровать.

Джим повертел в руках блестящий кружок. Что-то важное было связано с ним, судя по пристальному взгляду Шерлока и замершим над клавиатурой пальцам, что-то личное. Личное для кого?

— Как ми-ило. А что мне за это будет?

— Вечная признательность Скотланд-Ярда, — Шерлок постарался сдержать смешок, вспомнив, как пунцовая от смущения Донован мычала посреди пустой квартиры Имперский Марш. Строго говоря, в помощи Джима не было надобности: ключ уже найден и оставалась только механическая работа. Но детектив не мог сопротивляться желанию проверить, насколько быстро Мортон справится с этим заданием.

— Признательность — это скучно. Скотланд-Ярд — это пошло.

— А если я скажу, что информация может вывести нас на тех, кто виноват в твоем… состоянии?

Руки сжали диск сильнее. Джим подался вперед, поймав взгляд Шерлока в капкан темных блестящих глаз.

— Тогда я  _очень_  постараюсь, — прошептал он и облизнул губы.

В горле внезапно пересохло, поэтому Холмс тоже понизил голос:

— Достань из ящика стола ноутбук Джона…

— У меня нога болит, — Джим вернулся в исходное положение и состроил плаксиво-обиженную гримасу. — Сам достань.

— Нога. Конечно, — Шерлок с сожалением отложил мини-компьютер в сторону. Его дальнейшие действия застали Мортона врасплох: Холмс присел на корточки рядом со столиком, вытащил из кармана эластичный бинт и, немного помешкав, осторожно принялся заматывать пострадавшую конечность. Видимо, у Джима на лице отразилось внутреннее «Что за ерунда происходит?», потому что детектив вскинул на него насмешливый взгляд и сказал:

— Ты сам не в состоянии сделать перевязку. От помощи в больнице отказался, Джона нет. Тремор еще не прошел, видно по небрежно замотанному поясу. Поэтому я решил помочь. Чтобы у тебя не было повода считать меня бесчувственной скотиной.

— О. Я думаю, ты очень  _чувственная_  скотина.

— Спасибо.

— Это был не комплимент.

— Именно он.

— Любишь оставлять за собой последнее слово, м? — прикосновения чужих пальцев настраивали на игривый лад.

— Обожаю.

— Хорошо. У меня есть прекрасная идея.

Пальцы настороженно дрогнули. Шерлок закончил перевязку и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Нет, пусть это тоже будет сюрпризом, — Джим хищно улыбнулся, разглядывая свое отражение в поверхности диска.

***

_Ставки?  
_

 _ _СМ__

_Принимаются_

_МХ_

_На победу М в ближайшие два часа. Ставка: информация о подделке ценных бумаг (время, место)_

_СМ_

_Ш, два с половиной часа. Отвечаю: уничтожение Вашего досье в файлах Скотланд-Ярда_

_МХ_

_Только Ярд?_

_СМ_

_Только ценные бумаги?_

_МХ_

_Мы не встречались в клубе?_

_СМ_

_Возможно_

_МХ_

***

От ветра дрогнули стекла. Окно испещрили первые капли дождя, запрыгали по карнизу, зажурчали в водосточной трубе. Этой ночью над Лондоном не светила даже луна, задавленная жирными откормленными тучами. Надвигалась гроза.

Дождь смиренно просился в дом, плакал и выстукивал мольбы о помощи, но люди не понимали его языка. Они и друг друга-то редко понимали. Гром прокатился по Рандолф-авеню, выбранив дождь за мягкотелость. Тот от страха припустил и забился в стекло с удвоенной силой: три коротких сигнала, три длинных, снова три коротких…

…Не спать, глаза должны оставаться открытыми. Ничего, что в них пересыпается песок, он почти не мешает. Только цифры на экране почему-то съезжались, расходились, сливались в экстазе, бежали в разные стороны. Причем все эти действия одновременно могла выполнять одна и та же цифра.

«Голова, я тебе приказываю не склоняться на спинку. Слышишь? Цифры-буквы-ноты, ах, я умею играть на каком-то инструменте. Знать бы, на каком. Изящно, черт возьми, кто придумал этот код? Есть версия», — мысли обгоняли друг друга. Где-то далеко тело жаловалось на усталость и недосып, а мозг летел вперед, подстегиваемый щелканьем клавиатуры с соседнего кресла. Все-таки стрессы иногда полезны. А это что такое? Обрыв?

— Второй диск у тебя, — Мортон вскинул на соперника воспаленные глаза.

— Допустим, — Шерлок помассировал затекшую шею.

— Я раскодировал б ** _о_** льшую часть. Ты тоже. Хочешь услышать мою идею-сюрприз?

— Умираю от нетерпения.

— «Правда или ложь». Только правила мы немного изменим: я формулирую постулат, а ты говоришь, правда это или ложь. Все гениальное просто, верно?

Одухотворенное работой лицо Шерлока скрылось за каменной маской.

— А если я откажусь играть? — нейтрально-бесстрастным тоном протянул он.

— Тогда я не стану продолжать расшифровку. Мало того, испорчу информацию, и даже ты не сможешь ничего вытащить из этого диска. Какая досада.

— Блеф. Тебе тоже нужна полная версия.

— Мне?! Зачем? — Джим всплеснул руками, не забыв зафиксировать ноутбук на коленях. — Мне и без нее неплохо. Мне нужно другое, — гибкий голос выверенно дрогнул, медом пролился в воздух. — Ты знаешь, что именно.

— Представляю, — Шерлок склонил голову, принимая вызов. Наконец-то настоящий пир для ума! Мориарти был прекрасным поваром, посмотрим, насколько хорош в этом Мортон. Шанс покопаться в «шкатулке с секретом» сам плыл в руки, и Шерлок не собирался его упускать. — Условие: мы играем до конца расшифровки. Не дольше. И произносим утверждения поочередно.

— Согласен, — Джим вновь уставился в экран. — Не пытайся схитрить, я все равно пойму.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Начнем?

— Я готов.

Пространство сузилось до двух кресел, воздух сгустился и с трудом пролезал в легкие. В висках завибрировал натянутый звон.

Слова тяжело вываливались изо рта и вязли в духоте.

— Я записывал эти диски.

— Правда.

Небрежный кивок, тихий смешок. Идем дальше, осторожнее, смотрим под ноги. «Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грезы»*, верно?

Напряжение потрескивало в спокойных позах, в нарочито расслабленных плечах. Десять тысяч ампер? Двадцать?

— Ты не все время спал. В машине.

— Правда.

Невидимая нить взглядов, дуэль воли. Попал? Мимо. Попал? Ранен. Трехмерный морской бой интереснее шахмат.

Следующий ход. Вцепиться в ноутбук как в спасательный круг прежде чем нырнуть.

— Я никогда не убивал человека.

— Ложь.

Держитесь за поручни, сейчас начнет трясти.

…Молния безжалостно покромсала самую большую тучу и та пролила кровь обильным ливнем. Гром расхохотался над чужой трагедией, а ветер разметал останки тучи по небосклону. Ливень пел реквием своей погибшей матери, черными жгутами вбиваясь в окна. Посыпался град.

Джим на секунду отвлекся, решив, что следующее утверждение будет предсказуемым.

— Ты планируешь убить меня.

— Ложь.

«Ты ошибся намеренно? “Хотеть” и “планировать” — совершенно разные понятия, милый, их надо уметь разграничивать». Формулировка правит бал. Небрежность может стоить жизни.

Жарко, черт возьми, у пота горько-соленый привкус. «Пронеси чашу сию мимо меня, я не буду пить этот яд».

Темнота сплелась в клубок, жирный, как кладбищенская земля. Застонали сигнализации машин. Гроза вплотную подошла к Бейкер-стрит.

Гром ударил по нервам, дыхание Шерлока сбилось.

Джим прищурился:

— У тебя на меня стоит.

— Ты тратишь время.

— Правила, мой дорогой. Мы же договорились. Отвечай.

Ночник мигнул, на секунду комната потонула в яркой вспышке.

– Игра окончена, — Шерлок вытащил диск и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. — Ты бы успел раньше, прекратив писать вирус.

— Искушение было выше моих сил, — Джим развел руками. Он еще не проиграл, вовсе нет. — Но раз мы оба знаем, что это простая формальность, ты все-таки можешь ответить. Ну же, одно короткое слово. Одно из двух, какое ты выбираешь? — Мортон сделал вид, что жонглирует парой шариков.

Шерлок медленно поднялся и навис над соседним креслом.

— Дорогой Джим, — почти нежно произнес он, — пожалуйста, помоги мне избавиться от сексуального напряжения… Ты ведь помогаешь людям. Ты специалист своего дела, как и я, — отравленные слова вонзались глубоко. Человек с лицом Мориарти судорожно дернулся. — Джим из IT, который так натурально изображал гея, Джим, который использует чужие голоса, чтобы говорить со мной. Розовый айфон, ты помнишь розовый айфон?

— Зачем ты это делаешь, — Мортон вдавил в виски подушечки пальцев. Мир вокруг рассыпался на пиксели, серые клеточки мозга совершали массовое самоубийство.

— Разве ты не хотел узнать что-нибудь о себе? — к нежности прибавился сарказм. — Я рассказываю. Один парень, одна женщина, одна слепая старуха…

— Хватит, — Джим сжал голову в ладонях, чтобы не дать ей расколоться окончательно. Чужие руки схватили его за запястья, аккуратно приподняли лицо. Детектив застыл на месте и вгляделся в больные глаза с расширившимися зрачками. Взгляд у Мортона был совершенно трезвый, только его трясло, как в лихорадке. Шерлоку показалось, что в глубине, за глазными яблоками, шевелилось что-то черное.

— Ты ее видел.

— Кого?

— Мою птицу. Красивая, правда? Еще хотел спросить… Ты умеешь играть «Поэму» Шоссона?

Только теперь Шерлок по-настоящему испугался, что перегнул палку. Оконное стекло затрещало под напором воды и льда. Мортон вскочил с кресла, не вырывая рук из захвата, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Думаешь, я сошел с ума? Нет, просто хочу понять, осталось ли что-то… внутри. Я копия, понимаешь? Даже хуже. Пустая оболочка. Стекляшка. Чертова восковая фигура, гипсовый болван, глиняная статуя! — мягкий вибрирующий голос сорвался на крик. — Иногда во сне я думаю, что вспомнил, нашел. Но наутро снова забываю. Мне кажется чужим мое имя, я не знаю, кто я, я не верю тебе и остальным. Мне страшно. Я боюсь потерять даже то, что еще осталось, понимаешь? А когда я пытаюсь вспомнить наяву, оживает птица.

— Тише, — детектив завороженно впитывал незнакомые эмоции, читал их по реакции зрачков, чувствовал в бешенстве пульса под пальцами, — Ты Джим. Великолепный. Мой Джим. Этого достаточно.

Лампа снова мигнула.

Дрожь чужого тела передалась Холмсу, так что он непроизвольно выгнулся и прильнул к Мортону в поисках опоры. Тот рассмеялся, откинув голову, и Шерлок потянулся к открывшейся шее. Оба вздрогнули, когда язык нежно коснулся кожи, прошелся по всей длине, успокаивая, дразня, смакуя. Кудрявая голова мягко пощекотала подбородок, опускаясь к груди, туда, где колотилось сердце.

Их отрезвил стон. Было непонятно, у кого он вырвался, но этот звук разбил временной стазис: в кокон, где не было ничего, кроме двух тел, ворвался рокочущий внешний мир и похоронил под собой момент единения.

— Мы еще сыграем, — промурлыкал Джим. — Повтори.

— Что именно? — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Что я великолепен.

— Проклятый манипулятор.

— Ты поверил.

— Ты тоже.

Правда не становится ложью только потому что игроки сжульничали. Оба понимали это.

Они так и не расцепили рук, когда погас свет.

***

_Сигнала нет_

_СМ_

_Чертова гроза_

_МХ_

_Запасной план?_

_СМ_

_Миссис Хадсон_

_МХ_

______________

_*_ Будь у меня в руках небесный шёлк,

Расшитый светом солнца и луны,

Прозрачный, тусклый или тёмный шёлк,

Беззвёздной ночи, солнца и луны,

Я шёлк бы расстилал у ног твоих.

Но я — бедняк, и у меня лишь грёзы…

Я простираю грёзы под ноги тебе:

Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грёзы.

У.Б. Йетс

 

 

# Глава 12

_You're lovin' me to death,_

_And leavin' me to die,_

_You make me wanna scream,_

_But my tongue is tied._

_You played me like a toy,_

_You made my life a mess,_

_Everybody knows_

_You're lovin' me to death!_

_Scorpions, "You're Lovin' Me To Death"_

У стариков должны быть свои причуды. Это одно из их прав наряду с ностальгией по золотому веку и государственной пенсией (последняя, впрочем, не так незыблема). Общество закрывает глаза на пожилого господина, который конструирует у себя в гараже действующую модель дельтаплана по чертежам да Винчи, или даму преклонных лет, преподающую вокал местным дворовым кошкам. Причуды могут варьироваться от вполне невинных до угрожающих душевному и физическому здоровью родственников. Но даже во втором случае осуждать старого человека не принято.

Миссис Хадсон страдала причудами с детства. Точнее, страдала не она, а родители, саму Эмму все устраивало. Она была активной, бойкой девочкой, и меняла увлечения со скоростью пассажирского экспресса. Не будучи религиозной, она в очень раннем возрасте многих привела к Господу: по воскресеньям школа молилась за нее всем преподавательским составом. Энергия и любопытство заменяли Эмме инстинкт самосохранения, и дожить до шестнадцати лет ей помогли либо молитвы, либо феноменальная удача. Ее отец, немецкий еврей, покинувший Германию за пару месяцев до прихода к власти нацистов, считал, что удача в данном случае — черта наследственная. «Не знаю, солнышко, для чего тебя оберегает кто-то там, наверху», — порой говорил он, — «но надеюсь, что его терпение соразмерно грандиозности его планов».

Позже Эмма обзавелась здоровым скепсисом и разумной осторожностью, но это ей мало помогло. Ее первый муж, художник-абстракционист, как-то решил превзойти Ван Гога и попытался отрезать себе то, без чего их брак обещал принудительно превратиться в платонический. Специалисты удивлялись, как он с таким диагнозом вообще сумел найти жену. Со вторым мужем Эмма познакомилась в одной из многочисленных хиппи-коммун. Он был серьезным ученым, писал диссертацию и занимался очень секретным научным проектом. Через несколько лет его обвинили в «изготовлении, хранении и сбыте» наркотических веществ, так и не дав довести формулу до совершенства. Третий муж… благодаря Шерлоку горел в аду, куда всегда мечтал попасть. Всех своих супругов Эмма вспоминала с теплотой. Она вообще старалась не думать о плохом — от этого появляются морщины и портится характер.

Миссис Хадсон обладала редким качеством: всеобъемлющей толерантностью. Она никогда не беспокоилась по пустякам, а в категорию «пустяков» могли попасть как просроченный пакет с хлопьями, так и выбитые взрывом стекла. Самым большим огорчением в ее жизни был сорванный танцевальный номер. Вы бы тоже огорчились, убив несколько месяцев на подготовку к первому в Лондоне открытому шоу обнаженных танцовщиц (костюм из причудливой маски и браслетов на ногах не считается), которое в итоге запретили к показу из-за пары пуританских судебных исков.

У миссис Хадсон, как и у всех людей за семьдесят, была своя причуда: высокая, гениальная, палящая от скуки по стенам. Это была уникальная причуда, можно даже сказать, эксклюзивная. Миссис Хадсон по праву гордилась своим постояльцем, хотя иногда он доставлял… мелкие неудобства. В этом он походил на всех ее мужей сразу, так что «неудобства» привычно записывались в «пустяки», а «странности» — в «особенности». Как известно, одна причуда неумолимо влечет за собой другую, и когда Шерлок привел доктора Ватсона, Эмма включила этого милого военного врача в круг своих хобби. Она всегда любила следить за развитием отношений между людьми. Но вмешиваться в них считала недопустимым. Наблюдать за тем, как один человек меняется и открывает в себе новые стороны под воздействием другого — это ли не самое завораживающее зрелище?

— Боже, какая гроза, — миссис Хадсон поежилась, плотнее запахнув кардиган крупной вязки.

— … если вы хотите выглядеть стильно этой весной, — промурлыкал телевизор, запнулся, жалобно охнул и погас. Бра тоже. Над крышей злорадно громыхнуло. Миссис Хадсон нащупала выключатель и пару раз нажала. Безрезультатно.

— Где-то у меня был фонарик, — пробормотала она, пробираясь к кухне и пытаясь уберечь больное бедро от столкновений с мебелью. — Я уверена, что…

Темноту прорезал настойчивый телефонный звонок. Бедро уцелело, зато досталось локтю. Трубка валялась где-то на тумбочке, рядом с бра, поэтому Эмме пришлось с риском для жизни возвращаться к прежнему месту дислокации и, цедя сквозь зубы не приличествующие пожилой леди слова, шарить вслепую по заваленной всякими нужными мелочами поверхности. Телефон терпеливо звонил.

— Да, я слушаю, — приветливости в ее тоне не хватало. — Свет погас, да, все правильно. Что? В других помещениях? Хорошо, я проверю, — она положила трубку и вздохнула. Шерлок не ложился спать так рано (если вообще ложился), но отрывать его от дел было бестактно. Миссис Хадсон никогда не докучала своим постояльцам.

***

Обоняние, осязание и слух. Ты можешь полагаться только на них. Так чувствует слепец. Так чувствует чертов крот, который всю жизнь роется в чужом и своем дерьме. Но ты спокоен, правда? Это стук не твоего сердца эхом отражается от стен? Ты задаешь ритм. Оно сопротивляется, оно предает. Предательство в темноте совершить легче, чем при свете.

Знаешь, что говорят в таких случаях? Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Вдыхай прикосновения. Слушай мысли. Трогай запахи. Отсутствие зрения обостряет все прочие чувства. Невыносимо обостряет. Так и порезаться можно.

— Она поет, Шерлок. Буря.

— Она стихает.

—Ты в детстве боялся грома? Давай, поведай мне все грязные подробности, я хочу знать. Ты мочился в постель, наверное, бедняжка. Дождик снаружи, и у малыша Шерли мокрая кроватка. Вот незадача.

Лучшая защита. Язвить и отталкивать словами, не позволяя касаниями, мыслям и запахам впитаться слишком глубоко. Иначе будет больно выдрать их, а ты ведь не мазохист. Не до такой степени. Пусть другой трепыхается на твоей игле, как пришпиленная бабочка.

— Майкрофт.

— Что, старший братец стирал вонючие простынки?

— Он взял отцовский зонт. Сказал, что если мне станет страшно, я должен просто открыть зонт, и это меня защитит. Я видел, что взрослые обязательно берут с собой зонты, если погода пасмурная.

Откровенность? Откуда она здесь? Это не тот ответ. Отмотайте время назад, все должно было быть по-другому. На лучшую защиту нашли свое нападение, как интригующе. Пора менять тактику.

— И ты поверил. Сколько тебе было?

— Три с половиной.

Молчание, проклятое молчание. Предатель в груди стучит громче. Почему бы не сделать несколько шагов назад? Ты наткнешься на что-нибудь, перевязанная нога не удержит вес тела и ты упадешь, но лучше это, чем руки, привязанные к пальцам скрипача.

— Шерлок, на мне легче играть, чем на скрипке?*

— Интереснее.

Тьма чуть непрогляднее впереди, но если не знать, не чувствовать, то можно представить, что ты в комнате один. А впереди — фантом. Сгусток мрака из твоего подсознания — там много грязи, но кто сказал, что мрак состоит из грязи? Мрак — это космос. Это вселенная. Это материал, из которого строятся миры.

Фантом притягивает тебя к себе, быстро и жадно, как будто хочет впитаться в твою душу. Ха, ты же атеист. Ты не веришь в душу. А вдруг фантом — это и есть душа? Губы на мочке уха чересчур материальны. Но мысли тоже материальны, если уметь их воплощать. Ты спокоен. Повторяй это чаще.

— Терзаешь… струны?

— Настраиваю… инструмент.

— Колки у меня не только там, милый.

Самое время перехватить инициативу. Нырнуть вниз, не позволяя освободить руки, потереться о чужие бедра. Выхватить из затихающего шума дождя тихое шипение. Фантом умеет шипеть, надо же. Занятно. А что еще он умеет? Надо проверить, нельзя прервать опыт на таком многообещающем моменте.

Пальцы на запястьях сживаются сильнее — багрово-синие браслеты сейчас в моде, и они так подойдут к халату.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Даже не пытайся, мы договорились играть по правилам.

Еще один молчаливый договор. Мысли не просто материальны, они  _осязаемы_.

— Правда? — голос Шерлока звучит глумливо-отстраненно, как будто это не его рубашку зубами выдергивают из брюк.

— Ммм, — сложно разговаривать с тканью во рту. А когда прикусываешь мягкую бледную кожу на животе, разговоры уже становятся лишними. Запястья, кажется, опухли, но боль помогает сосредоточиться.

И в этот момент все идет кувырком. Шерлок не нарушает правила, он не отпускает руки соперника. Он просто падает на колени и исступленно ловит дразнящий рот своим. Грязный прием, но эффективный, и в вашем сбитом дыхании общий восторг вперемешку с общим гневом.

Ты спокоен-спокоен-спокоен, ты охренительно хладнокровен, а это не поцелуй, это борьба, борьба с фантомами и с самим собой, что ты делаешь, мать твою, что ты…

Вдыхай прикосновения. Слушай мысли. Трогай запахи.

Шерлок пахнет ветром.

***

Грозу отнесло к северу. Дождь невесомой моросью целовал избитый асфальт, извиняясь за буйства ветра и ливня. Гром клокотал почти сонно.

Миссис Хадсон все-таки нашла фонарик. Добравшись до квартиры своего эксцентричного жильца, она громко постучала. Никто не ответил.

«Доктора нет дома? Он всегда так предупредителен, он не стал бы держать гостей на пороге. Но Шерлок точно приехал, я видела машину. Мистер Мортон должен быть с ним, тоже очень галантный молодой человек. Уже спит, наверное», — подумала она и прошла в гостиную.

— Шерлок, извини за беспокойство, просто я хотела проверить, пропал свет во всем доме или только у меня, — желтый круг выделил сидящих на полу детектива и мистера Мортона. Оба выглядели… слегка потрепанными. И слегка не в себе. Кажется, они только что сидели намного ближе, но отодвинулись друг от друга.  _Намного_  ближе, совершенно точно. Одежда в беспорядке, взгляд туманный. Шерлок наверняка объяснил бы этот вид какими-нибудь вполне невинными причинами, но Эмма сразу поняла, что выбрала неудачное время для визита.

Миссис Хадсон не вмешивалась в отношения между людьми и не докучала постояльцам. Поэтому она собиралась вежливо покинуть их, когда мистер Мортон вдруг сказал:

— Простите, у вас не найдется ромашкового чаю? — и тепло улыбнулся. В лице Шерлока по контрасту что-то заледенело.

— Конечно, я заварю, — Эмма поспешила ретироваться на кухню. К счастью, пакетик с полезными травками домоуправительница всегда носила с собой. На случай вроде этого. Как раз когда она прикидывала, куда лучше пристроить фонарик, триумфально зажегся свет.

— Ох, Шерлок, — осколки тарелки удостоились досадливого вздоха.

***

— И что теперь? — Шерлок вертел в руках злосчастный диск, с которого все началось. Нет, на самом деле все началось гораздо раньше, но диск был формальным катализатором. Осознав, что вопрос сформулирован абстрактно, детектив уточнил, — Что мы делаем теперь? Расшифровка не завершена.

Джим сладко потянулся. Рукава халата съехали вниз, обнажая багровые следы на запястьях.

— Теперь я буду спать, — заявил он и улегся на диван.

Детектив рассеянно отметил возню миссис Хадсон на кухне.

— Чай с ромашкой.

— Выпьешь ты.

Из-за спин туч заинтересованно высунулась луна. Небо постепенно прояснялось.

***

_Ничья_

_СМ_

_Ничья_

_МХ_

_Дистанционную партию в бридж?_

_СМ_

_Не откажусь_

_МХ_

______________

_*_ Переделанная цитата из «Гамлета»: «Черт возьми, или, по-вашему, на мне легче играть, чем на дудке? Назовите меня каким угодно инструментом, — вы хоть и можете меня терзать, но играть на мне не можете».

________

  
Иллюстрация к главе 12, часть 2 - _И в этот момент все идет кувырком. Шерлок не нарушает правила..._[](http://piccy.info/view3/2481379/4bd448e86f436f2489de2ff4764aa87a/)[](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-27/i7-2481379/342x488-r)

 

# Глава 13

_Please, take your knife_

_Out of my back!_

_And, when you do,_

_Please, don't twist it!_

_Wire, "Please Take"_

Часть 1

Так бывает, если картинка и звук не совпадают. Если под слоем фальшивого золота зияет свиная кожа. Если два человека старательно разыгрывают из себя черт знает кого. Точнее, себя прежних. Когда один не помнит прошлого и ориентируется только на какой-то интуитивный образ, а второй изображает обобщенный портрет кисти сержанта Донован: «Фрик снова под кайфом». Это смотрится дико, глупо и…

— Отвратительно. Это отвратительно примитивно, — Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул, ноутбук пристыжено притих под его взглядом. — Незаконная торговля оружием. Дело годичной давности. Преступник пойман. Я не вижу смысла.

— Это не значит, что его нет, — заметил Джон. По дороге домой он морально приготовился ко всему: к трупам соседей; к полицейскому оцеплению; к прилету инопланетян; к ядерному взрыву; к опровержению теоремы Ферма; к дождю из земноводных и проснувшемуся в центре Лондона вулкану, но не к  _такому_. Его встретили фальшивыми полуулыбками, вежливо поинтересовались о здоровье («Джон, ты в порядке?», «Как рука, Джон?»). От одинаковых взглядов и почти идентичного тона вопросов Ватсону сделалось не по себе. Кажется, его все-таки угораздило стать заградительной стеной. На которой вывешивали объявления и рисовали непонятные условные знаки. Обычно стене все равно, что с ней делают, потому что камень не склонен к глубоким чувствам. Джон уже второй час пытался донести до двух блестящих умов, что он не каменный.

— Джон, вы завтракали? Больничная еда редко вызывает аппетит. Хотите, я приготовлю что-нибудь? — от Мортона исходила довольная благость. Почти сияние. Сияющий Мортон пугал до холодного пота. Он слишком напоминал Мориарти. Джон затолкал панику обратно в область бессознательного и попытался рассуждать здраво. Что тут за чертовщина произошла ночью? Вчера все было с точностью до наоборот: воодушевленный Шерлок и измученный Джим. Сегодня Шерлок  _изображал_  воодушевление, а в каждом его движении сквозила  _затравленность_. Они друг друга не покусали, случайно? Или это передается воздушно-капельным? Или… Нет, другие пути лучше не рассматривать.

«Завтрак, значит. Он хочет меня отблагодарить, свести с ума или отравить? Он может сделать это одновременно? Он может сделать это одновременно. Хотя блинчики… Забыть о блинчиках, я же их с детства не люблю. Итак. Завтрак. У меня появится возможность поговорить с Шерлоком наедине», — Ватсон преувеличенно воодушевленно кивнул («Так весело, отчаянно шел к виселице он», — всплыло в мыслях), и Мортон похромал на кухню. Из бессознательного нагло вырвалось сочувствие, воспоминания о собственной психосоматической травме отозвались легкой скованностью.

В комнате повисла неуютная тишина.

— Шерлок. Я понимаю, что требую невозможного, но все-таки: скажи мне честно и прямо, что произошло ночью?

Детектив даже не пошевелился.

— Гроза, — веско произнес он.

— Это, конечно, все объясняет.

— Твой сарказм неуместен. Я ответил честно и прямо.

— Хорошо. Растолкуй мне, идиоту, смысл этого ответа.

Шерлок не желал ничего растолковывать. Уголок губ дернулся в намеке на усмешку.

— Гроза — это атмосферное явление, при котором в кучево-дождевых облаках или между облаком и земной поверхностью возникают электрические разряды.

— Он снова пытался тебя убить? Нет, следов борьбы ни вокруг, ни на вас самих я не вижу. Тогда что? Вы мирно сидели и возились с дисками? Боже, какая идиллия. Даже не верится, — Джон физически чувствовал, что его слова уходят в пустоту. Растворяются, не успевая коснуться «жесткого диска» собеседника. Как будто на подходе их ловил безжалостный файервол. Сортировал, относил в категорию «мусор» и не допускал в систему типа «Шерлок Холмс». Общение с мебелью было бы более продуктивным, реакция Шерлока исчерпывалась недовольным вздохом и застывшим в пространстве взглядом. Джон понял, что начинает выходить из себя. Он был уже близок к точке кипения. Обычно в такие моменты он уходил к Саре или в ближайший паб, чтобы не сказать того, о чем потом пожалеет, но сейчас отказ от разговора означал признание поражения. Шерлок никогда не пытался отталкивать его специально, никогда — до этой минуты. Значит, ночью произошло что-то действительно важное. Джон решил воздействовать с другой стороны:

— Отлично. Спрошу у Майкрофта, он наверняка в курсе.

— Ты недавно с ним разговаривал, — способ сработал. Прозрачные глаза покинули точку в пространстве и обвиняюще уставились на доктора. Тому стало неловко, как будто он действительно совершил что-то предосудительное.

— Он беспокоится о тебе.

— Постоянно.

— Я тоже.

— Джон, разве тебе не нравится Мортон? Я думал, надо симпатизировать человеку, чтобы словить за него пулю. Или это взыграли старые армейские рефлексы? А может, в темноте ты перепутал его с кем-то?

— Вы с братом все-таки слишком похожи, — Джон покачал головой.

— Просто Джон обладает качествами, тебе и мне недоступными, — вкрадчивым тоном с тщательно взвешенными нотками недоумения протянул вошедший Мортон. Ватсон задался вопросом, сколько он услышал. — Ссора? Из-за меня? Я польщен.

— Мы не…

— А! — Шерлок издал невразумительный возглас и пружинисто поднялся. — Спенсер Гокс невиновен.

Джим закатил глаза:

— Это слишком просто. Там есть что-то еще.

Джон почувствовал себя лишним. Потом вспомнил о роли стены и мудро промолчал. Разговор с Шерлоком откладывался до лучших времен.

***

— Спенсер Гокс, — Майкрофт помнил это расследование. Он интересовался всем, что было прямо или косвенно связано с национальной безопасностью. Не самое громкое дело, можно даже сказать, тихое, как жужжание комара. И столь же назойливое. Что-то в нем настораживало, но разбираться с каждой мелочью лично британское правительство не имело ни сил, ни желания. Решение казалось логичным, потому что Гокс был действительно в чем-то замешан. Но не в этом конкретном преступлении.

Поднять старые файлы — дело пары минут. Майкрофт привычно отмел бюрократическую воду и сосредоточился на главном. По мере чтения его брови поднимались все выше.

— Бедный мистер Гокс, — резюмировал старший Холмс и мысленно пожелал Шерлоку удачи. Это бесполезное действие разбудило в нем что-то похожее на детскую веру в чудо, что-то эфемерное, хрупкое и безосновательно оптимистичное. Кажется, такое чувство называют надеждой. Майкрофт на всякий случай попытался представить самый радужный исход ближайших переговоров с Аравией. «Надежда» увяла и уступила место знакомым аналитическим критериям. Отлично. Значит, это работает только в связи с Шерлоком. Даже здесь брат умудрился выделиться. Хотя… у надежды было вполне конкретное имя. «Не подведите меня, полковник».

В дверь постучали. Майкрофт вскинул голову и любезно пригласил:

— Да, Боудикка. Пожалуй, волосы стоить перекрасить обратно, рыжий слишком приметен.

Вошедшая Антея улыбнулась, заправляя за ухо апельсиновую прядь.

— Зато шейх был в восторге.

— Не сомневаюсь. Что с делом «Бес памяти»?

— Если этот бес вырвется наружу, он устроит форменный ад. Вы были правы насчет снайперов из парка.

Майкрофт кивнул и сухо уточнил:

— Получили приказ от непосредственного руководства?

— По крайней мере, по тем же каналам. У мистера Мориарти завелся двойник.

— Что ж, это закон сохранения энергии. Система лишилась одного Мориарти и приобрела другого. Боудикка, сообщите руководству инспектора Лестрейда, что у него новое важное расследование, — Майкрофт просчитал степень возмущения означенного инспектора, которого сорвут с трех незаконченных дел ради убийства вне границ его служебных обязанностей, и страдальчески поморщился. Шерлока угораздило вляпаться не просто в добросовестного и неподкупного стража порядка, но в стража порядка с обостренным чувством справедливости. Существование таких людей до сих пор изрядно удивляло Майкрофта. Иногда ему нестерпимо хотелось поговорить с инспектором по душам, чтобы выяснить, каким образом этот взрослый проницательный мужчина с двадцатилетним опытом копания в экскрементах человечества за плечами продолжает искренне служить мифическому правосудию.

— Сэр, я должна предоставить инспектору полный доступ к материалам?

— Вторая степень. Этого вполне достаточно.

Рыжеволосая Антея ушла. Майкрофт еще пару минут неподвижно сидел на месте, складывая детали, решая уравнение. Затем он отдал несколько распоряжений по внутреннему каналу — крыса должна думать, что настоящая опасность исходит с его стороны, а Шерлок идет по ложному следу. Так неприятно иметь вредителей в собственных рядах, так хлопотно. Хорошо, что есть противники, на которых можно положиться.

«Не подведите меня, полковник. Я очень, очень хочу верить, что Мориарти в вас не ошибся».

***

— Спенсер Гокс, — Себастьян оторвался от монитора и задумался. Шеф сказал: «Если что-то пойдет не по плану, просто не мешай Шерлоку Холмсу. Я оставлю ему след из хлебных крошек». «Не мешай» и «помогай» — это разные понятия. Шеф всегда трепетно относился к словам. С другой стороны, он не предполагал, что пойдет по следу вместе с Холмсом. Безопасность Джеймса Мориарти волновала полковника больше всего. Больше пресловутого плана, больше прямых приказов и руководства сетью. Моран представлял, что может с ним сделать шеф за неподчинение, если память все-таки вернется. Но предпочел рискнуть. В конце концов, шеф не раз хвалил его за способность принимать самостоятельные решения. Спасать Гокса не нужно, иначе Холмс и все, кто его окружают, попадут под удар. А вот постфактум детектива можно будет направить в верную сторону.

— Несчастный мистер Гокс, — усмехнулся Себастьян. Усмешка застыла, неживая, тяжелая. По языку прокатился тошнотворный привкус предательства. Тот, кто заменил муляж настоящей взрывчаткой, посмел выдавать себя за шефа. Поганый сукин сын. Себастьян взял часть организации под свой контроль, но для большего требовалось найти предателя. Он перетряхнул грязное белье всех криминальных шишек и не обнаружил ни одной стоящей зацепки. Эта мразь сидела где-то высоко, туда ему было не подобраться. Без помощи Шерлока Холмса и его братца.

Полковник не подозревал, что на другом конце города скромное британское правительство только что нарекло его «надеждой». Личная надежда Майкрофта Холмса отхлебнула из термоса горький кофе и затаилась в ожидании.

Часть 2

Бедный мистер Гокс. Несчастный мистер Гокс. О таких людях говорят со снисходительной улыбкой или не говорят вовсе. Как о покойниках. Потому что мистер Гокс мало чем отличался от покойника, зависнув между грешным миром и чистилищем, которое сам бы он назвал адом. Грешный мир рассыпался детским смехом и весенними запахами за огороженным решеткой окном.

Уормвуд Скрабс* — закрытая тюрьма Ее Величества категории Б — видела много грешников. Каждого она приветствовала радушно и даже ласково, принимая в свое лоно как любящая мать. Ненасытная любящая мать, которая не может отпустить от себя чадо. Она воспитывала, лечила и наставляла на путь истинный. Она внушала трепет и прививала хорошие манеры. Она опекала своих детей-калек, и не ее вина, что большинство не ценило этой заботы. Ее проклинали и ненавидели. Люди — такие неблагодарные существа. Она обволакивала блудных сыновей паутиной коридоров, гипнотизировала блеском железных прутьев. Шепотом тысяч душ проникала в сознание, запахом тлена затыкала ноздри. Она пыталась пробиться к Спенсеру похабными шутками сокамерников, твердостью надзирателей, регламентированным режимом и рекомендациями врачей. Но мистер Гокс был невосприимчив.

Мистер Гокс не воспринимал Уормвуд Скрабс как чистилище, потому что не считал себя достойным рая.

***

Водитель был профессионалом. Он не сказал ничего, когда трое мужчин целенаправленно втиснулись на заднее сиденье. В конце концов, кэб это позволял. Может, пассажиры хотели что-то обсудить между собой в дороге. Водитель даже не изменил выражение лица, когда самый высокий из троих назвал адрес.

— В госпиталь, сэр?** — уточнил он.

— В тюрьму, — отрезал высокий.

Водитель флегматично кивнул. Бывает. Его кузена тоже как-то загребли за кражу. Не с теми людьми связался парень. От сумы и от тюрьмы, как известно…

— Мошенничество и торговля оружием, — радостно объявил тем временем высокий. — Гокс работал в Управлении экспортных поставок Министерства Обороны. Когда Управление перешло под начало Департамента торговли и инвестиций, он сохранил старые связи. Его арестовали как организатора, понимаешь, Джон? Он даже свой рабочий день не мог организовать, не то что…

— Эта футболка мне не идет, — трагическим тоном протянул сидящий слева от него темноволосый. — Мы можем заехать куда-нибудь, где продают нормальную одежду?

— Эй! Это, между прочим, моя футболка! — вскинулся третий пассажир, с рукой на перевязи.

— Всегда восхищался людьми, способными такое носить. Джон, ты герой. Я действительно так считаю.

— Мне продолжать? — язвительно осведомился высокий, — или обсуждение модных трендов вам больше по душе?

— Шерлок, милый, если ты собирался сказать, что Спенсер Гокс был чьей-то пешкой, которую использовали, чтобы скрыть более крупного игрока, то можешь не утруждаться. Обычно оружие уходит заграницу вполне легальным способом, а оттуда, через оффшорные компании, попадает, например, в Ирак. Кто-то очень спешил. Партия была нужна так срочно? Грязная работа.

Высокий хмыкнул.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты бы организовал все гораздо лучше.

— Или ты. Но, знаешь, это гениальная идея — заниматься чем-то подобным. Помогать людям… советами. Иногда мне их искренне жаль. Они как слепые котята: вот есть простой путь, прямо перед носом, но они не видят его.

— Альтруист.

— Конечно. Я выращиваю нимб, разве не заметно? И крылья. Мне обязательно нужны крылья. Стразы все еще в моде? Тогда — крылья со стразами. С цветом перьев тоже можно поэкспериментировать.

В салоне раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Поразительно.

— Спасибо, Джон, но я так и не объяснил…

— Поразительно, как я сам не догадался. Насчет нимба. И крыльев.

Водитель призвал на помощь весь свой профессионализм, чтобы остаться невозмутимым. Хотя хрюкающий кэбмен вряд ли обратил бы на себя внимание занятых разговором пассажиров.

***

Время — первый враг и лучший друг узника.

Особенно если он думает о побеге. Хрена с два кто-то всерьез об этом думает, все думают о свободе. Только идиоты считают, что побег равен свободе. Ну хорошо, ты сбежишь. Куда дальше? Если нет крутых дружков и припрятанных денег (а у обитателей Скрабса редко водилось первое, и еще реже — второе), что ты будешь делать за стенами тюрьмы? Попадешься — впаяют срок больше прежнего, кому это надо?

Птица учится жить в клетке. Дикие звери учатся жить в клетке. Когда человека запирают в клетку, он привыкает. Он находит себе занятие, организует вокруг микромир своего микро-я и думает о свободе, которой на самом деле никогда не знал. Даже вне клетки.

Свет в камере так напоминал свет в офисе, что Спенсер не чувствовал себя заключенным. Он просто сменил одну работу на другую. Белое, белое, гнилое фосфорное свечение выматывало, но солнце выматывало еще больше.

***

Солнце сверкнуло на циферблате часов: время.

Пружинистые шаги отмеряли минуты до смерти Спенсера Гокса. Шестьдесят минут — шестьдесят шагов, торг неуместен, приговор подписан. Себастьян был отлично знаком с процедурой.

Правосудие слепо, закон продажен, для смерти не существует препятствий. Все в совокупности открывает путь тонко разработанной иллюзии самоубийства. Но — тсс, в магии должна быть тайна, иначе она перестанет быть магией! — только фокусник знает секрет трюка. Себастьян не сомневался, что рутинная для Джеймса Мориарти схема в чужих руках обернется неловким подражательством.

Он еще раз взглянул на часы: лекарство от всех болезней скоро должно было насытить кровоток Гокса.

***

Чертово солнце насмехалось над заключенными, исчезая в прогулочные часы и появляясь, когда положено было находиться в камере. Наркоманы и другие не слишком уравновешенные «гости» Скрабса стали проваливаться в тихую агонию. Один парень из соседнего крыла умудрился расковырять себе руку, чтобы добиться внимания медсестры. Спенсер ковырял только свою кровоточащую совесть — день за днем вгрызался в нее с жадностью голодной гиены, представляя, что могло произойти. Как все могло закончиться.

Тюрьма — это остановка. Жизнь продолжалась где-то за серыми стенами с облупившейся краской, а Спенсеру оставалось только прошлое. Он часами мог смотреть в окно и анализировать каждый свой шаг, каждое слово. С какого момента все пошло не так?

…Когда Линда навещала его в последний раз, она пыталась вести себя как обычно. Как дома. Рассуждала о каких-то глупостях, вроде новых обоев в спальне или очередной диеты.

— Ты мало двигаешься. Ты прибавил пять фунтов, Спенс. Бога ради, здесь же есть спортзал.

Она беспокоилась о нем. После всего этого она продолжала беспокоиться о нем. Если бы она знала, что он натворил на самом деле. Что он  _чуть было_  не натворил.

Линда, почувствовав перемену в настроении мужа, замолчала и успокаивающе сжала его руку. Замечательная Линда.

— Я приведу Аманду, если хочешь. Я объясню ей.

— Нет, нет, — Спенсер испуганно отшатнулся. К горлу подступила тошнота при мысли о том, что его шестилетней дочери придется забыть папу-хорошего-парня и принять папу-уголовника. — Не говори ей ничего. Пусть считает, что я уехал. Умер. Только не говори, что я... здесь.

— Это глупо, — Линда покачала головой. — Она скучает по тебе. Знаешь, психотерапевт считает, что Аманде будет гораздо больнее, если мы скроем от нее правду. Она может нас возненавидеть.

«Вы обе должны меня ненавидеть», — подумал Спенсер. — «Я сам себя ненавижу. Зачем я ввязался в это? Я знал о последствиях. Все знают о последствиях».

Все рассуждают одинаково: ничего страшного, всего лишь оплачиваемая услуга. Да, слышал. Со мной такого не произойдет.

А еще есть что-то дикое, темное, что прячется глубоко внутри и выходит на свет в лунные ночи.

Начало всегда одинаково: «Это пустяк, Спенс. Тебе не нужны деньги?»

Конец вариативен: «Если дело провалится, ты и твоя семья провалитесь следом… Если не хочешь покупать два гроба… Думаешь отказаться? Приятель, мы же договорились, да и дочка с женой у тебя славные, жаль будет…»

***

Накладные усы щекотали ноздри. Себастьян понимал, что маскировка не сможет обмануть того, кто хорошо его знает. Вылазка была риском. Телефонный разговор — тоже, хотя и в другой степени. Там под удар попадала информация. Здесь — сам полковник. Собственная жизнь, конечно, волновала его, но передача Шерлоку информации стояла в приоритете. Другим важным фактором было иррациональное желание убедиться воочию, что с шефом все в порядке.

Себастьян не торопился, наслаждаясь по-настоящему весенним днем, подмигивая уличным камерам. Полковник давно не чувствовал такого душевного подъема: предвкушение встречи приятно дразнило нервы.

Встречи с существом, которому служили Мор, Война, Голод и Смерть. И это только считая силовые методы. На самом деле Всадников было гораздо больше. Доброта тоже входила в их число — все знают, куда приводят добрые намерения.

Существо — гений криминала, мастер-кукловод, один из самых блестящих умов эпохи — иногда нуждалось в няньке, а не во Всадниках.

Себастьян глубоко вдохнул цветочный аромат и завернул за угол. Жизнь Спенсера Гокса сократилась еще на пару минут. И еще. И еще немного…

***

Бедный мистер Гокс. Несчастный мистер Гокс. На похоронах таких людей платки скрывают ухмылки, а перешептывания заглушают речь священника.

Радио пробубнило что-то о реформе банков. Спенсер неохотно протянул руку к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять таблетки. Солнце полоснуло по запястью безжалостным лучом.

Через тридцать минут Спенсер Гокс покинул Уормвуд Скрабс навсегда, обретя единственную настоящую свободу — свободу от жизни. Еще через четверть часа на пороге этого славного заведения стоял детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, которого совершенно не устраивала версия о самоубийстве.

____________

*HM Prison Wormwood Scrubs (informally "The Scrubs") is a Category B men's prison (c)

Тюрьма Ее Величества Уормвуд Скрабс (в обиходе — «Скрабс») — мужская тюрьма категории Б (т.е. для заключенных, которые не нуждаются в максимальных мерах безопасности, но побег которых крайне нежелателен; всего в английской системе 4 категории тюрем, из которых категория А — наиболее строгая).

**Рядом с тюрьмой находится Хаммерсмитский госпиталь.

 

# Глава 14

_I’ll face myself_

_To cross out what I’ve become,_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I’ve done_

_Linkin Park, "What I've Done"_

Солнце пекло адски. Джим отобрал у доктора предусмотрительно захваченную бутылку с водой, но во рту все равно перекатывалась пустыня. Лондону надоело впитывать дождь, Лондон хотел прогреться, пропотеть, вывести из своих пор угнездившуюся мерзость. С другой стороны, Лондон мог затеять внезапную смену погоды просто забавы ради. Этот город всегда отличался отменным чувством юмора, если дело касалось погоды.

Коричневато-серое здание Скрабса за время своего существования привыкло мимикрировать под обычные бессолнечные дни. Сейчас оно недовольно вытянулось, сверкая зарешеченными окнами как зубами.

Джиму хотелось влиться в камни, почувствовать их холодную сердцевину. Накатывал очередной приступ мигрени.

— Нас ждут, — заметил Джон. У контрольно-пропускного пункта, заложив руки в карманы брюк, стоял седоволосый мужчина. — Добрый день, инспектор.

— Не слишком добрый, — уведомил тот.

Шерлок нетерпеливо вышел вперед:

— Даже не буду спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь. Я выбил у Майкрофта разрешение на посещение Гокса только для нас троих. Судя по тому, что он решил подключить тебя, Спенсер Гокс мертв.

— А вот я бы очень хотел спросить, какого черта я здесь делаю. Это не мой участок. Не мое дело. У меня через два дня отпуск, который теперь гарантированно пропадет.

— Лестрейд, мы оба знаем, что я тебя сюда не посылал.

— Отлично. Буду срываться на покойнике, жаль, стека у меня с собой нет, — хмурый взгляд задержался на Джиме.

«И этот знает меня», — правая часть лица окаменела от боли. Джон что-то сказал, но Мортон не разобрал слов сквозь шум в ушах. — «Знает меня и не прочь убить. Не прочь, я вижу. Какой пыл, какой праведный гнев. Что я тебе сделал, как… ах, Грегори. Грегори Лестрейд. Расскажи мне. Какие напряженные движения, резкий тон, хмурый вид. Это не личное. Это что-то принципиальное. Связано с работой. Я что-то украл? Кого-то убил? Изнасиловал? Нет, последнее неинтересно. Хотя может быть хорошим рычагом воздействия. Двое детей и несколько лет в разводе, ты слишком много работаешь, Грегори Лестрейд. Поговори со мной, ну? Это иногда помогает».

Инспектор упорно делал вид, что Джон и Шерлок пришли только вдвоем, но Джим чувствовал, что глаза цвета дешевого кофе следят за каждым его движением. Ждут ошибки. Жаждут предлога.

— Узнаете, доктор? — Лестрейд протянул Джону маленькую пластмассовую коробочку в прозрачном пакете для улик. Тот повертел ее в руках и пожал плечами:

— Этот препарат назначают при депрессии.

— Спенсер Гокс принимал таблетки довольно часто, судя по медицинским записям. Но не эти. Он сменил лекарство на более мощное.

— Их не рекомендуется смешивать.

— Не рекомендуется. Особенно в таких дозах, если предварительная оценка Андерсона верна.

Шерлок скептически поморщился:

— Я бы на это не надеялся.

— Он хороший профессионал, Шерлок, и я устал от ваших склок, — Лестрейд прошел в приемную, поманив за собой остальных. — У меня с утра плохое настроение, пожалуйста, не делай его еще хуже. Назначь спарринг с Андерсоном на другое время.

Он протянул одному из охранников документы.

— Вас должны были предупредить о появлении этих джентльменов.

— Опять по душу того бедняги? При жизни он не был так популярен, а теперь всем как медом намазано… Первый раз за пять лет, что я здесь работаю, вижу такой ажиотаж.

— Трупы иногда так вдохновляют, — безмятежно заметил Джим.

Развернув бумаги, охранник несколько секунд всматривался в них, затем, пробормотав что-то вроде «Не тюрьма, а проходной двор», впустил посетителей в жилой блок.

Широкий коридор, кремовые стены. Джим шел медленно, стараясь не думать. Вообще не думать. Коридор размывался в глазах, кремовый трансформировался в белый. Тюрьма напоминала больницу, или больница тюрьму?

В больнице люди рождаются и умирают. В больнице умер Джеймс я-до-сих-пор-не-знаю-твоей-фамилии и родился Джим Мортон.

Но запах. Запах здесь другой. Запах разложения, в больнице так не пахло. Это отрезвило Мортона, хотя мигрень… Мигрень — это хорошо. За нее можно зацепиться, чтобы не сорваться в безумие. Безумие пахнет смертью.

Крохотная камера провоняла насквозь.

— Когда его нашли? — спросил Шерлок, склонившись над трупом. Джим брезгливо прикрыл рукой нос. Отвратительно. Теперь точно придется покупать новую одежду, от этой будет нести сладковатым ароматом тухлятины за милю.

— Пару часов назад, — откликнулся из коридора инспектор.

Джон бегло осмотрел тело, стараясь не впечататься в него от очередного резкого движения соседа.

— Действительно похоже на передозировку. Но заключенным не должны предоставлять свободный доступ к лекарственным препаратам.

— Свободного доступа и не было, — сказал Шерлок. Его лихорадочная энергия выплескивалась в пространство океанским прибоем, сбивала с ног. Восхищала. Джим едва заметно улыбнулся: прошлой ночью он управлял этой энергией. — В тюрьме достаточно просто достать запрещенные предметы. Но мистер Гокс не планировал покидать нас.

— Антидепрессанты такого типа дают побочный эффект: могут обострить тревогу, бессонницу, ты не слышал про скандал с прозаком? Если у него были суицидальные наклонности, такая трагедия вполне могла произойти.

— У него не было суицидальных наклонностей. У него была семья, Джон. Жена навещала его каждую пятницу — видишь, на календаре пятница обведена в кружок? Он ждал ее, очень любил, хранил ее шарф — там, на спинке кровати. На фотографии он с маленькой девочкой, дочерью. Лестрейд, как семейный человек, скажи: ты бы в таких обстоятельствах покончил с собой?

— Я бы скорее покончил с собой, чтобы никогда не поставить в такие обстоятельства жену и детей, — серьезно ответил инспектор. — Он добровольно подписал признание.

— У него не было выбора. Он кого-то прикрывал, странно, что его убрали только сейчас.

— Спасибо, я и без тебя знаю, что это не самоубийство. Учусь на ошибках, — хмыкнул Лестрейд.

Солнечные лучи запутались в седых волосах инспектора и приласкали застывший труп. Джим с неясным чувством гадливости отодвинулся в тень. Солнце чересчур неразборчиво в своих предпочтениях, бесстыдно, как последняя шлюха. Оно выставляет напоказ все, до чего дотянется. Лучше оставаться в тени. Наблюдать. Руководить. Направлять. Сбивать с толку. Надевать костюм Пьеро или Арлекина, а когда маскарад закончится, смеяться в такт пляске Смерти. Нелепые фигуры будут подпрыгивать, держась за руки, пока Смерть ведет их за собой в вечность. Короли и нищие, юные и старые, развратники и девственники, все одинаково высоко вздымают ноги в этом танце.

— Джим, — Ватсон настороженно рассматривал его, пока инспектор и Шерлок состязались в логических выкладках, — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Великолепно.

— Ты еще не оправился от вчерашнего, может быть, лучше…

— Выключи режим доброго доктора, Джон, — огрызнулся Мортон. Лестрейд обернулся к нему со странным выражением на лице: что-то резкое готово было сорваться с языка инспектора, но тот в последний момент остановил себя. — Между прочим, Шерлок, дорогуша, ты кое-чего не учел.

Детектив возмущенно вскинул голову.

— Нас, милый. Ты не учел наше присутствие в этом деле.

Джим удовлетворенно наблюдал, как по лицу Холмса волнами расходится понимание.

***

— Нога, рука. Психосоматика, перелом, огнестрельное ранение. Доктор, вы коллекционируете? — полушутливо спросил Лестрейд, когда Шерлок унесся в сторону медицинского крыла, а Мортон развалился в отдалении на одном из диванов рекреационной зоны. Все-таки его утомили поездка и жара. Джон смущенно пожал плечами:

— Я бы лучше марки собирал. Но тут уж как получится.

Инспектор скривился, почесав руку в районе никотинового пластыря.

— Жаль, что вы не курите. Нет, хорошо, что вы не курите. Я бы сейчас не удержался. Либо сигарета, либо свернуть этому поганцу шею. А второму — прочистить мозги. Во времена моего детства в школах еще применяли телесные наказания. Знаете, иногда действительно помогало выбить дурь из головы. Как вы это терпите, Джон?

Ватсон покачал головой.

— Он не доставляет... проблем.

— О, да, конечно. А пуля у вас в руке материализовалась из ничего, — инспектор не сводил тяжелого взгляда с Мортона. — У меня двое детей, доктор. Они дышат одним воздухом с этим мерзавцем. Больше всего на свете меня пугает мысль, что по воздуху какое-то из его качеств может передаться им. Пока они даже не подозревают о существовании таких чудовищ, и я благодарен за это. Потому что они не поймут, как я позволил такому существовать.

— Майкрофт за ним присматривает.

— Майкрофт такой же раздолбай, как и его брат, только притворяется лучше, — с негодованием выплюнул инспектор. — Знал бы, где он распихал камеры, сказал бы прямо в одну из них, — он коротко вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. — Простите. Кошмарная неделя.

— У… меня тоже, — Джон почти сказал «у нас», с ужасом осознав, что включает в «нас» не только Шерлока, но и Джима.

***

Солнце отыгрывалось за вчерашнюю непогоду. Себастьян следил за входом в Скрабс, щурясь даже под широкими темными очками.

По привычке он изучил схему здания вдоль и поперек. Во времена королевы Виктории умели строить тюрьмы (неоготика располагает к темницам и толстым стенам), но полковник был убежден, что для мистера М побег не составил бы труда. Побег не самого мистера М, естественно, мистер М никогда не почтит такое заведение своим постоянным присутствием в качестве резидента. Побег… кого-нибудь вроде Спенсера Гокса. Но Гокса надо было засунуть в камеру, а не вытащить из нее.

Шеф лично контролировал процесс, от сфабрикованных улик до грамотных «уговоров». Распутывать чужую сеть, чтобы замотать жертву в свою — высокое искусство. За этим нужно обращаться к профессионалу. Шеф…

Полковник оборвал мысль, осознав, что слишком часто предается ностальгии.

«Наблюдение», — твердо приказал он себе. — «Сосредоточиться на наблюдении».

Тюрьма педалировала надежность. Мимо лениво стремился разноцветный поток людей, вполне удовлетворенных этим молчаливым обещанием спокойствия. Себастьян поражался пустоте их жизни. Они ничего не знают, ничего не видят, снуют по планете как безмозглые паразиты, стараясь выбить себе место под солнцем. Всего лишь мухи, вообразившие себя орлами. Всего лишь мухи.

Новый виток ностальгии затопил восприятие.

_— Не беспокойся, Басти, душка, уверен, Шерлок разгадает мой ребус._

_— А если что-то пойдет не так? Старуха давно выжила из ума, с ней могут быть сложности._

_— Тогда еще одним зданием в Лондоне станет меньше._

_— Мы привлечем лишнее внимание._

_— Мне это нравится. Твой проснувшийся гуманизм та-ак трогателен, просто до слез._

_— Я не считаю разумным…_

_— Слышишь? Звон. Ты только что перешел черту, и сработала сигнализация. Боже мой, какой противный звук. Выключите ее кто-нибудь, немедленно!_

_— Я… прошу прощения, что позволил себе сомневаться в вашем плане._

_— Дззззз! Она продолжает звенеть. Думай, думай._

_— Вам НУЖНО лишнее внимание._

_— Лучше. Гораздо лучше._

Когда муха слишком близко подлетает к солнцу, она обжигает крылышки. А по пути она отбивается от своих товарок. Поэтому все, заработавшие себе вожделенное место, щеголяют ожогами и шрамами. Кто-то навсегда теряет способность летать, кто-то падает вниз и разбивается. Выживают сильнейшие, это принцип эволюции.

Однако Себастьян верил, что время эволюции миновало, и на данном этапе человечество должно превратить хаос своего существования в порядок. Порядок требует жертв.

***

«Мне это совсем не нравится», — подумал Джон. Лестрейд пару минут назад ушел за документами и записями камер наблюдения, а Шерлок уже начал обычную пикировку с Андерсоном. Но Джона беспокоил не Шерлок.

— Это еще кто? — Андерсон смерил взглядом приближающегося Мортона. — Опять хромота? Я понял, это обязательное условие для знакомства с тобой. Остальные просто успевают убежать.

Шерлок собрался что-то ответить, но его прервал Джим:

— Доктор Ватсон, — он обратился к Джону подчеркнуто официально, — какими причинами была вызвана ваша хромота?

— Психосоматика.

— Ну вот. А я был низвергнут с небес на землю за свою гордыню и при падении повредил ногу. Видите, эксперт Андерсон, Шерлок здесь совершенно ни при чем.

Детектив закатил глаза:

— Он ничего не видит дальше своего носа.

— Слушай, ты! Инспектора здесь нет, затыкать мне рот некому, поэтому…

— Тсс, — перед Андерсоном возник палец. Палец пару раз качнулся из стороны в сторону, призывая к молчанию. Джим укоризненно пощелкал языком, — Плохое настроение? Понимаю. Игры в подчинение выматывают. Особенно в такой позе. Зато вашей жене наверняка понравилось, как она вас называла? Что-нибудь вроде...

— Заткнись! — взвыл Андерсон и двинулся к ухмыляющемуся Джиму, но уткнулся в Шерлока. Тот нахмурился с притворной озадаченностью:

— Мне только неясно, зачем это все Донован. Два мазохиста впустую тратят потенциал. Может, возьмешь свою благоверную третьей? У Салли, конечно, крепкая рука, но миссис Андерсон она явно проигрывает.

— Малыш любит, когда его наказывают, о, как начинают гореть щечки, как срывается дыхание, какие грязные, грязные мысли я слышу!

Джону стало почти физически плохо. И жутко стыдно. За то, что он присутствует при таком разговоре. За то, что ничего не делает, чтобы это прекратить.

— Андерсон! — резкий окрик Лестрейда остановил эксперта в полу-движении. Он застыл олицетворением ярости, нелепой скульптурой с перекошенным ртом и выпученными глазами. — Андерсон, успокойся, — инспектор подошел ближе и осторожно, как будто боясь, что от его прикосновения случится что-то страшное, отодвинул своего сотрудника в сторону. — Выпей воды. Там, за углом, бойлер, в соседнем зале.

— Подделка результатов экспертизы, — тихо, но внятно произнес Мортон. Джон закрыл глаза и приготовился считать до десяти, потому что иначе сопротивляться желанию заткнуть Джима (наиболее жестоким способом и навсегда) было невозможно. — Как мерзко. Это наказывается по закону, строго наказывается. После такой записи в личном деле возьмут разве что уборщиком в какую-нибудь захудалую лабораторию. Впрочем, кому я рассказываю. Вы же знаете, эксперт Андерсон, вы думали об этом. Я уже говорил, что читаю мысли? На досуге. А ваши... как на ладони.

Андерсон побелел до синевы и отшатнулся с выражением ужаса на лице, замаскированного под негодование:

— Никогда в жизни… Никогда! Ты! — он повернулся к Шерлоку, отчаянно надеясь на суждения холодной логики, — Скажи, что это неправда!

Тот окинул эксперта равнодушным взглядом и промолчал.

— Шерлок, — с мягким укором произнес Джон.

— Он не может сказать, что это неправда, потому что это правда, — Джим открыто наслаждался устроенным представлением. — Инспектор, команду надо подбирать тщательнее. Цезарь тоже небрежно к этому относился, и что с ним стало в итоге?

— Хватит, — отрезал Лестрейд. Хотя его руки были сложены на груди, всем показалось, что в одной из них зажат невидимый пистолет. Который направлен на Джима. — Джон, вы что-нибудь слышали в последние две минуты? У меня заложило уши.

— Абсолютно ничего.

Андерсон судорожно выдохнул.

— Наверное, перепады давления. Знаете, как в горах. Тут есть небольшая возвышенность, иногда организм странно реагирует на такие вещи. Андерсон — к бойлеру, потом продолжишь работу. Шерлок, Джон — за мной, есть разговор. Мистер Мортон — с вами нам не о чем разговаривать, остаетесь здесь. Под присмотром.

Джим разочарованно надул губы:

— И это все? Инспектор, где ваша страсть, где служебное рвение, интуитивное чутье?

Лестрейд среагировал так быстро, впечатав Мортона в стену собственным весом, что Шерлок успел только постфактум схватить его за воротник пиджака.

— Мое чутье, мразь, подсказывает отправить тебя на тот свет, — почти рычание, почти собачьи клыки у шеи. Джим медленно поднял голову и приспособил ее на плече онемевшего от возмущения инспектора, как казнимый кладет голову на плаху, в пугающей пародии на объятие.

— Что вам мешает? — шепнул он. — Что я сделал, Грегори Лестрейд?

— Ты…

— Лестрейд, не надо.

Объятие распалось. Инспектор метнулся в сторону, стряхнув руку Шерлока, нервным жестом пригладил волосы.

— Нам с вами не о чем разговаривать, мистер Мортон, — хрипло повторил он.

Андерсон, который еще не отошел от потрясения, недоуменно моргал. Второй шок подкрался к нему коротким замечанием Шерлока:

— Результаты экспертизы в безопасности. Чтобы их подделать, нужно уметь мыслить.

Джон спрятал улыбку.

***

Когда знакомые фигуры показались в воротах, Себастьян сразу отметил их мрачный вид. Что произошло в тюрьме? У него имелись предположения, но предположения никогда не сравнятся с точной картиной. Если, конечно, ты не Шерлок Холмс, который строит точную картину по паре неприметных деталей.

«Вам пригодится это умение, мистер Холмс. Сейчас — особенно», — подумал он, преграждая дорогу всем троим.

— Я сказал, что свяжусь с вами.

Шерлок узнал его мгновенно, несмотря на маскировку. Шеф неуверенно застыл, но через секунду отступил назад, в защитном жесте выставив перед собой руки. Конечно. Незнакомец из парка, что он еще может думать. И все же такая реакция покоробила.

— Еще один твой агент? — спросил Джон Ватсон.

— Не мой, — ответил детектив и без предисловий потребовал, — Говорите, полковник. Мне нужна зацепка.

«Какая поразительная наглость», — восхитился Себастьян, но покорно кивнул:

— Это я вам могу предоставить.

Он подошел ближе и шепнул на ухо младшему Холмсу пару слов. Всего пары слова достаточно, чтобы мозг начал работать в верном направлении.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Холмс. Увидимся, — еще одним очень важным умением шеф считал способность вовремя скрыться. Полковник не собирался оставаться отличной мишенью дольше, чем требуется, но проклятые рефлексы удержали его на месте, когда певучий голос протянул:

— Как интересно. Все эти перешептывания, тайные свидания… Шерлок, я действительно начинаю ревновать.

Себастьян бросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Не стоит. От этого нарушается обмен веществ, а менять вещества на деньги гораздо веселее, чем ревновать.

Он поспешил уйти, поэтому не видел шокированного взгляда шефа. Где-то на пересечении Ду Кэйн и Скрабс-лайн его настигло смс:

_Отправляйтесь спать, полковник. Я за ними прослежу._

_МХ_

Себастьян всерьез обдумал идею подарка для Майкрофта Холмса. Алкоголь и дорогие офисные безделушки он отмел сразу же. Полезная информация? Неинтересно и слишком официально. Что бы в этом случае посоветовал шеф?

_«Мужчины не любят цветы? Только если у них аллергия, Басти. Мои китайские партнеры очень большое значение придают языку цветов. Лотос на пятке — романтично, правда?»_

Шеф даже одно время использовал цветочные шифровки для связи с Черным Лотосом. Хмм… Ирисы. Определенно, ирисы.

Майкрофт Холмс не был сентиментальным человеком, но корзина с пятнадцатью синими ирисами*, направленная ему не таким уж анонимным доброжелателем, надолго осталась его самым приятным воспоминанием во всей этой истории.

____________

*15 цветков — «Ты заслужил мою благодарность и уважение». Ирис — может передавать значение «я тебя уважаю», «я вернусь», «я очень дорожу Вашей дружбой»; считается цветком мудрости, веры, доблести, надежды и бесстрашия. Японцы «ирис» и «воинский дух» обозначают одним иероглифом, так как листья ириса по форме напоминают мечи.

 

# Глава 15

 

_Sometimes I think my baby's too good to die,_

_Sometimes I think she should be buried alive,_

_Baby, you don't know, you don't know my mind,_

_When you see me laughing,_

_I'm laughing just to keep from crying_

_Hugh Laurie, "You Don't Know My Mind"_

Асфальт тек вперед, сверкая бордюрами как гребнями волн. Шерлок взрезал их с элегантной жестокостью плотоядной бригантины. Бригантина чуяла кровь. Бригантина видела след. Покалеченные спутники уныло плелись в кильватере.

— Куда на этот раз? — спросил Джон, безуспешно надеясь на ответ «домой». Рука под повязкой потела и чесалась. Сами по себе эти ощущения не слишком досаждали, но после таинственного появления человека-в-темных-очках у доктора зародились нехорошие предчувствия. Из разряда тех, что заставляют солдата отойти на несколько метров в сторону от места, где через пару секунд образуется взрывная воронка.

— Домой, — коротко бросил Шерлок и тут же добавил, — К Гоксу. Нужно поговорить с его женой.

— Нет-нет-нет, я не появлюсь в таком виде перед только что овдовевшей женщиной, — Джим остановился. Его лицо отражало скорбный монолог модницы перед полным шкафом вещей: «Ужас, просто кошмар, мне совершенно нечего надеть!».

Джон попытался применить к высказыванию стандартную логику:

— Вряд ли сейчас ее волнует, во что наряжены посетители.

– Разве я это говорил? Все проще, мой храбрый доктор. Специфика скорби. В такие моменты человека легко расположить к себе, если действовать с умом, — Джим покосился на закатившего глаза Шерлока. — С умом, а не с разбега. Поэтому сейчас мы найдем местечко, где продают приличные костюмы. Кстати, Джон, и тебе можно что-нибудь подобрать.

— Спасибо, я обойдусь.

— Как хочешь. На этом тоже легко сыграть: слова «Мэм, сочувствую вашему горю» от парня в официальном костюме будут звучать немного фальшиво. Ненатурально. А вот если их произнесет кто-то вроде тебя…

— Я ничего произносить не буду и вам двоим не советую. Шерлок, ее сегодня повезут на опознание, продержат в Ярде. Наверняка домой она вернется к вечеру, и я не хочу даже представлять себе ее состояние. Разумнее будет отложить визит хотя бы до завтра. Один день ничего не решит, — Джон постарался поймать взгляд друга, устремленный куда-то в дебри собственных размышлений.

— Один день, — фыркнул детектив, — Мы и так потеряли достаточно времени. Кто-то специально уводит меня от разгадки, а промедление играет ему на руку. Предлагаешь ждать повторного нападения? Оно будет организовано лучше любительской ловушки в парке, — Шерлок в этот момент как никогда походил на старшего брата. То же осязаемое чувство опасности обволакивало его. Но Майкрофт испускал подобную ауру постоянно и размеренно, а от Шерлока она расходилась неровными лихорадочными толчками. Однако его тон смягчился, когда Джон тихонько вздохнул. — Пойми, чем быстрее я выйду на преступника, тем быстрее… — красные от недосыпа глаза задержались на посерьезневшем Мортоне. Последовала короткая пауза. — Хотя, знаешь, ты прав. Двадцать четыре часа ни на что не повлияют. У меня есть пара гипотез, которые нуждаются в проверке.

Огибающие застывших посреди дороги чудаков прохожие воспринимались как призраки. Тени. Несущественный балласт реальности. Джон смотрел на консультирующего детектива и его антагониста. Они смотрели друг на друга. Они опять перешли на безмолвный диалог, содержание которого было недоступно посторонним. Хотя Джон догадывался, какие мысли бродят сейчас между гениальными умами светил консалтинга. Чем быстрее Шерлок найдет преступника, тем быстрее он лишится общества Джима. Майкрофт не позволит держать на Бейкер-стрит потенциальную угрозу национальной безопасности. Объективно Джон признавал его правоту. Субъективно…

— А за одеждой мы все-таки зайдем, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, постановил Джим. — Лишнее нижнее белье никогда не помешает. Особенно в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.

Джон открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Возразить было нечего.

***

«Может, нам дешевле купить кэб, раз уж это постоянное средство передвижения Шерлока?» — Джон как-то попробовал подсчитать расходы на этот далеко не дешевый транспорт, но в конце концов решил, что процедура чересчур вредна для нервов. — «Сделаем водителем Джима… Хотя, лучше не надо. У меня и так плохие ассоциации с кэбменами».

— А могли бы быть уже дома, — посетовал он, тоскливо продолжая взглядом проплывающую за окнами Бейкер-стрит. — Мейфэйр*. Зачем тебе понадобился именно Мейфэйр?

— Там можно купить качественную одежду, — невозмутимо пояснил Шерлок.

— Там можно оставить квартплату за полгода.

— И это тоже. О деньгах не волнуйся, все оплатит Майкрофт.

Из нагрудного кармана детектив извлек блестящую пластиковую карту и помахал ею перед носом друга. Тот выдохнул что-то не то возмущенное, не то восхищенное, и обреченно махнул рукой:

— Все ясно. Только потом не втягивай меня в семейные разборки.

— Клептомания ко всем прочим порокам? Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — Джим ловко выхватил из пальцев Шерлока карту и придирчиво изучил. — Фи, как не стыдно. Он же сам тебе ее отдал. Я был лучшего мнения о твоих способностях как карманника, с такими… — он придвинулся ближе, вжав Шерлока в Джона, а Джона в дверцу, и хищно облизнулся, — …данными.

— Ше… Шерлок, — просипел Ватсон, стремительно бледнея, так как основное давление пришлось на раненую руку.

Детектив немедленно отстранился. Это означало, что он фактически лег на Мортона, потому что тот и не подумал подвинуться.

— О, мой сладкий, какое рвение, — расплавленным воском пролился в ухо жаркий шепот. — Тебе нравится ménage à trois? Конечно, нравится. Нашего доктора придется немного подготовить к мысли, а потом…

— Не вмешивай в это Джона, — на грани слышимости прошипел Шерлок, всем весом откинувшись на податливое тело. Под ним сдавленно охнули:

— Ревнивый собственник. Я, между прочим, тоже травмирован, если ты забыл.

Джим заерзал, принимая более удобное положение, и как будто случайно мазнул губами по скуле Холмса.

Легчайшее, воздушное прикосновение заставило детектива окаменеть. Ухо снова атаковал шепот:

— Ты был отличной подушкой прошлым вечером. Я верну любезность.

— Здесь, вообще-то, достаточно места, чтобы не лежать друг на друге, — недовольно заметил Джон. Он не мог слышать слов Мортона, но по нервам детектива пробежала судорога. И это ощущение ему понравилось.

Джим отодвинулся как можно дальше, за пределы тактильного контакта. Поэтому когда его рука коснулась кончиков пальцев, Шерлок едва заметно вздрогнул.

И поймал себя на том, что практически тянется к этой руке. Нелепость. Надо разложить эмоции на составляющие. Имеется: эйфория какой-то сумасшедшей вседозволенности. Мортон был не только упоительной загадкой, не только равным противником, но и прекрасной возможностью довести Майкрофта до бешенства. Карту, кстати, тот действительно отдал Шерлоку сам — «На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств». Большого Брата очень удивится, когда получит банковские отчеты непредвиденного шопинга в самых фешенебельных бутиках Лондона.

Похожее удовольствие Шерлок, пожалуй, испытывал лет двадцать назад, в детстве, когда нашел способ снять деньги с банковского счета отца. Нет, он не потратил всю сумму. Он взял только то, что было необходимо для закупки оборудования, реактивов и некоторых редких книг по истории ядов и отравлений. Отец запрещал брать трактаты такого содержания, надежно спрятанные на верхних стеллажах семейной библиотеки. Тогда Шерлок решил собрать собственную библиотеку. Отец оценил. Испорченные реактивы вернуть уже не получилось, оборудование принял в дар ближайший колледж, а купленные книги Шерлоку пришлось заучить наизусть. Процесс освоения материала глава семейства Холмсов проверял лично. Он поощрял в сыновьях тягу к знаниям.

Отравления и яды. Благодаря этим книгам тогда почти удалось раскрыть убийство Карла Пауэрса.

Карл Пауэрс. Первое дело Шерлока Холмса. Первое убийство Джеймса Мориарти. Что за извращенная судьба продолжает сводить их вместе? Зачем? Это уже не смешно. Это давно перестало походить на игру.

— Мейфэйр, Бонд-стрит, — объявил таксист и затормозил у широкой блестящей витрины.

Шерлок не успел понять, какое чувство — разочарование или облегчение — плеснулось в крови, когда Джим убрал руку.

Зато он вдруг с ужасающей ясностью понял, что походом по бутикам хотел не только разозлить Майкрофта, но и порадовать Мориарти. Мортона.

***

Два часа откровенной пытки.

Снаружи было жарко. В магазинах — холодно от работающих на полную мощность кондиционеров. Намекающие взгляды персонала и постоянное «насколько я прекрасен» сводили с ума. В разных магазинах повторялось одно и то же. Десятки модельеров — английских и зарубежных. Сотни цветов, относительно которых Джон раньше находился в счастливом неведении.

— Джоон, ну скажи, мне больше подойдет артериальная или венозная?

— Что?

— Рубашка. Есть два варианта, обе красные, но одна потемнее и с синеватым оттенком. Венозная. Ты же доктор, ты должен знать.

— Боже.

Отстраненное осознание, что Джиму идет красный, не прибавляло энтузиазма.

Поведение Шерлока не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Во-первых, он согласился отложить расследование. Шерлок! Который через пару дней безделья начинал ныть, палить по стенам от скуки и впадать в черную меланхолию! Во-вторых, он добровольно потащился в магазины за одеждой. Правда, в паре бутиков он выявил поддельные товары и практически раскрыл каналы, откуда фальшивые бренды поступают на рынок… Но это не оправдание. В свете угрозы покушения такое бесцеремонное шатание по городу было просто опасным.

— Насколько я прекрасен? — в очередной раз вопросил Джим, выхрамывая из примерочной. На нем был классический черный костюм с искрой.

— Не по погоде, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Зато для похорон — самое то, — пробормотал Джон, но его не услышали.

____________

*Mayfair — квартал офисных зданий в Вестминстере, где арендная плата одна из самых высоких в Британии. Там же находится Бонд-стрит, заполненная дорогущими модными бутиками. Рядом, на Кондуит-стрит, есть фирменный магазин Вивьен Вествуд.

 

 

# Глава 16

 

_Leave your mark under my skin,_

_Oh my, how strong you are!_

_And feast your eyes on my disdain,_

_And hope this one won't scar._

_I will never belong to you, again,_

_I will never belong to you…_

_Seether_ _, "Diseased"_

 

Три пополуночи. Неспокойный сон за стенкой — Джон пришел сегодня поздно и не в духе. Причину Шерлок знал, но не находил решения.

Три пополуночи. Так сказали зеленые мерцающие цифры на микроволновке. Шерлок безучастно зарегистрировал этот факт и взял из холодильника молоко. Расфокусированно посмотрел на него, встряхнул, прислушался к бульканью и поставил обратно. Молоко лучше оставить на завтрак Джону.

Это была жалкая подсознательная попытка компенсировать собственное поведение. Бесполезная попытка, потому что идея задобрить Джона едой обидно рассмеялась и самоликвидировалась еще на стадии зарождения.

«А Джим умеет готовить блинчики», — некстати всплыло в голове между мысленным пролистыванием должностей в Министерстве иностранных дел и сопоставлением графика отпусков Гокса с оружейными скандалами.

Шерлок раздраженно захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Затем прижался к ней лбом, стараясь восстановить душевное спокойствие посредством этого большого снежно-белого вместилища искусственного мороза. Ясность химических формул. Красота атомных цепочек. Почему людям обязательно надо испортить и усложнить заложенные природой принципы? Сердце — фиброзно-мышечный орган, обеспечивающий ток крови по кровеносным сосудам. Зачем наделять его несуществующими свойствами, зачем оно «выскакивает из груди», «уходит в пятки», «разбивается», зачем оно «чистое», «золотое» и «каменное»? Зачем оно горит?

То как будто внутрь насыпали жгучий перец, то как будто в груди разложили костер и медленно, методично поджаривают, а иногда словно сжимают огненными щипцами…

— По плану! — раздался надтреснутый голос. Заскрипел диван. Темноту вспороло яростное дыхание человека, борющегося со своими кошмарами.

Шерлок медленно отошел от холодильника. На его лице расцвела потусторонняя пугающая улыбка. Так улыбается палач, которому посчастливилось свести с казнимым личные счеты. Так улыбается перед смертью самоубийца. В голове вдруг стало легко и пусто.

***

— Темница, милая темница, — с фальшивым воодушевлением пропел Джим, бросив покупки.

О них чуть не споткнулся вошедший следом Джон, тоже нагруженный всевозможными пакетами и свертками. Нагруженный однобоко, а точнее, одноруко, но основательно.

— Предпочитаешь апартаменты в Скрабсе? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Это можно устроить.

Он аккуратно поддержал Джона и отпихнул пакеты в сторону, чтобы освободить проход. На пятачке у лестницы трем мужчинам и куче хрустящих фирменных упаковок было тесновато.

— Предпочитаю душ, — кратко информировал Мортон. И никуда не двинулся. Видимо, предполагая, что по его слову душ осознает всю низость поступка горы, не пришедшей на зов Магомета, и материализуется прямо перед входной дверью.

— В очередь. Я только что понял, что безумно соскучился по душу. Нам надо с ним поговорить… по душам, — Джон ощущал себя расплавившейся аморфной массой, и с вялым любопытством разглядывал пакеты, пытаясь определить, какие из них его. Стараниями Шерлока все покупки смешались в одну блестяще-шелестящую массу преимущественно черного цвета. — Может, мы просто поделим все это и не будем мучиться с сортировкой?

— Это называется коммунизм, Джонни, — Джим нежно похлопал его по плечу. — Когда все общее.

— Это называется бардак, — отмахнулся доктор. Его фактически заставили купить пугающее количество новой одежды. И зажим для галстука с национальным гербом. Что-то с этим гербом было не так, но Джим не дал возможности рассмотреть аксессуар более детально («О, Джонни, детка, померь еще вот это, будем делать из тебя секси-медсестру… я хотел сказать, доктора»).

Непринужденный смех Мортона прокатился по сердцу внезапным теплом. Даже уголки губ Шерлока сами собой приподнялись. Боже, по какому принципу ты раздаешь людям смех? Почему было не поместить этот прекрасный звук в уста кого-нибудь более достойного такого дара? Это ведь оружие. И довольно опасное.

— А у меня великолепное предложение, — отсмеявшись, сказал Джим.

— О, нет, — Шерлок разочарованно отмахнулся. — Душ втроем это скучно. И неудобно.

— Смотря в каких позах. Кроме того, мы с Джоном почти инвалиды, — возмущенный взгляд Джона Мортон проигнорировал. — А вдруг нам понадобится помощь?

— Поднять мыло?

— Ауч, это было грубо.

— Ты первый об этом подумал.

— Я всегда первый. Мне помощь понадобится точно. Видишь ли, повязка намокнет.

Последние слова осели на горячем воздухе, все еще искрящемся от смеха, морозным инеем. Приговором. Как будто они запускали некий разрушительный механизм.

— Но я надеюсь на тебя, Шерлок, — тяжелый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц не вязался с игривым тоном. — На твои  _сильные_  руки. На твой… рационализм. Ты же не заставишь несчастного калеку мучиться с перевязкой? Я бы попросил нашего доктора, но он тоже не в лучшей форме. А вчера у тебя так хорошо получилось.

— Ты делал ему перевязку? — Джон был удивлен. Очень удивлен и обеспокоен. — Я думал, в больнице…

Шерлок прервал его излишне резко:

— В больнице этот истерик устроил сцену, поэтому дома мне пришлось вспоминать навыки оказания первой помощи.

— Тогда я должен осмотреть ногу.

— Не стоит беспокойства, — Джим сделал шаг назад, спрятав руки за спину как нашкодивший мальчишка. — Истерики так легковозбудимы. Буду вырабатывать характер. Слабость всегда можно обратить в силу. Метаморфозы, о, да! Алхимия, Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь пробовал превратить смерть в жизнь?

— С этим хорошо справляется природа, — сухо заметил детектив. — Мертвое тело дает жизнь различным микроорганизмам.

— Фу, не порть мне аппетит. В тебе не хватает возвышенности, духовности! Ты собираешься описывать безутешной вдове, какие микроорганизмы нашли приют в теле ее мужа? А как же байки про жизнь вечную, реинкарнацию, наконец, бессмертие через детей? Лучше предоставь это мне.

Шерлок вспыхнул, почувствовав вторжение на свою территорию:

— Ты не знаешь, о чем ее нужно спрашивать.

Рот Джима образовал влажную, тщательно удивленную букву «О».

— Вот как. Что у тебя за секреты с отставным полковником, который может быть причастен к нападению в парке?

— Непричастен. Тебе это известно.

— О каком полковнике вы говорите? — вмешался Джон, невольно прикрывая здоровой рукой раненую. Шерлок заметил это движение и поморщился:

— Майкрофт может рассказать о нем больше, чем я. Этот человек полезен. Остальное неважно. Пустые надежды, дорогой Джим, информацию ты не получишь.

— Я был таким плохим мальчиком? — губы Мортона вполне натурально задрожали. И тотчас же разъехались в масляной улыбке. — Твои костыли в виде информации мне не понадобятся. Миссис Гокс через полчаса после знакомства согласится продемонстрировать мне, чем они с мужем занимались в спальне. Все остальное она выложит еще раньше.

— Беспринципный ублюдок, — почему-то в устах Шерлока это прозвучало восхищенно.

— Хочешь пари?

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Мы будем обрабатывать вдову вдвоем — звучит пошло, правда? — а когда я узнаю все, что нужно…

—  _Если_  ты узнаешь.

Джим довольно вытянулся вдоль стены и постановил:

— Значит, на само пари ты согласен.

— Шерлок! — возмущенно вмешался Джон. Он почувствовал себя грязным. Вывалянным в отвратительном разговоре. В памяти всплыла недавняя сцена унижения Андерсона, и доктор содрогнулся. — Лучше я сам поговорю с этой женщиной, твое отношение… — вместо нужных слов на язык лезли какие-то совсем нецензурные аналоги.

— Снова этические концепции. Оставь это, Джон. Что касается вдовы — ее вообще здесь нет, поэтому мы не нанесли никакого ущерба ее чувствам. А завтра я обещаю быть корректным.

О, да. Джон знал, что для детектива  _действительно_  необъяснимы некоторые проявления чувств. Он постигал подобные вещи разумом, но не сердцем. Поэтому в большинстве случаев Джон не обращал внимания. Джон восхищался — этому невероятному созданию царства Мысли, свету в конце любого ментального тупика. Личному, очень личному спасению. Куда он вернулся после Афганистана? Фактически в пустоту. Там он ни с кем толком не сблизился. Здесь потерял даже те связи, что оставались. В некотором роде Шерлок вернул его к нормальной... не совсем нормальной, но к жизни, а не к существованию. Он понимал Мортона, черт возьми, он понимал этого сукиного сына! Но видеть, как его присутствие с уродливой яркостью озаряет темную сторону личности Шерлока было невыносимо.

— Джонни, успокойся. Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что у нас достанет наглости тревожить бедную вдовушку? — оскорбленный тон Джима скорее усиливал опасения, а не рассеивал их.

***

Голоса вибрировали в пространстве разнонаправленными энергетическими потоками. Уставшие, защищающиеся. Разобщенные. Когда-то миссис Хадсон увлекалась искусством фэн-шуй (проще было перечислить, чем она НЕ увлекалась), а фэн-шуй совершенно точно не одобрял распространение в доме негативной энергетики.

Эмма наткнулась на своих квартирантов в холле у лестницы.

— Вы, должно быть, не выспались, — предположила она, оценивая хмурого Джона, смиренного Джима и настороженного Шерлока. — Такая гроза, уснуть невозможно.

Три пары глаз, под которыми полумесяцами темнели круги, согласно моргнули.

— Доктор Ватсон, может быть, вам дать моих травок? Рука не беспокоит? Просто ужасно, чем в наше время может обернуться прогулка в парке. Я бы на вашем месте потребовала у городских властей компенсацию за моральный и физический ущерб.

Джон представил, как будет требовать у Майкрофта компенсацию. Интересно, можно ли считать таковой потраченные на одежду средства? Хороший вариант. Точно. Он так и будет это называть — компенсация.

— Благодарю за заботу, миссис Хадсон, ранение не очень серьезное. Пуля прошла… — для наглядности доктор осторожно взял руку стоявшего ближе Джима и показал место, — здесь.

И застыл. Мортон дернулся назад, вырываясь из хватки, но Джон уже опознал бледные синяки на нежной внутренней стороне запястья. Следы от пальцев. И без дактилоскопии понятно, чьих.

Время растянулось в уродливый смазанный кадр, синеватые пятна на чужой коже ударили по собственным рецепторам Джона.

Обеспокоенный голос Шерлока прозвучал невнятной какофонией. Чистый алмаз его гения покрылся отвратительными синими пятнами в форме пальцев. И это святотатство возмутило Джона до основания, потому что — как можно? Да Винчи осквернить Мону Лизу?

— Никто из вас ничего мне не сказал. А мне нужно знать. Что произошло ночью? — он даже не заметил, как произнес это вслух. Понимание ситуации ускользало от него по опасному льду предположений.

«Мне  _нужно_  знать, что произошло. Мне нужно знать, что ты не перешел черту. Пожалуйста, оправдайся. Сочини какую-нибудь историю про то, как вы гуляли по крыше, он случайно сорвался и тебе пришлось крепко ухватить его за руки, чтобы вытащить».

Синие пятна вытянулись в человеческий рост и закрыли солнце.

— Джон, послушай, — Шерлок сам не понимал, насколько фальшиво звучит его голос. — Мы всего лишь спорили. Я не…

Миссис Хадсон, о которой забыли все, кроме, пожалуй, Джима, всплеснула руками:

— Боже, эти грозы! Я слышала, они очень сильно влияют на поведение и настроение. Все ходят нервные, раздражительные. Я и сама вчера не удержалась от пикировки с соседкой, хотя обычно мы очень хорошо ладим. Удивительно неприятно, но что поделаешь, эта погода, она просто берет свое. Шерлок, дорогой, не огорчайся, в парах всегда бывают размолвки.

— Миссис Хадсон! — рявкнул детектив, которому казалось, что он барахтается в зыбучем песке чужих ожиданий, страхов и надежд. Он не умел и не хотел вести такие разговоры, но необходимость объясниться перед другом толкала его вперед. И сводила с ума. — Пожалуйста, хватит засорять атмосферу бессмыслицей! И не надо вымещать на мне нерастраченные родительские инстинкты! Вас никто не заставлял тогда делать аборт!

Джон ахнул. Домоуправительница прижала ладони ко рту. Ее плечи ссутулились, а лицо как-то враз постарело.

— Избыток солнца тоже вредит организму, — обволакивающим шелковым тоном произнес Джим. Слова упали в гулкую тишину как камень в шахту. — Шерлок сегодня перегрелся. Не обращайте на него внимания, миссис Хадсон.

«Я дурак», — думал Джон, злясь на себя, на Шерлока, на Мортона, и жалея, что не принял предостережения Майкрофта всерьез. — «Сентиментальный дурак».

— Да-да, конечно, — Эмма придала дрожащим губам подобие улыбки. — Доктор, а за травками вы все-таки зайдите.

Трое молча наблюдали, как она удаляется к себе. Когда шаги на лестнице затихли, Джон негромко заметил:

— Не ожидал от тебя. Ожидал от… — он запнулся, не договорив.

Детектив сжал губы, укрывшись за треснувшей каменной маской, и эта непроизвольная защитная реакция подсказала Джону, что его друг… боится. Чего именно — он и сам может не знать точно. И ничего не скажет. Как обычно.

Горечь и обида закрутились водоворотом. Гнев взмыл к горлу и уже готов был вырваться наружу, когда доктор ринулся в сторону входной двери. Лента его терпения опасно затрещала, грозя обеспечить симметричное количество новых синяков на обоих гениях. Нет-нет-нет, надо остыть. Это не метод, это не поможет. Остыть. Желательно, побыстрее, пока два идиота не сотворили друг с другом что-нибудь непоправимое. Что-нибудь, что очень хотел бы сотворить с ними в данный момент Джон.

— Душно. Пойду прогуляюсь. К вечеру вернусь. Можете спорить до инвалидности, меня это не касается.

— Джон! — Шерлок позвал почти отчаянно. — Я не собираюсь обвешивать людей взрывчаткой, если ты беспокоишься об этом.

Ватсон остановился. Вздохнул. Привычно проклял тот день, когда Мориарти отшибло память, и попытался сдержать эмоции. Чтобы Шерлок перестал смотреть на него как жители Помпеи на вспыхнувший яростью богов вулкан.

— Пока нет. Послушай. Я уверен, что ты не станешь обвешивать никого взрывчаткой. Ты и без этого можешь сделать любую жизнь невыносимой. Мы как-то говорили о героях. Поговорим об обычных людях? О вдове, например. О миссис Хадсон. Или… хотя бы об Андерсоне. Он, конечно, ублюдок, я не отрицаю, но это не повод втаптывать его в грязь.

— Так скромно, Джонни, — вмешался нежный голос с ирландским акцентом. — Перечислил всех и забыл про себя. Всегда забываешь, верно? Профессиональная деформация? Врач первым делом заботится о пациентах, клятва Гиппократа — ты понимаешь, о чем я. А ведь у меня есть ответ на твой вопрос. Что произошло ночью.

Шерлок с подозрением сощурился. Джон всем корпусом повернулся к первопричине конфликта.

— Ничего страшного. Абсолютно ничего. Эти узоры на запястьях… Это я виноват. Правда, я сам напросился. Я его спровоцировал.

Джон украдкой глянул вверх. Небо не падало. Огненного дождя тоже не наблюдалось. Значит, ближайший лес просто не досчитался пары сотен обитателей. Очень крупных. Или киты повыбрасывались на берег. Да, нужно будет проверить статистику по китам.

— Сам напросился, — повторил он, все еще пытаясь уложить слова «я виноват» и «Джим Мориарти-Мортон» в одну плоскость. Слова разбегались и противно хихикали. Для лжи это было слишком безумно. — Хорошо. Хорошо, когда знаешь, чего хочешь.

Дверь закрылась за ним с мягким щелчком.

***

Желтый пласт света из кухни льнул к полу. Шерлок перешагнул через него, ступая осторожно, мягко, как неотвратимая беда, и остановился, споткнувшись взглядом о распростертое на диване тело. Втянул носом воздух.

Во время метаний Джим сбросил плед. Обнаженный торс белел в полумраке комнаты. Криминальный гений увяз в фазе неспокойного сна. Его пальцы мелко подрагивали, словно хотели схватить что-то недосягаемое, а рот был приоткрыт и изредка выплескивал в пространство бессмысленные слова сухими губами. Вся его фигура, будто слепленная из эластичного пластика, двигалась, трансформировалась, перестраивалась. Напрягались и расслаблялись мышцы, в болезненных гримасах менялось выражение лица. Джеймс Мориарти пытался выбраться из могилы.

Шерлок смотрел на свое наваждение и не понимал, что он видит. Джеймс Мориарти был мертв. Похоронен внутри собственного тела, закопан надежнее, чем под несколькими тоннами земли. И все же этот труп продолжал бороться.

Детектив почувствовал себя патологоанатомом, с которым вдруг поздоровался только что вскрытый мертвец. «О, сэр, восхитительная погода сегодня! Что это у вас в руках? Моя печень? Прошу прощения, она у меня не в лучшей форме уже лет десять. Взгляните лучше на аппендикс, мне его не удаляли».

Будь здесь Майкрофт, он бы сказал, что сходные ощущения вызывает «Спящий Амур» Караваджо. Амур написан с мертвого ребенка, которого художник обнаружил во время вечерней прогулки по городу. Присмотревшись, на теле якобы спящего маленького бога можно заметить признаки болезни и разложения.

Болезнь и разложение. Они терзали и Мортона, и Шерлока с одинаковой силой. Это нужно было как-то прекратить.

…Когда из одного кошмара Джим вынырнул в другой, тяжелый и жаркий, выдохнувший «Ни звука» в ушную раковину, он не удивился.

«Ни звука», потому что в комнате наверху по лабиринтам Морфея плывет Джон, и он едва-едва держится на плаву, а воды чертогов сна впадают в Стикс — река змеится по царству теней, куда Джону еще рано.

***

_Вашему брату жить надоело._

_СМ_

_Он не сделает ничего против воли вашего подопечного. Сейчас увидите._

_МХ_

_Предпочел бы не видеть._

_СМ_

_Джентльмен._

_МХ_

_Просто традиционалист._

_СМ_

_Это про политические пристрастия?_

_МХ_

_Если они там занимаются политикой…_

_СМ_

_В некотором роде, и этим тоже._

_МХ_

_Мое мнение о политике изменилось к лучшему. Предлагаю выпить кофе._

_СМ_

_За десять минут не управятся._

_МХ_

_Предлагаю выпить. За подонка, из-за которого мы в это влипли. Не чокаясь. Русский обычай._

_СМ_

 

Майкрофт деликатно прервал трансляцию с Бейкер-стрит и помассировал виски. Мистер Мортон из почти нейтральной категории «Одна проблема — это часть решения другой» в его персональном табеле перешел в раздел «Индивидуальная непереносимость, опасность острого приступа идиосинкразии». К счастью, Шерлок никогда не воспринимал секс как повод для чувств.

***

«Ни звука» — шипят вплавленные друг в друга атомы двух тел, растекаясь жидким азотом по пылающей мышце в груди, медленно, медленно, медленно она отбивает дикий ритм.

«Ни звука» — трепещет под пальцами во влажной коже, яд тянется к кровотоку через поры, яд поет на кончике языка, но кто отравлен, кто отравитель?

«Ни звука» — молит чужое дыхание у шеи, стонет ночь.

Музыка прикосновений. Язык жестов. Единственно не лживый.

Джим принимает вызов, принимает правила игры. Принимает вес и жар другого тела. Черные крылья гладят череп изнутри, потому что это правильно, это нужно, ей тоже это нужно. Птице. Памяти.

«Оставь меня, открой меня, пойми меня, отдай меня, найди меня», — бьется в голове, когда Шерлок вжимается в его бедра и застывает так в мучительном бездействии.

Птица кричит.

Тогда Джим подается вперед, захватывает тяжело дышащий рот своим и наслаждается вкусом гнева, а взамен пропитывает гнев безумием.

Птица хохочет.

Поймать почему-то дрожащие ладони, провести по ним языком, прожигая едва блестящие в полутьме глаза своими, выгнуться, когда сорвавшееся дыхание коснется соска.

Шерлок сжимает зубы, приподнимаясь и стягивая с себя белье, а птице становится страшно, что вес и жар больше не вернутся. Как же она глупа.

Шерлоку тоже это нужно. Он устроил так, чтобы Шерлоку было это нужно.

Шерлоку нужно опуститься вниз, к его члену, да, ближе, еще ближе, и Джим почти забывает о необходимости тишины, потому что птица рвется ввысь и рвет на части мозговую ткань. Лоскуты здравого смысла поглощает ночь, к черту, пока пальцы зарываются в темные кудри.

Под спиной кряхтит диван. Джим запрокидывает голову и инстинктивно вскидывает бедра, но это все не то, этого мало, мало! Им обоим этого мало. Поэтому он судорожно дергает Шерлока за волосы, и прикусывает язык, когда чувствует внутри себя смазанный каким-то кремом палец. Его поняли.

Черные точки на черном фоне — птичьи глаза, они взрываются изнутри, закладывает уши, но ничего, взрыв — это уже было.

Было, рассекло на части, разнесло по разным сторонам. Нужна цельность.

Он оплетает ногами талию Шерлока, когда тот входит. Чтобы не дать дороги назад.

Они не шевелятся некоторое время. Слишком остро, слишком невероятно. Слишком странно, когда детектив тянется к его покрытому испариной лбу, чтобы поцеловать, и шепчет, что все будет так, как надо.

«Себя ли ты утешаешь, меня ли?»

Но Джим верит и начинает двигаться. Птица поет. Впервые она поет.

_______

  
Иллюстрация к главе 16 - _Музыка прикосновений. Язык жестов. Единственно не лживый._  

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/2481382/80abaa1a2dedb8d780c6481fb302b5ea/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-33/i7-2481382/338x493-r)

# Глава 17

 

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces,_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun, and I say:_

_It's all right!_

_The Beatles, "Here Comes The Sun"_

Джон не проснулся. Он не чувствовал, что спал этой ночью. Мозг производил настолько яркие видения, что вместо отдыха они рождали усталость. Навязчивые картины афганских песков, бурых от крови, свили гнездо у изголовья его кровати и просачивались в череп. Кровь принадлежала кому-то, кого он знал, но кому именно? Иногда из песка формировались фигуры. Двуликие, антропоморфные. С кудрявыми волосами и темными глазами. Что-то неправильное ощущалось в них, страшное. Им не место под пыльным безоблачным небом. А они проникают внутрь крупицами, забивают рот и нос. Что за дикость. Лопасти вертолета шумят безостановочно, но он не успевает приземлиться, раскрывается красной розой над головой, и лепестки опадают вниз. Горящие лепестки, бренные останки. Некого спасать. Нельзя вылечить.

Джон не проснулся, когда встал с кровати. Он продолжал спать, только кровь впиталась в пол и исчезла.

Он шел на запах. На одуряюще-роскошный аромат готовящегося омлета. Воздух в квартире по привычке отдавал чем-то химическим (кажется, формалином), но его молекулы прогибались под блаженное благоухание. Омлет, фигуры из песка — не все ли равно, если и то, и другое одинаково невероятно?

Пальцы скользили по перилам лестницы так, будто Джон не шел, а плыл.

Когда в последний раз он вставал под аромат завтрака? Почему-то казалось — очень давно, еще до Шерлока.

«До» и «После» Шерлока. Несколько месяцев ощущаются как целая эра. Лестрейд однажды сказал, что мир был обречен в тот момент, когда с ним случился первый Холмс. Когда первый младенческий крик этого Холмса коснулся небесных сфер, мир понял, что никогда уже не будет прежним. Потому что в прежнем чего-то не хватало.

А еще было «До» «До Шерлока». В очень ранней молодости они с Гарри какое-то время тоже снимали квартиру на двоих. Надолго их не хватило — Джон не выносил пьяных выходок сестры и ее «гостей», она сетовала, что вся мужественность по недоразумению досталась ей и удивлялась неспособности Джона «веселиться». Но одно общее правило они соблюдали: если кто-то брался готовить завтрак, он готовил для всех, кто в этот момент находился в квартире. Обычно роль повара доставалась Джону. Зато из-под рук Гарри выходил божественный омлет. Когда Гарри готовила омлет, с ней даже можно было мирно сосуществовать. Происходило это в выходные дни, потому что на неделе Джон всегда просыпался раньше. С тех пор запах омлета прочно укоренился в сознании как что-то волшебно-сказочное, хрупкое и ломкое. Почти невозможное.

Зудящее дежавю выгнало Джона из комнаты и повлекло вниз, к кухне. Из каких-то детских соображений доктор двигался медленно и тихо, а последние ярды преодолел на цыпочках.

На кухне творилось Таинство.

Омлет исходил соком на сковородке под стеклянной крышкой (откуда она взялась?), а рядом, отмеряя в металлическую турку нужное количество кофе, стоял Мортон. Он не просто готовил завтрак. Он священнодействовал.

Четкие ровные движения, прозрачный утренний свет, гипнотизирующий ритуал. Чем-то похоже на Шерлока во время возни с колбами и микроскопом, но запах…

Джон мог поклясться, что кофе будет именно столько, сколько нужно, ни больше, ни меньше. Что омлет дойдет до идеальной степени прожаренности и будет таять во рту. Что у сосредоточенно сутулящегося над плитой парня есть связи среди брауни. Появилось абсурдное желание заглянуть под стол и проверить, не притаились ли там маленькие человечки, в мифах помогающие хозяевам с домашней работой. Напрясть сто мотков пряжи, например. Или разделить гречишные и овсяные зерна. Или приготовить омлет. В несуществующей сковородке.

Впрочем, нет, скорее Мортон мог договориться с троллями.

— Не приводи в дом мертвецов, Джонии, — вдруг сказал он, размешивая жидкость и порошок в турке.

— Прости, что?

Еле слышный театральный вздох.

— Не «что». «Кого». Мертвецов, Джонни. Их тут уже слишком много.

Волшебство безжалостно рассеивалось. Сон отполз в сторону, оставляя после себя чувство, похожее на похмелье. Какой к черту ритуал? Какое «священнодействие»? Что-нибудь из практики шаманов вуду — возможно.

— О чем ты говоришь? — вчерашнее раздражение всколыхнулось и вылилось на первый план. Ненавязчиво вклинилась мысль, что основной источник раздражения отсутствует. — Где Шерлок?

Джим отставил омлет в сторону и вытер руки полотенцем с надписью «Не токсично».

— Полагаю, извиняется перед миссис Хадсон, — произнес он обыденным тоном, как будто от образа извиняющегося Шерлока не несло за милю сюрреализмом.

Джон нахмурился:

— Я уже извинялся перед ней вчера.

— Я тоже, — Джим взметнул брови к кромке волос. — Сегодня утром. Иначе откуда бы я взял эту сковородку?

Джон задался вопросом, умеет ли эта зараза делать что-то без выгоды для себя, и если это природный талант, можно ли считать его мутацией.

Раздражение перекатывалось внутри, от одной мысли к другой, от следствия к причине.

– Что касается первого вопроса, — беззаботно продолжил Мортон, — я говорю о твоих снах. Мертвецы, меня тошнит от них. Уверен, тебя тоже. Потолкуем по Фрейду? Или предпочитаешь девицу Ленорман? Я как-то пытался разобраться в играх собственного подсознания. Знаешь, почти получилось. По крайней мере, я добился у двух психоаналитиков нервного срыва. Неплохой результат для пары недель, как думаешь?

Джон думал нецензурно, поэтому промолчал. Потеря памяти, конечно. Незаметно, чтобы Мориарти это доставляло какие-то неудобства… Имя врезалась в мысли на полной скорости — слишком быстро, чтобы получилось скрыть легкую дрожь.

— Да, очень неплохой результат, — Джим подчеркнуто аккуратно разгладил полотенце на вешалке. — А вообще, — его голос как-то выцвел, потеряв лоск и глубину, — я солгал насчет психоаналитиков. Ко мне их не пускали, хотя я знаю, что они меня… изучали, — последнее слово прокатилось по кухне полушипением.

Изучали. Майкрофт, наверное, пригласил лучших специалистов. И все-таки это мерзко. Джон представил себе дни под прицелом камер, с выбеленной памятью, в агонии недоверия ко всем окружающим — странно, как Мортону удалось сохранить рассудок. Или об этом тоже… заботились?

Прямо перед Джимом выкипал кофе. Джон не стал обращать на это его внимание. Смолянисто-темное пятно на плите увеличивалось, пока Мортон с проклятьем не выключил конфорку.

— Вот черт… Не стоило о мертвецах с утра, да, Джонни? Но эти твари так надоедливы, везде лезут без спросу.

«Мертвецы. А тебе-то они когда успели надоесть?» — Ватсон чутко уловил в разговоре намек на что-то большее, чем тело Спэнсера Гокса. «Личные» мертвецы, вот что осталось невысказанным. «Свои» мертвецы. Те, к кому мы слишком привязаны — обязательствами, чувствами или родственным узами, — чтобы отпустить. Осознание сверкнуло вспышкой: Мортон говорил о Мориарти.

— Уступлю тебе остатки кофе, — Джим вытащил из шкафа несколько тарелок. — Странно, вчера ты был более разговорчив. А сейчас никаких упреков, никаких обвинений. Настроение выправилось?

«Горбатого могила…» — с оттенком фрустрации подумал Джон. Нет, не выправилось. Перегорело. Какое-то реле расплавилось, не выдержав. Доктор никогда не мог позволить себе роскошь злиться долго.

— Все равно бесполезно, — вслух сказал он.

Джим обдал его едким взглядом как кипятком. Или кислотой. Кипящая кислота? Ерунда лезет в голову.

— Не ожидал от тебя, Джон, — собственные слова с идеально передразненной интонацией заставили Ватсона скривиться.

— Это… Шерлок. Я не могу осуждать Шерлока за то, что он Шерлок.

«По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что пока он все еще Шерлок».

— Какая интересная формулировка. А что ты скажешь обо мне? Перестань, я знаю, что вчера вызвал твое недовольство. И знаю, чем именно. Это был я? Или нет? Или другой я? Можно судить меня за то, что это я? Или все-таки «я» — кто-то другой? Какой сложный вопрос. Ну же, Джонни, что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— У тебя амнезия, а не шизофрения, — буркнул Джон. — Шизофрения скоро выявится у меня, если мы продолжим в том же духе.

Мортон выкатил глаза и сделал вид, что застегивает рот на молнию.

Наблюдая, как он делит омлет на три равные порции, Джон вдруг понял, что не может взваливать на него всю вину за вчерашнюю ссору. Хотя искушение было велико. Нет, все они виноваты в равной степени.

Более ясным взглядом Ватсон окинул помещение, еду и Мортона. Последний выглядел утомленным. И халат как будто был ему не по размеру… Стоп.

— Это халат Шерлока.

Джим выключил плиту, внимательно оглядел себя и кивнул:

— Действительно.

— Вчера мы купили тебе халат. Или даже два.

— Ты всегда так наблюдателен, Джонни. Кофе? С молоком?

«С цианидом», — мрачно подумал доктор, пытаясь сформулировать следующее предложение.

— Зачем носить чужой халат? — наконец, выдавил он, сознавая, что спрашивает какую-то глупость. Но другие вопросы казались еще большей глупостью. В самом деле, зачем люди надевают чужие вещи? Впрочем, то обычные люди. Зачем чужие вещи могут понадобиться криминальному гению с ампутированной памятью, Джон не знал.

Вместо воздуха в кухне повис густой кисель из запаха омлета, кофейного аромата и острого привкуса любопытства. Мортон подошел ближе. Встал рядом, прислонившись к стене. Его плечи вяло дернулись в намеке на пожатие.

Он был ненормально спокоен, и это тревожило. Очередной трюк? Или то же состояние выжженной пустоши, что опустилось на самого Джона? Видимо, не только доктор этой ночью встречался с мертвецами.

— А зачем носить безликие вещи? — Мортон говорил тихо, почти без акцента. — Вещи с историей — они рассказывают. Новые — молчат. Мне нравится чувствовать себя частью истории. Так я могу представить, что никогда из нее не выпадал.

Шерлок, мобильник. Вещи слишком много знают. Джон слышал, что некоторые потерявшие память люди придумывают себе ложные воспоминания. Но не в этом случае, здесь что-то другое. Итак, доктор Ватсон, поиграем в психоаналитика и постараемся избежать нервного срыва. Скрытые словесные ловушки, бомбы под ковром… Привычные опасности.

— Чужие истории не заменят собственной.

Жестокое напоминание, но необходимое. Как там было — вскрыть рану и дать гною вытечь? Избитый прием. Нет времени придумывать что-то более оригинальное, как нет гарантии, что Мортон подхватит тему.

«Кухонный психоанализ. До чего я дошел», — Джон ждал ответа, слившись с тишиной. Что-то важное было в этом ответе. Подхватит или бросит?

В унисон с голосом Джима за окном разлился свет. Край солнца показался из-за облаков.

— Предлагаешь творить собственную историю здесь и сейчас?

Подхватил. У Джона отлегло от сердца. «Вот восходит солнце, восходит солнце…»*

— Можно рассматривать это как второй шанс.

Человек-у-стены (Джон не хотел называть его по имени, не сейчас) повернул голову в его сторону, но видел что-то другое. Он постукивал пальцем по подбородку, выталкивая слова безэмоцинальными сгустками:

— Считаешь, я заслуживаю именно этого? Вот такого второго шанса?

«Нет. Не этого. Это несправедливо по отношению к нам с Шерлоком», — подумал Ватсон, но ответил иначе:

— Не мне решать, чего ты заслуживаешь.

 _Правильная_  фраза. Она стекла с губ легко, свободно, облетела помещение свежим бризом и приземлилась в уголке глаза человека-у-стены. Там она обосновалась и пустила ростки. Джон не уловил, что, кроме извечного любопытства, пронзило расширяющиеся зрачки, когда они сфокусировались на нем. Удивление, благодарность, облегчение, или ничто из этого.

Джим протянул руку и задумчиво ткнул доктора в здоровое плечо. Улыбнулся.

— Джонни, поразительно, что ты существуешь.

Джон сдерживался ровно десять секунд, а потом все-таки рассмеялся.

____________

* см эпиграф

 

 

# Глава 18

_Lion's share,_

_I took the lion's share,_

_Not ‘cause I didn't care,_

_Just ‘cause I knew it was there_

_Wild Beasts, "Lion's Share"_

За нами следят. За каждым, за грудными младенцами и древними стариками, законопослушными гражданами и преступниками. Следят днем и ночью, без перерывов на обед. Они видят нас, записывают, какие маленькие слабости мы позволили себе с зарплаты, куда поехали в пятницу вечером и кому позвонили в течение дня. Это делают не невидимые вражеские шпионы. Это обычная жизнь любого современного европейского государства.

Жизнь, которая имеет как минимум две стороны: внешнюю и изнаночную. Вдоль изнаночной тянутся провода телекоммуникаций, сигналят друг другу банкоматы, телефоны и GPS-навигаторы, шепчутся о наших предпочтениях компьютерные программы. Доступ в этот изнаночный мир есть у ограниченного числа людей.

Мир внутри мира. Вы когда-нибудь интересовались, что снится вашей тени?

Себастьян оставил машину на платной парковке. Он не стал удалять жучки, чтобы создать иллюзию спешки, хотя расплатился все-таки чужой кредиткой. Не то чтобы это что-то значило, просто профессиональная привычка.

— Удачи, сэр, — вежливо пожелал работник стоянки.

Себастьян на ходу кивнул парню, подсчитывая время. Мобильник и видео с камер стараниями Майкрофта отслеживаются только самим Майкрофтом, картой для поездок* полковник не пользуется, значит, крысе остается старомодная наружка. Следить будут профессионалы, не больше четырех, возможно, бывшие агенты или полицейские. У ублюдка не хватает фантазии и ресурсов, основные силы он направляет на слежку за шефом. Оторваться от хвоста будет просто.

Попетляв в переулках, Моран свернул к уютному небольшому пабу а-ля «погребок» и занял столик в углу. Через некоторое время чуть поодаль уселся неприметный господин в деловом костюме и заказал несколько блюд.

«Один готов», — подумал Себастьян, поднимаясь и следуя к выходу. «Засветившегося» филера не используют вторично. Но эти действуют слишком нагло, понимая, что объект все равно вычислил их присутствие.

После полутьмы паба глаза разбились о сияние неба, и полковник на пару секунд зажмурился, чтобы прогнать резь. Глубоко вдохнул утренний воздух. Над головой разметались кучевые облака, размазанные взбитые сливки. Интересно, каковы они на вкус? «Как поцелуй», — засмеялось что-то внутри. Значит, горькие.

«Осточертело сидеть в четырех стенах, пялясь в монитор. Я снова на охоте. Жертва-перевертыш: хищник в овечьей шкуре. Одна из любимых уловок шефа».

Парадоксально, но Себастьян, способный несколько часов проводить без движения в самом неудобном положении, не терпел безделья. Когда тело замирало, выжидая удобного момента для выстрела, полковник сочинял книги. Томмазо Кампанелла вынужденно заучивал свои произведения наизусть, потому что в тюрьме ему запретили их записывать. Себастьян Моран использовал ту же методику, потому что его руки были заняты винтовкой.

Книга «Каменные джунгли: записки охотника» несколько раз переиздавалась и пользовалась успехом в определенны кругах. Приемы снайпера и подрывника полковник иронично преобразовал в уловки находчивого папарацци.

Те, кто следил за ним в данный момент, книгу не читали.

____________

*Имеется в виду абонемент Oyster Card, приобретение которого позволяет рассчитывать на скидки при пользовании любым видом городского транспорта. Отследить ваши перемещения с его помощью очень легко.

***

Кофе без сахара стал горчить еще больше, когда взгляд запнулся о пару грамматических ошибок в отчете. Майкрофт, поморщившись, отставил кружку в сторону.

Три видеозаписи, датированные вчерашним вечером и утром этого дня, терпеливо дожидались его внимания. Приступать к ним хотелось не больше, чем вспоминать, чем именно вчерашний вечер закончился.

«Полковник, где вы ходите, когда мне так не хватает разговора с понимающим собеседником», — заинтересованно подумало персонифицированное правительство Великобритании. У правительства дико ломило спину. Хребет намекал, что ему не хватает углеводов и физической активности. Личный диетолог правительства с первым утверждением был категорически не согласен. Но хребет знал лучше. В данный момент именно этим самым хребтом Майкрофт чувствовал, что не найдет ничего существенно важного в оставленных записях. Деятельность полковника занимала его гораздо больше.

«Ах вот вы где», — точка со знакомыми инициалами «СМ» целеустремленно передвигалась по карте. — «Могли бы пожелать мне доброго утра. И заодно уведомить, куда вы собрались. Разумеется, я все равно узнаю, но элементарная вежливость…»

Вежливость. Что ж, если полковник пока находится вне досягаемости, можно проверить наличие этой черты у Шерлока.

Майкрофт покосился на названия видео-файлов: «Извинения — 1», «Извинения — 2», «Извинения — 3». Названия даже не требовалось зашифровывать, они и так звучали завуалировано-невинно. Выпрямив протестующее хрустнувший позвоночник, старший Холмс включил первую запись. Немного промотал вперед.

_— … очень жаль, миссис Хадсон, вам что-нибудь нужно?_

_— Доктор, вы плохо выглядите._

Действительно. Конфликт ударил по Джону слишком сильно.

_— Плохо сплю._

_— Мелисса, липа и пустырник, говорят, очень помогают при бессоннице. Постойте, я заварю вам._

«И мне бы не помешало», — мысленно добавил Майкрофт.

_— Спасибо._

_— Благодарите матушку-природу. Это она создает идеальные лекарства. И не беспокойтесь так, все вернется на круги своя._

_Короткий смешок._

_— Вы даже не представляете, миссис Хадсон, как я запутался в этих кругах._

_— О, я знаю способ выйти из лабиринта: обход по периметру. На любой развилке сворачивать в одну сторону, вот и все. Главное — всегда придерживаться выбранной стороны._

Выбор — одна из самых дорогих в жизни вещей. Даже к простому и сиюминутному выбору человек идет годами, потому что в нем отражается накопленный опыт, убеждения, желания. Выбор — одна из самых тяжелых в жизни вещей. Его приходится носить на своих плечах все время, не снимая, не передавая другому.

Миссис Эмма Хадсон умела отвечать за свой выбор. Шерлок каким-то образом собирал вокруг себя удивительных людей. Возможно, они оставались по принципу «выживает сильнейший».

Вторая запись обещала быть более интересной. Нож в руке Мортона заставил Майкрофта неуютно поежиться: «Джеймс, ваше пристрастие к готовке кажется мне несколько зловещим». И навевает мысли о сублимации.

_— … конечно, недоразумение. Я уверен._

В недоразумениях тоже есть смысл. Его нужно вычленить.

_— У вас руки немного дрожат, мистер Мортон._

_— Проклятье… простите, миссис Хадсон. Рецидив._

«А я с этим рецидивом пятнадцать лет жил в одном доме», — старший Холмс тонко улыбнулся. — «Вам, Джеймс, еще очень повезло встретить его в относительно адекватном возрасте и довольно стабильном периоде жизни. И миру тоже».

_— Возьмите мою овощерезку, с ней будет удобнее. А нормальная сковорода у вас в квартире есть? Боже, о чем я, откуда там нормальная сковорода. Можете пока пользоваться этой. Я все равно редко готовлю... Все на нервах в последнее время. С того взрыва в бассейне._

Резкий перевод темы атаковал нервную систему предупреждающим сигналом. Домовладелица ничего не знает, но даже капля информации может спровоцировать пробуждение воспоминаний.

_Нож остановился, отхватив по инерции кусочек ногтя повара._

_— Что вы знаете об этом взрыве?_

_— Только то, что передавали в новостях. Терроризм — какой ужасный способ борьбы. И здесь, в доме напротив, тоже был взрыв._   _Правда, я уже привыкла: мой покойный муж устраивал и не такое._

Действительно капля. Какие последствия она будет иметь?

_— Вы смелая женщина, миссис Хадсон._

_Она отмахнулась от похвалы, поливая салат оливковым маслом._

_— Просто слишком старая. У меня традиционные страхи: пересушить пудинг, не выключить кран. Вы, наверное, более оригинальны, мистер Мортон._

Пауза. И какая-то рябь во взгляде — сомнение? Помехи на пути к цели?

_— Иногда меня пугает то, чего я хочу._

_— Мой отец часто повторял: «Эмма, никто лучше тебя не разберется в твоих желаниях». Все эти девчачьи прихоти вроде новых туфель или концерта Биттлз…. Но так сложно понять, чего именно не хватает для счастья._

Майкрофт отлично понимал, чего ему не хватает и без чего он прекрасно мог бы обойтись. К сожалению, счастья ему это понимание не прибавляло.

Третья запись была совсем короткой.

_Шерлок сплетал секунды в минуты нервным перебором пальцев._

_— Джон говорит, что я бываю идиотом. Я с ним согласен._

Извинение в стиле Шерлока Холмса. Запатентовано, охраняется авторским правом.

_— … я не хотел сказать то, что сказал. Я прошу прощения._

Надо же, он все-таки это произнес. Воспитание не до конца выветрилось. Однако нужно отдать Шерлоку должное: время от времени он умел заботиться о действительно близких людях. Откуда что берется…

_Миссис Хадсон мягко улыбнулась и похлопала Шерлока по руке. Она явно хотела что-то спросить, но не решалась. На улице просигналила машина._

_— Чуть не забыла про приглашение миссис Тернер. Надеюсь, это не склероз, хотя, знаешь, Шерлок, дорогой, некоторые вещи лучше не помнить._

_В неловкой тишине детектив молчал слишком громко._

_— Ох, не бери в голову, — Эмма открыла дверь, выпуская своего постояльца._

_— Поздно, — откликнулся тот._

«Поздно», — повторил про себя Майкрофт. Ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

***

— Ты не вмешиваешься, — Лестрейд подчеркнул приказ, захлопнув папку. Салли скептически поджала губы.

— Ради всего святого, Донован, не нарывайся.

Инспектор чувствовал себя премерзко. Не в его привычках было прикрываться сотрудниками, но Майкрофт Холмс настоял на присутствии незаинтересованного лица.

— Кроме доктора Ватсона с Шерлоком будет еще один спутник, и вот он — я не шучу, это должностная инструкция — действительно ненормальный.

Салли округлила глаза:

— Вы позволяете нашему психу разгуливать в компании еще большего психа среди нормальных людей?

Инспектор ослабил узел галстука, мельком подумав: «Неужели в молодости я был таким же?»

— Наша работа, сержант, — следить, чтобы преступники получали по заслугам. Этим ты и будешь заниматься в доме Линды Гокс. Не препятствуя Шерлоку в расследовании. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще с ним не контактировала. Твое дело — присутствовать, и запоминать то, что будет происходить там. Все ясно?

Донован сухо кивнула и развернулась на каблуках, покинув кабинет. Гадая, на сколько хватит ее терпения, Лестрейд приложил к губам ручку. По привычке он прикусил колпачок, и резкий зуд мобильника едва не стоил ему зуба. Два смс-сообщения пришли почти одновременно:

_Только не Салли_

_ШХ_

_Не обращайте внимания, инспектор. Сержант Донован подходит как нельзя лучше_

_МХ_

В сообщении Шерлока смысла было больше.

 

# Глава 19

 

_A part of your soul ties you to the next world,_

_Or maybe to the last — I'm still not sure._

_But what I do know — to us this world is different,_

_As we are to the world… but I guess you would know that._

_VNV Nation,_ " _Illusion_ "

Рубашка разливалась по плечам красным вином.

Красным вином, густым, терпким, скользящим на языке как капли ртути из разбитого градусника. Привкус яда. Так и не исчез, даже после завтрака.

И еще этот ветер. Или взмахи крыльев? Внутри или снаружи?

— Прохладно, — рассеянно обронил Мортон, когда кэб выплюнул их у дома вдовы Гокс.

— Ветра нет, — покосился на него Шерлок.

— Разве?

— Тебя знобит.

Джим одернул алые манжеты. Застегнуть рубашку и застегнуть собственные мысли. Завернуть их в кокон, чтобы позже получить пеструю бабочку и скормить ее тому, кто клюет изнутри висок.

— Это от азарта.

Сегодня придется быть очень, очень послушным и милым. Подтирать сопли бездомным котятам и утешать свежеиспеченных вдовушек.

Джон прочистил горло:

— Можно? — и положил ладонь на лоб Мортона. Тот едва удержал гримасу недовольства: у доктора были слишком теплые руки. По сравнению с… а вот об этом лучше не думать. — Жара нет, скорее всего, просто переутомление.

По капле собрать расплавленные кости в прежнюю форму и сделать вид, что не прихватил вместе с ними никаких чужеродных кусочков — достаточно сложная работа.

— Слышишь, Шерлок, дорогуша? Я переутомлен. И нога еще побаливает. Возьми меня на ручки.

«Дорогуша» по-волчьи усмехнулся и любезно ответил:

— Потерпи. Дома есть цианид, он положит конец всем твоим страданиям.

На секунду прильнув к скрытому каштановыми кудрями уху, Джим шепнул:

— И твоим?

Дыхание детектива сбилось.

— Надо было захватить пиджак, — Джон оглядел себя в поисках одежды, которую можно пожертвовать замерзающему. — Могу одолжить тебе жилет.

— Что ты, Джонни, я не собираюсь плакаться в твою жилетку. И за такое сочетание цветов меня точно поразит молния.

Шерлок ушел далеко вперед, как будто убегая от чего-то. Или кого-то.

***

От миссис Гокс пахло лекарствами, а еще подгоревшей молочной кашей — сочетание наждаком таранило ноздри.

— В полиции сказали, что не могут утверждать ничего определенного.

Шерлок даже не оглянулся на темнокожую женщину-сержанта.

— Я не полиция, — мягко напомнил он. — И  ** _я_**  определенно утверждаю, что это убийство.

Вдова побледнела до синевы. Обкусанные ногти впились в ладонь.

— Миссис Гокс? — детектив склонился к ее креслу. — Принести вам воды?

Джон сделал шаг в сторону выхода из комнаты, но отрицательный жест хозяйки дома его остановил.

— Нет, все в порядке. И называйте меня Линдой, ради Бога. Фамилию… сейчас мне тяжело ее слышать.

Шерлок насколько мог сочувственно кивнул.

— Линда. Вы должны помочь мне, если хотите, чтобы убийца был наказан. Пожалуйста.

«Дивная музыка, мне нравится, когда ты так смиренно о чем-то просишь», — отметил Джим. — «Нам надо будет как-нибудь это попробовать».

Миссис Гокс постаралась взять себя в руки. Ее взгляд, беспомощно кружа по комнате, остановился на фотографии дочери и решительно вернулся к Шерлоку.

— Я понимаю. Спенсер по собственной воле никогда бы нас не покинул. И знаете… он опасался чего-то подобного, теперь я это вижу. А раньше не хотела, — бледность медленно отступила. — Раньше боялась, — губы попытались вспомнить улыбку. — Он постоянно предлагал нам с Амандой переехать, но мы были нужны ему, и я не решалась.

— Отлично. Прошу вас, отвечайте на мои вопросы как можно более точно, даже если они покажутся вам странными.

«Я хочу видеть страсть, а не вежливые расшаркивания. Сама предупредительность. Тошно смотреть», — Мортон подавил зевок.

Вопросы-ответы, бессмысленный расход воздуха, кощунственное сотрясение атмосферы. А в атмосфере что-то витало. Звало. Пульсировало, не давая сосредоточиться на двух голосах.

_…Третий голос, он слышал третий голос, мертвый голос Спенсера Гокса, только не мог разобрать слов…_

Через пять минут Джим заскучал. Через десять перестал вслушиваться в диалог Шерлока и вдовы. Через пятнадцать прошептал Джону на ухо:

— Джонни, мы делаем что-то не то. Я чувствую. Она нам не поможет.

Ватсон раздраженно передернул плечами:

— И что именно ты «чувствуешь»? Не перепутай интуицию с кишечными коликами, результаты не впечатляют. Подождем, пока Шерлок закончит.

— Твоя вера в него и его кишечные колики достойна восхищения, но мы можем хотя бы осмотреть дом.

Дом скрывал тайну. Сюрприз. Это его зов вливался в легкие вместе с кислородом и обволакивал молекулы крови.

Джон тихо посовещался с сержантом Донован. Та скривилась, но, похоже, не высказала никаких аргументов против идеи Джима, только послала ему предупреждающий «Я-слежу-за-тобой» знак. Мортон развел руками и сделал невинные глаза.

— Пойдем, — вздохнул доктор. Джим двинулся за ним, ощущая, как спину буравит тяжелый взгляд представительницы Скотланд-Ярда. Салли Донован, та самая Салли. Наверняка видит его впервые, хотя и получила инструкции от инспектора Лестрейда. Можно воздействовать на ее неприязнь к Шерлоку. Это преимущество. Между ними пробежал целый табун кошек, все как на подбор — чернее ночи. Не удача ли? Разделяй и властвуй. Приятно, когда все уже разделено до тебя. Правда, у мисс Донован ужасный вкус, учитывая выбор любовника, но ничего не поделаешь — придется работать с тем, что есть.

В спальне Джим внезапно остановился, прислушался к чему-то и заявил:

— Джонни, найди мне невинного младенца.

Джон поперхнулся:

— Что?!

— Сержант Донован смотрит на меня как на пожирателя невинных младенцев. Хочу соответствовать. Не люблю разочаровывать людей.

Пока Джон искал слова для ответа, огромный шкаф-купе зловеще зашелестел, и из его недр показалась маленькая светлая макушка. Продержавшись вне укрытия пару секунд, она шмыгнула обратно. Мортон тихонько свистнул. Макушка недоверчиво прошуршала что-то через пакеты с вещами. Мортон вежливо постучал в дверцу. Макушка всплыла над океаном одежды как перископ подводной лодки, явив на свет серьезные серые глаза, нос-кнопку и измазанные краской щеки.

— Хм, — Джим присел перед шкафом на корточки. — Мечты сбываются. Аманда, верно? Рад познакомиться. Не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя пожирать. Я вообще почти вегетарианец. Это человек, который не ест мясо, если ты не в курсе.

Глаза не моргали. Джим уставился в них, почувствовав какую-то необъяснимую симпатию к этому оттенку серого. Спокойная серая радужка, и Мортон вцепился в это спокойствие, как в якорь — пережидая вновь всколыхнувшуюся мигрень.

— Ну привет, Аманда Гокс, — он нежно пропел последний слог, протянув вперед руку. — Меня зовут Джим. Вижу, тебе грустно. Хочешь, я это исправлю?

Джон осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть девочку, подошел ближе. Невысказанное предупреждение за плечом. Мортон едва заметно кивнул: «Я тебя понял, Джонни, я буду хорошо себя вести».

— Я не сюда хотела выйти, — серые глаза обиженно заблестели.

— Шкаф привел тебя сюда. Ты ведь ему веришь?

Грязная ладошка выкарабкалась из вещевых залежей и, помедлив, уткнулась в пальцы Мортона.

— О, да мы подружимся, Аманда Гокс. Ты наверняка любишь играть в куклы.

***

В собственное жилище приходится пробираться как в спальню королевы.

Себастьян аккуратно снял ботинки, прежде чем пройти в комнату, протер их и привычно выкинул салфетку в пустой аквариум. Месяца четыре назад там копошилось несколько рыбок, но когда шеф случайно (как он утверждал) принял высокий продолговатый куб за мусорное ведро, рыбки упокоились с миром в унитазе.

В минуты рассеянности шеф нес миру упорядочивающее разрушение. Видимо, по привычке.

Мистер М не брал в руки оружия, если не считать таковым кухонный нож. Мистер М никого ни к чему не принуждал. Он просто предлагал и принимал  _услуги_. Теоретически в его распоряжении были: пара армий, подпольные и официальные производства преступных синдикатов Европы и Азии, рычаги теневой экономики и даже неизвестно как попавший в обширный список «клиентов» приют для домашних животных. На практике же мистер М владел только небольшим ноутбуком. Он даже не удосужился приобрести собственную квартиру: слишком часто дела требовали мобильности. При необходимости он мог взыскать у любого из своих клиентов  _услугу_  материального или иного плана. Деньгам мистер М всегда предпочитал связи. А точнее сказать — нити паутины. Липкие, сверхпрочные и невидимые.

_«Да я практически святой! Сам себе умиляюсь, Басти. Несчастные калеки от жизни приходят ко мне со своими неразрешимыми проблемами. Я люблю людей. Иногда — очень сильно. Все, что нужно человечеству, это пара тонн любви в тротиловом эквиваленте»._

Себастьян, просматривая имевшуюся в его распоряжении базу клиентов, был как никогда согласен с этим утверждением шефа. За некоторыми фотографиями и сведениями он даже не видел людей. Подкроватных монстров, шакалов каменных джунглей, дерьмо, размазавшееся по ботинку — не людей. На войне было проще. На войне дерьмом был противник, потому что стать трупом никому не хотелось. Еще оно вылезало в сослуживцах, в командовании, всегда вонючее и ясно различимое. Здесь оно подло пряталось за щитами приличий, выстреливая в самый неожиданный момент.

Невозможно предугадать, когда в человеческом организме рванет мина с дерьмом.

Полковник замер и мысленно обвел красным маркером строчку на экране. А вот это должно подойти.

_«Ошибка в коде, Басти, вовсе не означает, что система не будет работать или будет работать неверно. Страшна не ошибка. Страшен придурок, который разворотит всю систему, чтобы ее найти. Наша задача — обеспечить придурка иллюзией ошибки»._

Себастьян открыл длинный плоский ящик и ласково погладил ряд винтовок. Верные, совершенные, продолжение руки. Задержался на одной. Вот она, красавица. Антикороззийный эффект, система гашения отдачи… Жаль будет с ней расставаться. Но декорации для финальной сцены не должны быть дешевыми. Достоверность требует жертв.

 

 

 

# Глава 20

 

_Ó cad é sinn don te sin nach mbaineann sin dó?*_

 

Часть 1

Мама не умела. Она не могла существовать сразу  _здесь_  — позади куклы — и  _там,_  где кукла дышала. Аманда пыталась объяснить, но мама все равно не умела. Она видела только  _здесь_ и не понимала, что  _там_  все похоже, но по-другому. Чтобы оказаться  _там_ , надо стать куклой на время, потому что  _туда_  пускают только кукол. Папа тоже не умел, но хотел научиться.

Может быть, папа теперь  _там_? И ему не нужна для этого кукла? Там навсегда. «Навсегда» — оно как небо, очень большое, и, наверное, такого же цвета. А ночью «навсегда» меняется, в нем появляются звезды, с которых могут прилететь другие люди. Днем звезд нет, значит, и прилететь никто не может. Получается, что папа улетел в «навсегда» ночью. Все верно.  _Там_  тоже бывает ночь. Она длится столько, сколько нужно, и даже может оставить звезды дню.

Это Джим сказал. Джим умел даже больше, чем сама Аманда. Может быть, Джим на самом деле кукла? Большая кукла, как те, на которых в магазинах висит одежда. У Джима как раз такая одежда, новая, ее носят куклы без лиц.

Когда Аманда спросила у Джима, не кукла ли он, Джим сказал, что мы все куклы, только он не уверен, чьи, и это большой секрет. А еще он нашел Майки.

***

— Сам не верю, что говорю это, но они подружились.

— Мне полагается умилиться и поверить в рождественские чудеса?

— Только посмотри на них.

Салли посмотрела.

Джим Мортон сидел на ковре. Джим Мортон разбирал детские игрушки. Крошечные чашки, детальки конструктора лего, полуодетые куклы и мягкие мультяшные герои порхали в его руках. Он что-то искал. Что-то определенное. Маленькая хозяйка этой сокровищницы, обняв колени, ждала.

— Инфернальная картинка, — пробормотала сержант Донован.

— Латынь я не использовал, — на полном серьезе откликнулся Джон.

Шерлок бесцеремонно ворвался в комнату и затормозил о край ковра. В лакированном корпусе черного фортепиано дрогнули цветные тени.

— Я расспросил соседей. Джон, нам нужна не Линда Гокс, а...

— Тсс, — шикнул на друга доктор.

Потом запоздало вспомнил, что оставил его одного. И даже не знал, что он ходил к соседям. Но ведь надо было контролировать Мортона, особенно в компании ребенка, Шерлок должен понять…

О, конечно. «Я могу точно сказать, как именно он это понял», — ехидно заметил внутренний голос.

Обиженное молчание рядом раздувало комплекс вины.

Восхищенная реплика миссис Гокс резанула диссонансом.

— Мэнди три недели не притрагивалась к ящику с игрушками. Ваш друг, наверное, работает с детьми?

— Мой...  _друг_  работает... со всеми, — неловко выкрутился Джон. — Он умеет находить подход к людям. Это природное обаяние.

«Или шантаж. Или подкуп. Или блеф. Или он мог ее чем-то одурманить. Никаких конфет, никаких шоколадок, никаких леденцов на палочке — я бы заметил. А может, они просто нашли друг друга? Говорят, из тихих детей как раз и получаются маньяки. О, Господи. Я тоже был тихим ребенком».

Ватсону захотелось дать себе пощечину за непрошенные ассоциации с Оменом.

Шерлок понизил голос — слова прозвучали ворчливо.

— Полковник сказал «ключ у нее». Не у матери, Джон. У дочери.

Донован достала мобильник.

— Я вызову психолога. С ребенком должен общаться профессионал.

В тон детектива вернулось обычное нетерпение, возникающее всякий раз при общении с одушевленными препятствиями.

— Психолог понятия не имеет, какая информация нам нужна.

«По крайней мере, это конструктивный диалог. Что-то вроде», — подумал Ватсон и не стал вмешиваться.

— Она только что потеряла отца, и я не позволю каким-то... — Салли осеклась, видимо, вспомнив о присутствии миссис Гокс. — Я звоню инспектору.

— Отца она потеряла уже давно, а Лестрейд согласится.

Донован скрестила руки на груди.

— На что ты рассчитываешь? Инспектор на милю не подпустит тебя к ребенку.

— Я говорил не о себе. Джим уже наладил с ней контакт.

— Да ты и в самом деле свихнулся…

Тихое «Эй, смотрите» Джона утонуло в обоюдном шипении.

— Да посмотрите же! — громче повторил он. Спорщики прервались и развернулись в направлении его взгляда.

Джеймс Мориарти, некоронованный император преступного Лондона, играл с шестилетней девочкой в куклы.

Что-то хрустнуло в картине мира и вызвало временный паралич чувства реальности у самой реальности.

У Джона оно вызвало суеверный страх. Сердце екнуло, когда Мортон, улыбаясь, поставил одну из фигурок (принца в камзоле, похожем на плащ) перед Амандой. Шапка темных кудрей на голове куклы беспомощно колыхнулась.

— Привет, Аманда Гокс, — без намека на ирландский акцент произнес Джим. — Я — величайший детектив всех времен и народов.

Так играют дети и боги: управляя чужими судьбами в собственных мирах.

Девочка прислонила к принцу розовощекого пупса.

— Ты нашел Майки, — она погладила пупса по спине. — Ты умеешь находить? Ты найдешь папу?

Миссис Гокс бессильно опустилась на стул.

Шерлок предусмотрительно одернул открывшую рот Салли хриплым «не сейчас», а Джиму бросил: «Собака».

Тот уже достал из кучи игрушек мягкого пса с длинными пушистыми ушами.

— Хобо, — немедленно отреагировала Аманда.

— Хобо умер как раз перед тем как… как арестовали Спэнсера, — пояснила миссис Гокс неестественно бесцветным тоном.

Джим погладил собаку рукой игрушечного принца.

— Вы с папой искали Хобо?

Аманда насупилась и покачала головой.

— Почему? — вопрос был задан с искренним любопытством.

«Я надеюсь, вы оба знаете, что делаете», — безмолвно транслировал Шерлоку Джон. Детектив на пару секунд смежил веки в условном «да».

Отражения в массивном фортепиано заметались, скользя ладонями по полированным бокам инструмента в попытке вырваться за пределы своего зазеркалья.

— Потому что Хобо больше не мог пользоваться своим телом и улетел туда, где тело ему не нужно.

Джим смотрел на девочку так печально и кротко, что Джона передернуло от возмущения: у какого святого этот паршивец украл такие глаза? Гнусный обман, фальшь. Фиглярство.

— Папе тоже не нужно тело, — вот так просто. Он думает, это так просто?

— Спокойно, — рука Шерлока легла на плечо, не то удерживая, не то поддерживая.

— Я объясняла ей, — выдавила миссис Гокс сквозь подступающие слезы.

До затуманенного зрелищем мозга Джона не сразу дошло, что его друг шепчет: «Великолепно, великолепно, ты уже близко».

Джим и Аманда одновременно потянулись к куклам.

— Он мой! — звонко выкрикнула девочка, выхватывая плюшевого пса из-под руки принца. — Папа сказал, что Хобо всегда будет меня охранять! И папа тоже будет охранять! Даже без тела!

Отражения в лакированном корпусе раззявили рты и заскреблись еще неистовее.

— Собака, — одновременно сказали Шерлок и Джим.

Отражения взвыли, покачнулись и осыпались бликами цветного стекла. На черном лаке осталось только бледное лицо Мортона.

Он отставил в сторону фигурку принца и осторожно попросил, вновь переходя к родному акценту:

— А можно мне поговорить с Хобо? Кроме Майки у тебя пропал еще кое-кто, верно? С Хобо найти их будет легче.

Аманда сжала игрушку крепче.

— Мэнди, детка, с Хобо ничего не случится, — заверила миссис Гокс.

Несколько секунд напряженного ожидания и поединка взглядов, но Хобо в конце концов перекочевал в руки Джима. Не забывая делать вид, что разговаривает с глупой мордой, тот ощупал собаку, украдкой расковырял щель и вытащил из клубков синтепона небольшой продолговатый предмет.

— Флэшка, — опознал находку Джон и прикрыл глаза. — Это уже даже не смешно.

— А должно быть? — поинтересовался Джим.

Чертовски должно, подумал Джон, только, слава всем богам, ты об этом не помнишь.

Доктор стал привыкать к помощи их нового соседа. К хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Хороший яд в малых дозах используется как лекарство.

Мортон передал Хобо обратно хозяйке с шутливым напутствием:

— Я поделился с ним парой приемов. Теперь это настоящий сыщик. У него получится найти все твои пропавшие игрушки.

Аманда прижала пса к груди:

— А он сможет найти меня, если я умру? Я хочу попробовать умереть. Вдруг я встречу папу? Умереть ненадолго. А потом вернуться. Потому что маме без меня будет грустно.

Мортон обиженно надул губы, и Джон затруднился сказать, кто в этой компании младше.

— А ты хитрая, Аманда Гокс. Я помог тебе. Оказал тебе услугу. Теперь ты должна оказать услугу мне. До того, как умрешь. Лишить меня награды будет с твоей стороны просто нечестно.

Девочка немного подумала.

— Тогда я не буду умирать, пока не окажу тебе услугу.

— Верное решение.

— А какая это услуга?

Здесь должен был быть какой-то подвох.

— Расскажу подробнее, когда вырастешь.

Джеймс Мортон-Мориарти. Психологическая помощь детям, потерявшим родителей.

Джон отчетливо ощутил, как его мир, кривляясь и улюлюкая, встает с ног на голову.

Часть 2

— Аманду уложили спать, Донован отпаивает миссис Гокс успокоительным и снимает показания. Нам больше здесь нечего делать, но разумнее подождать Салли, — доложил Джон. У него в руке тоже была кружка с чем-то горячим. Едва заметный над кружкой пар прогибался назад от его дыхания.

— Ждать? — фыркнул Шерлок, раздраженно мечущийся по комнате. — Чего ради? Мы и так потеряли время.

Мортон обосновался на ковре в позе полулотоса и внимательно разглядывал собственное отражение.

— Так найди его. Ты же сыщик, — он провел рукой по намечающейся щетине.

— Донован  _очень_  убедительно пригрозила арестом за сокрытие улик, если мы унесем флэшку без разрешения инспектора, — пояснил Ватсон. — Сейчас она свяжется с ним…

— Понятно. Мне нужен пистолет, — детектив по привычке взъерошил волосы. Жажда действий жгла его изнутри, аналитический голод поднимал файлы с битых секторов жесткого диска.

— Планируешь застрелиться? — с надеждой спросил Джим. — Не забудь завещать Джону свой труп, я уже предвкушаю вскрытие. Хочу лично познакомиться с твоим великолепным мозгом. Для близких отношений, — он понизил голос и перекатил в руках флэшку. — Очень близких.

Из солнечного сплетения ударила глухая злость. Когда Шерлок сталкивался с бессмыслицей, бессмыслица капитулировала. Когда Шерлок сталкивался с социальными условностями, социальные условности прекращали существовать. Когда Шерлок сталкивался с насмешливым вызовом темных глаз и тихой убежденностью светлых — исход поединка не поддавался логическому анализу.

Нужно получить материал на маленьком куске пластмассы и микросхем.

От прямого силового воздействия отделяет только присутствие Джона. Рисковать отношениями с другом после недавней ссоры не хотелось категорически. И дело вовсе не в нелепом опасении оказаться слишком близко от пахнущего  _его_  гелем для душа тела.

Детектив безапелляционно потянулся к флэшке:

— Отдай мне.

Джим быстро спрятал руки за спину.

— Зачем? Собираешься подключить ее к своему USB-разъему? Где он у тебя, интересно? — томный взгляд огладил фигуру детектива, с намеком задержавшись на ягодицах.

Шерлок сделал шаг назад.

— Там же, где и у тебя, — это в комнате повысилась температура, или?.. Рефлексы взвыли от невозможности получить то, что нужно для продолжения дела, прямо сейчас, здесь, немедленно.

Джон с громким стуком поставил кружку на кофейный столик.

— Брейк, джентльмены. Объясните мне лучше, какое отношение собака имеет к незаконной торговле оружием.

Объяснить. Рассуждения вслух должны убрать ненужный мусор с периферии сознания. Шерлок машинально глотнул чая из кружки Джона и перешел к своей обычной скороговорке.

— Хобо умер не своей смертью. Собаку убили незадолго до ареста Гокса. Это предупреждение, способ надавить. Грубый способ, угрозы семье, я должен был понять сразу. Но это не в стиле… нашего знакомого. Он выступал третьей стороной, не вмешивался, только составил план действий. И кроме обычного гонорара как всегда оставил себе рычаг влияния. Подсказал Гоксу путь и наблюдал за развитием событий.

— Что же в таком случае содержится на флэшке?

Мортон округлил глаза и театральным шепотом выдал:

— Я предвижу, Джонни, что там откровенное признание. Настоящее, а не та чушь, что прозвучала в суде.

Джон поправил сбившуюся на плече перевязь и уточнил:

— Признание Гокса? Оставлять такую важную информацию в детской игрушке как-то недальновидно.

— О тайнике знал кто-то еще, — Шерлок ответил автоматически. Решенная проблема его уже не занимала.

— Под кем-то еще ты подразумеваешь…

— Подразумеваю, да, — подтвердил детектив, избегая подробностей. Хотя секретничать было уже поздно. Если Джону так спокойнее, пусть и дальше наслаждается иллюзиями. Сам он не обладал этой способностью. Мир всегда виделся слишком четко, минуя глаза, врывался в раскрытые двери мозга. Моменты неясности раздражали. И вызывали нездоровое возбуждение.

Секс должен был убрать неясность. Или хотя бы снизить ее интенсивность. Позволить прочитать то, что дразнит из-под новой личины. Химия внутривенно. Может быть, он просто не рассчитал дозу? Не в первый раз.

— Почему Гокса не устранили раньше? Очевидно, мертвым он представлял б ** _о_** льшую опасность, чем живым. Из-за этой флэшки. В случае его смерти кто-то должен был получить ее. Догадываешься, кто? — дождавшись кивка, Шерлок продолжил. — Это цепочка, Джон, принцип домино. Организатор решил, что сейчас по понятным причинам информация не дойдет до следующего звена. Он в панике, мы подошли слишком близко. Поэтому неаккуратно удаляет Гокса, считая, что след на этом прервется.

— Что значит «удаляет»? — спросил возмущенный детский голос.

В дверях стояла Аманда, спрятав кулачки в рукавах синей пижамы с желтыми плюшевыми мишками.

— Чудовища в шкафу? Ты поэтому не спишь? — предположил Джим.

— Я сама чудовище из шкафа, — заявила девочка и упрямо повторила: — Что значит «удаляет»?

Джон бросил на Шерлока предостерегающий взгляд, гласящий: «Молчи, я тебя умоляю». Увы, детектив был слишком взбудоражен и обижен на окружающую действительность, чтобы прислушиваться ко взглядам.

— Убирает с пути.

— Что значит…

— Аманда, детка,  _дядя_ Шерлок имеет в виду, что твоего папу попросили не мешать другим играть, — пояснил Мортон.

— О, конечно. Именно это я и хотел сказать, — Шерлок отвесил Джиму издевательский поклон. — Жаль, я не так хорош в интерпретации твоих действий. Ты потерял интерес к разговору с Линдой Гокс почти сразу. Что ты заметил? Это не просто случайность. Что я… упустил?

Мортон улыбнулся и произнес с мягкой вопросительной интонацией:

—  _Ó cad é sinn don te sin nach mbaineann sin dó_?*

Изумленная тишина ударила в барабанные перепонки.

Джим на секунду прикрыл рот ладонью. Затем недоуменно посмотрел на нее, как будто пытаясь поймать отпечаток только что отзвучавших слов.

— Что я сказал? Что…

Шерлок моргнул.

— Это гэльский.

— Это песня. Это песня, я помню ее, — Джим сжал голову руками, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

От короткого «помню» сдавило горло, Шерлок рванул воротник рубашки и схватил Джона за плечо:

— Быстрее, у тебя есть аспирин, ему нужно...

Джим зашипел, как будто от боли, и метнулся к фортепиано. Откинув крышку, погладил клавиши дрожащими пальцами. Легонько нажал. Инструмент откликнулся глубоким недовольным диссонансом. Джим замер, закусив губу. Руки нежно и жадно скользнули по клавиатуре, интимно задержались меж черных клавиш. Руки помнили, их только надо было отпустить. Дать им свободу.

Часть 3

 

На Джона опустился страх. Ядовитая ртуть (или нефть) переливалась в глубине глаз Мортона, и Джону стало страшно, что она разольется, отравит все вокруг. Отравит Шерлока и его самого.

Джон боялся, что, воскреснув, Джим Мориарти убьет Джима Мортона. Мориарти не может поступить иначе, он не понимает ценности человеческой жизни.

«Нет, только не сейчас, пожалуйста», — взмолился про себя доктор. — «Боже, я готов сам его стукнуть чем-нибудь по голове, только бы он не…»

Неуверенное арпеджио завибрировало в воздухе, постепенно наполняясь силой. Сначала одно. Затем второе. Медленно, осторожно наращивая темп, старинная песня раскрывалась лепестками четырехлистного клевера. Нежная. Стремительная. И тогда Джим заговорил.

— Аманда, я расскажу тебе о моей бабушке. Она родилась в Келсе**, там до сих пор говорят на гэльском. Она пыталась учить меня, но… отцу не нравилась эта идея, поэтому мы прятались… в доме под ясенем. Там были гладкие деревянные полы, которые всегда блестели. Я любил прятаться.

Он не просто произносил слова. Он отвоевывал каждый слог. Самый захватывающий поединок — это поединок с самим собой, самая значительная победа — над собственной слабостью.

Музыка и мягкие певучие интонации обволакивали. Шерлок потянулся вперед. Аманда тоже подошла ближе.

— Она готовила тыквенный пирог по воскресеньям? Моя бабушка всегда так делает.

— Она… не любила готовить.  _Ach_ _m_ _á_ _t_ _á_ _mise_ _s_ _á_ _sta_ _mo_ _ch_ _ó_ _na_ _í_ _i_ _gcr_ _ó, Ó_ _cad_ _é_ _sinn_ _don_ _te_ _sin_ _nach_ _mbaineann_ _sin_ _d_ _ó?_

Голос резонировал в костях, облизывал пальцы ног морским прибоем, сворачивался в груди мурлычущим котенком.

— Она, наверное, красивая, если пела такие красивые песни.

— У нее была… ярко-синяя сумка. Подарок.  _M_ _á_ _bh_ _í_ _onn_ _daoine_ _s_ _ú_ _gach_ _, '_ _s_ _m_ _á_ _bh_ _í_ _m_ _s_ _ú_ _gach_ _leo_ _,_

_Ó cad é sinn don te sin nach mbaineann sin dó?_

Ласкающее тремоло — и конец фразы срывается в эфемерный выдох.

— … Боже, я ненавидел эту ярко-синюю сумку. Я изрисовал ее красным фломастером, уродливая синяя сумка с красными разводами. Я надеялся, что бабушка ее выкинет.

Высокий истеричный смешок резанул слух. Шерлок поморщился: к шее сзади как будто приложили ледяное лезвие бритвы и водили им. Вверх-вниз.

Паузы между словами стали дольше.

— Глупая… старуха. Она не могла выкинуть подарок. Расшила… бисером.

Грубый шепот поднялся до нежного полуфальцета, дрожащего в ушной раковине как капля росы.

— Зеленый бисер на красном и синем, пытка для глаз. Но какой узор! Какой узор, красный, синий, зеленый, прозрачные витражи в церкви, осколки, крики, витражи под ногами…

Джим задышал часто и поверхностно.

Как же раздражала поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь, обтянутая алой тканью. Дыхание. Вверх-вниз. Стучит в ушах. Стучит под пальцами.

Шерлоку нравилось чувствовать под пальцами пульс города. Пестовать его грязь, коллекционировать его грехи, вскрывать его трупы, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри. Потому что враг — скука, а тот, кто против нее, всегда желанен. Ритм города в венах, карта — на коже. Неровный шов, змеящийся по ребру (что-то старое, еще до бассейна, как будто вспороли розочкой от бутылки) — личная Темза. Темза под алой тканью.

Алый стук в венах, шум падения воды в бездну.

— Разноцветные крики, красные, синие, зеленые.

Под гладкой поверхностью воды острые камни и неведомые чудовища. Скользить вперед. До ближайшего водопада.

— Я… — неверная нота (одна неверная нота, будь она проклята!) оборвала мелодию и рассказ Джима. Плечи пианиста сгорбились.

У Джона защемило сердце.

«Не останавливайся», — он забыл, о чем беспокоился пару минут назад и даже не заметил, что повторяет вслух:

— Не обращай внимания, продолжай. Все в порядке. Начни с начала.

Пусть лекарство станет ядом. Пусть, иногда это последнее средство. Прости, Боже, но все так перемешалось, что правое стало левым. Это невыносимо. Так не должно быть. Нужно начать с начала.

— Ты хорошо играешь, — Аманда застенчиво подошла к инструменту. — Как мама. Сыграй еще.

— Сыграй еще, — эхом повторил зашедший с другой стороны Шерлок. — Там должна была быть фа.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Мортон. — Я, черт возьми, не могу! — руки конвульсивно дернулись. — Не могу вспомнить. Теперь.

Шерлок присел на корточки и серьезно уставился на кромку клавиатуры.

— Потом переход в тонику. Это простая последовательность.

— А чего ты ждал от народной песни — Рахманинова? Я все больше разочаровываюсь в твоем интеллекте, мой сладкий.

Джон вздохнул. Эти двое опять слишком много думают.

— Джим, та фраза, — сказал он. — На гэльском. Повтори ее.

—  _Ó_ _cad_ _é_ _sinn_ _don_ _te_ _sin_ _nach_ _mbaineann_ _sin_ _d_ _ó_? — машинально выпалил Мортон, не меняя игриво-раздраженной интонации беседы с Шерлоком, и осекся. Руки снова легли на клавиши. Сжались в кулаки и бессильно опустились на черно-белые пластины, как будто сначала хотели наказать фортепиано за отсутствие подсказок, но на полпути утратили силу.

Шерлок, не прикасаясь к нему, склонился над плечом и тихо промурлыкал кусочек мелодии.

Джон закрыл глаза. Это конец, и они сами его призвали. Выпустили Джима из бутылки.

Снова заговорило фортепиано, снова пролился патокой голос.

— Мы были в церкви. Я хотел управлять орг **а** ном. Только мне не нравились мелодии.

Тон опускается ниже, еще ниже, ниже разговорного регистра: мягкий, масляный. Пряный, как глинтвейн из исповеди заядлого грешника.

— Бабушка сказала, что мне больше понравится фортепиано.

Джим покачнулся. Пальцы попытались найти опору в клавишах, соскользнули, инструмент издал последний неуверенный аккорд, и мир поглотило безмолвие.

***

Жжется, сильно жжется. Тяжелый. Кто разлил свинец в голове? Он за это…

— Даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя на шее то, что там сейчас красуется. Просто. Не хочу. Знать.

Джон. Джон — доктор. Джон — доктор, он умеет лечить. Он поможет. Джон!..

— Далась тебе моя шея! Он весь горит.

Мягкий холод на висках. Знакомое ощущение. Шерлок. Вытащи его. Вытащи свинец. Вытащи. Темнота вокруг. Темнота с разными голосами. Красные вспышки.

— Поверить не могу.

Кто-то разжимает зубы, пытается протолкнуть твердое, жесткое внутрь. Не сглотнуть. Тошнит. Поглаживают по горлу.

— Я думал, ты не против таких отношений.

— Я не против таких отношений. Я против таких отношений  _с ним_! Это… Джим? Ты меня слышишь?

Жжется. Заткнитесь оба.

— Он слышит.

Обожженные до кости крылья. Она не сможет взлететь. Не сможет.

______________

* наиболее адекватный перевод: «О, это только мое дело, почему оно должно кого-то касаться?». Джим вспоминает старинную песню на гэльском, названную по этой строчке-припеву. Мне нравится вот этот ([http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd9IeA8XJOk&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd9IeA8XJOk&feature=related)) вариант, потому что здесь фортепианное сопровождение и поют носители языка, и… мне кажется, бабушка Джима могла бы выглядеть как одна из этих сестер-исполнительниц))

  
Примерный перевод (примерный — так как гэльским я не владею, и это в свою очередь перевод с перевода на английский):   
Я пошел на рынок и корову продал   
За пять фунтов серебром и золотую гинею.   
Пропью ль я все деньги, раздам ли все золото -   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.   
Пойду ли я в лес, собирать ягоды и орехи,   
И яблоки с веток, и коров пасти,   
Прилягу ли я под дерево, чтобы часок или больше подремать -   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.   
Пойду ли я к соседям, чтоб потанцевать и повеселиться,   
На базар, на скачки, еще куда-нибудь в этом роде,   
Увижу людей навеселе и к ним присоединюсь —   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.   
А я знаю одну девушку, мила она и добра,   
Лебединая шея у нее и щечки как розы,   
Отправиться ли нам вместе на дальний берег —   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.   
    
Говорят, я никудышный тунеядец и всегда на мели,   
Нет имущества, нет хорошей одежды, нет ни кола, ни двора,   
Жить ли мне в сарае, довольным и свободным -   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.   
Я пошел на рынок и корову продал   
За пять фунтов серебром и золотую гинею.   
Пропью ль я все деньги, раздам ли все золото -   
Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается. 

**Келс — небольшой городок в Ирландии, в 65 километрах от Дублина. Является гэлтахтом (гэлтахт — районы в Ирландии и Шотландии, где гэльский сохраняется как язык повседневного общения значительной части жителей).

 

 

# Глава 21

 

_There's an orchestra in me,_

_Playing endlessly,_

_I even hear it now..._

_They play in the devil's key -_

_An endless symphony,_

_I even hear it now..._

_The Servant, "Orchestra"_

Джим попробовал глухо зарычать, когда из кармана джинсов вытащили флэшку. Это нечестно. Он все еще наполовину не здесь, он вне игры. Они не видят, что он вне игры? Они слепые?

Джим плохо осознавал, как его доставили на Бейкер-стрит. Он регистрировал происходящее с заметной задержкой, но пытался делать вид, что все в порядке. Чтобы избежать появления человека-с-зонтом.

«Да, Джон, я могу идти. Я все могу, потому что мне нечего терять».

Хотя тот, с зонтом, следил, конечно. Но пока он следит издалека — есть шанс избежать белой клетки.

Знакомый скрип дивана. «Нет, дорогой, не сейчас, сейчас у меня зверски болит голова».

Первое время в больнице он боялся зеркал. Кто смотрит оттуда? Это лицо — его настоящее лицо? Незнакомец за стеклом. Незнакомец внутри. Ты все еще здесь? Не молчи, только не молчи.

Джим чувствовал корабельную качку. Его захлестывали волны, тянуло под слой поверхностных мыслей, обратно в забытье. Туда, где жил кто-то, похожий на него настоящего.

_Вниз по огненной норе, Алиса, вниз — по кишечнику дракона. Следуй за своей тенью. Итак: Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене…_

Босые ноги неприятно прилипают к полу, и Джим ежится от едва слышного «чпок». Надо было надеть носки. Но у Джима есть цель, поэтому на носки не остается времени. О, какой переполох поднимется, если его застукают с голыми ногами! В горле слегка першит — скорее от показного кашля, чем от легкой простуды. Джим прекрасно знает, как нужно болеть, чтобы получить бонусы родительской опеки.

От лестницы налево, затаиться в коридоре.

«Я знаю столько… но никто не видит. А Дэйви убил жука, он посадил его в банку, закрутил крышку, и жук задохнулся. Дэйви — придурок. Расплакался. Пришлось сказать ему, что оживлю жука. Доверчивый придурок».

Если прижаться ухом к розетке, можно услышать, о чем говорят на кухне. Услышать, как мама отчитывает Дэйви.

Белая ладонь опускается на подвесную полку, и та жалобно стонет. У мамы краснеют скулы, когда она злится, а ладони становятся очень острыми, тяжелыми, как гильотина. Она никогда не поднимала на детей руку, но Джим знает, что у нее мраморные ладони, когда она злится.

От Дэйви тоже есть польза. Его легко подставить.

Бог придумал эволюцию чтобы повеселиться. Иначе зачем обезьяна эволюционировала в Дэйви?

_Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне…_

— Это очень приятная новость, мисс Грэггсон.

У папы отметины от авторучки на пальцах, иногда кажется, что он с ними родился. Он держит телефонную трубку неловко и нервно. Ему не нравится разговаривать по телефону. Папа всегда любил цифры больше, чем людей.

— Разумеется.

Папа с видимым облегчением кладет трубку на рычаг и поворачивается к Джиму.

— Мисс Грэггсон просила передать, что твой проект по природоведению занял первое место.

Сделать удивленный вид. Интересно,  _так_  достаточно удивленный?

— Но первое место было у Люси.

— В ее работе обнаружили какую-то ошибку. Я, честно говоря, не разобрался в подробностях. Можешь спросить у мисс Грэггсон сам.

Конечно, Джим спросит. И посочувствует Люси. Чтобы отвести от себя подозрения.

_И вся королевская конница…_

Его стошнило. Предсказуемо. Он ненавидит копаться в грязи. Но что сделаешь, если иначе нельзя понять? Нет, это слишком противно. Лучше держаться подальше от самого процесса. Природа — противная вещь. Враждебная и грязная.

— Боже, что случилось?! — его сгребают в охапку и ощупывают, причитая. — Что произошло? Джим, милый, ну скажи, у тебя где-то болит? Ох, откуда этот запах!

Он мог бы сменить одежду, но не стал. Когда родители беспокоятся, они становятся глупее, и могут брякнуть что-нибудь, не предназначенное для его ушей.

Джим тихонько всхлипывает, уткнувшись в мамину кофту. Мимолетно удивляется, что почти не нужно притворяться — ему действительно плохо.

— Эд, отвлекись от своей диссертации!

— Да что у вас там?

Ничего интересного. Это так несправедливо, что в найденной мертвой кошке не было ничего интересного. Люди, наверное, такие же как кошки.

_И вся королевская рать…_

— А зачем им взрывать Биг Бэн? — Дэйви не умеет думать. Совсем.

— Болван. Разве ты не помнишь, как я объяснял правила игры? Они должны заявить о себе. А потом я сказал, что Биг Бен знают не только в Великобритании, но и во всем мире.

Играть в ИРА* и САС** было предсказуемо. Но весело. Джим всегда выбирал сторону САС, потому что в ИРА он не видел перспективы.

_Не может Шалтая, не может Болтая…_

Люди всегда так поступают. Либо умирают, либо убивают. Эти два дела получаются у них лучше всего. Тогда лучше убивать, чем умирать, верно?

_Не может…_

***

Собрать.

Собрать оставшиеся мозги. Мало ли кто с кем спит. Хотя предпочтения иногда хорошо характеризуют… О чем думал Шерлок? Нет,  _чем_  думал Шерлок? Не-думающий Шерлок подрывал основы мироздания, поэтому такой вариант Джон не рассматривал.

Скрипка — коварный и ревнивый инструмент. Она оставляет на шее и ключице следы, похожие на засосы. Однако след, который находится не с той стороны, да к тому же по форме напоминает чью-то челюсть, поневоле рождает подозрения.

Подозрения, которые Шерлок подтвердил. Замечательно. А что, это вполне в его духе — сначала наставить объекту желания синяков, а потом слиться с ним в поры… Бож-же. Тактика практически одинаковая. Брачные танцы гениев?

Доктор пообещал себе, что вернется к этой теме позже, и проверил наличие пистолета в пределах досягаемости.

У него на руках (точнее, на одной руке) был пациент. Не трахнутый на всю голову любовник его друга, а пациент, человек, который нуждается в по… О, нет. Слово «трахнутый» было лишним. Хорошо. Человек, который нуждается в помощи и может оказаться чокнутым преступным гением, когда откроет глаза. Итак. Раз, два…

— Раздражает? — первое, что спросил этот неописуемый мерзавец, когда очухался.

Собственные вопросы вылетели из головы. Джон моргнул.

— Что именно?

По полуобморочному выражению лица пытаться понять, вспомнил ли ты? Раздражает. Выяснить, что работа Шерлока может в прямом смысле требовать исполнения супружеского долга? Очень раздражает. Сознавать, что внутри притаилась какая-то извращенная обеспокоенность твоей судьбой? Неимоверно раздражает.

Джим блаженно зажмурился.

— У тебя удобные колени.

— Спасибо. Мне говорили.

Из-под ресниц блеснули острыми иглами зрачки.

— Шерлок сбежал?

— Сказал, что не видит смысла ехать с нами. Помог мне погрузить тебя в машину и испарился.

— Знаешь, а он еще и клептоман. Какой букет. Это божественно.

Джон проигнорировал явную провокацию.

— Встать сможешь?

— О, доктор, я торжественно освобождаю вас от клятвы Гиппократа. Теперь ты имеешь полное право меня ударить.

Джон резко дернул охнувшего Мортона на себя, заставив его принять сидячее положение.

— Прости, от мазохизма не лечу. Что ты вспомнил?

Джим вцепился в чужую ладонь с отчаяньем утопающего. Доктор проглотил ругательство, опасаясь за сохранность единственной работоспособной руки.

— Знаешь, Джонни тот, кем я… был — очень опасный человек. Но тебя ведь не это пугает.

«Меня пугает ваш тандем. Меня пугает собственное отношение к тебе. Меня пугает отношение Шерлока».

Думать такое под надзором впитывающих все происходящее глаз было неосмотрительно. Шерлок сканировал и укладывал сведения в личную картотеку. Джим — просто поглощал, как ненасытная черная дыра. Он не делился своими наблюдениями, он их использовал. Водоворот его внутренних целей со стороны казался хаотичным и бессистемным. Но Джон тоже кое-что умел. Эта способность, вовсе не сверхъестественная, не раз выручала его.

Он умел слушать.

— Кем ты… был. Ты не вспомнил.

Похоже, водоворот на пару секунд прекратил движение.

После недолгого молчания Джим отпустил его руку и отодвинулся, сжавшись в дальнем конце дивана. Концентрированное отвращение к собственной неудаче. Знакомая картина. В такие моменты Шерлок брался за скрипку. Только насколько это подражание Шерлоку, и насколько — искренняя реакция?

— Почему же. Кое-что я вспомнил. Кое-что очень важное.

Воздух в комнате загустел в ожидании продолжения.

— Я вспомнил…

— Мы едем в Хаммерсмит, — раздалось от двери. Шерлок пронесся мимо, кинув оценивающий взгляд на Джима. — Джон, сделай кофе, только быстрее. Черный, очень сладкий. Не для меня.

Доктор привычно мобилизовался. Хаммерсмит, Хаммерсмит… С недавних пор этот район ассоциировался только с одним конкретным местом: съемной квартирой Джима Мориарти.

— Хаммерсмит. Надеюсь, не туда, куда я подумал?

— Ты подумал правильно.

— Так. Понятно. Как врач, я запрещаю тебе тащить его с нами. Посмотри, у него губы до сих пор синие!

Шерлок приостановил кружение по комнате и замкнул зрительный контакт с выпрямившимся на диване Джимом. Сила притяжения свернулась кольцом.

Джон уловил начало очередного раунда безмолвной беседы. Дуэли. Флирта. Черт знает чем занимались эти двое под прикрытием целомудренного молчания.

— Тебе меня не удержать, — сказал Мортон. Он обращался к Шерлоку. К Шерлоку, который даже не пытался… О чем они сейчас? — И вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать. Не могут меня удержать.

Этого Кэрролл не писал.

— И собрать.

Джон отвернулся. Ему стало неловко, как будто он застал момент не предназначенной для чужих глаз слабости. Или наоборот — предназначенной. Что было еще более неловко.

— Я сварю кофе. Постарайтесь… — он запнулся и прочистил горло. — Постарайтесь вести себя прилично.

После его ухода неловкость осталась висеть в воздухе. Джим отмел ее небрежным взмахом руки, как отгоняют муху.

— Перестань. Сейчас немного поздно для этого, не находишь?

— Второй раз у тебя не выйдет, — предупредил Шерлок, опускаясь рядом. Он отметил и цвет губ, и бледность, и липкий пот. Это задевало его помимо воли. Он рассматривал мир как набор различных элементов: какие-то бесполезны, какие-то вызывают скуку, есть восхитительные, есть пугающие, есть более и менее важные. Но встречаются элементы, без которых в мире будет удручающе пусто. Конкретных личностей в списке таких элементов насчитывалось немного. Их функции Шерлок предпочитал описывать через свои личные вещи: выходило систематично. И символично. Джим Мориарти-Мортон олицетворял собой замену сигарет (хотя по степени воздействия иногда превосходил тяжелые наркотики). Как никотиновый пластырь. Пагубная привычка, слишком близкая к телу.

Легкие прикосновения скользнули по спине, мягким кольцом сомкнулись на талии. В плечо уткнулся подбородок. Бутафорская нежность.

— Радость моя, ты предсказуем. Или тебя просто больше заводит позиция снизу?

Прошлой ночью линии на ладонях совпадали со шрамами на теле, вплетались в них, и линия жизни начиналась там, где кончался след от осколочного ранения. Страх под горлом: близко, как близко — были и есть. Близко от смерти. Близко друг от друга. Это одно и то же.

Шерлок повернул голову. Черные взъерошенные волосы мазнули по щеке.

— Меня заводят загадочные серийные убийства. Кстати, как поживает твоя птица?

Руки на талии конвульсивно дернулись. Точный выстрел. В яблочко.

— В данный момент поет тебе заупокойную мессу. Торжественно и печально. Cor contritum quasi cinis,  Gere curam mei finis***, — латынь прозвучала черномагическим заклинанием, неожиданным, неуместным, и детектив почти пропустил следующий удар. — Надеюсь, моя флэшка все еще у тебя?

Если бы. Характерный запах от куртки полковника — суши-бар рядом с прачечной, пыльца на рукаве — цветочная лавка, мимо которой он протиснулся в спешке. Уточняющие приметы. Но что полковник делал в квартире шефа? Он ехал туда с другого конца города, из собственного жилища, где Шерлок только что побывал и не нашел никаких зацепок. Он не торопился. Возможно, сбрасывал слежку… Нет. Активизировал внимание тех, кто следил.

О чем они? Ах. Флэшка.

— Она не твоя.

В плечо горько вздохнули.

— Значит, не у тебя.

Сдобрив лондонский выговор изрядной долей дублинского акцента, Шерлок процитировал:

— Это только мое дело, больше оно никого не касается.

С тихим смешком сухие губы ужалили его в шею.

____________

*ИРА — Ирландская республиканская армия.

**САС — Специальная Авиадесантная служба, или Особая воздушная служба. Подразделение спецназа вооруженных сил Великобритании, специализируется на антитеррористических акциях и приемах партизанской войны. В мае 1987 года в графстве Тирон (Ирландия) в результате действий САС погибли 8 членов ИРА и один гражданский.

***«…сердце истертое словно пепел, позаботься о моей кончине» — слова одной из частей традиционного реквиема, «Confutatis maledictis» («Посрамив проклятых»).

_______   
Иллюстрация к главе 21 (1-я часть) [](http://piccy.info/view3/2481386/67b45c93ae8902157795f6d5c77e924d/)[](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-17-50/i7-2481386/498x335-r)

 

# Глава 22

 

_We expected something,_

_Something better than before,_

_We expected something more._

_We were always weird,_

_But I never had to hold you by the edges, like I do now._

_Walk away now — and you're gonna start a war._

_The National, "Start A War"_

 

Полковник творчески переосмысливал «Трех поросят» в форме пьесы. Он как раз решал, какому театру стоит предложить водевиль с элементами хоррора, стимпанка и политической сатиры, когда от дома вдовы Гокс отделилась высокая фигура. Полковник выждал пару минут и шагнул ей наперерез.

— На этот раз вы безоружны, мистер Холмс.

Детектив брезгливой гримасой отметил прикрытый курткой пистолет.

— Какая приятная неожиданная встреча. Майкрофт опять нарушил обещание не лезть в мои дела.

Стратегическое соглашение полковника с Майкрофтом Холмсом вступило в силу, когда плоский пластмассовый носитель информации покинул карман Мортона и перешел в руки Шерлока. Присутствие детектива на финальном этапе игры было невыгодно и Себастьяну, и Холмсу-старшему. Последнему — потому что противник, к которому вела информация, находился в сфере его деловых интересов, и спецоперация не требовала внимания назойливого младшего брата. А Моран просто делал Майкрофту одолжение. Взамен на возможность подобраться к шефу.

— Вам очень повезло с братом, — Себастьян говорил как обычно ровно, но сжатые в кулак пальцы свободной руки болели от напряжения. От желания стереть самодовольное выражение лица в порошок. Полковнику всегда сложно давались дипломатические миссии.

— О, сыграйте с ним свадьбу и живите долго и счастливо, только оставьте меня в покое! — Шерлок закатил глаза.

Себастьян добрался до скрытых резервов своего самоконтроля.

— Мистер Холмс, если бы вы знали, как мне хочется увидеть ваши гениальные мозги размазанными по асфальту, вы бы вели себя менее вызывающе.

Шерлок театрально вздохнул.

— Полковник, если бы вы знали, сколько людей по сто раз на дню испытывают такое желание, вы бы не стали использовать это как аргумент.

— У меня есть более веские аргументы, — Себастьян взвел курок. Сухой щелчок колыхнул лениво текущее время, и оно полетело вперед быстрее обычного. — Флэшку, мистер Холмс. Я крайне вежливо прошу вас, хотя знаю очень много способов сделать человека недееспособным.

Шерлок не шевельнулся.

— Интересно, как вы собираетесь провести Майкрофта за длинный нос. Вы ведь собираетесь, — сощурившись, он окинул полковника сканирующим взглядом.

Себастьян позволил себе намек на улыбку.

— Терпение, мистер Холмс, — это добродетель.

 

В паре «гений и злодейство» третий либо очень нужный, либо совсем лишний. Грань между этими состояниями легко преодолима даже без ведома самого объекта, и, как правило, он узнаёт о смене статуса последним. Или не узнаёт. Иногда синапсы успевают передать только что-то вроде «Ааааа, я умира...» — но некоторым счастливчикам удается испытать полную гамму захватывающих эмоций, от банальной паники до экстаза гурманов от ощущений: момента, когда надежда молча режет себе вены.

Себастьян умел быть очень нужным. Хотя в случае с мистером М ему, скорее всего, просто повезло. Как утопленнику. Он сам не до конца понимал, какой приз выиграл у судьбы и окончилась ли партия. Судьба всегда подкидывает новых партнеров. Смерть играет в шахматы, дьявол играет в карты, а мистер М… Мистер М играет в куклы. Полковник же всегда предпочитал русскую рулетку.

***

Промозглый ветер пригнал в квартиру Себастьяна запах мокрой шерсти, городской шум и продрогшего шефа.

— Дизайнерские шмотки убьют вас, — предупредил Моран, закрывая дверь.

Джим сбросил пальто ему на руки. Под элегантным, но совершенно не греющим произведением какого-то дома моды обнаружился добротный толстый свитер.

— Кассандра, дорогая, ты потеряла квалификацию.

«А трясет тебя, конечно, от возбуждения», — мысленно съязвил полковник. Ранняя весна закаляла лондонцев изменчивым нравом. В прошлом году эту неустойчивую пору Себастьян вместе с шефом пересидел в Афинах. Там тоже было по-своему неустойчиво. В экономическом климате. Твердой земли Моран и не искал.

Хотя держаться на воздухе был физически не способен.

— Слишком рискованно, — сказал он в ответ на озвученный шефом план. Термин «безумие» подходил больше, но полковник с некоторых пор не разбрасывался этим словом. — Если нас действительно прижимают с нескольких сторон, нужно залечь на дно. Уехать, и пусть эти сукины дети грызут друг друга, пока не доберутся до сонной артерии. А мы понаблюдаем за цирком.

Джим глубже закопался в кресло. Неуловимо домашний жест, почти детский. Провоцирует несоблюдение субординации. Несмотря на опыт, несмотря на звериную интуицию, Себастьян сухо продолжил:

— Этот Холмс нам сейчас только помешает. Сэр, если вам жаль на него патронов или тротила, я с радостью придумаю что-нибудь более оригинальное.

«Более оригинальное»? Он действительно это сказал?

Из кресла к нему потянулась расслабленная белая рука. Ничто и никогда не внушало Себастьяну больший ужас, чем эта безобидно раскрытая ладонь Мориарти.

— Моя винтовка подает голос, — пальцы едва заметно коснулись горла. — Моя винтовка умеет говорить. Я ценю это.

Иррациональный страх (быть брошенным, быть ненужным, быть снова одним из толпы в муравейнике,  _не быть_ ) сдавил ребра, и полковник опустил глаза. Он знал свое место.

— Твое неодобрение меня огорчает. А ведь я веселый парень. Напомнить, как я могу веселиться?

Себастьян сглотнул, чувствуя, как пальцы прижимаются к горлу плотнее и с нарочитой лаской следуют за движением кадыка.

— Я беспокоюсь об организации, — хрипло сказал он. — Но поддержу любое ваше решение.

— Организация — это я, — рука втянулась обратно в кресло, исчезла в искаженном пространстве, которое всегда окружало Мориарти невидимым ореолом.

Еще двадцать минут (по армейской привычке полковник отсчитывал секунды с точностью атомных часов) только тихий стук нарушал тишину. Джим сгорбился над клавиатурой, в темных глазах мерцали адские угли. На них уже жарилась очередная душа.

— Шерлок Холмс наш козырь, наше прикрытие и наш шанс, — шеф наконец снизошел до объяснений. — А еще он мне просто симпатичен. Эти логические шедевры, этот социопатический шарм… Признайся, Басти, сколько раз ты кончил перед монитором во время слежки? Ни одного? И давно у тебя с этим проблемы? Неважно. Он хорош, очень хорош. Почти прекрасен. Его портит привязанность к соседу-доктору, но эту проблему легко… устранить. Только не сейчас, позже. Сейчас нам в затылок дышит Майкрофт Холмс. Родственники — такая мука.

— Почему он в первую очередь прессует нас, а не крысу в собственной службе? — аккуратно поинтересовался Себастьян.

Мориарти нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Потому что эта крыса прикрывается моим именем. Ему нужны были мои услуги, мне нужен был свой человек в Объединенном Разведывательном Комитете. Честная сделка. Поначалу. А потом я обнаружил клочки серой шерсти в собственной тарелке. У нашего грызуна сильный союзник в окружении мистера Холмса-старшего, который перенаправляет все указатели на меня. Хочет устранить меня и занять освободившееся место. Ты все еще считаешь, что лучше залечь на дно? Это вопрос престижа, мой предусмотрительный рыцарь. Я не собираюсь спускать такое оскорбление.

— Я не понимаю, как нам поможет Шерлок Холмс, — полковник не то проскрипел, не то прорычал имя консультирующего сыщика. — Надо было отозвать кэбмена. Старик дал ему зацепку.

— Я хотел проверить… В любом случае, механизм уже запущен, рулетка раскручена, и я не отступлю. Может быть, эта встреча назначена судьбой? — Джим игриво подмигнул. — Шерлок для нас теперь просто незаменим. Майкрофт Холмс всего лишь человек. Мы сыграем на его поле, Басти, по своим правилам.

— А крыса пусть думает, что вы свихнулись на почве одержимости гениальным детективом, — полковник усмехнулся.

— Ну, в этом есть доля истины. Только я не могу свихнуться. Я уже псих.  
 

Себастьян расхохотался почти беззвучным лающим смехом. Самый адекватный человек из числа его знакомых через неделю мирной жизни свернул шею собственной жене и пустил себе пулю в лоб. Поэтому Себастьян предпочитал психов адекватным людям.

— Я оставлю ему след из хлебных крошек, Басти, если все пойдет по плану, — Джим удовлетворенно зажмурился.

— А если не пойдет?

— Тогда убедись, что он заметит крошки.

— Не проще ли указать прямо?

Мориарти резко наклонился вперед. Глаза с адскими искрами заслонили полковнику обзор.

— Я не хочу давать все ключи в одни руки, Басти. Чьи бы это ни были руки. Пока я жив, все будет храниться здесь, — Джим коснулся виска. — Кроме того, так гораздо, гораздо интереснее.

***

Дом вдовы Гокс исчез за поворотом. Моран не спеша вырулил на шоссе.

По его расчетам, Шерлок, лишившись флэшки, должен был помчаться в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы поднять архивы и выйти на след вторично. За это время полковник планировал завершить отвлекающий маневр и тихо забрать шефа из-под повернутого в другую сторону ока Майкрофта. Себастьян не учел нескольких деталей: грязь на рукаве своей куртки; оттопыривающих карман ключей; того, что полиция «не консультируется с любителями».

Иллюстрация к главе 22:

[ ](http://piccy.info/view3/4213220/28e027b6f3a855b0255f29ee3f8c284d/) [ ](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2013-03-02-18-00/i7-4213220/451x369-r)

 

# Глава 23

 

_As you’re standing at the edge of your life,_

_What do you remember?_

_Was it all you wanted?_

_I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings,_

_I wish I could protect you here…_

_Voltaire_ _, "_ _Feathery_ _Wings_ _"_

 

Уже много лет у мира вкус кофе. Майкрофт иногда почти не чувствует эту резкую бодрящую горчинку на языке, за бронированными окнами и экранами камер мир становится пресным. Смутная тревога, что когда-нибудь он потеряет вкус окончательно, заставляет ведущего консультанта по внешней и внутренней политике Великобритании время от времени совершать маленькие _глупости_. Излишне полагаться на подчиненных (вряд ли здесь подошло бы слово «доверять»). Ожидать от Шерлока разумных действий (если высчитать общий процент разумности, он окажется вполне удовлетворительным). Симпатизировать полковнику Себастьяну Морану. Из всех этих глупостей в совокупности вырастала  _ошибка_ , но симпатию к полковнику Майкрофт рассматривал как ошибку  _неофициального_  и смущающе  _личного_  характера.

***

— А ведь это в некотором роде… насилие.

— Над здравым смыслом? Согласен.

— Над дверью. Какие-то законы должны такое запрещать.

— Помимо тех, что запрещают вламываться в чужой дом?

— Смотри, как у него лицо помрачнело! Сейчас, Джонни, тебя обвинят в узости мысли. Прими это с достоинством. Узкие мысли миниатюрны и грациозны, стройны и прямы, как палочки Коха на ободке унитаза. О, да, меня заводят  _грязные_  вещи.

— Это негигиенично, — отрезал Джон.

Шерлок сосредоточенно вливал в замок смесь собственного изобретения под названием «химическая отмычка» (Джим предложил заодно изготовить «химическую пилочку для ногтей», как более популярный и окупаемый товар, и «химическую бензопилу» — просто повеселиться). Джон и Джим работали ширмой. Очень обеспокоенной и очень любопытной ширмой соответственно. Уже минут десять.

Десять, каждая из которых тащилась для Джона со скоростью периода полураспада. Простреленная рука ныла не то на аномально ясную погоду, не то на предчувствие неприятностей, и доктор затеял разговор только чтобы отвлечься. Разговор с Джимом — плохая идея. Переключиться на Шерлока — сменить шило на мыло. Но мыло хотя бы гигиенично.

— А не легче было взять ключи у Лестрейда?

— Слишком долго, слишком опасно.

— ТЫ мне говоришь об опасности? ДОЛГО?!

Концентрированная опасность неслышно похлопала в ладоши.

— Туше, моя радость. Доктор заслужил приз.

— О, нет, благодарю. Еще одного «приза» мое плечо не выдержит. И вообще, Шерлок, какого черта мы торчим тут столько времени? У тебя есть великолепный набор отмычек, зачем мучиться с этим… этой…

— Наш мальчик не умеет пользоваться тем, что у него есть, — промурлыкал Джим. — Кстати, я недавно видел в журнале подходящий анекдот: по тому, как мужчина открывает дверь, можно определить, какой он любовник. Если мужчина очень резко вставляет ключ в замочную скважину — он груб в постели. Если никак не может попасть в нее ключом — он неопытен. А если мужчина растворил замочную скважину в кислоте, но так и не сумел открыть дверь…

Шерлок развернулся, едва не пролив на себя состав.

—  _Твоя_  замочная скважина не жаловалась.

Джим развел руками.

— Что сказать, детка? Я немного мазохист, доктор может подтвердить.

Джон вспоминал основы дыхательной гимнастики, представлял себя на необитаемом тропическом острове среди дружелюбно настроенных пальм и от всей души надеялся, что случайные прохожие не станут прислушиваться к разговорам подозрительной троицы у черного входа.

— Готово, — Шерлок победоносно распахнул дверь. Дом, в котором около трех недель назад Джим из ITотдела снимал квартиру, встретил гостей зловещим радушием. Он ждал их, определенно ждал.

Джон поежился. Дом был новее того, что занимали они с Шерлоком, но схожей планировки. Совершенно обычный дом. Почему из всего разнообразия таких домов Мориарти выбрал именно этот? Вопрос волновал Джона еще с прошлого посещения.

Стандартное строение в тихом районе. Отсутствие других жильцов тоже не так уж подозрительно. Хотя, конечно, нельзя исключать вариант вынужденного выселения соседей. Если они живы.

— В прошлый раз мы тут разве что стены не ломали, — сказал доктор, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. — Что ты надеешься найти?

— С прошлого раза, — Шерлок присел на корточки рядом с дверным ковриком, — здесь кое-кто побывал, — он растер между пальцами комок засохшей грязи и выпрямился. — Наш друг полковник что-то искал здесь, или делал вид, что искал. Несколько часов назад.

— Почему так важен этот дом? — Джим спросил как будто про себя, ощупывая резную деревянную панель на стене.

«Ну вот, началось, — с тоской подумал Джон. — Сначала он задает вопросы, потом сам на них отвечает, а потом мне снова придется его реанимировать».

Сверху, у лестницы, послышался какой-то металлический звук. Одномоментное «шшжж», глухой скрежет металла о металл.

Все трое замерли.

Джим мягко произнес:

— Мальчики, мне кажется, мы тут…

— Не одни, — закончил деловитый женский голос.

Резкий укол в бок, вскрик Шерлока и совет сквозь нарастающую в ушах вату:

— Джон, не пытайтесь вытащить зиг-зауэр, мне не нужны лишние жертвы. И шприц тоже оставьте в покое, доза рассчитана индивидуально. К нашему единственному, неповторимому и консультирующему детективу это тоже относится. Ему, впрочем, к шприцам не привыкать, верно?

— А почему обделили меня? — обиженно спросил Джим.

Джон повернул постепенно тяжелеющую голову в его сторону, уловив раздвоившийся в эхе ответ Шерлока:

— Потому что тебя она не считает лишней жертвой.

— О, женщины, вам имя…

— У нее вообще нет имени.

Джон попытался идентифицировать расплывчатое рыжее пятно на лестнице. Знакомый голос... Нет. Не может этого быть.

Не-Антея очаровательно улыбнулась.

— С вами, мистер Мориарти, мне нужно серьезно поговорить.

Джим дернулся.

Где-то в безвоздушном космическом пространстве умерла, не успев родиться, потенциальная жизнь. Спасение жизней Джон считал своей работой. Перед тем как реальность отключилась, он успел почувствовать… сожаление.

***

Проклятье! Светофоры, перекрестки, платные дороги… К черту!

Себастьян вывернул руль, в последний момент объехав окоченевшего от страха пешехода. Идиоты. Сами бросаются под колеса. Передавил бы всех…

Раствор адреналина со страхом тек по венам, такой привычный коктейль, и все действия — на автомате, все чувства — потом, сначала надо успеть, надо дать поработать винтовке. Ублюдочный Шерлок Холмс. Чтоб ты сдох. Чтобы ты сдох со своей дедукцией.

Когда приборы показали местонахождение шефа, полковник не поверил глазам. Какого хрена он там делает? Если только…

Себастьян остервенело выжал педаль газа. Надо успеть.

***

 _Ошибка_  скалила пасти тысячью морд с раскинутых над головой ветвей.

— Поздравляю, инспектор. Он не оказывал сопротивления? Да, так я и думал. С вами приятно работать, — Майкрофт отложил телефон.

Полковник не обманул. В чем же ошибка? Майкрофт привык доверять своей интуиции.

Бессознательно или подсознательно он отмечал детали, не входящие в круг основных, но все равно важные. Интуицию старший Холмс с детства тренировал реагировать на эти детали. Пожалуй, его интуиция была самым логичным из всех не-логических проявлений человеческого мозга.

Когда в саду заводится сорняк, нужно вырвать его с корнем. Если сорняк маскируется под вполне культурное растение, нужно убедиться, что это действительно сорняк. А потом найти корень. Интуиция (и пара последующих проверок деятельности мистера М) подсказала, что криминальный гений не интересуется политикой. Потому что Шерлока она тоже не интересовала. Мориарти не был корнем, по крайней мере, в Объединенном Разведывательном Комитете.

Однако все нити вели к нему. Поэтому Майкрофт решил тряхнуть за известный конец веревки и прижать мистера М к ногтю. Этим он запустил эффект домино.

Продолжают ли костяшки падать?

Майкрофт включил коммуникатор и коротко приказал:

— Роджерс, проверьте сигнал с объекта Б.

— Сигнал поступает, сэр, никаких нарушений не выявлено.

— Проверьте тщательнее.

Теперь, когда крыса была поймана благодаря любезно поделившемуся ловушкой Себастьяну Морану, Майкрофт рассчитывал познакомиться с полковником поближе. Лично. И все-таки уговорить его поработать на благо родины. Единственный важный для него аргумент находился на Бейкер-стрит в компании Шерлока и Джона. И если Майкрофт не ошибся в полковнике, то…

— Сэр! — воззвал взволнованный голос из коммуникатора. — Мы следили за фантомом! Это не Моран, сэр!

Старший Холмс положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

— А теперь проверьте сигнал из гнезда.

— В гнезде… пусто, сэр! Данные сфальсифицированы из нашей подсистемы!

Вот это неожиданно. Два птенца должны были остаться.

— Вертолет и группа, Роджерс. Они готовы?

— Как вы приказывали, сэр.

— Прекрасно.

Его лучшая ассистентка. К сожалению, он не понимал, насколько она хороша, до сегодняшнего дня.

«Докажите правомерность моей  _глупости_ , полковник. У вас должны быть верные сведения, вы пользовались собственными источниками, а не нашей подсистемой. Докажите правомерность моей симпатии».

У мира вкус кофе. Кофе без сахара, кофе с перцем, кофе с коньяком, кофе черного или со сливками, эспрессо, американо, латте, глясе, мокко, корретто… Единственное, чего не умела Антея — делать приличный кофе.

 

 

# Глава 24

 

 _So_ _say_ _my_ _name_ _,_

_And every color illuminates,_

_And we are shining,_

_And we’ll never be afraid again_

_Florence_ _And The Machine, "Spectrum"_

 

 

Мистер Мориарти.

Какая дивная песня. Какая острая пика ввинчивается в висок.

В лицо смотрит глушитель, и запястья затекают от наручников. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Только не молчи.

— Пока мы заканчиваем с осмотром дома, я хотела уточнить кое-что. О вашей амнезии.

Танцуй для меня, детка, люблю смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Пляшет в петле повешенный, его выпученные глаза отражались когда-то у меня в зеркале. Кто это пляшет? На нитке из ствола с глушителем болтается пустой манекен в дорогом костюме. Наполни его, детка. Хотя бы болью.

У боли красивое лицо. И фигура что надо. Она склоняется ниже, почти шепчет:

— Оба моих босса были уверены, что ты не симулируешь. А я все-таки хочу проверить.

Джим облизывает губы. Железная кислинка пощипывает кончик языка.

— А я хочу увидеть тебя без одежды и с кинжалом в груди. Может, договоримся? — интонация стелется по молекулам кислорода ядовитой змеей, а в голове бьет набат. Песня не замолкает, поднимается все выше по хроматической гамме.

Боль поджимает губы и отстраняется. Вернись. Не смей останавливаться.

Песня срывается в визг, Джим пытается сморгнуть влагу в глазах.

Снова теряю это. Нет, пожалуйста, это мое, сука, мое, назови мое…

— Мистер Мориарти. Мистер М.

… Имя. Да святится Имя.

_«Я не люблю просьбы, Басти. Я внемлю только молитвам»._

Кто сказал это? Разноцветные вспышки перед глазами. Разноцветные крики, разноцветные церковные витражи.

— Мистер Мориарти, вам знакомо действие скополамина? Его применяют в качестве сыворотки правды. Должна предупредить: он может вызвать амнезию. Кратковременную или даже полную. Но вдруг клин клином сработает?

— Вообще-то, — соскрести собственный голос со связок становится все труднее, его почти не слышно за какофонией в голове, — я готов пойти на уступки. Одежду можешь оставить. Но на кинжале я настаиваю.

Разноцветные точки становятся зловеще-красными. Прицелы. Через эту алую пелену Джим едва разбирает, что Боль мажет чем-то его руку, скорее шестым чувством, чем зрением, улавливает блеск тонкой иглы. Игла останавливается в паре дюймов от его кожи.

— Мне продолжать? Вы, по крайней мере, будете более сговорчивы. Помните бассейн? Бутафорскую бомбу? Интересный был план. Нам со вторым боссом удалось заменить ее в последний момент. Хорошо, что первый босс проинформировал меня о вашем предприятии заранее. Но устройство все равно не сработало в полную силу.

Прекрати. Прекрати. Прекрати. Продолжай, глубже, сильнее. Да, детка, разнеси тут все, разрежь меня по кусочку. Где-то должен быть ключ от клетки. Слышишь птичий крик? Она разобьется о прутья. Открой клетку. Точка катастрофы близко. Надави на нее, дрянь, вонзи наманикюренный ноготь. Я готов!

— Мэм, нужно уходить.

Шум оплетает мысли, давит на черепную коробку. Раскрывается что-то внутри — большое, слишком большое, пожалуйста, не надо, я не...

— Нашли что-то?

— Через десять минут здесь все взлетит на воздух.

Забавно. Этот парень похож на кошку. Стоп. Это Шерлок похож на кошку. Кажется, все похожи на кошек.

Джим начинает смеяться — нет, надсадно хихикать, ненавидя звуки, которые издает его рот.

— Невозможно! Мы все проверили, как только зашли. Это не полковник.

— Это Дэвис, мэм. Он исчез. И убил Сомса.

— Я не понимаю…

_Грохот. Осколки кафеля. Обожженный левый бок. Тело безвольной марионеткой отбрасывает назад, тащит по битому стеклу и каменной крошке. БОЛЬ. «Я не понимаю, этого не должно было… этого… этого…»_

Песня поднимается до ультразвука, черные крылья полощут по ветру, цветные витражи распадаются как в калейдоскопе, орган давит на уши взрывной волной, «Джим, малыш, не отпускай мою руку», «Джим Мориарти. Привет! Джим? Джим из больницы?», «Я тако-ой непостоянный!», «Я выжгу тебе…»

В артериях беснуется стекловата.

_Запах хлорки, гулкое эхо, блики от воды на стенах и потолке — уничтожены. А нам было так хорошо втроем, Шерлок, дорогой. Укрытие пахнет серым, серым в ревуще-красном. Серый — это безопасность, скорее туда. Энергия сминает и подчиняет себе, о, моя голова…ВЗРЫВ._

Не выдерживают решетки в мозгу.

Птица триумфально вскрикивает в последний раз, отряхивает с крыльев пепел и вспыхивает золотом на фоне горящих мостов.

Она не черная. На самом деле это феникс.

— Это феникс, — шепчет Джим Мориарти.

Феникс рождается в агонии, больше похожей на экстаз. Вокруг слишком ярко, и шумно, и его не хотят оставить в покое, а он не может крикнуть им «Хватит!», потому что не знает, как. Ему кажется, что он ослеп. Ему кажется, что он оглох. Ему… невыносимо хорошо.

Джим Мориарти улыбается. Джим Мориарти больше не чувствует пустоты внутри.

— …Мэм, мы не сможем забрать всех троих.

— Значит, доктора придется оставить здесь.

— А с этим что? Он, вроде бы, отрубился.

— Сомневаюсь, но отвязать его все равно придется. Наручники оставь. Быстрее, время идет!

Джим Мориарти послушно обмякает на стуле. Эта сучка даже не представляет, насколько бесполезны наручники при наличии кусочка проволоки.

***

Мастер блефа сродни фокуснику. Главная задача обоих — заставить зрителей поверить в то, чего нет. Главный прием — отвлечение внимания.

Себастьяну было далеко до мастерства шефа, но в покер он играл вполне сносно. Петляя и путая след, создавая видимость бурной деятельности, Моран добивался только одного: достоверности. Чем многослойнее блеф, тем труднее его игнорировать.

Полковник приложил винтовку к плечу, проведя по стволу ладонью с нежностью заботливого любовника.

«Сейчас, милая. Потерпи. Они скоро выйдут».

Все, что они могут найти — пару старых носков. А если это слишком разозлит их…

Рука у приклада дрогнула. Себастьян выдохнул сквозь зубы: так не годится, спокойнее. На этот раз он успеет, шеф нужен ублюдкам живым.

«И мне тоже. Господи, мне…»

… нужно ощущать живым себя. Вокруг Джима Мориарти жизнь заворачивалась спиралью, ее можно было потрогать, вдохнуть в легкие. И потерять от одного неосторожного движения, от призрака неосторожной мысли. Все равно что наступить на мину. Или напороться на засаду. Или оторваться от своих и попасть в руки местных — у них вилы, камни, ножи, а у тебя только две обоймы патронов и молитва. Жить можно только так. Иначе — всего лишь существовать.

Себастьян замер: высококлассная оптика поймала в дверном проеме позеленевшее лицо шефа. Он пустым мешком висел на руках подтянутого парня в гражданском, который вышел за эффектной рыжеволосой женщиной. Последним дом покинул еще один парень. На его плече болталась долговязая фигура консультирующего детектива.

Себастьян выстрелил почти автоматически, направляя холодную ярость в перекрестье прицела: «Hannibal ad portas, выродки».

***

Десять минут. Девять. Уже восемь.

В голове все еще что-то разрывалось, складывалось, щелкало кусочками паззла в броуновском движении, но Джим сосредоточился на цифрах: восемь минут.

Он не стал анализировать, почему разжались удерживающие его руки. Не было времени. Не было желания. Была цель — вырваться.

Захлебнувшись влажным воздухом, Джим нырнул обратно в дом. Позади он слышал вскрики, позади что-то тяжелое падало в весеннюю грязь, но там, в доме, был еще один выход, и если добраться до подвала, можно переждать взрыв. Они не пойдут за ним. Они же не самоубийцы, они не знают о бомбоубежище, а на улице его быстро догонят.

Осталось мало времени. Семь минут. Он успеет.

***

Раз. Два. Иногда боги карают пулями.

Не-Антея обернулась, чтобы отчитать подчиненных за нерасторопность.

— Что… — оборванный вопрос не успел сформироваться на губах.

Три — чувственный вальс смерти закружил ее бесшумно и неотвратимо, последний выстрел завершил ритмическую фигуру.

Себастьян опустил винтовку. Три трупа в оживленном квартале — не лучшая социальная реклама. Если он верно рассчитал, Майкрофт Холмс появится здесь через несколько минут.

Уловив какой-то посторонний звук, полковник задрал голову и, сощурившись, вгляделся в красно-серое небо. Присвистнул. Майкрофт Холмс не любил быть предсказуемым.

«Сегодня у нас осадки из вертолетов. Пожалуй, я пережду их в безопасном месте», — Себастьян быстро разобрал оружие и сел в машину. Он слишком хорошо знал, когда следует отступить. Еще никогда подчинение приказам не давалось ему так тяжело. Инстинкты выли, что нужно следовать за шефом в дом, хватать его и везти в безопасное место, но полковник понимал: до прибытия Холмса-старшего он не успеет.

Еще до бассейна шеф предполагал, что может попасться в когти правительства.  _«И тогда, Басти, мой рыцарь, ты должен сделать все, чтобы вытащить меня оттуда. Дашь себя поймать — провалишь мне схему»_.

Себастьян выжал газ, стараясь не обращать внимания на тревогу, от которой сводило зубы.

А где-то на кухне обычного дома в Хаммерсмите взрывное устройство методично отсчитывало минуты.

***

Пять минут. Черт возьми, ноги, шевелитесь, ШЕВЕЛИТЕСЬ, мать вашу.

Джим, прихрамывая и цепляясь за стены, упрямо двигался вперед.

Дверь в подвале, он сам ставил замок — чтобы легко было открыть. Всего лишь добраться до нее. Там не заденет, там можно укрыться, а потом выбраться наружу по подземному ходу. Они с Басти… Басти? Се… Себастьян… Они с Басти пару раз испытывали там взрывчатку. Только надо быстрее идти. Еще немного. Джон как-то приводил точные данные влияния адреналина…

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Иди дальше. Иди, переставляй ноги. Что ты делаешь, идиот, четыре минуты, слышишь? Живи быстро, умри молодым? Это не твой девиз. Это не твоя роль. Это не твой друг. У тебя в лексиконе нет такого слова, помнишь? Ты ведь помнишь. Помнишь, как весело было придумывать варианты его убийства? Самоубийства, доведения до сумасшествия, банальной подставы, боже, так много возможностей, так мало времени.

Под ногой взвизгнула половица. Как скрипка. Чертова скрипка пела так сладко. Пела для Джима Мортона, успокаивала боль. Шерлок не играл такого раньше, за все месяцы наблюдений ни разу. Шерлок… они забрали его с собой, он в безопасности. Нет возможности проверить, нет времени…

Глотая дыхание, Джим остановился. Внутри натужно рвалась новорожденная оболочка старой личности, и из разрывов проглядывал чужак, на три недели ставший заменой ему, настоящему Джиму, Джиму Мориарти.

«Оставь меня. Убирайся, ты больше не нужен».

«А кто тебе нужен?»

«Не ты».

«А кто?»

Будь все проклято. Он не позволит. Все должно быть по  _его_  плану. Его план не предусматривал смерти Джона Ватсона.

Джим решительно развернулся. Где могли держать доктора? Неподалеку. Комната на втором этаже.

— А ты, должно быть, Сомс, — пробормотал криминальный гений, перешагивая через незнакомое тело с натекшей вокруг него кровью. Более знакомое тело развалилось рядом и даже слегка похрапывало. — Ох, Джонни, малыш. Иди к папочке.

Джон всхрапнул громче. Три минуты.

Чертыхнувшись, Джим с трудом взвалил его на спину.

— Больше… никогда… не буду… предлагать тебе… блинчики!

Тащить на себе в меру упитанного взрослого мужчину ростом в пять с половиной футов, возможно, не такой уж подвиг.

— Две…

Но когда в мозгу без остановки трещит таймер, стены разъезжаются в разные стороны, пол уходит из-под ног, а в горле настолько сухо, что дыхание режет связки…

Джим тяжело ввалился в подвал, захлопнул дверь, затем вторую, затем на чистом упрямстве преодолел еще четверть хода, и только после этого рухнул на цементный пол.

Земля затряслась. Джим уткнулся лицом в теплый свитер своей «ноши». Его тоже трясло. Под веками было горячо и мокро.

***

Майкрофт Холмс, подперев рукой подбородок, рассматривал скульптурную группу из своего мирно спящего родственника, его мирно спящего друга и забившегося между ними подобия трепетного олененка Бэмби. Нарочито трепетного. Вертолет покачивало во время полета, и голова Майкрофта рептилоидным движением покачивалась в такт.

— Мой дорогой Джеймс, — прохладно-вежливым тоном произнес он, — воспоминания вернулись к вам очень вовремя.

Джим приоткрыл зубы, изобразив скорее оскал, чем улыбку.

— Мой дорогой мистер Холмс, с чего вы взяли, что ко мне что-то вернулось?

Майкрофт демонстративно пролистал записную книжку. Желание выбросить нахала из вертолета никуда не пропало, но стало не таким назойливо-интенсивным.

— Вы выбрали этот дом из-за бомбоубежища, скрытого в подвале. Под Лондоном осталось много напоминаний о войне, иногда весьма полезных. Вы успели спрятаться от взрыва, потому что точно знали, где именно нужно прятаться. Назовете этот факт счастливой случайностью? Джеймс, не унижайте себя, ваши интеллектуальные способности вполне позволяют проследить эту логическую цепочку.

Мориарти прикрыл глаза и вжался в кресло сильнее. Его покинули краски. Майкрофту показалось, что между двумя людьми сидит сложенный из старых газет манекен. Грязно-серые разводы на одежде и коже — двуцветная типографская печать, учащенное дыхание — шелест смятых страниц.

— Джеймс, — мягко позвал единоличный заменитель правительства Великобритании, — вы нормально себя чувствуете?

Мориарти посмотрел куда-то сквозь него и заявил:

— Между прочим, у меня тоже есть младший брат. Редкостный придурок.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю.

Когда среди четырех не подающих признаков жизни тел у дома Холмс-старший заметил Шерлока, самоконтроль изменил ему. Всего на мгновение. За это время у него в груди медленно провернулся кривой ржавый нож, а внутренности резко обожгло жидким азотом. В кишечнике до сих пор что-то неприятно пульсировало.

Шерлока подняли на вертолет за пару минут до взрыва. Мориарти обнаружили в надежном бомбоубежище под развалинами, проникнув туда через небольшой подземный ход (Майкрофт деликатно не стал указывать Джиму на необходимость выпустить из рук свитер доктора Ватсона). На всех троих, по предварительным данным медиков, ни единой царапины.

— Вам не кажется, Джеймс, что удача моего брата заразна?

Джим не ответил. Усталость и шок погрузили его в странное подобие анабиоза, однако тяжелый свинцовый взгляд Майкрофта ощущался даже в бессознательном состоянии. Джим плотнее прижался к длинному телу со знакомым запахом, почему-то ожидая услышать музыку. Музыку? Откуда…

 _«Сынок, ты можешь сыграть мне воспоминание?»_ *

В синей дымке туманных мыслей Джима Мориарти едко улыбался Джим Мортон.

____________

* строчка из песни Билли Джоэла «Пианист» строчка из песни Билли Джоэла «Пианист» (Piano Man), в оригинале: «Son, can you play me a memory?» (строго говоря, перевод «воспоминание» некорректен, имеется в виду мелодия по памяти).

 

 

# Глава 25

 

_Прежде чем испробовать достичь цели,_

_Я хочу запомнить этот мир целым,_

_Пусть сверкает в солнечных лучах город,_

_Бешено колотится в груди кто-то -_

_Выпусти меня отсюда, выпусти меня отсюда..._

_Сплин, "Выпусти меня отсюда"_

 

Обрывки слов. Все еще в гулком кисельном эхе, как под водой.

— … слышишь меня, Джон?

Кто-то звал? Всегда надо звать. Если зовут, тяжелее уйти, голоса (два или три?) тянут назад, держат. Джон сам держал так, когда в госпиталь привозили обрубки людей, без ног или без рук, без желания жить или без возможности. Надо разговаривать.

Джон попытался пошевелиться, неуклюже помотал головой. Кисель стал менее плотным. Веки подчинились приказу подняться, но окружающая действительность не желала вплывать в кадр.

— Джон?

— Наконец-то, доктор. Мы уже стали беспокоиться, что на ваш ослабленный ранением организм транквилизатор подействовал слишком сильно.

— Что… — Джон закашлялся. У губ немедленно оказался прохладный пластик.

— Выпейте. Вот так, не торопитесь, вам некуда спешить.

Его голову осторожно приподняли, и в горло полилась жидкость.

— Лучше?

Не доверяя голосу, Джон моргнул. Спонтанно сознание зафиксировало, что поит его Майкрофт Холмс, а на соседней кровати угадывается взъерошенный силуэт Шерлока.

Значит, звали двое. А третий? Не Гарри, Гарри ничего не знает. Свет бил по глазам и мешал сосредоточиться.

Пока рассеивались остатки плавающей в голове мути, братья возобновили какой-то неоконченный разговор.

— Он не пойдет под суд, верно, Майкрофт? Он же болен. Наша судебная система так гуманна, когда это ей выгодно.

— Гуманна и обладает долгой задокументированной памятью. Твоих заслуг она точно не забудет, как и его. Я позабочусь об этом лично.

Кто…  _Мертвецы, Джонни. Мертвецы._  Джим Мортон.

— Что произошло? — Джон задал один из кучи вопросов, атаковавших его черепную коробку как шрапнель.

Фигура с очертаниями старшего Холмса приглушила расходящуюся в разные стороны иронию.

— Это довольно долгая история, Джон. Но если начать с конца, то вам покажутся наиболее интересными две вещи: Мориарти спас вам жизнь. О второй вы, наверное, уже догадались: к нему вернулась память.

Кольнуло не то в сердце, не то в раненой руке. Чувствительность выбрала не лучший момент для возвращения. Джон сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.

Джим Мортон умер. Да здравствует Джим Мориарти.

***

В начале была Боль.

Джим резко выдохнул и стиснул в кулаке простыню. Все повторяется, все идет по кругу, конец упирается в начало, и это чертовски больно. Скоты. Та же самая палата.

Возвращаться к себе — сложная наука, верно, Джимми, малыш? Особенно если привык скрываться за масками. Джим из IT, Джим преподаватель колледжа, Джим Мортон, Джим Мориарти, они разбегаются, живут разной жизнью, раздирают на части. Кто из них настоящий? Все, либо ни один. Есть кто-то еще?

«Я не знаю. Не вижу. Не могу понять».

Паника увлажнила ладони и высушила горло. Это пройдет. Просто все слишком быстро.

«Как я люблю. Быстрее, больнее, двигайся, птенчик, чтобы я чувствовал, как ты меня ненавидишь. Чувствовал, как нужен тебе».

Плед сбился в ногах, душный обжигающий комок, щекочущий пятки. Жарко.

Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста.

Залезть к тебе в голову и навести там порядок? О, нет, милый, разбирайся сам. Они могут пройти внутрь, но никогда не найдут того, что ты ищешь. Ты слишком хорошо спрятал это в зеркальных лабиринта. Идти туда одному пока опасно, назойливая преграда ограничила свободное течение мысли. Она уйдет.  _Он_  уйдет, и все будет как было.

«Ложь».

Ложь — это искусство, потому что все искусство построено на лжи.

«Тогда обмани себя, искусник. О, пардон, забота об имидже:  _искуситель_ , конечно же».

Успокойся, дыши. Но нечем. Здесь все окна герметичны, ни ветерка.

Восстановиться из осколков... или расплавить их и создать что-то новое.

Любишь радикальные перемены?

Джим вытянул руку перед собой, согнул и разогнул пальцы. Совершенный механизм. Слишком плавный. Слишком совершенный. Нужно добавить немного хаоса. Хаос вызовет сюда кого-нибудь, они не смогут это игнорировать. Майкрофт Холмс не сможет это игнорировать и приведет Шерлока. А потом Шерлока подхватит Басти.

У столика удобный край. Если долго бить по нему ладонью, результат будет.

Хаос сорвался с подрагивающих пальцев, пачкая постель алым.

— Белая, как снег, румяная, как кровь, а волосы черны, как эбеновое дерево… — нараспев процитировал Джим, когда в палату ворвались два широкоплечих санитара и испуганная медсестра. — Мой шедевр. Моя радость. Разве это не прекрасно?

С простыни ухмылялся кривоватый кудрявый смайлик.

***

Обычно мотивы Майкрофта были либо очевидны любому умному человеку, либо засекречены. Объяснять их ему приходилось крайне редко, и информация на выходе допускала уйму трактовок. Но суть доктор Ватсон уловил.

— То есть Мориарти вы использовали как наживку. А Мориарти хотел использовать Шерлока как средство избавления от обнаглевшего клиента. А клиент использовал Мориарти как прикрытие для себя. Господи, какие высокие отношения.

От кончика зонта до кончика носа поползла неудержимая волна веселья, хотя внешне она выразилась только в дрогнувших губах. Майкрофт согласно склонил голову.

— Я бы выразился более дипломатично, но «использовал» тоже подходит.

— А флэшка? Она действительно была так важна?

— Для спектакля — безусловно. Джеймс великолепный актер и особенно хорошо играет на чужой паранойе. Он заставил своего противника думать, что Гокс действительно  _может_  владеть опасными сведениями. Это сохранило Гоксу жизнь на некоторое время, это послужило страховкой для самого Джеймса. Дальше проще — клиент начинает суетиться, клиент неправильно трактует все происходящее, делает ошибку и попадает в заранее расставленную сеть. И если бы мой деятельный брат был чуть менее деятельным…

Шерлок вскинулся и с сарказмом протянул:

— Если бы мой всезнающий брат контролировал собственную ассистентку…

— Кстати, об ассистентке, — Джон приподнялся на здоровом локте. — Это Антея подложила бомбу?

— Нет, что вы. Это прощальный подарок от ее второго босса, — нотки сытого довольства убрать из голоса не удалось. — Менталитет преступника, доктор. Антея не учла, что тоже представляет для него угрозу. Приказ о ее уничтожении он отдал, насколько я могу судить, как раз перед арестом. Собирался избавиться от любых улик, в том числе и одушевленных. Кстати, исполнителя этого приказа мы так и не перехватили. Пока. Если у вас больше нет вопросов…

Майркрофт поднялся, собираясь уйти, но цепкая рука брата ухватила его за полу пиджака.

— Джим тоже здесь? Наверняка. Я хочу увидеться с ним.

Требование. Требовать что-то от Майкрофта Холмса могли только два человека: родная мать и Ее Величество королева, но у обеих доставало такта не пользоваться этим правом. Безусловно, никому не запрещалось  _выдвигать_  требования. Но даже террористы не обладали природной наглостью настолько высокого класса. Они никогда не обращались напрямую к Майкрофту Холмсу. Ему передавали просьбы. Он обговаривал условия. Он признавал диктат обстоятельств. Но и обстоятельства в свою очередь признавали  _его_  диктат. С обстоятельствами у Майкрофта Холмса был заключен взаимный пакт о ненападении. С людьми тоже всегда можно было договориться; а те, кто не слушал, внезапно оказывались погребены под толстым слоем обстоятельств.

Но Шерлок… о, Шерлок был исключением. Шерлок требовал всегда. Внимания, свободы, права жить так как ему удобно, права умереть так как ему хочется. Шерлок выворачивал обстоятельства на изнанку, не замечая этого, и спокойно шагал дальше по вывернутым оголенным нервам.

Майкрофт изучил знакомое с пеленок лицо. Пожалуй, оно не слишком изменилось с того времени. Упрямое «хочу и буду» и в трехмесячном, и в тридцатилетнем возрасте выражалось одинаково. Правда, в трехмесячном его легче было игнорировать.

— В тебе проснулась забота о чьем-то благополучии, кроме собственного? Мне очень приятно это слышать. Но вот предмет этой заботы ее не оценит. Я бы советовал переключиться на более достойные цели.

За пиджак сердито дернули. «Хочу и буду» превратилось во что-то фатальное.

— Мне интересно.

— Мне тоже, — встрял Джон.

Любопытство. Этот семейный порок. Неужели он заразен?

Майкрофт прочитал про себя успокаивающую мантру.

— Уверяю вас, с ним все в полном…

Дверь в палату распахнулась.

— Сэр, вас просили вызвать ко второму пациенту, — информировал подтянутый мужчина в штатском.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Так что ты хотел сказать?

Взгляд, которым одарил брата Майкрофт, живописцы раннего Возрождения изображали на портретах святых мучеников.

***

Шерлок ненавидел больницы. Они забирали свободу — передвижения, мысли, действий. Зуд от датчиков на коже, назойливая игла капельницы… Не здесь, не сейчас. Не он. Сейчас на стерильно-белой постели полулежал Джим, рассматривая аккуратно перевязанную ладонь.

— Представляешь, порезался, — безмятежность в тоне, гладкая ровная стена, за которую нельзя зацепиться. Ни тени выражения на лице, только холодная скользкая поверхность. Грань алмаза. Но где-то рядом должно быть острое ребро. Оно появится неожиданно, чтобы полоснуть по живому.

— Как неосторожно, — Шерлок оперся локтями о колени, подавшись вперед. Стул под ним скрипнул. Заглянуть за фасад стены, не наткнувшись на грань — новый ребус, новая задача.

Влажный ковер у прикроватного столика, полупустая бутылка с водой, мелкие разрушения… Пытался привлечь внимание. Зачем?

— Прекрати, — внезапная злость. Уже что-то. — Прекрати анализировать меня! — бледное лицо некрасиво скривилось, полыхнуло жаром. Шерлоку показалось, что он наконец добился реакции, но тотчас же маска гнева сменилась маской ехидства. — Не тебе, мой дорогой, приписывать мне какие-то мотивы. По крайней мере, не в этих розовых тапочках.

Шерлок скосил взгляд на свои ноги. Пушистая поверхность цвета фуксии заставила его поморщиться.

— Не я здесь гонюсь за модой.

Джим сладко улыбнулся:

— Неужели. Вот нашего молчаливого доктора эта страсть точно не коснулась, верно, Джонни, малыш? Скажи что-нибудь, не стесняйся. Или от восхищения моей персоной ты проглотил язык?

Шерлок почувствовал позади движение и напрягся. От присутствия при разговоре Майкрофта он отказался сразу же, Джона предупредил, чтобы тот по возможности не вмешивался.

«Не подходи к нему. Не подходи к нему близко».

Ватсон неловко поежился и вышел вперед — прямой, решительный. Не понимающий, как теперь себя вести.

— Я просто хотел сказать спасибо. Что... вытащил меня.

Неверная тактика. Не примет, не впустит.

— О, какой хороший песик. Умный мальчик, ласковый. Иди сюда, подставь животик, я почешу тебя, — забинтованная ладонь с силой проехалась по простыне, и что-то в желудке перевернулось, когда Джим едва заметно втянул воздух от боли. Чертов мазохист-показушник. — Или ты боишься?

— Мне кажется… — Джон спокойно пожал плечами, — это  _ты_  боишься.

Потеря концентрации всего на секунду, но Шерлок услышал. Безмолвный крик — злой, отчаянный, заполнивший палату и выливающийся из щелей: «Выпусти меня отсюда, выпусти меня…»

Крик морозом лизнул позвоночник.

— Значит,  _я_ , — и снова стена. Джим снисходительно покачал головой. — О, Джонни, ты так наивен. На что пойдет человек, чтобы выиграть? Ты не знаешь. А я видел. Видел. Как они азартны, мелочны, те, кто кажутся невинными овечками по эту сторону закона. Готовы задушить друг друга, чтобы не остаться в дураках. Убить или умереть, не все ли равно? Радость моя, не хмурься. Ты тоже пойдешь до конца. Слишком много на кону. Приходит время, когда возможность выигрыша становится дороже жизни — своей или чужой, не все ли равно. Все должны иметь возможность решить свои проблемы. Я даю им эту возможность. Безутешные родители. К кому они идут, когда закон прописал негодяю всего лишь двадцать лет за решеткой? Двадцать лет он будет жить, когда нежное тело их девочки пожирают черви. Я помогаю им отомстить так, как они считают нужным. Я помогаю публичным людям сохранить или потерять репутацию. Я помогаю выбить долги или укрыться от мытарей… Я — слуга общества! — Джим раскинул руки и легко рассмеялся. — Общество получает тех слуг, которых оно достойно, — в тон резко вернулась серьезность. — И кто кого тут должен бояться, Джонни?

— Я больше в это не играю, — Джон устало прислонился к стене. — Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить. И убедиться, что ты все тот же мерзавец, который любит декорировать одежду взрывчаткой.

— А ты хотел бы выдавить его из меня. По капле. Кап-кап-кап, слышишь? Это утекают твои моральные принципы, храбрый доктор.

Снова крик. Шерлок видел его в сжавших простыню кулаках, в дернувшемся кадыке.

« _Я_  играю. Я все еще играю», — подумал он. — «И только попробуй сдаться без боя».

Он выпрямился на стуле, скрестив руки на груди. В халате и розовых тапочках это смотрелось не так впечатляюще, но настроение создавало.

— Расскажи мне.

Оба — и Джон, и Джим — посмотрели на него недоуменно.

— Расскажи мне о паре случаев из своей… практики.

Джим задумчиво провел пальцем по нижней губе, вызвав в памяти ряд лишних сейчас ощущений.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Мне скучно. Хочу развлечься. Хочу понять, как я бы решил это дело. Держи, — Джим машинально поймал солидный черный телефон, а Джон не сдержал укоризненного вздоха, узнав коммуникатор Майкрофта. — Я — это ты, а ты — клиент.

— Вот как, — консультирующий преступник уставился в экран так, будто увидел привидение. — Хочешь ключи от моего королевства? Мне не нравится этот ход.

— Другие пока недоступны. Джон, оставь нас, пожалуйста. Я торжественно клянусь, что палата без твоего бдительного присутствия не взлетит на воздух.

Доктор пробормотал что-то вроде «Хотелось бы верить» и, уже взявшись за ручку двери, обернулся назад.

— Я все-таки еще раз скажу «спасибо».

— Упрямый, — Джим нежно усмехнулся, обведя кромку телефона ногтем. Шерлок ревниво проследил за этим движением.

— Весь в меня. И ты его спас.

— Потому что это было важно.

— Для меня?

— Иногда ты все-таки непроходимо туп.

В уголках губ Шерлока затрепетало что-то мальчишески задорное.

— Проверим.  _Рассказывай_.

Мориарти, щурясь, посмотрел в красный просвет между решетками за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Это закат, детка.

— Сядь ближе. Я прошепчу тебе на ушко.

 

 

# Глава 26

 

_Принял Дьявол мое обличье,_

_Не найдешь и пяти отличий,_

_Он упал пред тобой на колени,_

_Целовал холодные руки…_

_Мельница, «Сказка о Дьяволе»_

 

Завернуть за угол, пробежать три метра до вывески с улыбающимся кроликом, а дальше?

Джон затормозил перед секс-шопом и бросился в ближайшую темную подворотню. Такие места притягивали Шерлока патологически, так что скорее всего…

— Зря ты, приятель, — с сожалением произнесли впереди, раздался хлопок и звук упавшего тела.

Джон вздрогнул. Ощупал себя. Посмотрел на развалившегося у его ног мужчину. Это тот самый парень, которого они с Шерлоком искали, совершенно точно. Парень с навыками профессионального убийцы и соответствующим инвентарем. Инвентарь продолжал покоиться в стремительно холодеющей руке, а на обтянутой рубашкой груди расплывалось темное пятно.

— Лежать там должны были вы, доктор Ватсон, — сказал позади Джона тихий хрипловатый голос. — Не дело бывалому солдату так подставляться. Это усталость, она притупляет инстинкты. И рука, конечно. Я бы советовал воздержаться от вечерних пробежек, пока она не заживет.

Джон обернулся. Выход из переулка загораживал пистолет системы «Вальтер» с глушителем. Точнее, фигура с этим пистолетом, но тусклый свет обнажал только блестящий в полумраке ствол. Ни лица, ни костюма своего неожиданного спасителя доктор разобрать не мог.

— Ваш друг свернул налево у вывески. Наша с ним договоренность не предусматривает охрану вашей персоны, но мне показалось, что помощь вам сейчас не помешает.

— Не помешает, — подтвердил Джон. Хаотичное разнообразие связей Шерлока давно перестало удивлять его, и все же этот человек казался смутно знакомым. Даже не сам человек, а впечатление, которое он производил: тщательно закрытая сила, тлеющая опасность. — Мы с вами…

— А, полковник! Я знал, что вы не упустите случая добраться до него первым, — Шерлок бесцеремонно отодвинул фигуру с «Вальтером» в сторону, адресовал Джону быструю улыбку и склонился над трупом.

— Полковник? — повторил доктор. В мозгу забрезжили ассоциативные связи, передрались между собой подозрения и образовался внезапный инсайт. — То есть… Боже, я так надеялся, что это закончилось!

Полковник Себастьян Моран меланхолично кивнул, развинчивая пистолет.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю.

***

Ничего не закончилось, все становилось только сложнее, интенсивнее. Запутаннее.

Шелест в коридоре. Шорохи за дверью. Человеческий мозг населяет дом призраками. Чем старше дом, тем больше в нем бестелесного присутствия: шумят трубы, скрипят дверные петли, шалит проводка. Хуже, если призрака можно назвать по имени. Еще хуже — если призрак, которого можно назвать по имени, привязан не к дому, а к человеку.

Джон еле протиснулся в дверь с доверху набитым пакетом, и едва не сбил с ног миссис Хадсон.

— Ох, простите, — из пакета выкатилось несколько яблок.

— Ничего страшного, постойте, я помогу.

Домовладелица с удивительным для ее возраста проворством принялась подбирать сбежавшие плоды, мимоходом поинтересовавшись:

— Кстати, а где мистер Мортон? Я не видела его уже больше недели. Такой интересный молодой человек, мне казалось, он пришелся по нраву Шерлоку.

Джон замер. Пришелся по нраву — так вот как это называется.

— Он уехал. Его… бизнес предусматривает длительные командировки. Он вообще не из Лондона. Был здесь по делам.

— Бедняжка Шерлок. Они, наверное, поссорились, — миссис Хадсон расстроено покачала головой. — Он какой-то потерянный в последнее время, вы бы поговорили с ним, доктор.

— Потерянный? — Джон лихорадочно пытался понять, что в поведении Шерлока в последние дни можно расценивать как «потерянность». — А о чем, по-вашему, с ним стоит поговорить?

Миссис Хадсон покраснела. Или так показалось из-за освещения в холле. Она сунула собранные яблоки обратно в пакет и многозначительно подняла аккуратные брови:

— О мистере Мортоне, разумеется.

— О мистере Мортоне. Разумеется.

Проблема в том, что мистера Мортона не существует и никогда не существовало. Проблема в том, что мистер Мортон Джону нравился, в отличие от мистера Мориарти. Проблема в том…

«Может, проблема в тебе, малыш Джонни?» — протянул вкрадчивый голос, сформированный из обрывков сомнений, надежд и привязанностей.

Или проблема в Шерлоке. Она почти всегда в Шерлоке.

Джон дотащил пакет до квартиры. Темнота и тишина встретили его на пороге, лишь в кухне маняще сияла лампочка.

«Только не очередной эксперимент в микроволновке, пожалуйста. Я хотя бы раз за несколько последних дней хочу насладиться  _горячим_  ужином».

Шерлок сидел за столом. Кажется, он ел. Присмотревшись к содержимому тарелки, доктор поставил продукты на стул и устало оперся о спинку.

— Надо было оставить тебя на растерзание специалистам Майкрофта.

— Что? — Шерлок замер с поднесенным ко рту блинчиком.

— С тобой все в порядке. Я вижу.

— Совсем не тот вкус, — блинчик безжизненно шлепнулся на тарелку.

Джону вспомнились настойчивые предложения Холмса-старшего: «Вам обоим надо отдохнуть. Слетайте на какой-нибудь тропический остров, развейтесь. У меня на примете есть пара мест, где Шерлоку будет чем заняться, а вы сможете восстановить душевное равновесие».

Чушь. Солнца и песка в его жизни было с избытком. Душевные раны лондонский туман врачует эффективнее.

Джон понюхал поникший от унижения блинчик. Нет, у Джима получалось… вот черт.

— Где ты это взял?

— В забегаловке напротив музея. Не волнуйся, я контролировал процесс приготовления. Это простая рецептура, и все же вкус...

— Да, вкус… — доктор замолчал. «Что я несу. Мы. Мы несем. Надо сменить тему». — Что с делом бразильца?

— Слишком просто, он оказался женщиной, — Шерлок апатично смотрел в стену. — Скучно.

Сила привычки населяет дом призраками. Блинчик на тарелке, запах кофе, и кажется, что кто-то третий незримо смеется в тишине, чей-то текучий мурлыкающий голос должен заметить: «Конечно, тебе скучно. Женщины — не твоя область, верно, птенчик?»

Джон провел по лицу ладонью.

— Тебе не просто скучно. Ты скучаешь по чему-то.

— Кому-то, — машинально поправил Шерлок, и осекся.

Они переглянулись.

Детектив снова взялся за блинчик, медленно отщипывая по кусочку. С каждым кусочком у Джона обрывалось сердце и падало все ниже.

— Шерлок, к нему вернулась память. Он снова тот же самый ублюдок, который подорвал целый жилой дом и чуть не подорвал нас с тобой. Он убийца. Худший тип убийц, если в таком мерзком деле можно говорить о градации. Он убивает не из мести, ненависти или голосов в голове: он превратил преступления в бизнес. В хобби, в чертов цирк шапито!

Шерлок посмотрел поверх блинчика — удивленно, с холодным интересом. Джон крепче сжал спинку стула, предупредив сквозь зубы:

— Если начнешь его оправдывать, я ударю тебя. Он платил человеку за то, чтобы тот скармливал другим отравленные таблетки. Просто ради... ради забавы. В этом не было никакой практической цели!

— Была, — Шерлок отправил в рот последний кусок блинчика и сложил кончики пальцев у губ. — Привлечь мое внимание. Ты как всегда неправильно рассуждаешь.

— Возможно. Возможно, я рассуждаю неправильно. Но я точно знаю, как надо правильно поступать.

— Мы с ним похожи.

— Ты не такой как он. Он...

— ...спас тебе жизнь.

— Это хитрый расчет. Или он просто был не в себе. Или… знаю, ты не считаешь Майкрофта образцовым старшим братом, но он сможет держать Джима в узде. Сможет проследить, чтобы Мориарти не взялся за старое.

Лицо Шерлока пересекла желчная ухмылка.

— Как ты думаешь, зачем Майкрофту нужен такой человек как Мориарти? Скорее всего, в Великобритании он больше не будет взрывать жилые дома. А как насчет Алжира? Ирака? Франции? О, нет, мой брат, разумеется, не пойдет на такие крайние меры без крайней необходимости. Но…

Джон пораженно выдохнул:

— Нет. Не говори мне, что ты хочешь его вытащить. Договоренность с полковником — об этом? Об этом, Шерлок?!

Присутствие третьего стало настолько осязаемым, что в комнате уменьшилось количество кислорода, а спина зачесалась от пронзительного давящего взгляда.

— Бессмысленно задавать вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ. Кроме того, я давно не тренировался на охранной системе Майкрофта.

Джон всмотрелся в нарочито бесстрастное лицо и почувствовал, как рушится последний рубеж его собственной обороны. Отрицание. Если закрыть глаза и залезть под одеяло, монстры исчезнут. Многие живут под одеялом с закрытыми глазами всю жизнь. Джон никогда не любил отсиживаться в этой душной темноте. Но как же страшен, как же горек бывает глоток свежего воздуха.

— Я сожалею, что так получилось. Но послушай, ты не знаешь его. Ты знаешь Джима Мортона, не Джима Мориарти.

Шерлок упрямо тряхнул кудрями.

— Это один и тот же человек, Джон. Чем скорее вы с ним это поймете, тем лучше. Майкрофт понимает, я понимаю, даже дражайший полковник не разделяет Мориарти и Мортона. Только вы двое продолжаете цепляться за иллюзию. Мне ясно, почему Джим не желает видеть очевидного, но ты? Чем тебе так дороги эти ложные убеждения?

«Если Мориарти и Мортон не различаются ничем, кроме букв в фамилии, значит, я...»

В голове закрутились обрывки мыслей, разговоров, чувств.

_Худший тип убийц._

_Худший тип убийц._

_У Джеймса Мориарти не могло быть такого взгляда. Джеймс Мориарти не мог сожалеть о том, что ему пришлось бросить кого-то, чтобы спастись самому._

_… Спасибо, доктор Ватсон._

_… Это я виноват. Правда, я сам напросился. Я его спровоцировал._

_… Считаешь, я заслуживаю именно этого? Вот такого второго шанса?_

_… Знаешь, Джонни тот, кем я… был — очень опасный человек. Но тебя ведь не это пугает._

Господи, совсем не это.

Джон с трудом включился в реальность, заметив, что Шерлок давно и долго объясняет что-то. Смысл слов возвращался медленно.

— …Он растерян. Ему страшно. Знаешь, чего он боится?

_Тебя ведь не это пугает._

Призрак подкрался тихо, глуша шаги ударами сердца. Холодом свело внутренности.

«Я не хочу знать, чего он боится. Я не хочу понять, что мы боимся одного и того же».

— В палате, Джон, вспомни его реакцию. Что он увидел, когда взял телефон? Что он увидел на экране?

— Я стоял далеко, — потому что не хотел быть ближе. — Часы? Дату? Сообщение, список контактов?

Черные полыньи глаз буравили спину, поднимали волоски на шее. Не оборачиваться.

— Отражение. Всего лишь свое отражение.

Монстр внутри. Но кого Джим считает монстром — Мортона или Мориарти? Или есть другие — маски, личины, образы?

Призрак рассыпался по кухне ледяными искрами, жгучими, как кайенский перец.

Джон поднял голову от побелевших костяшек и твердо сказал:

— Я не стану принимать в этом участие.

 

 

# Глава 27

 

_Devils and Gods, now, that's an idea,_

_But if we believe that it's They who decide —_

_That's the ultimate detractor of crimes,_

_'cause Devils and Gods —_

_They are You and I,_

_Devils and Gods_

_Safe and Inside_

_Tori Amos, "Devils and Gods"_

Когда Лондон тяжко вздохнул после рабочего дня, выпустив пар в ночной воздух, у дверей специального отделения госпиталя Вернера* материализовался господин в костюме-тройке. Часы в его жилетном кармане показывали без четверти три утра. По слухам, Гринвичский меридиан сверялся с этими часами. Господин придирчиво осмотрел дверь и ручкой зонта надавил на кнопку вызова дежурного.

— Что... о, сэр, это вы, — забормотал заспанный голос. — Мы не ждали вас сегодня.

— Поэтому я и пришел, — от хищной улыбки, сопроводившей эти слова, у дежурного свело колени.

— К нашему  _особому_  пациенту?

— Естественно, — двери распахнулись практически сами, как будто признав в ночном посетителе хозяина. Техника иногда пугающе восприимчива к человеку. — Он еще бодрствует, насколько я знаю.

— Да, сэр. Совершенно адский режим дня, не понимаю, когда он...

Еще не закончив фразу, дежурный почувствовал, что сказал что-то не то. Его собеседник снисходительно не обратил на это внимания.

— Прекрасно, — он прошел внутрь, уверенно направившись к лифту. — Весь Лондон полон цветами, запах просто сводит с ума. Я даже благодарен легкому насморку. В Челси уже везут розы, на улицах тюльпаны соперничают с магнолиями.  _Кто же спит в такие ночи_?

Дежурный виновато вздрогнул. Про себя он решил, что не будет спать в ближайшие 48 часов. Во избежание. Кошмара наяву или во сне — не все ли равно, желательно избежать и того, и другого.

***

Человек, посещавший секретный правительственный госпиталь Вернера впервые, навсегда запоминал одну яркую и характерную деталь: госпиталь состоял из дверей. Тяжелых, монолитных, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Двери вели к другим дверям, искажали пространство и служили дополнительной защитой для пациентов. Но на одну конкретную дверь персонал смотрел иначе: она защищала  _от_  пациента.

Майкрофт приложил палец к сканеру. «Монолит» плавно открылся.

— О, я же просил сказать, что меня нет дома, — досадливо поморщился Джим, откладывая «Преступление и наказание».

Правая бровь Майкрофта самопроизвольно подскочила на полдюйма вверх.

— Любите Достоевского, Джеймс?

— Терпеть не могу. Нытик и лицемер. Мне не разрешают пользоваться компьютером, поэтому приходится убивать время вот таким нелепым способом.

— Обязательно надо что-то убивать? Вы могли попросить другую книгу.

— Эта нравилась моей матери, — Джим сладко потянулся. Халат на груди распахнулся, явив футболку с намалеванной черным надписью «I AM NOT A TERRORIST, please don’t arrest me» .**

Майкрофт бы не удивился, обнаружив эту фразу вытатуированной на всем теле консультирующего преступника крошечными мертвыми котятами.

— Вествуд? — вежливо уточнил он.

— Вествуд, — Джим расплылся в улыбке. — Боже, меня так давно не приглашали на свидание мужчины, которые разбираются в моде! Это ведь свидание, верно, мистер Холмс? Я подготовился, заказал романтический ужин, — кивок в сторону недоеденных спагетти, — а теперь, когда наше уединение нарушает только пара камер…

Майкрофт неспешно вытащил из прихваченной с собой папки лист плотной бумаги.

— Меня попросили кое-что передать вам.

Быстрый взгляд метнулся к папке, лазером мазнул по пальцам Холмса-старшего и скрылся за оградой ресниц.

— Ого. Подарок?

— От вашей маленькой подруги.

На прикроватный столик рядом с тарелкой спагетти лег детский рисунок: две схематичные фигуры с конечностями-палками и сплющенными головами, занятые, по-видимому, игрой в куклы.

Джим провел по рисунку пальцем. Странное выражение мелькнуло и скрылось в напускной нежности тона.

— Иисус улыбается, глядя на меня. А вот вы, мистер Холмс, заставили его плакать. У вас грязные приемы. Неудивительно, что в вашей структуре заводятся паразиты — они любят грязь. Они сосут кровь, сосут деньги и власть. Может, вам это просто нравится?

Майкрофт поморщился.

— Нимб не грозит нам обоим, Джеймс.

Мориарти отрешенно посмотрел в потолок.

— Знаете, почему я никогда не лезу в политику?

Вместо ответа Холмс-старший присел на стул, установив зонт между собой и кроватью.

— Потому что там лжецы, убийцы и воры гораздо масштабнее меня.  _Править — значит воровать, все знают это. Лично я хочу воровать открыто_.***

— Воровать даже чужие слова? Как вы низко пали, Джеймс.

— Технически я ничего не ворую. Я просто выбираю то, что мне нравится, и говорю ему: «Иди ко мне, у меня есть для тебя угощение, нам будет хорошо вместе». Кстати, об угощении. Какой бездарный повар готовил эту гадость. Хотите попробовать?

— Благодарю, я...

— На диете, — закончил за него Джим. — Шерлок говорил. Он слишком много знает, слишком о многом догадывается. У вас не было желания от него избавиться? Нет, не в детстве, а сейчас.

— Избавиться? Пожалуй. Кто же не хочет избавиться от своего бремени. Вот только... — Майкрофт оперся на зонт, качнувшись ближе, чтобы замкнуть контакт с переливающимся ядовитой сладостью глазами, — вот только это  _мое_  бремя, дорогой Джеймс. А я, к сожалению, жуткий собственник и аккуратист. Даже бремя я стараюсь поддерживать в хорошем состоянии, насколько это возможно.

Глаза впитали в себя морщинки у тонких губ, следы шелушения на носу и хроническую боль за зрачками.

— И все-таки он никогда вам не подчинялся.

Проницательно. Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по изогнутой ручке.

— Поэтому я предлагаю вам, Джеймс. Как там было? «Иди ко мне, у меня есть для тебя угощение»?

Джим покачал головой, помахивая пластмассовой вилкой как дирижерской палочкой в такт словам:

— И кто же теперь низко пал? Кто у кого ворует? Вы забыли «нам будет хорошо вместе».

— Не забыл. Предпочитаю другое окончание: «иначе придется голодать».

Мориарти согнул вилку. Раздался хруст. Майкрофт свел лопатки: верхняя часть спины горела. Черт бы побрал эту сидячую работу.

— У меня будет ошейник со стразами, красивый, новенький ошейник со стразами, — монотонно проговорил Джим. — Крепкий, железный ошейник со стразами, шипами внутрь. Удобный ошейник с разноцветными стекляшками, как же они переливаются, как же они...

Сигнал опасности. Поздно. Пальцы, только что вертевшие вилку, вцепились в галстук и грубо рванули на себя. Майкрофт едва успел выставить вперед руки, чтобы не врезаться носом в матрас. Проклятье, трижды проклятье.

— Вашего повара надо четвертовать, дорогой мистер Холмс, — галстук потянули в последний раз и резко отпустили. — Я лучше поголодаю.

…граница, отделявшая персонифицированное правительство от снятия моратория на смертную казнь, практически стерлась.

____________

*Вернер — упоминается в рассказе «Подрядчик из Норвуда»: врач, дальний родственник Холмса, который купил докторскую практику Ватсона в Кенсингтоне.

*Осенью 2005 года Вивьен Вествуд запустила коллекцию маек с надписью «Я — не террорист, не арестовывайте меня».

***Альбер Камю, «Калигула».

 

***

Когда один Дьявол приходит за душой второго, побеждает всегда третий.

У всех есть своя призма, через которую удобно смотреть на мир. Дисперсия происходящего зависит от материала призмы. Себастьян в первую очередь различал серый и красный оттенки спектра — порох и кровь, а делить мир на белое и черное считал нецелесообразным. Но красным может быть цветок. Серым может быть небо. На двух красках легко построить полноценный рай или ад, и только сам архитектор будет знать, что в его творении чего-то не хватает. Или кого-то.

«Уже скоро, сэр», — мысленно пообещал Себастьян предутренним улицам за окном.

В квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит совсем недавно поставили новые окна. Окна символизировали опасность. Сколько пуль Моран собственноручно отправил в эти большие сияющие проемы, сколько жизней оборвал через перекрестье прицела.

– Госпиталь Вернера на другом конце города, полковник, его все равно отсюда не видно, — раздраженно пробурчал из-за крышки ноутбука Шерлок Холмс. — Поэтому перестаньте пялиться в пространство и дайте мне данные с камер. Нам нужно успеть до того как Майкрофт окончит разговор с Джимом. Прекрасно, да, это оно. Джон, ты не мог бы перестать размешивать сахар в кружке? Это отвлекает.

— Три часа утра, — доктор возвел очи горе. — Конечно, самое время для конспиративного собрания в нашей квартире.

Несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость, Себастьян ощущал в нем одного из «своих»: из тех, кто принес с собой войну, тщательно ограждая ее от чужих взоров.

— У вас интересный блог, доктор Ватсон. И отработанный стиль. Вы в юности не писали стихов?

Шерлок отреагировал молниеносно:

– Писал, и ему очень стыдно. Если вы собираетесь болтать, делайте это в другом месте.

Доктор махнул рукой в сторону кухни, приглашая Себастьяна следовать за собой.

Первым, на что обратил внимание полковник, была изящная черная кофемолка рядом с микроволновкой. Точно такая же стояла у него дома. Шеф притащил ее около года назад, потому что «растворимый кофе — это яд». Разобраться во всех режимах и особенностях этой бестии Моран не мог до сих пор.

— Мертвого поднимет, верно? — сказал он, указывая на кофемолку.

Доктор нахмурился:

— Что? Ах, кофе…

— Сами варите?

Ватсон оглянулся на кофемолку с видом человека, которому предложили порулить адронным коллайдером.

— Доверять это Шерлоку небезопасно.

— Да, понимаю. Знакомо. Очень знакомо. Доктор, нет у вас чего-нибудь холодного, чтобы промочить горло?

— Вряд ли вас устроит молоко, хотя… если я не ошибаюсь, у нас где-то оставалось пиво.

Джон покопался в холодильнике и извлек две бутылки Гиннесса. Одну из них он протянул Морану, стараясь в то же время как можно сильнее дистанцироваться от нежеланного гостя. В маленьком помещении это смотрелось комично. Полковник поднял вверх пустые ладони:

— Бросьте, доктор. Я не кусаюсь. Сейчас мы с вами на одной стороне.

— На одной? — Джон отшатнулся. В его обычно доброжелательном лице что-то закрылось, опустилось забрало, сверкнул железный занавес. — Я не участвую в этом. Я согласился не рассказывать о вашей затее Майкрофту, но я не желаю иметь с вами ничего общего. Ни сторону, ни-че-го!

Себастьян открыл бутылку и сделал большой громкий глоток.

— Меня устраивает ваше решение  _не участвовать_ , доктор, — сказал он, отняв горлышко от губ. — Только вы уже  _участвуете_. Вместе со своим детективом. Это ваша общая война, вы не сможете противиться искушению. Вы все еще видите во сне песок Афганистана? И скалы — помните, на них кровь к вечеру становится ярко-синей, красивый такой оттенок. Помните места, похожие на лунный пейзаж — фантастические, космические? А красные маки? Костры маков у подножия гор!

— Хватит, — Ватсон прикрыл глаза рукой и еще раз мягко попросил, — хватит. Вы… из-за этого с Мориарти?

Полковник повертел бутылку в руках, любуясь игрой света на этикетке.

— Не только. Он мне хорошо платит. Очень хорошо.

— Я знаю еще по крайней мере одного человека, который тоже сможет хорошо заплатить.

— Вы ведь не приняли любезное предложение Майкрофта Холмса, доктор. И я не приму. Потому что он не даст того, что мне нужно. Да и оклад мистера Британское Правительство сравним с моим.

Чем спокойнее становился Себастьян, тем больше напрягался Джон Ватсон. Во всей фигуре доктора нарастали стальные стержни, звенели щиты. «Нейтральная территория, какая чушь», — подумал Моран. — «Нейтральной территории не существует. Я наступаю на ваши принципы одним своим присутствием. Защищайтесь, доктор. Защищайтесь, хотя вы сражаетесь с собственной тенью».

— Вот как, — Джон поставил на стол так и не открытую бутылку. — А с чем сравним оклад вашего шефа?

— Ну что вы, он делает это не ради денег.

— Ради искусства, полагаю. Которое в его случае приносит стабильную прибыль.

Себастьян сделал еще один глоток. Беседа приобрела горький привкус, и чтобы забить его, пиво вполне годилось.

— Я могу задать встречный вопрос. Ради чего вы с Шерлоком Холмсом? Не высыпаться, подставляться под пули, не знать, какое безумие взбредет ему в голову следующим. Ради этого? Нет? Тогда почему?

— Потому что это…

— Потрясающе. Невероятно. Волшебно. Опасно до чертиков.

— И еще я ему нужен.

Странное чувство — видеть настолько четкое отражение собственных мыслей в таком кривом зеркале. Полковник невесело усмехнулся.

— Надолго ли.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом.

— Вы так не уверены в своем шефе, полковник Моран?

— Слишком хорошо уверен, доктор Ватсон.

— А мне еще говорили про проблемы с доверием.

— Это не проблема. Это превентивная мера, — Моран погладил Гиннесс по запотевшему боку. — Только один раз я просил шефа о чем-то. Попробуете угадать суть просьбы?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не подарок на Рождество.

Себастьян издал странный звук, между рыком и кудахтаньем. Он давно отвык смеяться вслух.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему мистер Мориарти так вас обхаживал. Он ценит чувство юмора.

— И хорошую взрывчатку.

— Безусловно.

Где-то высоко на тонкой нитке раскачивался тяжелый груз. Маятник — железная секира, острая, как вина, неотвратимая, как старость. Она опускалась медленно, страшно, и в маленькой кухне от ее приближения дрожал воздух.

— Ведь это  ** _я_**  нажимал на кнопку, доктор.

— По приказу. По  _его_  приказу.

— Много омерзительных вещей делает солдат по приказу. Вы считаете, это снимает с него ответственность? Считаете, доктор? Можно разделить ответственность на целый взвод, тогда она меньше давит. Как стадное животное, человек…

— Перестаньте! — Джон выкрикнул злобно, отчаянно, навалившись на крякнувший стол. — В этом нет ничего человеческого.

Моран поднял на него запорошенный порохом взгляд.

— У нас разное понятие человеческого, доктор. В реальном мире верна моя точка зрения.

Секира резала по живому. На висках доктора вздулись вены.

— Ваша реальность направлена на жажду крови, жажду наживы и желание любой ценой взобраться на вершину.

Моран отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

— Патетика проверяется делом. Хотите вы стереть всех мне подобных с лица Земли? Уничтожить, убить, обратить в прах? Вот он я, сижу перед вами. Безоружный. Действуйте!

Маятник сорвался с нитки. Прошил тело насквозь, врубаясь с яростью голодного зверя, и…

Джон медленно выдохнул.

— Костры красных маков, — глухо произнес он. — О, да, я помню. Помню, как наш священник под обстрелом мчался отпирать сарай с пленными. Его контузило, было повреждено внутреннее ухо, но от более серьезного обследования и возможного командирования домой он отказался. Помню глаза офицера, который принес в госпиталь безногого ребенка. Помню, как рыдал в подсобке после первых боевых. Меня всю жизнь учили лечить, не убивать.

— А потом все равно привыкаешь: стреляешь, входишь в азарт…

— …Для нас не должно было быть разницы. Мы давали клятву лечить всех, своих, чужих, военных и мирное население.

— Там не было мирного населения. Там не было ничего мирного.

— А здесь?

Требовательный голос Шерлока распорол кокон прошлого и отмотал время обратно до настоящего момента:

— Полковник! Ваш выход, быстрее!

Себастьян поставил свою бутылку рядом с нераспечатанной бутылкой Джона.

— Мы оба — летописцы деяний великих людей. Только я предпочитаю писать свою летопись кровью.

Маятник раскачивался между ними, отделяя и связывая одновременно.

***

Когда падаешь, надо зацепиться за что-нибудь. За кого-нибудь. За чью-то злобу, если другой константы нет. Кот всегда приземляется на четыре лапы. Нет, это Шерлок похож на кота. Майкрофт похож на…

— Что мне… вкололи? — Джим с трудом шевелил языком, хотя мысли оставались на удивление четкими.

— Всего лишь успокоительное. Через десять минут вы уснете крепким здоровым сном, — чьи-то руки с нарочитой заботливостью поправили подушку. — Вот так.

«Мы уже такая дружная любящая семья? Я сейчас заплачу».

— Не со мной… не со мной вы говорите, дорогой… мистер Холмс. Перепутали с братом?

Джим кожей чувствовал лисью ухмылку на лице Холмса-старшего. Он не мог повернуть голову, но ироническая жалость в интонациях Майкрофта проникала сквозь поры.

— Потеряли себя, Джеймс, и ищете не в той стороне. Что ж, все мы в чем-то слепы. Я могу стать вашим поводырем, если пожелаете. Между прочим, из-за вас я лишился ассистентки.

— Предлагаете мне… заменить ее? А Шерлок не будет… ревновать?

«Лучше моей радости и моему рыцарю поторопиться».

Прохладно-терпкие слова убаюкивали, оседая тяжелым инеем на ресницах.

— Я говорю серьезно, Джеймс. В следующий раз, пробивая законопроект на введение общих правил торговли оружием, я не хочу обнаружить, что какая-то крыса дискредитирует Великобританию прямо у меня под носом.

— Мою любовь зовут на М… Догадайтесь… с трех раз, про кого я говорю?

Рядом вздохнули.

— Вопрос не в том, хочу ли я отпустить вас. Вопрос в том, хотите ли вы вернуться.

— Это настолько банально, что уже… становится похожим на правду. Придумайте что-нибудь другое. Ну пожалуйста. А не то я разочаруюсь… окончательно.

Зашелестела одежда, с тихим гулом распахнулась монолитная дверь.

— Подумайте над моим предложением, Джеймс. В отличие от моего безалаберного брата, вы в состоянии оценить перспективу такого сотрудничества. Мы же с вами...

Они закончили в унисон:

— Деловые люди.

 

 

# Глава 28

 

Sing us a song, you're the piano man,

Sing us a song tonight,

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody,

And you've got us feeling alright

 

Billy Joel, "Piano Man"

 

Часть 1

Крохотный жучок в ухе — риск, но если стоять у самой стойки, на границе действия глушилок и сканеров, шанс есть. Шанс есть всегда.

— Странно, что Сэм не пришел. Обычно он дежурит в этот день, — охранник подозрительно осмотрел удостоверение.

В жучке тихий голос продиктовал следующую реплику. Агент Себастьяна Морана натянул на лицо фальшивую улыбку.

— С документами что-то не так?

— Нет, все в порядке, просто…

В нескольких милях от госпиталя Шерлок подавил вздох. Просто охранник привык устраивать с Сэмом совместный перекур, и теперь разочарован отсутствием формального предлога покинуть рабочее место.

— Подойди ближе, — приказал детектив в микрофон.

Его раздражал необходимость подстраиваться под ограничения техники и медленный темп чужих мыслительных процессов. Распускать швы изнанки вещей — искусство гения, а окружающие хватают за нежную новорожденную мысль и кричат: чудовище! Как-ты-смеешь-как-ты-смеешь-как-ты-смеешь оставлять мир без клочка прикрытия, тумана, фальши?

«Я — смею».

Дрожащая камера подплыла к стойке вплотную. Шерлок увеличил изображение. Кольцо, не открытая упаковка таблеток от аллергии в кармане рубашки, покрасневший нос, в руке — кружка с фирменным логотипом аптек ABC, такую дают за покупку антипростудного средства.

Агент послушно повторил чужие слова:

— Сэм говорил, у вас жена болеет. Как она?

Охранник заметно расслабился.

— Вчера вечером уже не было температуры, идет на поправку. Но вы же знаете эти сезонные инфекции, остатки еще до лета протянутся… Вы уж извините за задержку, служба.

— Безусловно. Кстати, смените кондиционер для белья на гипоаллергенный, насморк у вас от него.

— О, спасибо.

Агент миновал стойку и связь прервалась. Шерлок отбросил микрофон в сторону.

«Спасибо. Я обвожу его вокруг пальца, а он говорит мне спасибо. Где в этом здравый смысл? Впрочем, мой тоже ослаб. Сезонная инфекция».

Инфекция с ирландским акцентом. От нее трясло, бросало в жар, мысли метались в голове как куры в горящем сарае — нелепые, абсурдные. Шерлок  _знал_ , что Мориарти и Мортон ничем не отличаются. Но не  _чувствовал_  этого. Не мог понять, как относится к нему Мориарти. Помнил, как относился к нему Мортон. Не хотел… терять это отношение. И не понимал, что с ним делать. Проще было представить, что никакого  _отношения_  не существует, но пока не доказано обратное, старая гипотеза остается действующей.

— Первый этап, — сзади подошел полковник. — Второй тоже зависит от вас, мистер Холмс.

— Вы напоминали мне об этом семь минут назад, — огрызнулся детектив. В такие моменты ему остро не хватало способности Джона отвлекать всех жаждущих социального взаимодействия на себя.

***

Отвлечься. Заняться чем-нибудь. Обновить блог, отличная идея, почему нет. Давно пора. Можно с этого и начать.

"Давно я здесь ничего не писал. Дело в том, что мой сосед..."

Джон посмотрел на фразу. Фраза вопросительно мигала курсором и требовала продолжения. Джон стер фразу.

"Не люблю запах напалма по утрам. Месяц назад..."

Джон скривился и начал заново.

"Я всегда знал, что посылать Шерлока за молоком — плохая примета".

Шерлок — это в принципе ходячая плохая примета. Там, где он появляется, происходит по меньшей мере мошенничество. Или кража. Интересно, навыки карманника он подцепил от какого-нибудь из своих знакомых или выработал самостоятельно? Хм. Если Шерлок — плохая примета, то Джим — катализатор плохой приме...

Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука и с тихим стоном приложился к ней лбом. Через пару минут, сделав над собой героическое усилие, он вновь открыл страницу с заголовком «новая запись» и напечатал: "Вернулся из незабываемого отпуска. Подробности позже".

Комментарии появились практически сразу: "Твой отпуск по сравнению с моим отстой, но рассказывай быстрее. Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?!" — от Гарри; "Вы вместе с Шерлоком были в отпуске?" — от Молли; "Эй, дружище, наконец-то! Давно пытаюсь тебя поймать. Я тут проездом, как обычно, на пару дней. Не хочешь посидеть в пабе?" — от Эдди Кларка.

Постойте-постойте. Эдди Кларк? Эдди Кларк, военный летчик? Тот, кого в свое время пришлось латать едва ли не в воздухе, когда вертолет прошила пулеметная очередь? Джон не виделся с ним больше года. Изредка они переписывались, но близкими друзьями все-таки не были, хотя с Эдди всегда было приятно общаться. Посидеть в пабе, значит.

Джон открыл профиль последнего комментатора и набрал записанный там номер.

— Эдди? Да, я. Тоже приятно тебя слышать. Да хоть сейчас, у меня выходной. В полном порядке. Конечно, не против, где? Хорошо. Хорошо, я понял, буду через двадцать минут.

Телефон отправился в нагрудный карман, бумажник и ключи доктор запихнул в джинсы. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось сидеть на месте и ждать, чем закончится авантюра Шерлока. Впрочем, хорошо, что он об этой авантюре осведомлен. Или не слишком хорошо. Знать о готовящемся преступлении и никому не сообщить — фактически соучастие, а участвовать он все-таки не...

«В паб, срочно в паб», — панически пронеслось в голове, и Джон вылетел за дверь.

***

Бег, движение, страх, обвенчанный с возбуждением — идеальный момент, идеальные чувства.

Госпиталь за спиной выл пожарной сигнализацией, а Джим бежал вперед, ориентируясь по интерактивной карте в чужой голове.

— Быстрее, — тренированные струнами пальцы привычным жестом обхватили запястье. Но он осторожен, слишком осторожен. Держи крепче, иначе «я» разольется тысячей уродливых недо-жизней, и всё захлебнется. Слышишь? Крепче!

«Не слышит».

— Снова вместе. Ты рад?

— Счастлив.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым.

— Лгу я, мой вид или твои глаза?

— О, я вижу не глазами.

Поддразнивающие интонации и смешок у шеи: «Реагируй, прячься, танцуй — покажи, как ты любишь папочку. Ты ведь любишь его? Его или нет?» — не прочитать ответ в сведенных лопатках.

— Нам нужно добраться до заброшенного перехода, пока люди полковника отвлекают внимание на себя.

«Мне нужно добраться до твоего кровотока, до мяса и костей. Найти там собственный отпечатанный образ и стереть его, чтобы поставить поверх другое клеймо».

— Басти рассказал обо всех моих тайниках?

Дышать скучно, поэтому можно тратить дыхание на разговор, когда его не хватает даже на движение.

— У меня есть собственные.

Они сорвались в полет по лестнице, миновали захламленный чердак, Джим споткнулся, но живой браслет на запястье держал крепко, и они полетели дальше — невидимые, существующие на грани.

Весь Лондон — один большой тайник. Чувств, желаний и мыслей. У кого есть ключ от него?

Затормозив у железной решетки, Шерлок жестом фокусника извлек из кармана кусочек пластмассы и приложил к электронному замку.

— А ты, оказывается, действительно умеешь управляться с замочными скважинами, — заметил Джим.

Вместо ответа детектив толкнул его вперед, к запаху сырости и запустения.

***

— …а потом Джилл предлагает: «Эд, давай оставим эти кислые рожи наслаждаться выпивкой, а сами пойдем в зоопарк. Никогда не была в зоопарке». Я, конечно, сопротивлялся для приличия: ночь же, говорю, все закрыто, какой зоопарк. А ей только в кайф. Она у меня рисковая девочка.

— Да, интересная свадьба, — Джон поболтал в бокале остатки лагера. Приглушенный свет, аппетитные запахи, болтовня за соседними столиками — все должно было умиротворять или хотя бы отвлекать от тяжелых мыслей. Но это не работало. Ничего не работало.

— Приятель, где ты витаешь второй час? Мне кажется, я разговариваю сам с собой, — Эдди обеспокоенно понизил голос. — Какие-то проблемы? Я помогу, если нужно, ты только скажи.

Джон помотал головой. Неловко получается, черт возьми. Надо было отсидеться дома. С другой стороны, неизвестно, когда Эдди в следующий раз забросит в Лондон.

— Ничего серьезного. Просто Шерлок… а, не обращай внимания.

— Интересно с таким соседом, — Эдди хмыкнул. — Читал про ваши приключения, даже немного завидую.

«Врагу такого соседства не пожелаю», — мрачно подумал Джон, а вслух заметил:

— Он сложный человек. Но и я не так прост. Мы в некотором роде уравновешиваем друг друга.

— Не сомневаюсь, — на лицо Эдди вернулось расслабленное выражение. — Ты редко по-настоящему сближаешься с людьми, я это давно заметил. Так что кем бы ни был этот Шерлок Холмс, уверен, он хороший парень, если сумел так тебя зацепить.

«А Джим Мориарти? Мориарти, Мортон… тоже хороший парень?» — с сарказмом протянул внутренний голос. Джон слабо улыбнулся:

— По крайней мере, он не подкладывает мне чучело змеи на подушку.

Эдди расхохотался, ударив ладонью по столу.

— Да, это было слишком, признаю. Но твое лицо в тот момент! — он попытался изобразить нечто испуганно-недоуменное и тут же сдался. — Нет, моих актерских талантов здесь не хватит. Даже не представляешь, как приятно увидеть тебя снова. А ведь я должен был сегодня улетать, фьють — и никаких встреч, никаких посиделок в дружеской компании.

— Что тебя задержало? — Джон дал себе слово принять посильное участие в разговоре. Эдди не виноват, что Шерлоку вскружил голову (боже, какая дикая фраза!) самый опасный преступник современности. Эдди рассчитывает на приятный вечер в компании армейского товарища. Рассчитывал.

— У Джилл кузина диспетчер, она по секрету рассказала про какие-то внезапные отработки сценария антитераристической угрозы. Все вылеты задерживают. Еще этот тип с зонтом…

— Тип с зонтом? — Джон почувствовал, как взвиваются сиреной рефлексы.

— Кажется, шишка из разведки. Она на него запала, видела сегодня мельком, но все уши мне прожужжала. Я и подумал — раз все равно не улечу, почему бы не выпить со старым приятелем.

«Его там не может быть, если это тот, о ком я думаю. Шерлок говорил, что они назначили день операции на момент отсутствия Майкрофта в стране. И если Майкрофт здесь…»

Джон решительно поднялся.

— Эд, давай оставим эти кислые рожи наслаждаться выпивкой. У меня появились дела.

Себастьян Моран на всякий случай оставил способ связаться с ним. Предусмотрительная зараза.

Часть 2

— По периметру, мать вашу! — неслось из наушников, и Себастьян грыз щеки изнутри, чтобы остаться здесь, чтобы не проникать туда, где вместо кислорода вдыхали адреналин и пыль изрешеченных пулями стен.

Они профессионалы. Они все сделают как надо.

— Разделиться!

Три отряда по четыре человека. Он формировал их лично — по способностям, чтобы получить универсальные группы.

— Ведите этих ублюдков к… — шипение, помехи, белый шум на линии. Он должен быть там. Нет, он должен контролировать момент. Момент, когда можно будет прислать машину.

Автоматная очередь дрелью ввинтилась в уши.

— Уводим, уводим их!

Освобождайте путь, ребята. Пусть наблюдатель подавится своим наблюдением.

Телефон подпрыгнул, пытаясь провибрировать стол насквозь.

«Доктор? Вы все же участвуете».

Себастьян отбросил наушники и взял трубку.

***

Карта города горела сообщениями о терактах и ограблениях. Из них 90% были искусно сфальсифицированы, но прекрасно служили своей цели: отвлечению внимания. Полковник был подкован и в информационной войне.

Майкрофт ценил в сотрудниках верность, исполнительность, надежность и умение мыслить. У большинства не хватало как минимум одной черты из этого списка.

— Роджерс, я могу понять, что вы его упустили. Действовала спаянная, отлично подготовленная группа. Я могу понять, почему вы не засекли направление его движения. Но, Роджерс, зачем было разносить половину госпиталя в попытке перекрыть группе выход — совершенно недоступно моему пониманию. В детстве вы настолько боялись уколов?

Роджерс вытянулся перед старшим Холмсом как провинившийся школьник.

— Ситуативное требование, сэр.

— В следующий раз выполняйте  _мои_  требования, а не ситуативные. Идите, и постарайтесь найти нашего беглеца.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Майкрофт допил остывший кофе и мысленно прозондировал ближайшие варианты развития событий. Скорее всего, Роджерс ничего не обнаружит. Это неважно. Известно, где находится приманка, Мориарти направится туда в любом случае. Впрочем, Майкрофт ставил силки не на Мориарти, не этого самовлюбленного безумца он хотел заполучить в свой штат. Гораздо больше его привлекал полковник Моран. К сожалению, он шел в комплекте с Джеймсом. И вот здесь уже существовали альтернативы…

Майкрофт переплел пальцы под подбородком, неожиданно остро почувствовав усталость последних недель.

Пусть Шерлок попробует отобрать свою игрушку. Кажется, они играют друг на друге, и обоих это вполне устраивает. Пусть. А если у него не получится — всегда есть альтернативы.

***

В глухом закоулке заброшенной станции метро, среди искореженных скамеек, старых газет, осколков и другого мусора, который копился здесь десятки лет, стучали два сердца. Для многих и многих  _наличие_  этих сердец было равносильно внезапному открытию Нарнии, пришествию Христа или признанию понедельника официальным нерабочим днем. Тем не менее, сердца стучали. Тук. Тук-тук. Ти-ти-ти-та, — частило одно. Та, та, та, — эхом вторило другое. Обладатели сердец привыкли относиться к этим органам пренебрежительно, поэтому их мнения в расчет не принимали.

— Мы отсидимся здесь, пока полковник проверяет следующую часть маршрута, — тихо пояснял Шерлок. — Он пришлет машину.

— А ты растешь, — Джим апатично надорвал тряпку, которую, развлекаясь, сплетал затейливыми узлами. Сухой треск разломил пространство на две половины. — Но копаешься слишком долго. Я еще с прошлого раза помню, как пустить под откос их систему наблюдения. Восемь дней, Шерлок. Я и сам почти поверил, что нуждаюсь в лечении.

Шерлок старался не следить за движениями ловких пальцев. В тусклом освещении от экрана Блэкберри они казались щупальцами актинии, ждущей новую жертву. Он вообще предпочитал смотреть в стену. По сбитой краске осторожно крался тонконогий паук.

— Благодарность принимается.

—  _Благодарность_. Благода-арность, — насмешливо проартикулировали сизые в полумраке губы.

«Не смотреть».

Паук в недоумении остановился у крупной выбоины. Судя по форме и степени разрушения, в стену неаккуратно впечатали какой-то железный предмет. Молоток. Рабочий, ночная смена, около восьми лет назад. Левша. Страдает лишним весом…

— Я могу хорошенько  _отблагодарить_  тебя, моя радость.

Слова вонзались в воздух, шипя как раскаленные железные прутья. По позвоночнику опустилась дрожь.

— Я в этом не нуждаюсь.

— Ах, вот оно что.

Пальцы-актинии нежно оглаживали тряпку. Экзальтированное «ах» накинулось на нервные центры, вылизывая их шумом прибоя.

— Реагируй, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — рычание обдало тело гусиной кожей. Шерлок неохотно повернул голову и замер, завороженный.

Образ миляги-парня неровными лоскутами слезал с Мориарти как слой обоев со стены. Ни тепла, ни малейшего участия не было в этой искусной подделке под человека. Только грани алмаза. Грани космического холода, воды в полынье. Девятого круга. Пекло стоит на льду, ад живет в человеческих душах.

Бело-синяя рука жестко схватила детектива за ворот и притянула в нежеланный поцелуй. Колкий, ядовитый. Безжизненный. Щупальца актинии пролезли под рубашку, под кожу, к самым костям. Как сырость.

— Нравится?

«Нет. Нет. Нет», — Шерлок бился в путах собственной реакции. Мортон… Мориарти что-то выжег внутри него, поводок, за который теперь мог дергать. О, он сам вложил в руки врага оружие. Просунул голову в петлю.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул кто-то из его рта.

Кто-то его руками расстегнул ремень на брюках, его спиной прижался к груди в футболке с нелепой надписью.

— Я не могу понять, — пальцы пауком пробежали по позвоночнику и скользнули ниже, еще ниже, и… глубже, — зачем тебе вытаскивать меня?

«Ты знаешь ответ. Думаешь, что знаешь».

Кислота на рану, иглы под ногтями.

Вторая рука Джима сжала закаменевший член. Шерлок обреченно выгнулся, едва не опрокинув скамейку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я лизал тебе ступни и согревал долгими зимними ночами? Я не твой чертов друг. Я не твой чертов раб. Я не твой чертов Мортон.

С каждым словом актинии внутри и снаружи двигались жестче, ритмичнее, сводя с ума и препятствуя возможности мыслить.

— У нас нет времени.

— У нас его никогда не будет.

Космос раскалился. Что-то впивалось в колени, но Шерлок уже не мог обращать на это внимания, потому что ненасытные зубы впивались в плечи. Космос обжигал холодом.

— Нравится… быть моей пальчиковой куклой?

— Боже.

Закушенная губа, пряный аромат порозовевшей кожи.

В прошлый раз он не чувствовал этого. В прошлый раз он вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Шерлок приглушенно застонал, когда мягкие губы сомкнулись на мочке уха, а пальцы внутри задвигались еще быстрее.

— Не смей. Думать. О нем. В моем. Присутствии.

— «Его» не существует. Это все  _ты_.

Тебе моя ревность. Тебе моя зависть. Тебе моя скука. Тебе синяки на запястьях, тебе внутривенно тысячи ампер кипящего гнева небес, выстрелом в спину, ножом под ребра — вирус, обнявший сектора мозга, осколок в сердце, наркотик в мыслях, отрава, поющая ночью в кошмарах, тебе — белоснежный восторг кокаина, тебе — лихорадка чумного дыма, и все это, все это, все это… Что?

— Я.

Шерлок закрыл глаза. Движение остановилось. По позвоночнику прокатились невесомые поцелуи, и он понял, услышал, почувствовал:  _благодарность_. Человеческую благодарность.

— Продолжай, — мягко прозвучало в наступившей тишине. И потом было…

…Трение. Внутри. Снаружи. Кожа и мясо сгорали под этим прикосновением, рассыпались искрами кости, оставляя только дрожащее на грани невыносимого удовольствие. Выжигающее сырость. Сияющее во мраке.

— Джима Мортона больше нет, — ломкий шепот впитался во влажную кожу между лопаток.

— Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем правда, — полувздохом раздалось в ответ.

Джим Мориарти похоронил улыбку в завитках каштановых волос на чужой шее. Шерлок Холмс открыто отразил ее на собственном лице.

— И все-таки, зачем ты вытаскиваешь меня?

Мягкое любопытство.

Шерлок обернулся, стараясь не разорвать объятия. Стена мазнула по локтю треснувшим кафелем.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. И ощутил, как в груди теплеет от какой-то нелепой радости: в космической пустоте, в первозданном хаосе, в гранях черного бриллианта мерцало то же… незнание.

***

«Что я делаю», — билось в мыслях, пока Джон связывался с полковником и рассказывал ему о своих подозрениях.

— Если вы уверены в сведениях … — начал Моран, и Джон не выдержал.

— Я, черт возьми, ни в чем не уверен!

В трубке разлилась тишина. Затем голос, который не умел просить, вдруг выдал интонации мольбы.

— Поймите, доктор, это серьезный вопрос. От него зависит успех всего дела.

«Поймите, доктор». Что за пытка. Почему он должен понимать. Пусть этим занимается кто-нибудь другой.

«Больше некому», — возразил внутренний голос. Джон ненавидел свой внутренний голос.

— Сведения точные, полковник. Вы… — он запнулся, не совсем представляя, что говорить дальше. — Передайте, что я желаю ему удачи.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Но это не помешает мне при необходимости всадить в него или вас пару пуль.

— Не сомневаюсь, — короткий смешок, короткие гудки в трубке. Джон сполз на пол и закрыл руками пылающее лицо. Он мог обманывать себя, утверждая, что делает это ради Шерлока, которому также важен «успех дела». Но в глубине души доктор прекрасно знал, что просто беспокоится о Мортоне. Мориарти. О ком-то из них. Мориарти спас ему жизнь. Надо привыкнуть называть его Мориарти.

***

Машина выплюнула Мориарти и Шерлока у обширного ангара в лондонском пригороде. Только тогда с плеч Себастьяна свалилась тонна горной породы, угнездившаяся там после взрыва в бассейне.

— Басти, — шеф подозрительно оглядел местность, — запасной план?

— По словам Джона Ватсона, мистер Холмс-старший подготовил нам небольшой сюрприз к отъезду. Я взял на себя смелость переиграть завершающий этап.

Шеф прикрыл глаза, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.

— Джонни умеет быть полезным. И ты.

Похвала. Кажется, именно она. Этого тоже не хватало.

— Думаете, ваш брат действительно знал, откуда и на чем мы хотели вылететь? — Моран обратился к Холмсу.

— Вполне вероятно.

— Жаль, что Джонни не пришел проводить нас, — шеф посмотрел на свои туфли. На небо. На стоящего рядом Шерлока. Себастьян почувствовал себя лишним. — Да, радость моя, прощальная просьба: пожалуйста, убери свою жизнь с моего пути.

Холмс усмехнулся, морщась от налетевшего ветра.

— Не дождешься.

А затем добавил:

— Найду тебя.

Мориарти посмотрел прищурившись, хлесткий ответ нарастал в омутах глаз. Детектив приготовился к бою… и растерянно моргнул, услышав серьезное:

— Найди.

«Это никогда не кончится», — внезапно понял полковник, наблюдая взаимный обмен любезностями. Или клятвами. — «Пока один из них не упокоится, вряд ли с миром. Но я буду на страже. Я буду на страже, мистер Холмс-младший, вот вам мое прощальное напутствие».

Пару часов спустя, пролетая над Италией, Себастьян получил сообщение от того, кто тоже всегда был на страже.

 

_Партию в шахматы?_

_МХ_

_Я сменил номер_

_СМ_

_Верно. Это отказ?_

_МХ_

_Это восхищение_

_СМ_

Шеф никак не отреагировал на его общение с Майкрофтом Холмсом, и это было странно. Но приятно. Как похвала. Только через некоторое время Мориарти деликатно предупредил:

— Я бы на твоем месте разыграл другую комбинацию, Басти. Четыре хода — и шах.

Полковник с нечитаемым выражением лица передал ему телефон.

_Джеймс, будьте добры не вмешиваться в чужую партию_

_МХ_

_Если держишь мир в кармане, его очень легко потерять_

_ДМ_

_Я не пущу вас обратно на территорию Великобритании_

_МХ_

_Только на ваших условиях?_

_ДМ_

_Исключительно_

_МХ_

Моран невесело хмыкнул.

— Он мог перехватить нас. Все это время.

В иллюминаторе земля превращалась в разноцветный витраж. Джим наблюдал за этим процессом с детским интересом, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе.

— Мог. Но, Басти, какому деловому человеку понравится взаимный цугцванг?

***

Над Лондоном распахнулся вечер. Шерлок ворвался в комнату вместе с запахом цветущих магнолий. Джон окинул взглядом растрепанную прическу, помятую и заляпанную грязью одежду, сияющее лицо.

— Чем вы там…

— Ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Даже думать об этом не хочу. Все удалось?

— Более чем. С твоей помощью.

Ватсон передернул плечами:

— Чем быстрее и дальше он уберется, тем спокойнее я буду себя чувствовать.

Нет, не спокойнее.  _Правильнее_. За правильность часто приходится платить спокойствием, но о каком спокойствии может идти речь рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом? Джон дал себе установку надеяться на лучшее и поинтересовался:

— Что он будет делать теперь?

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

На высоте тысяч ярдов, на расстоянии тысяч миль от них Себастьян Моран задал почти идентичный вопрос:

— Какие у вас планы, сэр?

Джим зажмурился. Привычные узоры схем и черных кошек в темной комнате расцвели под веками: «возьми меня, нет, меня, нет, я интереснее». Он нащупал в кармане компактную лупу и вдохновенно объявил:

— Пока я планирую принять душ.


End file.
